Reaching You
by OMGitsgreen
Summary: "She would certainly be the only one to reach him, in the deepest places of his heart." Together, Annie and Finnick live a disfunctional, lovely, humorous, heart-wrenching, and charmed life against the odds. Modern AU. Banner photo taken by yours truly.
1. Your Song

_4 ½ Years_

* * *

Finnick sighed as he cleaned up the unidentified liquid he had been sent to clean up on aisle 4, and wondered if his paycheck was worth it. He was barely pulling in above minimum wage, and he though he was great at working with people, dealing with annoying housewives and bratty kids for hours on end always got on his nerves.

The answer was, and would always be, yes, but it was still good entertainment to imagine his chubby, watery-eyed manager turn ashen as Finnick tore him a new one. And in his fantasy, he would walk out of the grocery store and taste freedom upon his lips, as the town sang and danced in celebration. But giving into his rage was just one thing he couldn't afford to do anymore, literally. Annie's college needed funding, and rent needed to be paid. Annie had already been forced to sell her car to pay for books that fall, they couldn't risk any more of that. They needed whatever money they could bring in, and currently Finnick was working two jobs to prove it. (Annie had a waitressing job, and had tried to get another, but Finnick wouldn't let her sacrifice her schoolwork)

So, instead of thinking about bills and his annoying manager, which depressed him to no end, Finnick thought about Annie.

Thinking about Annie was a relatively easy thing for Finnick to do. He thought about her a lot. It wasn't exactly embarrassing, but more often than not it made him lose focus. A person would think they would get over jitters after two months of dating, but even after four and a half years of dating Finnick still got butterflies over the simplest things; waking up next to Annie, drinking her coffee in the morning, the pretty smile she gave him while-

_Okay, it's time to stop_. Finnick mentally scolded himself, his eyes drifting over to the clock. Thankfully, it was just about time to clock out. So with another sigh, he grabbed the bucket and mop and made his way over to the employee room. He was in the process of tearing off his dinky vest and nametag, and putting on his jacket, when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Finn. Done for the day?" A voice Finnick recognized as Katniss Everdeen asked, and Finnick looked up to see her pulling on her own vest. Katniss's sister Primrose was a freshman in the Nursing Program Annie was in, while Katniss was in the process of taking over the local Recreation center, The Arena, which local millionaire and drunkard Haymitch Abernathy ran.

"Yeah." Finnick said with a shrug.

"Tell Annie I said hi, alright?" Katniss asked with a small wave, before tugging her braid out of the vest. Katniss was a pretty girl, and she reminded him of himself when he was younger and much more naive. She was a survivor, and brought a lot of passion to whatever she did. She was the kind of girl Finnick would've fucked into the wall at a dingy bar before. However, she, like Finnick, had a person she loved more than anyone. Peeta Mellark, a kind man with rocking muscles from lifting 100-pound bags of flour, and filled with a heart of ooey gooey romantic gold.

"Tell Peeta the same." Finnick said with a tired smile, before grabbing his stuff and leaving through the automatic doors and standing outside, blinded by the sun for a single moment as a sneeze tickled his nostrils. With a grimance, he swallowed the sneeze and trudged forward to the crosswalk.

The walk home wasn't very far, but the late November weather made the tips of his fingers ache. He pulled up his scarf (the one Annie had made him for his birthday that still smelled like her. She had also made matching mittens but they were hiding in the pile of winter gear in one of the bureaus at home and he couldn't find them.) and shoved his hands in his pockets as he absentminded kicked at the pebbles on the sidewalk. The sky was a slate grey that almost made the buildings in the city melt into it, and bounced back light onto his face. With his eyes burning and feeling slightly claustrophobic, Finnick tried not to look up, grimacing at the fact that it would probably rain again tonight. If there was one thing he hated, it was the cold rain that came at the end of November when it was slightly too warm for snow. Above anything, it was plain depressing, and more often than not he had to walk home in it.

Finally making it back to the apartment complex, he muttered hellos to a few people he knew from neighborhood functions, before trekking up four flights of stairs until he reached apartment 404, and pulling out his keys and opening the door.

Home was a place with blue painted walls and mismatched furniture. The counter in the kitchen was an ugly brown and pink tile, and most of the molding was coming off. The redeeming quality about the place was the dark wooden floor, which was covered by rugs in the living room. But it was the home him and Annie shared, together, so it was perfect.

"I'm home." Finnick called, hanging his coat next to Annie's and pulling off his boots. A small hand appeared over the back of the couch, relieving him of his momentary anxiety that for some reason she wouldn't be there.

"Welcome back." Annie called back, sitting up as Finnick gave her a kiss. Her lips, warm and soft, felt perfect over his. He pulled away, noticing immediately that she was wearing a tank top and one of his pairs of sweatpants, and God, nothing was more attractive, he thought as she cupped his cheek and smiled, "How was work?"

"Just work." He answered with a shrug, "Katniss said hi."

"I made some alfredo pasta, and it's in the fridge. You can have that for dinner." Annie said, as Finnick sighed and nuzzled into her neck.

"Don't want any right now." He muttered grazing his thumb over the sliver of skin exposed between her sweatpants and tank top, before nibbling at her ear.

"Finnick, what do you think you're doing?" Annie laughed, her sea-green eyes twinkling.

"Come on, baby. You know you want to. Be a bad little girl and put off the homework for an hour. I didn't see you at all yesterday." Finnick chuckled, rolling his hips against hers, making her gasp.

"I-I've got a test in two days and-"

"I'll do all the work." Finnick said kissing further down as his hands slid up her taunt stomach, "All you need to do is relax."

"Does working at the grocery store always get you this horny?" Annie asked, her eyebrows quirking up. That was one of the many things Finnick loved about her, all of her emotions were stamped on her face so Finnick could always tell how she felt.

"What I think about when I'm working at the grocery store does." Finnick admitted with a wicked smile.

"And what is that? Me in maid's costumes and serving you waffles?" Annie laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Something along those lines." Finnick laughed back, kissing her yet again. This time though, the kiss deepened. Finnick massaged and sucked on her tongue, swallowing her delicious moans as he continued to grind into her, slowly and sensuously. His shirt was being twisted in Annie's hands, and she gasped for breath.

"Finnick, bed!" Annie whispered urgently, and Finnick was all too happy to comply. She wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing, as he half stumbled his way to bed. As soon as he managed to get her on the bed, no time was wasted as he tore off her clothes. Barely managing to get his pants off and a condom rolled on, before pushing inside of her.

They both shuddered. They did this enough now that he could slide right into her, no problem. He knew exactly how she loved it, what little spots drove her crazy, how her eyes darkened, and how she bit her lip when she was close. And similarly, she knew his body just as well. How he loved it when she tugged on his hair, kissed his jaw. Honestly, he could make love to Annie any day, any time, and would never be bored of it.

It was like all those dumb songs his Dad used to play on his records when he wasn't too drunk, those ones his Dad had taken on the way out the door. The ones that always made love seem wonderful, and beautiful. However there was more desperation in this, Finnick wondered, honestly, if he could survive if Annie ever left him. Annie was like his air, his food and water, his hopes, his dreams, his light, his sun, moon, and stars, his everything. The day Annie left him, and somewhere, deep in his subconscious he knew she would one day, he would be back in the cold dark place he had once been in. There was no way he could go back to that, to meaningless fucks, to syringes, and drinks that burned his throat. Annie was a necessity.

Annie would certainly be the only person Finnick truly loved. Even if he didn't deserve her love in return. Sometimes he wondered how God could be so cruel and generous at the same time. He had given Finnick, the least deserving bastard on the planet, a person to love and be loved in return, but after tasting the paradise, the promised land of love, he would take her away from him one day.

After a few bouts of lovemaking, Annie and him lay, sweaty and content upon the bed. Finnick curled into her, loving the smell of her hair, of saltwater, flower-scented shampoo, and vanilla.

"Love you." Annie breathed, effortlessly, nuzzling into him. Finnick shivered at the sensation, and wished, somehow, that saying those words could be effortless for him as well. Finnick answered by kissing Annie again, slow, languorous kisses, allowing his body to say what he could not, and somehow hoping that she got the message before she pulled away. Their eyes met for a moment, and within them Finnick got his answer.

"I have to take a shower and finish my homework." She said, patting his arm before he turned over, wrapping his arms around her waist,

"Don't go." Finnick whined, a pout upon his face.

"Finnick, you can't keep me in bed with you all the time." Annie scolded, attempting to unwrap his hands from her waist, only to have him yank her back into bed with a huff.

"I'll only let you get into the shower if you let me in with you." He said a seductive smirk upon his face, while Annie just laughed.

"God, you're so insatiable today."

"Only when it comes to you, Annie."

"Fine, we'll take a shower together, but we are actually washing off. You smell like disinfectant." Annie said, hopping off the bed, and grabbing a towel.

"The sexiest disinfectant ever." Finnick shot back, and in reply Annie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Of course my dearest, darlingest Finny dear." Annie said with a wink, before leaving the room. However Finnick stayed there for a few moments, his gaze lingering on the ceiling.

"I love you." The words came out, hushed and aching. The words he could never gather the courage to say, despite his desire to. He knew that if he was to say those words, they should only be for Annie's ears, and he wanted to say them so badly. Yet he couldn't, because he was afraid of what would happen after. Deep inside of him, he was scared that if he ever uttered those words whatever enchantment was placed upon his life would disappear and he would be alone.

And one day he would say it to her, he knew, because Annie was the only person who could make him feel human. One day he would be able to reach across the cold, endless expanse of a bed, pull her to him, and whisper those words in her ears again and again.

But for today, this would be enough.

* * *

**Welcome to Reaching You! This is going to be, pretty much an out-of-order story, with the narratives surrounding Annie and Finnick, with each chapter alternating between the two. I'll let you know what time we're at by the beginning chapter, and if you have any questions, be sure to ask in the review. **

**Please review/fav/alert/PM me to let me know what you think. Until next time!**


	2. Georgia On My Mind

_2 Years, 12 Months_

* * *

_Just an old sweet song, keeps Georgia on my mind._ Annie's old, beaten up radio on the counter cooed in Ray Charles' voice as Annie moped the kitchen. With a small smile, she made a little twirl, not graceful in any sense of the word, before returning to her cleaning. Annie had been a dancer at one point in her life, like most little girls whose parents wanted them to take up some sport, however her sister had kept it up while Annie had decided that dancing wasn't the sport for someone with two left feet.

In thinking about her sister, Cora, who was much prettier and all around better than Annie, her small smile dimmed. Cora had been in the majority of her family that had believed she was throwing her life away on Finnick, but now she wondered if she could even call them a family since they had virtually disowned her after they found out she wasn't going to the university they wanted her to, or the career path they had wanted. In any case, she was happy to be where she was, and also blessed because she had a wonderful, loving…

A…

Annie frowned.

Boyfriend, though that was technically what Finnick was seemed too juvenile a word to describe their relationship. Lover, seemed like something out of a cheesy historical romance novel. Beau, companion, confidant, suitor, partner…soul mate? No, she shook her head and bit her lip. That was even more embarrassing. Finnick was Finnick. And Annie was Annie. They didn't need embarrassing nicknames, or songs, or any other of the weird gag-worthy things her friends did with their boyfriends. Annie had never been good at romance, as it made her nervous and uncomfortable. Finnick, so far in their years of dating, hadn't minded. An ideal date was just curling up on the couch with a movie, not like they had much money for anything else. Annie didn't need Finnick to bring her on moonlit strolls through the park, or to fancy restaurants, to prove his devotion. In the end, all she wanted was warm arms to return to at the end of a long day.

"Come back to earth, Space Case. You're drifting." Finnick said, giving Annie's side a squeeze and jerking her back to reality. Annie jumped and playfully smacked Finnick's arm, delighted as Finnick smiled.

Finnick was gorgeous. No one could deny that, at least. He had a smile that could dazzle any woman, eyes the color of the sea, hair bronze and deliciously messy. At the moment, his shirt was half on, revealing his abs and his boxers that were pulled down _just_ right.

Next to Plain Jane Annie, Finnick was a God among men and everyone knew it. But what they didn't know was the Finnick Annie knew behind the closed door of their apartment. The soft, gentle, Finnick, with eyes like summer rain and a sad, haunted smile that Annie could never kiss away. The one who touched and revered her as a Goddess, the Finnick who would shoot up awake in the middle of the night, shaking, and sick with nightmares that plagued his sleep. The Finnick who would, on his worst days, stand in the shower and scrub, and scrub, and scrub until his skin was bright red, raw, and bleeding, or until Annie stopped him.

Finnick had gone through something terrible. When Annie had met him, at the end of high school, Finnick had been a delinquent, a ward of the State. A person who fought, played girls for fun, did drugs, drank. In the beginning, Annie had hated him. But as she got to know him, she learned that the things he used to do were his only ways of coping with… whatever it was Finnick had never told her. All she knew was that Finnick was a wonderful person, a beautiful person, and that one day he would eventually open up to her.

Until that day, Annie just needed to put her trust in him. Because that's all a person really can do.

"So you and the girls are going out tonight?" Finnick asked, flipping at a magazine on the table.

"Yeah. Girls' night out. Delly's latest boyfriend just dumped her so we're going to offer support." Annie said absently, putting away her mop.

"By consuming copious amounts of liquor? Sounds like my kind of support." Finnick laughed and smiled a pretty smile, and she smiled back, slightly smoothing her long hair.

"No liquor for you. In any case, I need to get dressed." Annie said turning on her heel, only to turn back, "What should I wear?"

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as I get to take you out of it tonight." Finnick said, his hands on Annie's hips. Annie stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him, before flicking his nose,

"I'm still sore from yesterday." Annie said with a laugh, "And don't be insufferable."

"That's why you keep me around." Finnick said, before his eyes suddenly became much softer, "Have fun, alright? It's not every day when you go out with your friends, and I think it's a good thing to unwind."

"Of course. And don't worry, since you're being so sweet to me, I might consider taking you up on your offer." Annie said, intertwining his hands with hers. Watching his mouth curl into an expression of mischief.

"Don't you always?"

* * *

"I mean, what the hell was his deal? It's not like I didn't put it out or anything, and it's not like I didn't put up with him dragging me to his friend's Superbowl party last week. I mean, fuck!" Delly shouted, throwing back another shot in the most un-Delly-like manner Annie had ever seen, before slamming it down with enough force to almost knock over her drink.

Currently, the Fab Five (as Madge referred to them as) were at The Gamemaker, a bar right outside the Capitol University's campus after a night out at the clubs. Not only was it dimly lit, sketchy, and smelling reminiscently of cigarette smoke, old people candy, and teenager, but it was also dirt cheap, making it one of the social hot spots on campus. (And the boss of the place, Seneca Crane, often discounted to pretty girls, making it even better and more disgusting.)

The group of girls consisted of, The happy and always sociable Delly Cartwright, the Popular and Rich Madge Undersee, Johanna Mason, who took names, numbers, and no prisoners, Katniss Everdeen the independent spitfire, and…Plain Jane Annie. The five had met during a Freshman Biology class, and had cliqued automatically. And at the moment, Delly was drinking her feelings, and Johanna was encouraging her as she loaded both of them up for their third round, making the whole affair much more interesting for the total three other scrubs there.

"Don't be so fucking depressed over it, Dells. Everyone needs a change of pace, I mean, that shithead was your high school boyfriend, whom you've already broken up with like, five times. Everyone knows, as soon as you get to college, high school hotties should get the hell out of your life." Johanna said, giving Seneca a look before he topped Delly off again.

"I know. But it's just…I haven't been with another guy in so long and…" Delly started to say, before Madge hooked her arm through hers.

"Come on, Delly. There's plenty more fish in the sea." Madge tried to reason with her, while Delly just jutted her lip out like a petulant child, tucking a curly blonde hair behind her ear.

"That sounds like something a desperate middle-aged women say to each other, while mourning the loss of their ovarian functionality." Johanna spat before throwing back another round, "Listen girls, boys are like Fourth of July fireworks. They promise a good show, they lit up your damn world, and there are as sure as hell plenty of pretty colors, but then it's over in 2.5 seconds and you wonder why the hell you wasted the money and the time. Do what I decided, and don't give a fuck until I'm thirty-something. By that time, I'll be successful, hot, and goddamn pleased with myself."

"That was way too Chicken Soup for the Teenaged Soul for me." Annie muttered with a sigh, before smoothing her pretty blue dress. Self-consciously tugging it down a bit.

"The angsty, rage-filled version." Madge added with a sip of her drink her perfectly manicured fingers tapping out a rhythm to the dumb pop song playing in the background, while Johanna just rolled her eyes at Annie.

"Hey, you're the girl who's already met her one true love. Let me preach my philosophy. Not everyone gets it first shot." Jo said with a grand wave of her hand, and Annie felt the tips of her ears burn a bit.

"Jo, don't be mean. Annie's not the only one with a boyfriend here." Katniss said rolling her eyes back at Jo, almost mockingly.

"And all I'm saying is, no one should be too serious. We're in college for fuck's sake." Johanna said with a shrug before giving a nudge to Delly, "And besides, don't be too upset, we all know that Thom's got his eyes on you."

"Thom? Really? He's like my brother." Delly with a giggle, her cheeks slightly reddened.

"In any case, you've got a boy interested. Reel him in, Delly girl. God didn't bless you with big tits for nothing." Jo laughed, a bit too loudly, before snorting.

"Are you always this crude? Or are you just plain drunk?" Katniss asked, her hand on her hip.

"Both." Jo shot back, fire in her smile, "And let me tell you, nothing helps my hangover more then more alcohol. Yesterday night I got this great guy into bed, and I mean hot as hell, he even fucked me in the-"

"Okay, Jo. I think we should stop for the night, no matter how good a friend you are, I would prefer not to hear the gruesome facts of your sex life." Madge said, placing her cup down.

"We're all girls here. Come on, I'm sure you guys have plenty of sex stories to tell." Johanna said, and noticing how none of the girls responded suddenly asked, "Alright, who's had sex within the past three days?"

The sudden question made a flush crawl up her neck. Well, yes, she had had sex within the past few days. But it's not like-

"Judging by your face, Annie, you've definitely had sex recently. Spill the beans. I always wanted to know how that Sex God you keep locked in your apartment was." Johanna immediately asked, making Annie want to sink into the depths of the floor and never be seen again.

"Jo, don't bully Annie." Madge laughed.

"Puh-leeze, I'm not the only one curious." Johanna pointed out, and Annie watched as the rest of her friends suddenly became very interested in the floor. Annie sighed and nervously picked at her fingernails.

"If you must know, then yes. Finnick and I have had sex within the past couple of days. Last night being the most recent." Annie said, trying to hide her embarrassment by taking a sip of her martini.

"Is he really kinky?" Delly asked, and the suddenness of her question made Annie choke on her drink.

"Why would you assume that?" Annie asked as Katniss patted her back. In the back of her mind, she was happy that she hadn't spat up all over her dress.

"I dunno, I think I would do anything for a guy that attractive." Delly said with a dreamy sigh.

"Well…I mean…not really I guess. We have sex…but it's not like that's the driving force in our relationship." Annie said, wiping at a droplet of booze upon the counter daintily with a napkin.

"What's the weirdest place you've ever had sex?" Johanna asked, before Annie smiled sweetly at her,

"The kitchen counter."

Johanna's face went green, and her red lips twisted into a grimance, making her face look almost like the Grinch.

"Ugh, dude. I fucking ate off that shit a few days ago! EW!" Johanna squealed, in a very un-Johanna-like manor, before Delly slammed her hands on the bar, startling all of them.

"Why didn't Bret do that with me? Was I just not good enough for him?" Delly suddenly sobbed before Katniss stood up,

"And on that note, I think it's time we wrap this up. I've got an 8:30 tomorrow morning, and I've already skipped this week." Katniss said as Johanna began gurgling with her drink.

"I hear ya." Madge reply, yanking a blubbering Delly from her seat.

"I'll see you guys later." Annie said, with a weak wave as Katniss, Madge, and Delly walked off, but was surprised to see Johanna still there, looking at her with a strange expression on her face.

"My apartment is on the way, walk with me?" Johanna asked quietly, and almost made Annie wonder if her drunkenness before was just an act. Annie pulled on her jacket and nodded, before they bother exited the bar.

For a few moments they walked in silence, before Johanna kicked off her heels and began to walk barefoot, whistling something that sounded vaguely like "No Diggity".

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Annie asked zippering up her jacket. Johanna shrugged,

"I dunno know if you want to hear it from me, but I suppose someone ought to tell you." Johanna said quietly, and Annie looked at her.

"Tell me what?"

"Listen, Annie. Growing up, I didn't roll with the best crowd. You know that. And Finnick…Finnick was one of the ringleaders of that crowd. He and I had sex a few times, you know, noncommittal fucks." Johanna said, seriously, her dark eyes glinting seriously in the lights of passing cars. And Annie felt her chin jut out, despite herself.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Annie asked, trying to keep the venom she felt out of her voice. However, the little alcohol she did drink, loosened up her restraint just a bit, letting her anger through.

"Because you need to hear it, Annie." Johanna said, grabbing her arm. "You need to hear this, because no one else has any fucking clue who Finnick Odair is."

"Then who is he?" Annie snapped, wrenching her arm away. "Who is the Finnick Odair you know?!"

"He's not a person you should hang around, Annie. Finnick is the Playboy of Panem County. He's going to play you until he's gotten everything he wants, and then he's going to leave. You wanna know why? Because that's who he is. And you're throwing your life out on him!" Johanna shouted at Annie, and she was suddenly so mad. She wanted to scream and fling things at Johanna. How dare she? Finnick wasn't that person! Finnick was kind, and gentle. Finnick with summer rain eyes, Finnick who never pushed her past her boundaries, the Finnick who sucked out all the poison in her life, because it was nearly poisonous-

Annie breathed in, and out.

"I'm going to trust Finnick. And I want you to trust me." Annie said, calmly. Suddenly, the fire was zapped out of Johanna, who just smiled a soft smile on those bright red lips.

"I guess there's no talking you out of it."

"No."

"I hope you're right Annie." Johanna said, before disappearing up the street leaving Annie behind.

* * *

By the time Annie got home she was exhausted, but surprised to see light still seeping into the carpet from the beneath the door. She opened the door, not quite knowing what to expect, before frowning as she realized the TV was still on.

"Finnick?" Annie asked, and Finnick's head popped up from the couch, as he lazily smiled at her.

"Hey. How was girl's night out?" He asked, as Annie kicked off her shoes.

"Fine, great. Why are you still up?" Annie asked him, confused, as she walked over to the couch and saw him under the quilts she had knitted. He smiled almost sheepishly.

"I…couldn't sleep," He answered, before reddening slightly, "Without you there." For a moment Annie blushed, slightly stunned at his confession before smiling at him.

"Well, I guess we can remedy that now. I'm beat." Annie said pulling her hair out of her bun and letting it fall over her shoulders, sighing at the release of tension in her temples. Finnick fingered the remote absentmindedly before giving her a hey-hey-baby look.

"Or we could stay here, you could massage my feet, and I could continue watching Sex and The City. Big and Carrie just broke up again and-"

Annie shut him up by reaching to him and covering his mouth with a kiss.

"Let's go to bed."

"Roger that." Finnick said with another kiss, "Bed sounds fabulous."

And they fell asleep, tangled together, and with Annie knowing in her heart, that Finnick was a person she could always trust. And no matter what anyone else said, he would be the only person she would ever love like this.

* * *

**Second chapter of Reaching You complete! I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be plenty more scenes with The Fab Five soon, so don't be worried. The one thing I'm aiming for with this, is that the romance is realistic and that I capture Annie's and Finnick's characters right. Please let me know if you think so! **

**Please leave me a fav/alert/review and tell me what you think! Until next time! **


	3. Starry Eyed

_-1 Year_

* * *

"You see? Here, you have to apply the law of Cosines. Because you have to find angle B and you have these sides and this angle." Annie said to Finnick, pointing at the problem on his worksheet. Finnick just sighed and tugged at his collar, as he tapped out the rhythm to "Bohemian Rhapsody" into the desk.

"But how come you can't just use the Law of Sines? Wouldn't that be a lot easier and less time consuming?" Finnick asked leaning in slightly, and furrowing his brow in confusion.

"You can't because, sometimes you won't get the same answer. And also, if you don't do it the way Mr. Williams wants you to, he won't give you credit for the problem. Better safe than sorry." Annie explained to him, before Finnick frowned and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest with huff.

"It's no use. I just can't understand this." Finnick muttered, more to himself than Annie. She sighed, and quickly skimmed through her binder before placing her notes back in perfect order.

"You're just tired. We've been going at this for an hour. How about we try it again this weekend? Do you want to meet up somewhere?" She asked him, tucking a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear. Finnick, blinked, completely surprised at the offer.

"You want to meet up outside of school?" Finnick said, before smiling an obnoxious smile, "Well, how about-"

"No strip joints. How about Sunday at the Starbucks in the shops? At eleven?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, "Take it or leave it. It's your grade not mine."

"Eleven sounds great." Finnick said a little too quickly, before internally kicking himself for being over-excited. Annie didn't seem to notice and smiled a pretty smile that lit up her face.

"Alright, well I've got to go. I'll see you then, Finnick. If you want to change the time, shoot me a text." Annie said, with a small wave as she turned to go. Finnick waved back as she turned the corner out of the room, leaving him there to pack up his stuff and reminisce

The first day Finnick had really met Annie was after his English teacher had prompted him to go in for tutoring for the first time. At that point, he had recently decided that getting his high school diploma might be a good idea, if he wanted any chance of getting a job. His grades had been dangerously dipping low, and he needed any sort of grade boost midterms could give him so he wouldn't flunk out of his Junior year.

That being said, he knew Annie. Sort of. She had been in a few of his electives in freshman and sophomore year, but had opted to take AP classes. She hadn't really left an impression, to tell the truth. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, or ugly, not outspoken, not sporty, not quite fitting into any one group, but not being outcasted from any of them. She was the kind of person that easily blurred into memory.

But with being on NHS, she helped with tutoring. And somehow, with this random stroke of luck he was assigned his fate. A day, hour, or even moment later, he would've never crossed her path. But he had.

Though Finnick was a ladies' man, a popular son of a bitch, he couldn't really say that many people actually liked him. He, obviously, didn't help that much. His personality could as easily turn a person off to him, as it could turn them on. (Being in the figurative sense and literal sense) However, as Finnick discovered, Annie _actually_ liked him. She would say hi to him in the hallways, ask how his day was going, and offer to get him things when she went out for lunch. It was…nice, to say the least. Sure he had "friends" who he hung out with, catcalled girls with, etc. etc. But he couldn't really say that he minded having a person who he could actually talk with about school and stuff. And even better, ever since Annie had become his tutor his grades had been improving dramatically.

"Yo, Finn! You done in there?" Gloss called from the door. Finnick saw him and his "friends", the Careers as they were referred to, chuckling. Most of them were from the better Districts of the city, and they sauntered around knowing they were better.

"What? Yeah, I am." Finnick said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out into the hallway to meet them, noticing them still chuckling, "What the hell is your guys' problem?"

"Dude, you're so fucking whipped." Another boy, Brutus jeered, shoving him a bit, making Finnick clench his jaw and shove back.

"Back off. Annie's just my tutor. Nothing more." Finnick snapped.

"Does Crazy Cresta give good head or something? 'Cause she's pretty flat." Another one, a younger boy name Cato said with a smirk that Finnick just wanted to punch off his face.

"Nah, dude. She's perky. And she's got pretty good legs. But too spacey for me, bro." The other younger boy, Marvel said with a laugh, elbowing Cato in the ribs. The other boys just snorted and laughed, and normally Finnick would've joined them. But today, he didn't.

"Can we just go?" He asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the tile floor. Something else that was different today, Gloss seemed up for a challenge.

"Come on dude, if you want to fuck her, why don't you just say it? It's no big deal to want a challenge now and again, and I'm sure Crazy Cresta would be wild in bed. All those so called "Goody-two-Shoes" are just looking for release." Gloss said, getting right up in Finnick's face, the florescent lights making him look yellow and even more nasty than usual, "If you don't, maybe I'll take her for a spin."

"Well unfortunately for you, Annie has eyes." Finnick said sweetly, causing all of the others to break out in shouts of, "Oooooooh!" or "Burn!". Gloss held his hands up in defeat, laughing.

"You win this round, Finn."

"I'll always win, Glossy." Finnick said with a shit-eating grin. Gloss gave an appreciative chuckle and slapped Finnick's back a bit harder than he should have. But Finnick didn't care, because he was the King of Panem County High School, and he would let anyone know that they didn't mess with the King without getting their asses handed back to them.

* * *

Sunday, Finnick stood at the designated spot, looking at his watch nervously. It was already ten past, and he didn't want to look like that loser just standing there, awkwardly. Half of him was telling him just to leave. He certainly had other things he could be doing.

"Finnick!" Annie's voice called, breaking his train of thought. He saw her rushing up to him and was floored.

Annie was dressed in a pretty blue dress, white cardigan, and a brown belt with flowers on it. She was wearing tan tights and ballet flats, and her hair slightly curled at the end. And…was she wearing make up? Annie at school never wore make up, or had her hair down.

Annie was…pretty. Finnick realized with a jolt. Though he had always subconsciously known that, he had never really seen it. But she was. So pretty in fact that it made his stomach flip nervously.

"Sorry, church got out a little late and I didn't have time to change." Annie apologized to him, profusely. Finnick tried to say something at first, but it felt like the words were glued to his throat, and he had to cleared it to get them loose.

"No, no. It's fine! It's fine, really. I…uh, wasn't here that long." Finnick said his cheeks slightly warm, while his eyes flitting around, as he desperately tried not to seem like he was some big creep staring at her. Annie looked down at what she was wearing and crossed her arms over her chest, giving her breasts a little push up to give a tantalizing glance at the lacy pink bra underneath and- _No, no, no Finnick do not go there right now! _Finnick mentally scolded himself.

"I look weird, don't I?" She asked, self-consciously. Finnick shook his head immediately.

"No, you look great. I, uh, well. Yeah." Finnick said wondering why the hell he was acting like some shy virgin. This wasn't even a goddamn date and he was nearly pissing himself.

And they weren't dating, because Finnick Odair _definitely_ did not like Annie Cresta.

At least, that was what he was trying to tell himself.

"How about we get going. I'm sure you have other places to be today." Annie said, with a small smile on her perfectly plump lips as she pointed to the Starbucks.

"I'm a free man today, Ms. Cresta. Do with me what you will." Finnick said with an exaggerated wave of his arm, and Annie giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Odair." She said, and he shivered at the way she slightly exaggerated his last name.

They got into the Starbucks, and Annie got down to work. Honestly, Finnick wondered if Annie was a better teacher than his own Math teacher. Though he did get stuck sometimes, Annie had what Finnick lacked, patience. She was more than willing to talk out something if he didn't understand it. And somehow, when Annie was in her element, she was dazzling.

Time flew by pretty quickly, and before he knew it, three hours of studying had passed and Annie and Finnick stood in front of the entrance of the Starbucks.

"Thanks for doing this." Finnick thanked Annie, shoving his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't feel like he didn't have anything to do with them.

"No problem. I'm glad you finally understand the concept. I'm sure with a bit more practice your going to nail your next exam." Annie said, before suddenly her stomach growled loud enough for both of them to hear, making her blush. "Well, I, uh, guess I should be getting home-"

Finnick grabbed her arm, startling the both of them. But mostly Finnick.

"Do you want to get something to eat? My treat." Finnick offered, and Annie's eyes went wide.

"I don't want to impose on you."

"Annie, if anyone's imposing, it's me. Humor me, okay? I need to reaffirm my manliness." Finnick joked, and Annie smiled.

"Okay, you're pick."

"How about Chez Hot-Dog-Joint-on-the-Corner?" Finnick asked her, and she laughed.

"Always the gentleman, my oh my, whatever shall I do." She said fluttering her eyelashes jokingly, and touching her chest as if she was just complimented.

"Anything for my princess." Finnick joked back, noticing the slight blush on her face as they walked towards the stall. They ordered their meal and sat down on the park bench, and ate. Finnick was enjoying the relaxing view of children playing on the swing set near by, and relishing the comfortable silence before Annie broke it.

"You know, you're a lot nicer than I thought you were." Annie said suddenly, using her napkin to wipe up a stray droplet of soda and breadcrumbs that had fallen on the bench. Finnick frowned and leaned back slightly.

"And why do you say that?"

"I over heard you on Friday. Arguing with the Careers." Annie said, stunning Finnick into near silence. "Thank you, Finnick. Really."

Finnick sat there for a moment before sighing and looking at all the kids running by with a soccer ball, wishing that somehow he could join them.

"For what?" Finnick asked curtly.

"Defending me. Not many people would do that, against their friends. Especially not The Careers." Annie answered quietly, kicking at a pebble with her shoe absentmindedly.

"The Careers aren't really my friends. I just hang out with them, because that's what everyone expects of me." Finnick admitted, before quietly adding. "You're the only person at school who I would consider a real friend."

Annie touched Finnick's hand that was lying on the bench. Annie's hand was so much smaller, thinner, and frailer than his, it almost scared him. And though it was completely irrational, he wanted to hold her hand in his and protect her.

"Thank you, Finnick. I consider you a friend too." Annie said, her eyes lighting up. Finnick, realizing they had been touching hands too long, pulled away gently. His skin was literally tingling where Annie had touched him, and he couldn't help but feel a small pit of disappointment in his stomach when she said that she just considered him a friend.

But that was fine, because Finnick Odair _definitely_ didn't like Annie Cresta.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, though, why do people call you Crazy Cresta?" Finnick asked, and Annie's face fell, and her shoulders slumped.

"Well…it's not really a secret. It's uh…well." Annie exhaled, bit her lip slightly, and picked at her nails nervously, "In 5th grade my brother, Kai, died in a freak accident. When we were both at the lake, a motor boat ran him over right in front of me."

"That's awful." Finnick said, truly trying to understand what she was saying to him. She sighed again, her hands balled into her dress.

"It was. After that, I became agoraphobic. I couldn't leave my house; otherwise I'd have these awful panic attacks. And I couldn't even take showers for a while, because I was so afraid of water. It was terrible." Annie explained with a sad little smile on her face, "I got help though, medication, therapy. I got better and went back to school in 7th grade. But sometimes, I don't know, I would just exit out of reality. Have panic attacks. At that point no one wanted to be friends with Crazy Annie Cresta."

"Annie-" Finnick wanted to say something, but she cut him off.

"It got better. I am better now; I've come to terms with it. Most people don't care about that period of my life, anymore. Though sometimes, ignorant, dumb, people still call me that sometimes." Annie explained looking proud of herself, "It hurts. But I've gotten over it. These people in high school, I probably wont even remember them in a few years. I'll be off somewhere making something of myself. So even though those idiot Careers call me Crazy Cresta, it doesn't bother me. The only part that bothered me was when they were talking about my body. I mean, ew. Seriously."

"Just imagine them in the locker room. They're as judgmental on themselves as they are on others, only at least when it's about others they aren't talking to themselves in the mirror."

Annie and Finnick both laughed at that, before they fell silent yet for a few minutes. Neither Finnick nor Annie having anything to say or to add, before Finnick looked up at the tree above them, watching as light filtered through the leaves.

He should've been jealous, because she could handle that sort of situation with such grace, while he had let his own fears and doubts rule his life. He should've been mad at everyone for being so mean to her, despite how hurt she had been. But really, all he could do was think like some love struck dweeb: _Wow, you're such an amazing person._

"What?" Annie asked, startled. And Finnick jumped, not realizing he had said his thoughts out-loud.

"Um…uh…" Finnick said, wracking his brain for an appropriate response. But Annie just smiled widely, the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"I feel the same about you." Annie said with a laugh, and Finnick felt as though his insides were melting. It was as if everything stopped at that single moment, and for the first time he was truly alive. The rose blush of her face, the sound of her laughter filling the world up with brightness, the way the light caught her eyes, making them sparkle in a way that blew out his stars.

"Most people do." Finnick said, joking as a defense mechanism. Annie, whether she noticed or not placed her hands on her hips.

"You are also conceited."

"When you are as charming and physically attractive as me, it's hard not to be." Finnick said with a laugh that sounded slightly off to his ears.

"Well Finnick, if this concludes our little session, I really must be getting home." Annie said, standing up and grabbing her purse. "Thank you for today."

"No problem. I'd be honored to have you in my company again in the near future."

"Of course."

"Allow me to take this quick promenade to your car with you Ms. Cresta?" Finnick asked with a motion to the public parking lot and holding out his arm to her and Annie curtsied and took it.

"If your would be so obliged, Mr. Odair." She said back as they walked to the car, and in that single moment Finnick, with Annie's arm in his, knew the following:

Sometimes the universe works in strange ways. As if one day, it suddenly decided to break free from it's nice little package, explode, and create the fragments that would eventually become our galaxy just to entertain itself. It conveniently placed a solid mass of rock exactly where it needed to be to get a nice toasty tan from the sun, yet not burn off all the water there, wiped out all the dinosaurs when it realized that over-sized lizards weren't _in_ that time continuum, put two people together who would eventually spawn the child who would grow up to the creator of Nutella, and just like that, it somehow created the smallest miracle it could fathom.

The universe had allowed Finnick Odair, to meet and _definitely_ fall in love with Annie Cresta.

* * *

**Third chapter of Reaching You, complete! In case you were confused, the negative in front of the number shows the number of years before Annie and Finnick got together. So right now, it's one year before Finnick and Annie became boyfriend and girlfriend. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, leave a review and let me know what you think! Until next time! ~OMGitsgreen**


	4. You Don't See Me (Part One)

_-2 Months_

* * *

"Annie, you've got to go to Gloss's party this year. If not, you'll be completely missing out on the biggest event in senior year besides prom." Annie's friend Rae almost whined, twirling a blue raspberry lollipop in the air for emphasis. Annie's social group, which included high-achieving females were sitting at desks which were bunched together and waiting for the day to draw to a close. Rae and Annie had lived in the same neighborhood for nearly their entire lives, and had been more dance classes together than Annie could count on her fingers and toes. Rae was the closet thing to a best friend she had besides Finnick.

"I don't even think I'm going to prom. My parents aren't too keen about parties, in any case." Annie mumbled before Rae's other friend Ariel grabbed Annie's arm in shock.

"Not going to prom? Puh-leeze. Everyone knows Finnick will ask you." Ariel said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. Lisa, the girl on Annie's other side shushed Ariel with a small smile before Annie sighed.

"Finnick and I are just friends." Annie explained tiredly, to used to having to give that explanation.

"The way you two look at each other is definitely not 'just friends'." Ariel said with a laugh, in a much more subdued voice.

"Finnick's with Cashmere, not me." Annie nearly spat out, the words feeling poisonous and burned her tongue to say. The other day, Annie had walked right in on Cashmere and Finnick making out in the hallway in front of the classroom she tutored Finnick in. It was horrifyingly embarrassing, and above that, Annie had been sick to her stomach for hours afterwards. She had never imagined that anyone's tongue could be stuck so far down into someone's throat before, but Cashmere had a way of…surprising her to put it lightly.

"But you want him to be with you. You have a better chance then the rest of Panem County High put together. All you got to do is reel him in." Rae said casting an imaginary line and reeling it in, while Annie just shook her head.

Annie didn't want to reel anyone anywhere. All she wanted was for Finnick to like her as much as she liked him. But it was an impossible fantasy, something she could never live. Finnick obviously preferred girls with lots of experience, blondes, with big boobs, and personality; four traits Annie didn't have.

But then again, that's why it was called a 'crush'. In the end, her hopes and dreams would be pulverized, so it was better to just ignore it. This dumb infatuation would eventually cease to exist, as soon as they graduated and went their separate ways. And Annie was currently trying to accept that.

"At least give it a little thought. We were all going to get ready for the party together. Give me a text if you want to join in." Rae said flashing a blue-tinted smile, that Annie weakly responded back as the bell rang and kids spilled out of classrooms, eager to be set free for the weekend.

Today was a rare day when Finnick wasn't scheduled for tutoring, of course. Everyone who was anyone was going to Gloss's party that weekend, and was busy talking up plans and preparing. It seemed like everyone was going, except Annie. She had had a thousand of opportunities to ask her parents if she could go, but hadn't taken a single one. In the end, Annie was just Annie. Plain, boring, Annie. Parties weren't her thing, and her time would be much better spent at home anyways. She had college essays to write, homework to do. Or at least she was trying to tell herself that.

She pulled out of the school's driveway before the buses, and made her way home. She parked in the driveway of her house, but couldn't park her car in the garage because her sister Cora was home today. Cora was two years older than Annie, and was going to Panem State University of Pharmacology, which was thirty minutes away. Cora's boyfriend Jeff lived in the neighborhood so she often came home, much more than Annie would have liked.

That's not to say that Annie didn't want to see her sister. Annie loved her sister. But whenever Cora was home, the emotional frost in the house dipped to below freezing. Her parents constantly cast glances Annie's way, as if sizing her up in their eyes, to watch for the moment she stepped out of line or didn't live up to reputation Cora had cultivated over the years. And it made Annie constantly guilty, because she knew that if she didn't live they way they wanted her to, then maybe they would start to wonder what was the point of her living on was.

She walked into the house, hanging up her coat and kicking off her shoes into the corner by the door. She paused once to see her mother over the stove and her father browsing the Internet on the laptop on the kitchen table. Her sister Cora was sitting opposite of her father, studying. Annie's father's eyes flitted up from the computer screen, from behind thick glasses and his lips turned up into what might've been the ghost of a smile. Annie's dad wasn't an ugly man, but was aged and tired looking with salt-and-pepper hair, a long nose which his glasses slid down constantly, and eyes which might've been Annie's green color many years ago, but had been watered down to a lighter shade. He was an accountant at a local firm, and was constantly hunched over as if numbers and years had piled up there, while a slipped disk had collapsed the support. Annie had many memories of climbing on his back when she was younger and trying to massage out the pain.

"Hello." He greeted laconically, quietly. Annie was sure she got her quiet nature from him. Daniel Cresta never spoke above a hushed conversational tone. Never once had she heard him raise his voice in her entire life. Often, Annie's friends had to strain to hear him. But it was this that made Annie love him all the more.

"Hi Dad." She said, kissing his cheek quickly.

"You're early today." Annie's mother said briskly, tucking a flyaway brown and grey streaked lock of hair behind her ear. Annie's mother Laurie was much sterner than her father, and had eyes like storm-grey clouds that cut through Annie, revealing all of her secrets. Annie stood there awkwardly, shifting from one foot and then the other.

"I didn't have to tutor today." Annie said, hoping her mother would just drop it, however she didn't.

"That boy, Finnick isn't it? I just hope it's not getting in the way of your school work." She said, making Annie's stomach sink like a rock.

"It's not."

"And more than that, he's a trouble maker. Not the kind of boy I want you hanging around more than necessary. It makes me sick to think that your school is forcing you to help a person who obviously is never going to contribute to society." Annie's mother said, tapping a sauce-covered spoon on the edge of the pot. "I've got half a mind to complain to your school."

"Finnick's not bad." Annie attempted to suggest, before noticing the look about to be sprawled across her mother's face and immediately adding, "Besides, it will look good on my application."

"Well, I suppose there isn't much we can do about that." Annie's mother said, seemingly appeased with that answer. Cora suddenly looked up from her books with a smile.

"Are you going to go to the party this weekend?" Cora asked Annie who stared back at her blankly.

"How did you know about the party?" Annie blurted out, and her parents looked at Cora, and then back to her.

"Garrett told me. So, are you going?" Cora asked, but not before summoning the image of Garrett to Annie's mind. Garrett was their cousin who lived down the street. He was a sophomore this year, and even though they belonged to different social circles, personally, Annie did like Garrett quite a bit. He was popular, on the football team, but always said a polite "hello" to Annie in the hall. That by itself was more than most the kids school did.

Before Annie could say anything, her mother spoke for her,

"Absolutely not. Annie can't handle being in places with a lot of people, she'll just have a panic attack." Her mother said sharply and Annie tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I…" It was no use, the words were stuck. She felt like she was going to vomit. She wanted to go to the party; she wanted to prove she was a normal human but-

"Laurie, let her go." Her dad said, startling everyone. He gave her mother a hard look, before his eye softened upon Annie. "She's old enough to make her own decisions."

If Annie had any doubts at how much she loved her father, they were completely dispelled. Even if her mother didn't let her go, her father had tried his best for her. Her heart was almost too big for her chest at this point. Her and her father shared a special look, both saying how much they loved each other with nothing but small smiles and warm green eyes.

Laurie Cresta's icy expression faltered for a moment as she looked between them, and she sighed in a bit of a dramatic manner.

"I only have you're best interest at heart, Annie. Unlike some people apparently." She said casting an icy glare at Annie's father for emphasis. "You can't just go to these sorts of things. You're psychologist said that putting you in stressful situations is a trigger."

"I understand." Annie whispered, giving up. She didn't want to be the cause of another argument between her parents. Her mother's eyes softened slightly, and she smiled almost apologetically.

"Don't worry, Annie. Next time we'll see how you're doing." Her mother said, and Annie nodded, "Who knows? You might be well enough by prom. Wouldn't that be something?"

Annie's chest hurt, and she wanted to cry. But none of it would make a difference, because Annie would always do what her parents wanted. Annie was a good girl, and she would be this way forever. She didn't want to upset her mom, by asking what boy in their right mind would ask Annie Cresta to prom. She was strange. And that boy, whoever it was, would be stranger. But no such person existed.

Annie was just Annie. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

For the rest of that night, and into the next day Annie spent the majority of time in her room, not having the determination to get up. So she just sat there, bundled up in her sheets like a Cresta Cocoon. Her mother came in multiple times to affirm that Annie hadn't slipped back into the void. It almost frustrated Annie, to the extent that she wanted to scream. Why did everyone have to check on her? She didn't want anything, she was fine.

When Annie was frustrated or just upset, she also got ungodly amounts of work done. She read the rest of Great Expectations for English, and wrote her paper on it for next week. She typed up a lab report for Chemistry, as well as all did of her Calculus work. By the time Saturday evening rolled around, she was honestly too caught up in her schoolwork to even think about the party going on. That was until she got a call from Garrett at around 12:30.

The vibration of her phone on her desk made her jump, and she looked at the ID blankly, seeing it was Garrett, before picking up.

"Hello?" She asked, wondering if it was just a butt-dial. However Garrett responded to her surprise.

"Hey Annie, do you think you can come and pick me up?"

"Why? Garrett, what's wrong?"

"My ride got wasted. I can't call my parents to pick me up. That would just be too embarrassing. Besides, they're at that play with Aunt and Uncle, right?"

Annie's Mom and Dad were at the play, with Garrett's parents. And had decided to stay over in Boston that night, to not deal with traffic. Annie just sighed,

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much, Annie." Garrett said, and continued to thank her profusely before he hung up the phone, leaving her to get in her car to drive to Gloss's house.

Gloss's neighborhood was only a ten-minute drive away, and it was just as impressive as always. In this part of town, everyone was rich (though of course, not as rich as those in Capitalton.) and it was easy to find Gloss's house because the whole ground reverberated with the beat being thrown off by the party. Lights flashed, the music was so loud that Annie could clearly identify the song from down the street. Couples were making out in cars, drunks laughing on neighbor's lawns. Annie should've been surprised that no one had called the cops, but most of the kids in the area were related to them, so maybe it wasn't surprising.

In any case, feeling as if the universe was playing a gigantic practical joke on her, she pulled up in front of Gloss's house and got out of the car. She tried to force herself to not feel self-conscious in her thermal sweater, leggings, and sneakers as girls dressed in miniskirts and heels strutted past, throwing giggles and whispers her way. To her relief, Garrett was sitting by the steps with his drunken friends and she saw him right away.

"Garrett!" She called, and he looked up, and rushed over to her, seeming just as relieved as she was.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up." He said with a weak smile. His dark hair kept getting in his eyes, but she could tell by his posture that this was not where he wanted to be.

"It's no big deal. What's family for?" She asked jokingly, patting his shoulder. Garrett opened his mouth, intending on saying something else, but then a familiar voice cut through the air.

"Annie!" Finnick called, and Annie looked over to see where Finnick was staggering over. Finnick took a swig of the bottle in his hand, before dropping it on the lawn. For a split, strange second Annie wanted to scold him for not recycling, but that seemed to be the worst thing she could possibly say right now. "I thought you weren't coming."

He looked a mess, though a Godly mess. His hair was messy, deliciously so, and his jaw littered with what looked like lipstick marks. His shirt was open, revealing his ripped abs and gorgeously sculpted chest to the cool night air. It should have been illegal to look so good when he was clearly wasted.

"I'm just here to pick up Garrett." Annie explained, as calmly as she could and trying not to ogle at his chest, but Finnick just seemed to become agitated. His jaw was set in a stubborn line, his eyes, though cloudy and red were like the tumbling waves of a storm.

"Another guy?" He asked, as if the notion upset him. Annie had no idea why it should.

"Garrett's my cousin, Finnick. And besides, it doesn't concern you." She said, a bit more snappily than she should have. She placed her hands on her hips, trying to appear confident and stern, but Finnick kept walking forward until he literally slammed her into her car door. His arms wrapped around her tightly, so tightly that she gasped.

"Smell good…" He murmured, his face buried in her hair and he breathed in, as if trying to take in her essence. "Mmm…Annie. You're so hot. God, the things I'll do to you."

"Finn-" She began to squeak, but Finnick covered her lips with his, effectively silencing her. Annie just stood there in shock, her brain trying to process what was happening, because there was no way that Finnick Odair was kissing her right now.

He pressed her further against the car, further into the kiss. She could taste the cheap liquor in his mouth, that and salt, like the sea, or as if tears had dried upon his lips. She was dizzy as his tongue swiped against her chapped lips, making them burn, her toes curled in passion, while her knees went weak and she clung to him for fear of falling, for drowning in this kiss. This kiss that was tearing everything apart, and reforming it. His hands, so hot moved down her curves and-

Finnick squeezed her ass, waking her up from her stupor.

Fueled by rage and embarrassment, she slapped him, hard. So hard that he stumbled, and unable to catch his footing tripped and fell. He stared up at her, touching his cheek as his wide, green eyes lit up in recognition. It was almost as if the slap hadn't just hurt him, but completely sobered him.

"Annie I-" Finnick started, but Annie just ignored him and turned on her pale-faced cousin.

"Garrett, we're leaving." Annie ordered, and her cousin just squeaked out a yes and got into the car quickly. She was angrier than she could ever remember being, Annie stormed around to the other side of the car, Finnick following close behind.

"Annie, Annie listen!" Finnick tried to reason, reaching for her, but she slapped his hand away. Her eyes were swimming in tears, and her face was burning.

"Leave me alone! I'm not going to be played by you. Finnick, I'm not." She snapped.

"I wasn't-"

"Just leave me alone." She whispered, tears threatening yet again, and she was so mad, so sad, and so cold.

He didn't stop her this time as she closed the door and drove away.

* * *

She dropped a nearly silent Garrett off, and must've drove back home, because somehow she ended up in her kitchen, jacket on the floor, one shoe on, the other one kicked against the wall. Cora was standing in the kitchen, a piece of toast in one hand, and a glass of milk in the other. She looked at Annie, in her disheveled state with tears in her eyes, and Cora's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"I'm…" Annie tried to think of anything she could say, any excuse, but just rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and settled with, "Okay."

"Was someone bullying you?" Cora asked slowly, annunciating every word clearly, speaking to Annie as if speaking to a child. Annie felt herself tense up, she absolutely hated when people spoke to her like she was a child, like she was disabled. She wanted to scream and hit Cora, but all she could do was look down at her polka-dot sock as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"No…it's just that…the guy I like. I don't think he likes me back in the same way." She murmured, trying her hardest not to cry, but feeling her lips tremble.

"Did you confess to him or…?"

"No, I…just know it." Annie said, finally breaking down into gut wrenching sobs. Cora pulled her into a hug, an awkward hug that consisted of all arms and no body. The kind of hug that should have only existed between strangers, not sisters. But Cora and Annie had never been close. Annie's previous mental illness had prevented them from forming a normal sisterly bond. Instead, Cora kept a polite distance, as if terrified that any day she would lose Annie as well.

"It's okay, Annie. Sometimes these things don't work out the way we'd like. It's best to just forget and move on. Besides, you should just focus on your schoolwork, Annie. If you want to get into the College of Pharmacology you need to keep your grades up." She said, patting Annie's shoulder. Annie's shoulders slumped in response, as if the weight of her hopelessness was nearly crushing her.

"Yeah. Yeah, right." Annie agreed, her stomach feeling like a pit that was sucking her entire self inwards. When had she decided she was going to go to pharmacology school? When was the last time she truly felt like she was in charge of her life? She couldn't recall either events, so she was sure they didn't exist. But then again, she was crazy. Maybe she just couldn't remember. After all, the only thing that Annie was good at was losing things: Kai, her mind, her first kiss, her only friend.

"Try to get some rest." Cora said, nudging her to the stairs and Annie took them and nodded back at Cora.

When Annie got to her room, she sprawled herself across her sheets. All she could feel were Finnick's hot fingers against her skin, and the burn of his lips on hers, and it made her sick to her stomach. Never again would Finnick and her take a walk in the park, talking about insignificant things and laughing at Finnick's corny jokes. Never again would she-could she, say hello to him in the hall and watch as his eyes light up like the morning sky. Never again, never again, never again.

Annie was just Annie. And she could never be anyone else to Finnick Odair.

* * *

**Fourth Chapter of Reaching You, complete! This chapter was less about Finnick and Annie as it was about Annie's background, which I think is equally important to know about. Also, this chapter was named after the song "You Don't See Me" by Safetysuit. It's a great song, which definitely fit the mood of this chapter. Please review/PM/alert to let me know you care! And until next time! **


	5. You Don't See Me (Part Two)

_-2 Months_

* * *

"Come on, Finnick. You know you want it." Cashmere whispered to Finnick, her hand almost down his pants at this point. Finnick tried not to grimace and move away, her perfume was making his head spin, and her long, manicured nails felt like knives against his skin. He was pretending to want this, and it wasn't too hard. Finnick had been pretending his entire life.

He didn't want to think about a girl he could never have. A girl he could never deserve. Annie was just too good for him, and it disgusted him that every time he fucked a whore like Cashmere, her name almost slipped from his lips. Every time he went into the shower, her face would be the one in his mind.

"Of course. Are you so eager that you can't even wait a few hours?" He purred, and squeezed Cashmere's ass. "What naughty girl. I'll have to tell Gloss to punish you."

"Finnick!" Cashmere gasped, before Finnick kissed her. Cashmere was an animal; her tongue nearly forced its way into his mouth. She was wearing the super-sweet berry lip-gloss he liked, but right now it was making him nauseated. He wished he could pretend this was Annie, but he was sure that Annie would never kiss like this. Annie would kiss him softly, innocently. He would have to guide her through the movements, because she was clumsy and awkward, and that would just make it all the more endearing.

A loud sound tore Finnick away from his thoughts. He looked to see Annie standing in the hall; her binders had clattered on the floor. She was flushed red, and quickly bent down to gather her stuff.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, and scrambled off.

"Annie-" Finnick attempted to call after her, to apologize, to make an excuse, anything, but Cashmere tangled her fingers in his hair and forced him to look at her.

"God, I don't know why the hell you like her. She's such a virgin." Cashmere said with a roll of her eyes. Finnick glared at her, and untangled himself.

"What's wrong with being a virgin?"

"Well I don't really mean it like if a person's had sex before. I mean she's like way too innocent. Makes me want to vomit." Cashmere said, pressing her impressive bosom to his chest. "Anyways, forget about her."

Finnick sighed and pushed her back, his best seductive smile upon his face.

"Things are better when you wait, you greedy little girl. Now, I'll see you at the party on Saturday. If you're good enough, I might just feed your addiction." Finnick said and Cashmere tried to hide her excitement with a seductive grin, but he could see it in her eyes. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, the great Cashmere Unos had been brought to her knees by Finnick Odair.

* * *

The next couple days at tutoring, it was hard to face Annie, and Annie obviously found it similarly hard to look at him. She would constantly stutter and flush, and look away. He couldn't help thinking it was adorable as she kept pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, or bit her lip. At the same time, whenever Finnick attempted to talk to her about it he just couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He couldn't help but think she found him disgusting, making out with a girl in the hallway like that.

Finnick had come to terms with his feelings a while ago. He knew he loved Annie. Finnick knew he loved Annie desperately, if what he felt was truly love. But his love was twisted; his love was something dirty, foul, and disgusting. His love ruined things, it always had. That's why it was better to keep it bottled up inside of him, for fear of tainting her.

"Are you going to be coming to tutoring on Friday?" Annie asked, suddenly snapping him out of his thoughts. Finnick stared at her for a moment, before answering.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's that party on Saturday. I know most people aren't going to want to hang around after school on Friday." Annie said, looking away. The way she said party, as if it was a poisonous word, made his smile falter for a moment, before he shrugged.

"Yeah. Do you think you can cancel me for Friday?" He asked, and she smiled a little smile.

"Of course. Just make sure you review. You have a test on Tuesday, right?" Annie asked him, turning away for a moment to place a pencil back into her bag. Her dark hair was parted behind her head, revealing the moonlight skin of her neck. Finnick had the unexplainable urge to lean close and kiss the skin there. He could almost imagine her squeak of surprise, the way her skin, would feel under his fingertips as he-

He snapped himself out of his fantasy, and finally got up the nerve to ask,

"Are you going? To the party, that is."

"I'm going to see if I can. I don't know though." She said biting her lip, and in response Finnick smiled widely.

"If you end up going, save a dance for me."

"Of course." Annie answered back. For a moment the image of Annie pressed against him in the dark, grinding against him seized his senses. He shook the image out of his head and plastered on a big smile.

"Don't doubt. I'll wow you with my funky fresh moves." Finnick said, striking a disco pose. Annie just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh yes, you're totally wowing me right now." Annie was giggling, as she placed her hands on her hips, "I might not be able to resist."

Finnick was suddenly struck by a strange thought. Was she flirting with him? He immediately backpedaled. No. It was impossible. Annie would never like Finnick the way he liked her, because she thought he was a horrible person. She must have thought he was a horrible person, that's why she was avoiding his gaze.

Finnick went home, feeling more confused and distraught then he could remember being in the past few years. He slammed the door close a bit louder than he should have, and sat down at the table, pressing his cheek against the cool wood.

"Finnick?" Mags' voice drifted from the living room. He looked up to see her, walking in with her cane. Finnick immediately got up and helped Mags sit down, feeling her tiny, fragile wrists in his. Sometimes he forgot how old his foster mother was.

"Hey Mags. How are you today?" He asked before getting up, "Do you need anything?"

"Could you pour me some tea? I'm feeling a bit chilled today, boy." Mags said, and Finnick went over to pour her some tea. He placed the mug in front of her, and smiled as she took a sip.

For a few minutes they sat there silently, Finnick doing homework, and Mags drinking her tea, before Mags looked up.

"Do you have something on your mind?" She asked, and Finnick frowned.

"Not really."

"It's no use lying to me, boy. Now tell me what's going on." Mags commanded, folding her thin fingers in front of her. Finnick looked down at his math homework, tracing Annie's curly handwriting with his finger.

"I don't know. I really don't know what's wrong with me. I've been feeling strange since tutoring." Finnick murmured, and Mags blinked.

"With that girl? Annie?" Mags asked, and hearing her name from Mags' lips made him look away slightly. He could almost hear the smile in her voice when she asked, "Finnick, do you have a _crush_?"

Finnick gaped at Mags before turning bright red. He could almost feel steam rising out of his ears.

"I do not!" He said, his voice rising a few octaves.

"You can't lie to me, boy. I know you do." Mags laughed, before appearing thoughtful. "She must be really beautiful to have caught your eye."

"I'm telling you, I don't have a crush on her." Finnick said, glaring in the opposite direction.

"If you keep letting your past obstruct your future, you will never find happiness." Mags said, and Finnick felt himself tense up.

"What are you? A fortune cookie?"

"I'm being serious. Tell her how you feel."

"It doesn't matter, how I feel. She doesn't like me back." Finnick said under his breath.

"Have you asked her how she feels?"

"I don't need to ask her. I know she doesn't. She's smart enough to not like me." Finnick explained, getting up and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Not everyone is like your mother, Finnick. Some people in this world are good and won't take advantage of you." Mags said, and Finnick felt so angry. What did Mags know? Everyone took advantage of him and that was the way life was. That _was_ what life was. He stomped up to his room, and crawled into bed. He didn't want to deal with this. He didn't want to deal with anything.

All he wanted was for everything to disappear.

* * *

_Everything was dark, the hotel smelled like cigarettes and sex but it was the only place that his mother could afford. He could hear the pattering of rain on the window, like blank white noise. The light from the bathroom cast into the bedroom, betrayed his mother's silhouette. Even in the dim light, an eleven-year-old Finnick could make out the scratches on her skin, see her eyes were completely dilated._

_His mother was completely high._

_"Niall…" She whispered, her hands resting on Finnick's shoulders as she bent down to press kisses to his neck. Finnick was completely rigid._

_"Mom, what are you doing?" Finnick asked, panicking as his mother suddenly dug her fingers into his flesh, eliciting a squeak._

_"Do you not want me?" She asked him, one hand moving from his shoulder and under his shirt. He could feel her fingers, cold like death, papery like a corpse, traveling over his navel, and down. In a way that was completely sexual, completely wrong. Finnick instinctually sucked in his stomach, to try to get away from her touch. "Niall, what's wrong?"_

_"Mom, stop! I'm Finnick!" Finnick protested weakly, feeling bile rise up in his throat, as that hand moved lower. He didn't understand what was going on. Lynn Odair stared at him for a long moment, and he thought she might let him go, before her grip on him turned tighter._

_"I'm not your mother. You are not Finnick. You are your father. You are Niall! You are Niall!" She screeched at him, her face contorting into rage. For a second Finnick really believed that she wasn't his mother, she was a monster that had taken over her body. But no, she was his mother. She was his Mom, and Finnick loved his Mom so much that it hurt him. His Mom was the only person in the world who was left; his mother was the only one who loved him. His mother was never mad at him. She was mad at him, but she couldn't be mad at him, but he didn't want her to touch him and-_

Finnick awoke with a jerk. For a moment all he could do was sit there, heart pounding, soaked with a cold sweat, as rain thumped against his window pane, forcing him to recall the nightmare with chilling recollection again and again. He crawled out of bed, feeling his legs trembling beneath him and walked across the hall and into the bathroom. He didn't care that it was two o'clock in the morning, he didn't care. He did the only thing he could think of and stepped into the shower yet again.

The heat was cranked all the way, but his skin was still crawling. He scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed, with soap at first, but eventually just stood there under the spray. His skin was tingling as the boiling hot water ran down his skin, as he picked out any and all dirt from under his fingertips. If only he could purify himself, if only he could feel clean. If only it wasn't her fingers scraping against his skin, tearing, scraping, ripping his soul from his body, but-

But…

Unable to tolerate the heat any longer, Finnick turned it down to lukewarm. But he wasn't really paying attention, because in his mind's eye Annie was there. Her dark, silk hair was wet, and sticking to her skin, which was rosy from the heat. Her delicate, small, fingers, touching his face. She had touched him with those fingers many, many times, innocently brushing his hand with hers as she reached for pencils. He had apparently memorized the feeling long ago, for the vividness of this daydream shocked him. Her mouth was so close to his, as those fingers drifted down, down, to wrap around his dick.

"Finnick." She whispered, and pressed her face against his neck. She had rested her head there in the two times they had hugged, he could recall with shocking clarity the way her breath had stirred his shoulder, the softness of her cheek, the tickling of her eyelashes. "Does this feel good?"

"Yes. Yes!" Finnick groaned, his hips were jerking forward. She laughed in his ear, such a happy, carefree sound. If only he could be the one causing it forever.

"Couldn't you just have Cashmere do this for you? Or another girl?" Annie asked him, her fingers gently trailed down his length, driving him insane.

"Only you…only you Annie. You're the only one I want." Finnick panted, clenching his teeth. The raw emotions that he had hidden down in his subconscious were bubbling out, and he didn't want anyone to see this, especially not Annie. But she just smiled, such a lovely smile.

"I'll let you have me. You can have me forever, Finnick."

Finnick squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his tears leaking out. He wanted this, so badly. But it was just a dream, even though it was so real. If only this could be reality, and that awful place in his dreams could be just a nightmare. If only Annie was really here, whispering her love for him into his ears, if only, if only, if only-

He came with a gasp, his legs dropping out from under him. He sat there, as his shame and tears slipped down the drain, along with the rest of his heart, as the rain continued pouring outside.

* * *

"Finnick, dude, all you've been doing is drinking." Gloss said to Finnick, who glared at him while downing another beer. Cashmere was sitting on his lap, or in better terms strewn across his lap. Her skimpy, skin-tight dress had ridden up, and she had been kissing his jaw hungrily.

"You got a problem with that? I got tired of dancing." Finnick muttered, and it had been true. He had gotten claustrophobic, with so many people grinding up on him, touching him. His nightmare was still fresh in his mind, and under his skin. He had decided that drowning the nightmare would be the best way of disposing it, "Unless you want a turn with Cash. God, how much of a sister-fetish do you have, Gloss?"

Gloss's face boiled red with rage. Brutus just grabbed the beer from Finnick's hand.

"I think it's time you took a break. Get some fresh air." Brutus ordered, and Finnick stumbled up grudgingly, before grabbing a bottle of cheap wine off the table and pushing his way through the throng of dancers. He somehow managed to find his way outside, where he stumbled down Gloss's driveway. Everything was spinning, colors swirling together in front of his eyes, and God, he felt ill. He had driven here himself, but even in his drunken state he knew there was no way in hell he could drive home.

He took a big swig of the cheap wine in his hand, grimacing at the flavor. Wine wasn't his alcohol of choice, in fact, he didn't like alcoholic beverages much at all. He hated the taste of most drinks, and really only preferred martinis and other "fruity" drinks (as the rest of the Careers put it). The only reason he drank was to forget, to feel better. But even that had stopped working at some point, just like it had stopped working for his father.

"Garrett!" A voice called from the side, a voice that jerked him from his thoughts. He blinked for a moment, unsure if he was just imagining her voice, but no-no Annie was standing at the edge of the lawn. He could've sworn she had said she wasn't going to come to the party on Friday when he had greeted her in the hall-

She was talking to another boy, a guy. The guy was tall and a bit on the bulky side, his dark hair cut short except for in the front where it kept getting in his eyes, and was wearing a sweatshirt that had the last name Longshore branded across it. He was talking to Annie, with his hands stuck in his pockets, and she just smiled back.

Garrett Longshore. The name popped into Finnick's head unannounced. He was on the football team, and was the best defensive lineman Panem County High had. Besides that, he was a well-liked guy, got good grades, and when Finnick walked the halls he often heard the underclassmen gushing about him. Was this the kind of guy that Annie liked? Just the idea made him burn with primal jealousy, and when Annie touched Garrett's shoulder he nearly exploded. What did Garrett Longshore have that Finnick Odair didn't?

In any case, he was going to find out.

"Annie!" He called before taking a final swig of wine for posterity's sake, he let the bottle slip out of his hand as he walked over, "I thought you weren't coming."

He cast a glare at Garrett Longshore, who went pale and stuttered something. He looked back at Annie, her wild, dark hair curling at her shoulders, looking so adorably cozy in a sweater and leggings. He just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and keep her there, maybe he would. He was just about to act on that idea when she interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm just here to pick up Garrett." Annie explained calmly, and Finnick felt that anger bubble back up inside of him again as the mental image of Annie pressing innocent kisses to Garrett Longshore's lips made him clench his teeth. No, he was not going to accept this. Annie was _his_, no one else's.

"Another guy?" Finnick asked, feeling his hands clench and unclench into fists. In response, Annie just placed her hands on the delicious curve of her hip.

"Garrett's my cousin, Finnick. And besides, it doesn't concern you." Her voice was stern, calm. Finnick backpedaled for a second. Cousins? He hadn't known that. They did kind of look alike, but no. It didn't matter. Annie was his. The plumpness of her lips looked so good in the dancing light from Gloss's house. And even from here, he could smell her, like flowers and oceans, and he just wanted more, more more-

He didn't realized he had continued walking forward until Annie was pinned beneath him, he wrapped his arms around her and heard a gasp escape her throat. She was so warm, and soft, and she smelt so good. He buried his head into her hair, and breathed in, trying to memorize this scent.

"Smell good," Finnick whispered, feeling the curve of her body, the swell of her breasts against his thin shirt. His head was spinning, and he wanted her so badly, and since she wasn't moving away, she must've wanted him too. "Mmm, Annie. You're so hot. God, the things I'll do to you."

"Finn-" She began to say his name, but Finnick just bent his head and covered her lips with his. She tensed up at first, but then relaxed into the kiss.

If Heaven existed, certainly it was something like pressing kisses to Annie's lips again and again. They were soft and responsive, little moans bubbled up from her throat and Finnick swallowed them hungrily, as his hands slid down those curves, mapping her body with a single touch of his hands.

Everything was spinning, spinning, spinning out of his control, nothing was real, not the dark hotel room, his mother's hands, nor the many hands afterwards, only this. Or maybe they were all real; maybe they were all mashed together, crashing, ebbing, flowing through patterns of time and space. Maybe some places were real, and some weren't, and maybe there were places where everything was a lie. If that was so, then where did dreams end and reality begin? Where did they intersect? Where did they meet? Where did they become one?

Where was Finnick Odair?

Her mouth was better than anything he could have imagined, so soft and warm, just like her. Innocent and kind, tasting like strawberry lip-gloss and happiness. He traced his hands down further, wanting to feel every part of her, be closer to her than anyone else. His hands squeezed her ass and-

She slapped him, hard. He wobbled and fell as pain skirted across his cheek, and he side. The rush of pain dipping his senses into frigid cold recognition. Pain was reality. And he was awake and _oh God_-

He was awake.

Annie was looking at him, as Finnick cradled his cheek. Her face was flushed and eyes filled tears of anger and embarrassment. Shame twisted his stomach into knots as he croaked,

"Annie I-" _I'm so so so sorry, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, forgive me._ He wanted to sob, to beg, but Annie ignored him and turned to an ashen Garrett Longshore who had been standing as still as a statue on the edge of the lawn.

"Garrett, we're leaving." She snapped at him, and Garrett straightened out and squeaked out a yes before ducking into the car. Annie was storming away, and Finnick was desperate now. He scrambled up and attempted to grasp her hand, to apologize but she just kept moving away from him.

"Annie, Annie listen!" He was begging now, beyond desperation. He couldn't leave this, ignore this. But instead of forgiving him, she slapped his hand away. Her face was red, and tears were almost spilling down her cheeks.

"Leave me alone! I'm not going to be played by you. Finnick, I'm not." She screamed at him, and he was so hurt. No, he hadn't been playing Annie. No, Finnick loved Annie. Finnick loved Annie, but no one loved Finnick. No one loved Finnick because Finnick didn't exist, just as his mother had always told him.

"I wasn't-"

"Just leave me alone." She whispered, and got in her car. Finnick felt so cold, so empty as Annie drove away.

He sat on the cold concrete and wondered why it wasn't raining.

Finnick couldn't remember how he got home, he knew he must've drove himself, but honestly it was a miracle he got back in one piece. When he did make it home, Mags was sitting at the kitchen table, knitting. At first, she looked like she was going to yell at him, but after seeing Finnick's face her gaze softened and she returned to her knitting.

"You shouldn't stay out so late, my boy. Otherwise you might get into an accident." She scolded lightly, with a smile and Finnick just broke down. He sat there on the tile floor, shaking, and sobbing. And Mags's old, weathered hands stroked his hair and continued to whisper, "My boy, my poor, poor boy."

His nightmares had finally managed to seep into every part of his waking life, they controlled everything, his past was his future, and the future was gone. But where was Finnick Odair? Where was the Finnick who had walked with Annie in the park? Where was the Finnick who played cards with his father all of those years ago? Where was the Finnick who had found sand dollars and pretty shells on the beach and had hidden them in a box? Who was this person he had become? The person who had taken advantage of the one girl Finnick Odair loved? Was he someone who had been caught in Wonderland as well? Was he trapped inbetween with no way through?

Where _was_ Finnick Odair?

* * *

**I had a couple people PM me and ask me for Finnick's version of You Don't See Me. So I decided, why the heck not? And wrote it. I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out on a whole. I also had a couple people ask me about Finnick's past, and hope his nightmare sparked some interest. This chapter, btws, was inspired by my favorite poem "A Boat Beneath A Sunny Sky" by Lewis Carroll. Read it and tell me if you love it too. **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think, or say happy birthday! (Because today, December 27****th**** is my birthday. And therefore, this is a present to all of you. I'm eighteen today, Jeez Louise time flies when you're having fun!) I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter of Reaching You. Until next time! **


	6. Love You Madly

_3 Years, 1 Month_

* * *

Annie was always up as the sun rose, while Finnick could sleep in until one o'clock if Annie didn't wake him up with the promise of food. Annie fell asleep right after finishing her homework, curled up in bed, while sometimes it took Finnick hours to fall asleep. In order to not disturb his sleeping girlfriend, he would take to the couch and watch TV, write poetry, or read a book until the odd hours of the morning when he finally won the battle against insomnia and fell asleep. If and when Finnick did fall asleep on the couch, he was a light sleeper. The smallest noise, change in light, or bump could jar him awake. (He was also a bit of a snorer, though he vehemently refused it when Annie teased him about it)

In later years of their relationship, when they moved in together, they found that Finnick slept better with Annie tucked into his arms. Annie knew he liked the warmth she provided, and it put him at ease. But this didn't change the fact that Annie was an early bird, Finnick was a night owl. It was just the way things were, always had been, and always would be.

So it concerned Annie greatly when she walked into their apartment and found Finnick sound asleep on the couch at four in the afternoon. He was sprawled on his back, breathing heavily, and looked almost lifeless. With alarms going off in her head, she bent by his side and touched his shoulder.

"Finnick?" She asked, shaking him slightly. He groaned and squinted at her, not yet completely aware of what was going on. With the back of her hand she brushed his forehead and nearly jumped. His skin was so hot, it was almost like fire. He groaned again and nuzzled his head into her touch.

"Cool…" He whispered.

"Finnick, you're burning up. Are you okay?" She asked him, and helped him sit up; he clutched his head as if the movement hurt him. After which, he rubbed his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if to try to wake up, and shivered.

"M'head hurts. Cold." He mumbled, and the weakness of his voice pulled at Annie's heartstrings.

"I'm going to get you some ibuprofen. Do you need help going to the bedroom?" She asked him, and he shook his head, his eyes like sea-glass, shiny and dazed.

"No…I, could you get me something to drink?" He asked, as he got up, wobbling from one foot to the other. Annie automatically got up to help steady him.

"Of course. Water or juice or…"

"Water."

"Okay, go lay down. I'll be there in a minute." She said, as Finnick disappeared into the bedroom. Annie quickly opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen and poured a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge.

She hurried into the bedroom, almost tripping over her own feet, before placing the glass by his bed. He quickly took the medication, and Annie made sure that he drank all the liquid she offered him. After she made sure he had had plenty of fluid, Annie sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through his hair, which was damp with sweat.

"Do you need anything else? Something to eat?" Annie asked him, and he frowned.

"I tried before. Couldn't keep it down." He said, his voice gravely. She pressed a kiss to his hot forehead, before pulling away.

"Get some sleep, alright? It's the best thing for you." Annie said, touching his cheek. His eyes were fluttering close, and she was mesmerized by how long his eyelashes were. She had never noticed that before, even though she was certain she knew every part of him. He drifted off into sleep, with her sitting next to him still stroking his hair.

After Finnick had been put to bed, Annie moved herself into the kitchen and spread her notes and books out upon the table. Though studying wasn't the most interesting task, thinking about all the people in the future she would be able to help when she was a licensed nurse always got her through the most grueling nights. Tedious assignments seem like a meager price to pay, when the future paycheck and satisfaction that were lingering ahead like morning fog came to mind.

After a while, though, reading her notes on prescription strengths and dosing while in her chair at the table took its toll. Annie's neck ached, as she reached up for the ceiling in a stretch and yawned loudly. She let her head fall back against the chair and slumped down slightly. Studying with her neck craned over her notes was uncomfortable and she would've much rather studied in bed like she usually did, however she knew that Finnick was in a much dire need of the bed than she was, and she certainly didn't want to wake Finnick up.

She was just about to get up and lay on the couch when a loud thump almost sent her toppling from her chair. Annie's blood turned to ice, as the thumping got louder. Expecting zombies or an intruder, Annie scrambled around for what she could use as a weapon to defend herself and Finnick. She settled on her gigantic, heavy textbook, and her mind raced as she wondered if she could protect Finnick-

Instead of a walking corpse, Finnick trudged into the living room, feet dragging across the floor. Annie let out a relieved sigh, which turned into worry yet again, as Finnick swayed from one leg to the other.

"Finnick, what are you doing? Why aren't you in bed?" Annie asked, placing the book down and standing up. Finnick didn't respond, but took heavy, swaying steps in her direction. Finnick wasn't a zombie, but right now he was reminiscent of one. Before Annie could stop him, he hugged her (or more like draped himself on her), making Annie gape. Even at Finnick's most affectionate, he was always somewhat reserved; sadness always lingered in his eyes. But at that moment, his flushed face was full of unbridled adoration, which bubbled up from his unfocused sea-glass eyes like a fountain.

At some level, Annie was pleased with this turn of events, but wished it didn't have to come at the cost of Finnick's health.

"I'm going to have to stay with you, aren't I?" Annie asked him, for one second the sadness came back, before it was replaced with fondness.

"I love you." The words fell from Finnick's lips like a prayer, and Annie stared at him. No, she couldn't have heard that. Finnick had never said those words to her before, but of course she had known it. Her heart skipped and soared, as he cupped her face in his too-warm hands. His expression was wistful, his eyes so tender as he whispered again, "I love you."

Annie's legs went weak, and his lips were so close to hers. She was on cloud nine right now. All Annie wanted to do was to wrap herself up in his arms, drown herself in the intense love that is overflowing from Finnick's eyes. But the drooping of his eyelids reminded her of reality, and she pulled away and kissed his forehead yet again.

"I love you too, Finnick. Now let's go to bed." She said, and he smiled so lovingly back. Half of her was glad that Finnick was sick out of his mind, because she was certain that if not, Finnick would've taken the opportunity and gotten her out of her clothes faster than anyone could say, "Finnick Odair".

Annie helped Finnick get back into bed, and replaced her own clothes with pajamas, before climbing in bed with him. She cast a look at her clock on the bedside table, and decided that it wasn't too early to go to bed. Early to bed, early to rise, and all the better for Finnick as well. Annie managed to get herself into a comfortable position, and turned off the light, as Finnick wrapped himself around her.

* * *

Annie woke up in the middle of the night to Finnick shifting wildly next to her. Confused and unable to see, Annie turned on the light only to find Finnick tossing and turning next to her, thrashing as if he was drowning, his eyebrows furrowed, and sweat making his hair stick to his face, and out in a hundred different directions.

"Finnick, wake up. You're alright." Annie said, grasping his shoulder. His thrashing seemed to only get worse until Annie firmly shook him yet again, "Finnick, you're okay."

Finnick's eyes snapped open, wide with fear. The expression made Annie start. However as soon as his eyes fell upon Annie, and the dreamy affection immediately wiped away any and all fear.

"Annie…" He whispered, nuzzling his head into her hair. Instead of submitting to Finnick's affection this time, she moved away slightly and made sure his eyes were on her.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Annie asked him, touching his face. However wakefulness seemed to have made Finnick forget whatever he had been dreaming about.

"I'm fine…Fine…" Finnick said, nodding back off into sleep, curling back into the sheet, "I'm fine."

Somehow Annie didn't believe it, but Finnick's eyes had already closed again. And besides, it wasn't worth getting into an argument about it in the middle of the night. They did have neighbors, and Annie had class the next morning. With a sigh, she pulled the blankets back over them and drifted off into sleep yet again.

In the morning, Annie woke up to find Finnick's too warm body sprawled over her. She wrestled herself from his embrace, and got up. She had to go to class, and no matter how much she wanted to use the, "My boyfriend is sick and I want to stay in bed with him and cuddle", excuse, she didn't want to miss any new material they might cover.

So she sat at the kitchen table, eating some cereal and drinking coffee. She was reading the paper, when Finnick walked in, and sat down heavily across from her. Annie frowned as Finnick rubbed his bleary eyes.

"Finnick, what are you doing up?" Annie asked him, as Finnick looks back with that syrupy sweet dopey expression. Annie blushed as she took another sip of her coffee. Had she had any doubts of Finnick's love, it would've been difficult to believe anything otherwise, since Finnick was looking at her as if she was the most wonderful thing on the planet. After three or so years of dating, the sudden, open affection was almost too much.

"I don't want you to go to class." Finnick said like a kicked puppy, and Annie almost gave into temptation and returned to bed with her now Golden-Retriever-of-a-boyfriend. However, she managed to beat back the strong urge with sheer willpower.

"I have to go to class, Finnick. I won't be gone long, okay? And when I get back, I'll make you something good to eat." Annie promised him, and he gave her almost a vacant look, and she almost thought he didn't hear her and was tempted to repeat what she had just said. Instead, she settled on, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Just try to get as much sleep as you can."

"I need…call me out of work." Finnick said, in a much more normal way. A lucid Finnick was good; it meant he was getting better. Annie stood up, and kissed his hair, before smiling.

"Okay. There's juice in the fridge. I'll leave the ibuprofen on the counter if you need it. But remember, only two every four hours." Annie told him carefully, and watched as he got up and made his way back to bed. Annie put on her shoes and jacket, and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She was about to leave, but went to the bedroom instead and made sure that Finnick was actually in bed, and rearranged him so he actually was under his covers.

Annie paused at the door, and made sure Finnick wasn't following her before she forced herself to leave for class.

* * *

After class euphoria only lasts as long as the thoughts of Finnick being sick at home stayed out of her mind. With a sigh, she realized that she would also have to take the day off from work to take care of Finnick. Sure they had money saved up just in case something like this happened, but they could only cut so many corners before it became a financial issue. If worst came to worst, she could always ask her parents for financial help, but Annie didn't want to resort on relying on their help. She made a mental note to start saving a bit more money into her savings account to be on the safe side.

On the way home, Annie swung by the grocery store to gather supplies that one needed to take care of a sick person. She pulled a couple cans of soup from the store, but then decided she would rather make it homemade. Chicken noodle soup always tasted better homemade, and she could freeze the extra and keep it for a long time. So planning on that, she grabbed fresh ingredients, a few cartons of no pulp orange juice (the kind Finnick liked), and another bottle of ibuprofen.

Annie got home, checked on Finnick, who was still sleeping soundly, and then began to stock up the fridge. From the glasses in the sink, she could tell that Finnick had been getting fluid, to her relief. However, there was no evidence that he had been eating. With this in mind, she began to clean off the vegetables she had gotten from the store, and was just about to start cutting up the carrots, when suddenly she heard a loud noise from the bedroom. Annie sprinted into the room, only to find Finnick thrashing wildly in bed, babbling something that at first Annie can't make out but soon heard, as she got closer,

"No, no, no, no! No, go away!" Finnick gasped, obviously hysterical, and the look of panic on Finnick face was enough to send Annie forward and try to shake him awake.

Obviously that was the wrong thing to do. Still caught in his nightmare, Finnick scrambled back, still tangled in his sheets and almost fell off the bed. His eyes were bright and vivid with such terror that Annie felt her blood turn to ice, but they were looking at her without seeing. Almost as if he was looking through her, still seeing his nightmare.

"You can't touch me." Finnick growled like a feral animal. "I won't let you touch me."

The words stung Annie, though she knew that they weren't directed at her. Annie had seen Finnick have one or two panic attacks before, but it has been a long time since the last one. On the other hand Annie used to be the Queen of Panic Attacks. From her extensive experience, the best thing she could do was reassure Finnick he was safe.

"Finnick, shhh. You're okay. It's me, Annie. I won't let them hurt you." Annie cooed to him, at first Finnick looked doubtful, but Annie just continued to speak, her voice gentle and calm, "Finnick, sweetheart, it's safe."

Annie sat on the edge of the bed, and reached out a slow, cautious hand and brushed her fingers against his cheek. As first he flinched away from the touch, but shock of someone touching him seemed to truly wake him. Finnick blinked into focus, and his eyes settled upon her.

"Annie…?" He croaked, before crawling back across the bed, and nearly throwing himself on her. His hug was so tight, that Annie was sure he was trying to crush her into him. Despite her confusion and worry, Annie hugged him back, rubbing his back gently as Finnick heaved,

"Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me." He was whispering over and over again.

"I won't. I won't ever leave you, Finnick." Annie promised him. Obviously if Finnick was so delirious that he was affectionate, he was also so sick that he couldn't keep his nightmares from plaguing his mind. Annie wished that Finnick would tell her what was wrong, who had hurt him so badly that this was the reaction, but knew that pressing Finnick about it when he was so ill wouldn't help anything.

All Annie could do was offer her love, support, and trust, and that seemed so minimal sometimes. She wished she could do more, but even with the knowledge she received in nursing school, she could never seem to truly help Finnick. Guilt ate away at her gut as she rocked the nearly limp Finnick in her arms.

"I love you, Finnick." Annie whispered to him, her cheek pressed against his.

He didn't answer, as he had fallen back asleep.

Annie had finished making the soup a few hours later when Finnick walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a huff. His face was drawn into a much more normal expression and his face looked much less flushed then previously.

"I made some soup." Annie said, and Finnick frowned slightly.

"I'm not really hungry." Finnick said quietly, as Annie places the bowl in front of him.

"You've barely eaten in the past twelve hours. Please? For me?" Annie begged, and faced with irrefutable logic and the fluttering of her eyes in a way that was irresistible, Finnick blushed and pick of the spoon, muttering something about blackmail. Annie's face nearly split in two. Finnick seemed almost back to normal.

Annie sat down across from him, and began to have the soup as well. She was pleased with how it had turned out, filled with vegetables, chicken, and wafting a comforting steam. Annie had been nursed with chicken noodle soup more times than she could count in her childhood, and doubted there was anything better for someone, when a person had a terrible cold.

"Did you get enough sleep while I was gone?" Annie asked, wondering if he had had any other nightmares while she wasn't home. Finnick just shrugged and looked down at his bowl.

"I guess."

"Did you wake up a lot?"

"I kept hoping you'd be home."

The blunt, honest statement made Annie choke on her soup. An honest, lucid Finnick is so adorable that it made Annie flush all the way up to her roots. He smiled gently, a much more characteristic smile. Gathering her wits, Annie managed to say,

"Well, I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you, Annie. I love the soup." He said, his eyes still so soft. Suddenly remembering something else, she went over to the counter.

"And you know what else, you love?" Annie asked, before showing him a bottle of Vick's Vaporub she had purchased. Finnick's smile was genuine, and wide.

"God, Ann. You're amazing." Finnick laughed, and Annie smiled back.

"Oh, I know. I'm the best girlfriend ever." Annie laughed, "Now come on. Go lay down, and I'll put this on you."

"Sounds like a plan." Finnick said, with a spring in his step.

Annie was glad that Finnick was back.

* * *

Annie couldn't remember exactly how she had ended up underneath Finnick, him kissing desperate kisses down her neck. One second it seemed like she was massaging his back, feeling the taunt muscles underneath fingers. She couldn't help herself, and leaned in and kissed his neck. The next second she was underneath him, and he was kissing her hungrily.

"If this is how you treat all of your patients, then can I be sick all the time?" Finnick chuckled in her ear, after he had freed her of her clothes. His fingers were inside of her, making her gasp.

"I know you're better if you can be insufferable." Annie said, with a snort, before Finnick before to suck at her breast.

"Mags always said that it was good to sweat out the sickness." Finnick laughed, "And besides, if I don't get some exercise I won't be able to fall asleep tonight. I just slept for almost a whole day."

"You're going to get me sick." Annie whined, but not really complaining, because Finnick was pushing inside of her, and oh God-Oh God he was so hot-

They both shuddered as he entered her, and Finnick began nuzzling into her shoulder.

"If you get sick, I'll take care of you." Finnick promised breathlessly, and Annie was clutching his back. Despite herself, she rolled her eyes,

"You can't even take care of a pet rock."

"It's not my fault I lost the damn rock."

"Finnick, move!"

"Well if you're going to be bossy about it-"

"God damn you, Finnick Odair!"

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Shut up!"

It was at that moment that Annie decided that she really wouldn't mind getting sick.

* * *

**What can I say? I was on a roll with this chapter. I figured we all needed a bit of cavity-inducing fluff after the feels-bomb that was the last two chapters.**

**Love You Madly= great song by Cake. Trust me, and go listen to it. It's pretty funky. Since Finnick is delirious, I thought it fit great. (Also the lyrics are scarily fitting) I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time! **


	7. The Only Exception

0

* * *

After the last day of finals for seniors, just about the entire class went to the beach. It was a tradition that had been started back before dirt was invented, and almost everyone took part in the three-day-long party, which existed as a precursor to the after-prom Cape Cod vacation. Everyone was celebrating the movement forward in their lives, their acceptances into college, and generally the ability to get college kids to buy them booze.

Finnick had gotten a cabin with the Careers, but knew for a fact he would be spending as little time there as possible. The other Careers had made this dumb competition to see how many girls they could hook up with in the three days they would be at the beach. At one point, Finnick would've joined them, but he wasn't really in the party-mood.

Finnick was graduating, yes, indeed he was. He had finished with a stellar 90 GPA, (which wasn't really stellar on it's own, but considering it was nearly twenty points higher than his average GPA going into junior year, he considered it the accomplishment of the century) but he didn't really feel as if he had much to celebrate. He already knew wasn't going on to college. He hadn't found a steady job yet. And the worst part was, that Annie and him were no longer speaking, despite the fact that she had been the reason he had done so well to begin with.

After the party disaster, it had become so hard to speak with her that he eventually just pulled out of the tutoring program. He avoided her in the hall like the plague, and as far as he could tell she did as well. But every time he even saw her in the hall, it was as if a physical blow was taken to his chest. He had been dead drunk when he had kissed her, but he remembered every second with stunning clarity, the softness of her lips, the fragrance perfumed from her skin, the curve of her body against his. It disgusted Finnick beyond belief. How could he have done such a hideous thing? How could he have treated girl who had done nothing but help him like that?

Finnick still couldn't forgive himself. He had ruined one of the only good things in his life single handedly. But then again, ruining things was one of the only things he was good at.

"Yo, Finn. We're here, and damn do the ladies look good!" Gloss laughed, slapping a high-five to Brutus as he pulled into the parking lot. Enobaria and Cashmere were in the far back of the car, making fun of a poor chunky girl as she walked by.

"Yeah." Finnick said, trying to sound enthusiastic as he got out of the car, grabbing his stuff.

The beach was filled with girls in skimpy bikinis lying out, boys surfing or playing beach volleyball or Frisbee. And it generally looked like everyone was having a good time.

The Careers staked out a spot, and Gloss and Brutus already began checking out the ladies, while Enobaria and Cashmere lay out on their towels, wearing what could barely be considered bikinis but rather strips of cloth. Finnick had settled on his own blanket, under the umbrella and stripped off his tee shirt. He was trying to decide if he should get into the water now or later when Cashmere nudged his leg with her foot,

"Hey Finn, wanna help?" Cashmere asked holding up a bottle of suntan lotion. Finnick tried not to frown or look disgusted. He honestly couldn't imagine touching another girl and enjoying it, not after savoring the feeling of Annie's skin, of soft satin flesh beneath his fingertips.

"Maybe later, Cash. You ladies want something to drink?" Finnick asked with a wink, which Cashmere responded with a coy smile.

"Of course. Could you just grab us something out of the cooler?" Cashmere said, and Finnick did that before lounging underneath the umbrella. For a few minutes he laid there, Pepsi in hand as more and more people showed up. He was almost lulled to sleep by the sound of the waves when suddenly Cashmere exclaimed,

"Ugh, the loser crew is here." She said with a scoff in the general direction of the pier, where a group of girls, the generally high-honors smart crowd was walking down from the pier. Finnick's heart jumped as he recognized them as the girls Annie was friends with, so that had to mean-

"Annie Cresta has got to be the whitest girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Christ, does she ever go outside?" Enobaria sneered to Cashmere interrupting Finnick's thoughts, and Finnick followed Enobaria's gaze only to see Annie talking to her friends as they made their way over to where the football team was playing beach volleyball.

Finnick had to be ogling at this point. He had never seen Annie look so…underdressed. Annie was wearing a green halter bikini top, her and damn did she look good in it, and jean shorts. Her long, thick hair was up in a ponytail, Finnick was nearly drooling as she took off her short and threw them over by her friend's stuff, and she ran to get the ball her breasts bounced and-

Finnick had to force himself to look away, pressing his Pepsi can to his face in an effort to cool down. It wasn't fair. How could she still have such an effect on him? He already knew that his dream was impossible, so how come he just couldn't stop staring at her?

"Damn, Crazy Cresta looks good in that bikini, don't she Finnick?" Gloss chimed in as him and Brutus walked back over. Finnick gave Gloss the best nonchalant look her could.

"I guess."

"She's not even worth your time, Gloss. Everyone knows she's with Tim Hendricks now." Cashmere said with a roll of her eyes and Finnick felt himself tense up.

"Tim Hendricks?" Finnick looked over to see Annie talking and laughing with a tall blonde boy, who was standing next to Garrett.

"He asked her to prom. Probably the closest thing she could get to her cousin. I mean, god, are they fucking or something?" Cashmere sneered.

Finnick felt like his soul had been crushed. Annie was going out with another guy, kissing another guy, touching another guy, _and he couldn't do a damn thing about it_. Finnick had rejected plenty of girls in his day, and now couldn't help but feel bad about his actions, because being rejected like this was the worst feeling in the world.

Finnick guessed that this was why it was called a crush, because he really did feel as if his heart had been crushed underfoot.

God must've decided that now was a really good time to play jokes on him, because just as he reached that conclusion, a volleyball rolled over and nudged against their towel. Gloss picked it up, rolling in his hand. Annie had been laughing and smiling with her friends suddenly saw Finnick and her smile dropped off her face, before she replastered it on.

"Hi." She said quietly, "Can I have our ball?"

"Hey Annie," Gloss said, his best smile on his face as he handed her the ball, making sure to touch her hand, "Tell me. How would you feel about hanging with us later?"

Annie stared at Gloss with such blatant disgust that he took an involuntary step back. She literally looked as if Gloss had suggested that kicking puppies should be an Olympic sport.

"I've got plans." She snapped curtly, she turned to go, but at the last second Finnick finally got his voice back and said,

"Congratulations on being valedictorian." He blurted out, and Annie stared at him. He immediately continued, "I never got to say it."

For a few moments they looked at each other, before Annie smiled a tiny, sad smile.

"Thanks, Finnick." She said and turned to go.

The way she said it made it sound like goodbye.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Finnick attempted to avoid Annie, and failed. He surfed with the Careers and the other popular kids, he played with the guys Frisbee, flirted with girls who he didn't find attractive at all with their spray on tans, bleached blonde hair, and itsy bitsy string bikinis, ran out to buy pizza. It didn't seem to matter, because no matter what he did his eyes always seemed to find Annie in the crowd. And whenever he found her, talking with her friends, sipping at her water bottle, or drying off from swimming, he would always, always wish he were with her.

Eventually it got so distracting that he just decided that physical activity would be the best choice of distraction. He swam out far and came back, dunked underwater and attempted to hold his breath for as long as humanly possible. He played a blistering game of beach volleyball, Careers versus the Volleyball team, as well as ultimate Frisbee.

When he got back to the cabin, he was so tired that all he wanted to do was sleep. But unfortunately (to his horror) Gloss and Brutus were just about having an orgy in their cabin. Being kicked out of their cabin for not wanting to join in, he had to make bed in their car, and the only reason he slept at all was because of the copious amounts of exercise he had gotten.

The next day was almost the same, except he helped the Student Council out with the barbeque. Heavy lifting and cooking actually took his mind off Annie and he enjoyed himself. He got into a jalapeño eating contest with the whole Basketball team, and won because of his intense training. (And by training, he meant living with Mags, who cooked absolutely everything as spicy as possible) However, as soon as he caught wind of the football team coming over, and saw a head of dark hair, he quickly excused himself and all but ran away.

The final day was the big bonfire. Everyone had been looking forward to it, Finnick had been looking forward to it as well, but only because it meant that this was the last day he had to spend in such close proximity to Annie. As soon as he got home, he might only have to see her at graduation and prom. Then he wouldn't ever see her again. Though it hurt his heart to think like that, the longer he stayed in her life, the more pain it would cause both of them in the long run.

That night, as the huge bonfire roared and people celebrated, drank, and made-out, Finnick quietly slipped away. He had stayed there the bare minimum amount of time, hung out with his "friends" for a few minutes, said his round of hellos, before deciding to go back to the empty cabin and get a bit of sleep in a bed before Gloss and Brutus kicked him out again.

He walked down the beach, and started to walk to the pier when suddenly he saw someone sitting on the edge of it. He squinted and then his heart dropped, as he saw the girl's long, dark hair cascading over her shoulders.

No. It was Annie.

Finnick attempted to just walk past her, but the creaking of one of the steps alerted Annie of his presence and she jumped and turned around, obviously startled. They stared at each other for a minute, neither knowing what to say, before Annie broke the silence.

"Hey." She said nervously.

"Hi." Finnick answered back, feeling as if he might throw up.

Silence again.

Finnick's palms sweated and itched, and his face felt like it was burning away. What could he say to correct this? What could he do? The silence was suffocating him, crushing him into dust. Before Finnick could come up with anything Annie broke the silence again.

"I thought you would be hanging out with the Careers." She said, picking at her blue nail polish on her toenail.

"I wanted to get some rest. What about you?"

"The smoke gives me a headache. But whatever, don't you have people to see?" Annie asked, a bit snappily. Finnick just sighed,

"I told you before, I only hang out with them because that's what everyone expects of me." Finnick said tiredly, and Annie continued to focus on her toenail as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Besides, I wanted to sleep in a bed tonight. They've kicked me out every night so far." Finnick said, with a sarcastic smile. He watched as Annie's lips twitched up slightly.

"Poor you." She said, "It must really suck to have such awful friends."

"I don't actually like them." Finnick reminded her, and she just looked back down at her feet.

"I don't know what you like." Annie muttered quietly, ruefully.

"I don't either. Sometimes I don't think I like anything."

"How can you not like anything?" Annie asked, sounding confused. Finnick sat down next to her and shrugged.

They sat next to each other in a much more comfortable silence for a few minutes. The sound of the sea replacing words, and the breeze ruffled their hair. He cast a look at Annie, who was wearing a band tee shirt and jean shorts, and honestly wondered if he had ever seen anyone so pretty in his entire life.

"If this weirdness is about Tim, I'm going to tell you, we're not dating." Annie said firmly, "It was all a misunderstanding."

"I'm not worried about that." Finnick lied, and Annie tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Then what?"

"Do you hate me?" He asked, because if anything else, he at least needed to know that fact. Annie bit her lip and looked at the sea.

"I don't hate you. I just don't know what you're thinking." She explained, before sighing, and Finnick felt like he could breathe for the first time in two months.

"You wouldn't want to know what I'm thinking. I'm surprisingly morbid." Finnick joked, feeling his lips twitch into the first real smile he had smiled in what felt like centuries. However Annie didn't laugh, but only looked at him intensely.

"Do you purposely belittle yourself or do you do it unconsciously?" Annie asked him, and his smile fell off his face like a dead weight.

"Do what?" He asked, completely startled.

"Make yourself feel bad. I hate it when you do that." Annie said it with such conviction that all Finnick could do was gap at her like a fish for a moment before desperately attempting to collect his thoughts.

"You won't like the truth." He said quietly, trying to regain his control, everything felt like it was spinning, spinning, spinning out of his reach and he didn't like it one bit.

"I would much prefer the truth to a lie. That's all you do, Finnick. All you do is lie and I want you to stop it!" Annie snapped at him, her voice rose louder than he had ever heard it. Finnick got up, anger flooding his system.

"I'm leaving." He snapped and began to storm away, and he was almost to the woods, on the way back to the cabin when Annie finally caught back up to him, grabbing his arm.

"We're not done talking, Finnick!"

"What do you want me to say?" Finnick roared like a wounded animal, "That I hate myself? That's not really the discovery of the century. That I can't remember the last time I did something because I wanted to? That I can't even look at myself without feeling disgusted? Who the hell wants to hear about my problems?! Not me, not you, not anyone."

For a few seconds they stared at each other, before Annie suddenly lay down on the grass. Finnick looked at her, intrigued. Annie looked up at the stars before she said,

"Ever since I was young, my mom has always told me I was going to go into pharmacy. But when did I decide that? When did I start letting other people make my decisions?" Annie whispered, to the sky, her eyes screw shut as if she didn't want to see Finnick's reaction.

Finnick was shocked at her confession, but found himself taking a place next to Annie on the grass, feeling the wetness of the blades make his shirt stick to his skin. Their hands were brushing, so close, so very close, but both of them were too scared to reach across the divide.

"I don't think I have ever been happy. I don't know what it feels like. I don't know what anything feels like, and it scares me. What if I'm like this forever?" Finnick asked the stars gently.

"When I go off my medication, I always see Kai. And in the place in my head, everything is so wonderful. Sometimes, I don't ever want to come back."

"I'm scared that one day, my foster mother will send me away, because I'm not worth the trouble." Finnick said, taking a leap of fate and taking Annie's small hand in his, and feeling her grip back tightly.

They kept talking like that, to each other and no one in particular. They were saying the things they had ached to tell anyone, but had been far too scared to for so long. Somehow, Annie lay with her head upon Finnick's chest, her hand splayed across his stomach, seeping warmth into his cold skin. Finnick touched one hand to her lower back, nestling her in closer, while the other combed through her hair, marveling at its softness, the lovely contrast between her hair and skin.

For a moment she shifted away, upon her knees, but her face was so close to his. His lips tingled with her breath, and he ached to kiss her. He had never wanted anything so badly. She cupped his cheeks, tracing over his jawbone. That was when she did something he didn't expect. She tipped his head up and kissed his forehead.

A shock ran down his spine, and a strange noise something caught between a moan and a gasp escaped from his lips. She moved back slightly, smiling softly, before she began to kiss his eyelids, cheeks, and his temples. In response, he kissed her fingertips, the hollow of her neck, her sweet smelling hair. And sometime, he could tell through the lovely fog of warmth and scent that was clouding his mind, but before he knew it, her lips met his.

Everything was gone but her. His arms wrapped around her, pulling Annie as much into his arms as possible. Annie was clumsy, innocently pressing questions to Finnick's lips, which he answered surely. There was no desperation in this, no lust. No, there was none of that. This was slow and languid, bubbling and sweet, gentle and tender. This was a kiss like summer sunlight, melting over his tongue like ribbons of caramel, a kiss like floating in the cool salty-sweet sea after lying in the hot sands for hours in July. Her body warm and flushed in the evening sun pressed again him, soft and supple, and he gently traced patterns on the exposed skin of her lower back.

Finally, they were both forced to come up for air. Annie pressed her face into the crook of Finnick's neck, and he held her reverently, savoring every moment of having her in his arms, knowing that any second that it may go away.

"You're heart's racing." Annie whispered, as if too afraid to speak loud or break the lovely enchantment that had bewitched them. She looked up at him, her green eyes luminescent, face flushed, and lips swollen with kisses. Finnick didn't think he had ever seen anything more attractive.

"I know." Finnick said, and yes, he thought his heart might burst in his chest, but wondered if there was any better way to die. None of this could be real, there was no way that Annie was here in his arms, kissing him and actually liking it. Either this was the best dream he had ever had, or he had already died and gone to heaven.

As if sensing Finnick's thoughts, in a way only Annie knew how, Annie took Finnick's hand in hers and pressed it over her chest. At first Finnick tensed, before realizing that her thoughts were as completely pure as the butterfly that was fluttering so madly in her ribcage.

"Can you feel my heart?" Annie asked him, both her hands covering Finnick's. Their foreheads were touching, and Finnick had closed his eyes, desperate to memorize the feeling of her heart beating under his fingertips. He wanted to completely understand the sound, the rhythm that gave Annie life, the cadence that allowed her to love.

"Yes." Finnick whispered.

"This is real, Finnick." Annie promised, moving one of her hands to touch over Finnick's heart, the warmth of her hand sinking into her skin, melting away the coldness there. "This is."

"I know." Finnick croaked, because he didn't know what else he could say. Right now, everything in his brittle universe was being turned upside down, and he was terrified that anymore of this might break it completely.

"Finnick?" Annie asked, and Finnick opened his eyes to see her looking back at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Tears sprang up in his eyes, and he attempted to say something, to say anything, but all of his words were stuck in his throat with no way out. He couldn't have just heard her say that. No one truly loved Finnick Odair. But looking into her eyes, which were endlessly warm and tender like spring, made him almost completely dispel the single lesson he had learned from his mother.

Annie waited patiently as Finnick collected his thoughts, a smile upon her lips. Finally, when he felt calm enough to answer coherently, he opened his mouth again,

"I don't know how I feel, but if I could love anyone, it would be you." Finnick promised her taking her hands in his. "If you can put up with me, then I'll be able to give you an answer one day."

"Alright." Annie said, smiling so widely that it made Finnick feel guilty.

"It might be awhile." Finnick warned her, feeling his tears threatening again. All of his truths were slipping away, in their place something new was rooting in his chest, a warmth replacing cold, like the spring kissing the frozen earth.

"I can wait, I'm a pretty patient person." Annie reassured him, squeezing his hands tightly.

"Is it enough? Am I enough?" Finnick asked, his voice cracking, he felt like he was choking on all of the emotion he had bottled down inside of himself for so long, "I can't give you anything but me, and that's not a whole lot."

Annie looked at her; her green eyes a sea of kindness and patience. She reached out to touch his face, which was wet with his silent tears, and gently wiped at them with the pad of her thumb, an action so gentle and loving that it made him tremble. This place under the stars, as the sea gently sang behind them, this place with Annie's touch, kisses, and smile, this was the place, the feeling he had searched for, longed for, for so long. And now, it was finally here, right in front of him, right within his reach, and nobody would take it away. Maybe this love had crept up on him, but certainly it was here to stay.

"It's enough for me, and I would never want anything more." Annie reassured him.

Her words shattered the unbreakable broken thing inside of him, brought down the shield he had meticulously constructed from the sadness, disappointment, pain, and ragged remnants of his heart. Sitting there under the stars, he buried his head in her hair and cried out the feelings that had long since captured his soul.

* * *

**New chapter, complete! For some reason all of you thought that it was Finnick who convinced Annie to date him, I believe just the opposite. In my headcanon, our Finnick is much too broken and unsure of himself. But Annie on the other hand, is stronger than we would think. But hey, Poetic License people. I'm on that shit. Feel free to disagree! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it…That was lame and I'm ashamed.**

**In other news, The Only Exception + writing intense emotional chapter= SO. MANY. FEELS. Read this chapter while listening to that song and try not to cry. I dare you. I was blubbering while this was coming from my head. (PS if this author note made you laugh, that was the point)**

**In any case, please read/fav/alert to let me know you care. Until next chapter, yours truly ~OMGitsgreen**


	8. Too Close

_4 Years, 7 Months_

* * *

Annie was absentminded.

Though she could blame the medication she was on currently, Annie was acutely aware that she had always been forgetful. As a child her family had often called her a "Space Cadet" or told her she was taking vacations to "Dreamland". As an adult she often left her keys in strange places, hadn't been able to locate her newest lipstick in two weeks, and had a bad habit of sticking random things into her books, like spoons and checks, to bookmark them without realizing it. Normally she had a lot more on her mind then to remember to place her things in the same places so she wouldn't lose them. However, Finnick had a knack of finding her lost things, so all was well.

In the end, sometimes Annie wondered if Finnick knew the strange way her mind worked better than she did. But then again, that wouldn't be too surprising; they had been together for over four and a half years now.

It was one of those days when Finnick had work, but Annie didn't have class. To pass the time, Annie had decided to do a bit of vacuuming and cleaning, which was weird in itself. It was almost strange for her to be doing the housework, considering Finnick was borderline obsessive-compulsive with cleanliness and often would refuse Annie's help completely when she offered to clean. Finnick's obsession with cleanliness was just one of his strange habits that Annie had noticed over the years, but then again, Annie had plenty of strange habits to boast herself. That was just the way of people, she supposed.

Cleaning did have another purpose though. She had misplaced her cellphone, and that was one thing she desperately needed. So, she figured that while she looked for it, she could at least get some work done so that Finnick could come home to a clean house.

Annie was vacuuming when suddenly she knocked into the bookcase by the TV. She stretched her hand out to keep the bookcase from falling, however most of the books on the top shelf had spilled out upon the floor. With a sigh she bent down to pick up the books. Most of them were hers, though she had sold her old college textbooks and books, she had brought her plethora of novels with her when Finnick and her had moved in together. She didn't really have too much time to read for pleasure, but when she ran her fingers over the covers of such masterpieces as _The Lord of the Rings_ series, _Catcher in the Rye_, and _the Great Gatsby_, she made a mental note to pick up a book once in a while and actually attempt to read again.

She placed most of the titles back upon the shelves, after turning their worn covers over in her hands, leafing through their stained pages, and reminiscing on the good times she had had with each one. She laughed out loud as she opened her nearly ruined copy of _Animal Farm_, remembering the dip it had taken in her bathtub, and she sighed and she scraped at a horrendous coffee stain that sullied _A Christmas Carol_.

In Annie's opinion, a book hadn't been loved correctly if it wasn't nearly ruined, it hadn't been read enough unless it's spine was almost ripped up, and it hadn't been truly adored if tearstains hadn't melted into the ink, making some pages blurry. Her most recent purchases, the one she had gotten with her Christmas money, most of John Green's novels were not yet in a state of disrepair but were certainly on their way. The next mental note she gave herself was to reread them.

As she placed the books back on the shelf, she noticed a small book she had never seen before. Not just any book however, a journal of some sorts. After putting away her other books, Annie traced her fingers over the plain black cover of her find, before gently opening the front cover. The first couple of pages where made of scribbles and doodles, which Annie flipped through, before her eyes landed on a paragraph at the center of one page.

_Kisses like morning dew, _

_Droplets of love trapped beneath my skin. _

_I taste silver starlight upon my lips, _

_As I ponder the dream I am living in. _

Annie felt her brow crease in her confusion. What was this? She recognized the large, bulky, crammed-together letters. It was Finnick's handwriting, obviously. She could've recognized it from a mile away. But what was this?

Her curiosity piqued, she flipped through the next couple pages, seeing doodles and scribbles again, before she noticed the next poem,

_What I wouldn't give, _

_To sink into your skin, _

_To be surrounded by your warmth, _

_And be closer to you than anyone else._

Annie felt like her face was burning off. No. No, Finnick couldn't have been writing love poetry. That was beyond embarrasingsweetwonderfullov ely. A part of her honestly couldn't believe it, and wondered if it was just some elaborate joke, while the other thought it made sense. Since Finnick had trouble conveying himself through speech, it would obviously mean he had to be better through words.

She got the creeping sense that she should not be reading this. These were Finnick's poems, poems he had not given Annie, poems that had to be Finnick's most private thoughts. She cast a look at the clock, knowing that Finnick wouldn't be home for at least another hour. It couldn't hurt just to look at one more page…

_My mother kept happiness in bottles_

_And bliss within small plastic bags. _

Twelve words scribbled and panicked that said more about Finnick's childhood then they had ever discussed. At this point Annie absolutely knew that this was not what she should be doing. Annie had built up Finnick's trust over the years, through patience and determination. Though she knew Finnick would forgive her for looking through these poems, she also knew that it would hurt Finnick more than he would admit. And no, she couldn't do that to him, because despite the image Finnick gave to the world, he was far more delicate than anyone could ever imagine.

Annie put away the book with trembling hands. She attempted to continue her cleaning, but after a few minutes of causing more mess than clean she gave up and just settled on the couch, curled up in Finnick's favorite quilt as she prepared for an evening of watching mind-numbing television.

Her cellphone rang in the midst of Keeping Up with the Kardashians, and after she had gotten over her initial jitteriness and managed to actually answer the phone after looking at the ID and noting that it was Johanna.

"What's up?" Annie asked.

"Hey, I was wondering if you and your boytoy might want to come out on Thursday. All of us are getting together and going for some sushi." Johanna said, and Annie turned down the volume of the TV.

"I'll ask Finn when he gets home. Could you text me the details?"

"Of course. But try not to be too nauseating. Last time we went out together I almost puked kittens and rainbows when I looked at you two." Johanna said sarcastically, and Annie felt her face flush.

"We're not that bad."

"You're right. Peeta's much worse. But still." Johanna said, before adding suddenly, "Is something up?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're kinda an open book, Ann. Even through the phone I could tell."

Annie sighed and picked at a loose thread on the couch.

"I don't know…maybe?"

"I'm not Dr. Phil, but talking does help." Johanna offered, "It's a one time deal. So use it now of forever hold your piece."

"I know there's a lot I still don't know about Finnick. I made up my mind to be patient. He has been getting better, letting me in more, but it's still frustrating." Annie sighed, turning on her side, and putting the phone near her ear. "I feel like I should be doing more."

"Annie…" Johanna sighed, "You are a fucking saint. Don't even start with me on that. You are doing more than enough. I've already told you this before though, people don't change. And that guy's always had trust issues."

"Even when you knew him?"

"Way before that. Back when I was into the drug scene and shit I would meet up with him sometimes. I told you this before, noncommittal fucks remember?" Johanna said, and Annie nodded,

"Yeah."

"The first time I met Finnick he was like, barely fourteen. He was feral, Ann. He always had this look in his eyes, like he was completely dead. He was scary. Nobody fucked with him." Johanna said quietly, "He had been bounced through a ton of different foster homes. He fell through the cracks a few times, lived in shit holes with tweakers. Then, one day, it was like he disappeared from the streets. I thought he died; I wouldn't have been surprised if he had. Then next time I saw him, it was when he came to drop your notebook off for you during freshman year of college five years later. He's a completely different person."

Annie tried to imagine a fourteen-year-old Finnick, a Finnick completely different than her Finnick. She closed her eyes and pictured a Finnick with dead eyes, thin wrists, and living on the streets, a Finnick without summer rain eyes and a happysad smile. A Finnick so empty that he had used any means necessary to fill himself with something. The image made her eyes burn with tears. Certainly Finnick hadn't been completely sound of mind when they were in High school: a foul temper, a cocky smile, and a shirt barely buttoned had been the staples of who he was. But Finnick had always had a… softness to him, a gentleness that was so easily masked and buried, but always present. How could he have ever been the person Johanna was describing?

"I wish he would talk to me about this."

"He probably thinks that it would hurt you."

"I would rather be hurt than not know anything."

"Then talk to him about it." Johanna said shortly, before sighing, "I've got to go. Good luck."

The call ended with a click.

Annie sighed and curled upon the couch. All she wanted was to go to bed, to feel Finnick's arms round her as she fell asleep. It was in those moments, when Finnick was safely cocooned in bed with her that Annie felt better than ever.

_What I wouldn't give, _

_To sink into your skin, _

_To be surrounded by your warmth, _

_And be closer to you than anyone else… _

Finnick had never been more right, Annie thought to herself. She would do anything to be wrapped up in Finnick's arms, for his hands to be touching her back, tracing stars and waves onto her skin like he always did after they made love, dispelling the image of Dead-Eyes Finnick completely. Right now, with her cheek pressed against the quilt that Finnick so often snuggled up under (because he absolutely hated being cold), she could smell him, his soap, the sea breeze that always lingered upon his skin…

She felt a dull throb inside of her. Her face flushed in embarrassment. She was turned on without Finnick even being here. But God, did she want Finnick to be here with her right now, she wanted his lips against hers, his voice in her ear, as his fingers drifted down and-

Annie gasped as she pressed her fingers inside of her. They didn't feel right, not long enough, or rough enough to be Finnick's. And Finnick was always the one who touched her. But no, she could stop her hips from moving desperately. All she could think about was Finnick's summer rain eyes, the feeling of running her hands through his bronze hair, that beautifully crooked smile upon perfectly kissable lips. She was trembling and so, so close.

But no, no she needed to hear his voice, husky and sweet. Whenever they made love, he always, always, always whispered to her, telling her how much he loved her, how beautiful she was. She was going crazy; she just needed to hear him.

With a trembling hand, she reached to the phone and with shaking fingers she dialed his cell phone. Three maddening rings later he picked up.

"Hey, Annie. I'm almost home-"

"Finnick!" Annie gasped, his voice was making her clench.

"Annie-wha…what's going on?" Finnick asked her, sounding extremely confused.

"Finnick, please…please, I'm so close…I…" Annie could even think straight at this point. "I need you inside of me!"

"Wait, wait a second! I'm almost home-_fuck_!" Finnick yelped on the other side, and she heard something that vaguely sounded like him bumping into something. "Where are you right now?"

"On the couch…I need you so bad, Finn." Annie gasped and shuttered. "Please, keep talking to me."

"Don't get too worked up without me, babe." Finnick laughed breathily, "Your knight in shining armor is on his way." Annie couldn't even make coherent sentences anymore at the sound of Finnick's laugh. She was a moaning mess, but she didn't care, couldn't care, as she lay upon the couch sweaty and tired.

"Hey sweetheart." Finnick was over her, (when did he get home? She hadn't heard the door open or close) rough, warm hands sliding down her stomach, and replacing her fingers with his, "Mmm, you're so wet."

"Finnick…please…" Annie begged bucking into his touch, spreading her legs for him.

"Don't be too hasty. I don't get to come home to this every day, so I would like to savor it." Finnick said with that crooked smile that Annie adored, "But next time, don't yell into the phone. I think half the people in the neighborhood think I'm some sort of sex fiend."

Annie felt as if her face would burn off. She hadn't realized she had been that loud. At her expression Finnick laughed yet again,

"Don't worry, babe. I was running so fast that I doubt anyone heard you clearly." Finnick said, and Annie noticed his disarray, but couldn't really focus because his fingers were doing exactly what she needed. His eyes suddenly turned darker with heat, desire, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside of me." Annie whispered, "I want to ride you."

"You've been touching yourself, and now you want to ride me? Since when are you such a workaholic? Let me spoil you at least a little bit." Finnick joked breathlessly, but Annie shook her head quickly.

"You always do so much for me…I want to make you feel good." Annie whispered, unbuttoning Finnick's pants and pulling them down.

"I like making you feel good." Finnick explained as he helped Annie out of her clothes. "It makes me feel good."

"Well sometimes I want to spoil you, you know?" Annie explained as they got into the bedroom. "I was thinking about you, when I was…touching myself. It's because I…I want to hold you, and love you, _and be closer to you than anyone else_."

Finnick's eyes dilated, as he immediately recognized the line from his poem, though Annie had put it in a different context. She hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out, and now she felt like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"You…you…you didn't." Finnick said, as if trying to get over the shock. "No. You didn't read my journal did you?"

"I…uh…" Annie was fumbling with her words, she was an absolutely terrible liar and had no idea why she ever bothered to make an effort. Finnick suddenly turned so red that she thought steam would come out of his ears. He covered his face with his hands and turned away, to not show her his expression, but the flush kept crawling up his neck.

"Oh God." He said quietly moving to sit on the edge of the bed, his voice crackling, "That's so embarrassing. You must think I'm really creepy now."

"I could never think that." Annie said, resting her head between his shoulder blades.

"They weren't finished. I…was going to give them to you when they were." Finnick said, his voice even more quiet than it was before.

"The ones I read were beautiful." Annie reassured him, letting her hands drift down. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "They were beautiful because you wrote them for me. Thank you Finnick."

"Annie…" Finnick sighed, turning around.

Annie had never seen him more flushed, vulnerable. He bent his head so they could kiss, and moved onto the bed, pulling her upon his lap. He pressed her hips down to grind against him, and she saw stars as he began to suck her breast.

"Do you realize what you do to me?" Finnick asked her as she kissed his neck. He gasped like he always did as she kissed his chest, but she had never continued down further. But she wanted to, she wanted to kiss every part of him. As soon as she reached his stomach, he jolted as if sensing what she was thinking, "Wait, Ann don't-"

His protest died in his throat and was replaced with a gasp as she took him into her mouth. Oral wasn't something they did often, and Finnick was almost never on the receiving end of it. However, by the way Finnick was gasping and trembling, she could tell that he was enjoying himself. Why didn't they do this more often? Why had he never asked?

"Annie…Annie, I'm so close. I-I'm so close!" He said urgently one hand threaded in her hair, as Annie held down his hips from jerking.

Annie moved quickly before Finnick came with a shudder. He lay there, panting and gasping, his face still flushed, his eyes tender.

"You don't…need to do that for me." Finnick whispered, and suddenly it all made sense to her. She rolled off him just for a minute to retrieve a condom, before rolling it on him and lowering herself down. They both shuddered and gasped, Annie forgot how empty she had been feeling and now she felt so good, but even through the haze of pleasure, she couldn't forget what she wanted to say.

"Finnick, I love you. That's why I want to do things for you. I understand if it's hard for you to lose control…but I will never, ever make you do something you don't want to do." Annie reassured him, with a smile. Finnick was making a strange face, his crooked smile was happysadrelievedoverjoyed, and his summer rain eyes filled with unshed tears. Never before had Annie seen anything so beautiful.

"You're perfect, you know that?"

"Just for you."

"I love you." He whispered, reaching up to embrace her.

"I love you too."

* * *

Later that night, after a warm bath and some food, they were both content to cuddle upon the couch. Finnick was stroking her hair, a dreamy expression spread across his face. Annie reached up and pinched his cheek.

"What do you look so happy about?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about all the sappy poetry I'm going to write about you later."

"Oh really?"

"If it will get you into bed every time, I'll recite them to you myself."

"Oh, aren't you the charmer?" Annie teased him, and watched as he smiled back and sighed as he hugged her tighter.

"I wish you could know how much you mean to me." He whispered in her ear, and she smiled.

"Hopefully as much as you mean to me." Annie said, listening to the sound of his heart, "Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's hard for you. But…one day, will you let me in? Will you tell me about your past?" Annie asked, and his eyes were soft.

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened to you?"

His eyes were still so soft, but there was something empty in them, something that made her heart twist.

"If I tell you, you would cry." He said, touching her cheek with such tenderness it made her choke up.

"I wouldn't."

"You don't want to know."

"I do. I do, Finnick. I want to know because I love you."

"And I don't want you to know because I love you." Finnick whispered. "Those memories aren't necessary."

"I want to know. You don't have to tell me today or tomorrow, the next day, week, or year. But one day…promise me you'll tell me." Annie said, grasping his hands and squeezing them urgently.

"How long are you willing to wait?" He asked with a small smile.

"Until we're both old and wrinkly and have grandchildren as well as dementia."

"We could start working on the grandchildren part right now." Finnick offered with a much more mischievous smile. Annie scowled slightly and rolled her eyes,

"That was possibly the worst pick-up line you've ever made."

"You're eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea." Finnick said with a smirk.

"Finnick…"

"You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life."

"_Finnick_."

"Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?"

"Finnick, really?"

"I didn't see any stars in the sky tonight, the most heavenly body was standing right next to me." Finnick said with an exaggerated wink. Annie couldn't stop herself from breaking into giggles at his antics. He was laughing as he pressed kisses to her lips before he whispered, "I promise, Annie. One day. When I'm ready."

"Of course." Annie said with a smile.

One day he would tell her, she was certain. But until then she was just content with being closer to him than anyone else.

* * *

**Gah. You guys are so fucking fantastic. You write the nicest reviews that get me worked up. That's probably why I had so much inspiration for this chapter. Though forgive my crappy poetry. It's really bad, and I should be ashamed.**

**I would like to talk about a review that an anonymous guest posted saying I should have more reviews for this story. First off, I would like to say thank you for the nice review, however I'm not writing this story for reviews. Obviously reviews are very nice and make me feel warm and fuzzy, but they aren't the only reason I write. I write because I love writing, and I love the characters I write about with all of my heart, and hope it comes through in my writing. I'm not writing this story to pander to my desire for attention. If I was, I would write a mindless sex fanfic. (I'm absolutely terrible at lemons BTW, so I would probably get no reviews anyways)**

**If you guys think I should have more reviews, then review. Tell your friends about this story and tell them to review. But I'm writing this because I love this story with all of my heart. I hope you feel the same and that's why you leave a review. Super long AN fail. Sorry about that, I had to get it off my chest.**  
**Thank you for reading this chapter of Reaching You! I hope you enjoyed! Until next time~ OMGitsgreen**


	9. Louder Than Thunder

_Finnick's Story_

* * *

Finnick remembered his father loving music. He would let Finnick crawl onto his lap, as he would sing along to old, worn out records, his voice husky and slightly off pitch. Finnick remembered the itchiness of his Father's 9 o'clock shadow as Finnick pressed his face against his cheek, the scent of ocean, rum, and shaving cream, a smile brighter than the sun, and a laugh that bubbled like the orange soda his father would sneak him when his mother wasn't looking. He also remembered yelling that didn't go along with that laugh, eyes that flashed dangerously, the shattering of glass, deafening silence, and the slamming of a door.

And then Finnick's father was gone, and never returned.

Finnick was very little when this had happened; so all of his memories were a hazy mush, running together like ink on a wet page. He didn't know what was real, and what he had made up. Maybe he had created the feeling of a large hand holding his, maybe he had made up that smile. He never knew. He also had a strange, dim memory, of a tiny thing in a fluffy pink blanket, of shrill cries that blended into his parents screaming, of the terrifying moment when everything went silent. One moment it was there, the next it was gone. Finnick always imagined that his father leaving had to do with the tiny thing, but his mother never talked about either of them. In their life, she reassured Finnick as she cradled him in her arms, they only needed each other.

His mother was warmth, color, life, and love. His mother's smile was his air, her laughter his sustenance, her touch was his water. His mother was young, when she had had Finnick. Barely nineteen. But far and away the most beautiful person he had ever encountered, besides his father. If she told him to do something, he did it. If she told him to believe something, he did. So, he never asked about his father or the tiny thing.

His mother worked with a shipping company, and he knew that she hated her job. She told Finnick under her breath constantly, looking up at the lights of the rich people houses when they drove by to their apartment. She would come home everyday exhausted, and Finnick would try to help out, however he got in the way more than he ever helped. She hit him some, but only when he deserved it. Only when it was all his fault, which happened to be a lot. She always apologized afterwards anyways.

Life was hard, but okay. It wasn't until she started going out with Jeff that things went from bad to worse. Jeff was a lanky man, with pale skin that was so white it was almost blue, yellow teeth, and always smelled like smoke. Jeff terrified Finnick, always watching him with cat-eyes, always ready to throw out a leg to trip him up, or give him a hard jab to the side. Jeff would always bring over pipes, bags, and needles. Things his mother didn't use, but looked at strangely as if they somehow interested her. It wasn't until Finnick was ten that she picked up the pipe on her own.

It was like the lights of the rich-houses, Finnick supposed. The powder, the drugs, they gave her an escape that she desperately wanted. He remembered that at first his mother would always be so happy when she was high. He remembered her resting Finnick's head on her lap, kissing him with gentle lips, tracing patterns only she could see into his skin, and whispering sweet nothings in his ears. He remembered her eyes dilated, the dark gleam of her pupils being so large that he wondered if she could store stars there, stars as bright as the lights of the rich-houses.

But suddenly everything changed. Voices clawed in her ears, imaginary bugs crawled under her skin, and she would scream and throw things at the shadows specters on the walls. Finnick was so terrified when his mother became that person that he hid away in the closet, trembling and so very alone.

Eventually his mother lost her job, and Jeff. And it was all Finnick's fault, she reminded him daily. It was his fault that she couldn't find a boyfriend, because no one wanted a woman with a child. It was his fault that they didn't have any money. Everything was Finnick's fault. So why did he exist?

Finnick wondered too. Why did he exist? Why had he been born if all he ever did was cause the only person he loved pain? Finnick had always been aware of this… sadness inside of him; the sadness ate away at his insides like rot, like disease. Children of ages eight, nine, ten, eleven shouldn't think of their lives as pointless, but Finnick did, and maybe he always had. There was no light at the end of the tunnel for him, no fairytale ending. He was smart enough to see that, even when he was young. So what was his reason?

Maybe his mother had been wondering this question as well, because one night, she pressed herself against Finnick in the stifling darkness, and told him to become his father. But how could Finnick become a person he barely remembered? He racked his brain, but all he could grasp were the wisps of memories; a smile brighter than the sun, a laugh like the bubbling of soda.

She told him that she would help him. She touched his bare flesh, and it made his skin crawl. He wanted his mother to love him again, he would do anything if she loved him again, but he couldn't do it.

Sometime around the age of twelve, when the drugs had completely scarred her mind, she stopped calling him Finnick, and instead called him Niall. She would cry when Finnick left for school, and sob with joy when he came home to whatever hotel they were staying at after working under the table at any restaurant that would hire him until the early hours of the morning, just to put a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs. She would steal money to buy drugs, even though he screamed at her not too. But at that moment, everything was fine. When his mother thought he was Niall, she didn't hit him. When she thought he was Niall, she told him she loved him. Maybe it was better to be Niall, maybe it was better for Finnick Odair not to exist. If that was what he had to do to live, for his mother to live, then he would cease to exist.

"Finnick, wake up." His mother's voice was in his ear. He cracked his eyes open, he had only gotten five hours of sleep in the past two days, so he had taken the day off from school to sleep. But what was going on? Not just one set of hands was touching him, but two?

"Mom?" He asked feeling as if he was still underwater. It was only when that other set of hands were pulling off his shirt when he completely awoke.

Three other people occupied the dirty hotel room currently, a man Finnick recognized as his mother's dealer, his mother's stoner friend, and his mom. The dealer was sitting on a chair opposite the bed, where his mom and her friend were sitting besides Finnick.

"Finnick, shh." His Mom cooed, "It's okay."

"He's as pretty as you said, Lynn. Gonna be a looker when he grows up." Her friend nearly sneered, her hot, rancid breath on his ear. Finnick felt dizzy and sick to his stomach, as the other woman raked her fake nails down his back. The dealer laughed a laugh that sounded more akin to a bark, and smiled a smile that was more like baring his teeth.

"A dick's a dick right? Not like you two care, you little sluts. Now, put on a nice show and I'll reconsider your offer." The dealer jeered.

"Mom…" Finnick croaked, terrified. What was going on? He didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. He just wanted it to stop, as his mother turned his face towards her.

"Remember, you don't exist Finnick. Everything is a dream." She whispered, her eyes brighter and more awake than he could recently recall.

A nightmare, Finnick thought, as they kissed him. It felt so wrong, as their lizard-paper skin scraped across his skin, as their lips spread poison into his blood stream, as their teeth sank into his flesh- No, no, _nonononononono!_

Finnick wasn't Finnick, but a wild animal. He fought them off, kicking and screaming. He scrambled off the bed, and attempted to reach the door, but large, strong hands grabbed him by his hair and slammed him into the ground. He saw stars, so much like the ones he used to see in his mom's eyes, and he coughed and spluttered as he attempted to regain his breath-

Why were his clothes still coming off?

"One hole is as good as any other, and this brat needs to be taught a lesson." The dealer's voice was in his ear, and through the stars he could see his knife-teeth shining.

The pain. The pain was so intense. He was bleeding and sobbing, and it hurt so badly. Why couldn't God have just let him go unconscious? Why was there so much pain? Why was this happening to him? Whywhywhywhywhy?

Maybe because Finnick deserved this.

Maybe because Finnick was a creature that even God had turned on.

Maybe because Finnick didn't exist.

Finnick must've passed out, because the next thing he knew it was the middle of the night, cold darkness was seeping into his skin. His mother and the two others were on the bed, dead asleep. Finnick tried to get to his feet many times, but the pain, the pain was so intense that he threw up.

He crawled over and grabbed onto the bureau and forced himself up to his feet. He managed to stumble to the door, no thought in his head besides escape. He forgot how to open the door, and desperately fumbled with the knob with shakingweak hands before somehow managing to turn the knob and limp away.

There was a hospital a few blocks down the street. In the dead of night, somehow, Finnick dragged himself there. Maybe his will to live had torn something inside of him, because instead of tiny thing screams something warm was flowing down his legs like a river, and he didn't know what it could be.

He barely managed to get to the door before he collapsed. At that point, the sides of his vision had begun going white, like light, like stars, and to his terror it didn't hurt anymore. But no. It should hurt, life hurt. So if it didn't hurt, it couldn't be life. It meant he was dying, and no, no, he was more scared of death than anything else. He was so scared of dying that he had dragged his broken body here, so scared that he could've ripped the universe apart at it's seams and cause all the stars to fall out of the sky.

"Hey! Hey, we need some help!" Someone was screaming by Finnick's ear. People with warm hands were pulling him up, up, and on a stretcher. Everything was moving so fast, and his vision was swimming.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?" Everything was so bright, but he managed to see the silhouette of a woman besides him. He clawed at her arm, with strength he didn't know he had.

"Yes." He tried to answer, but his mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

"You're going to be fine. You're safe."

Fine? How could anything be fine? He didn't get to ask, because something pinched his arm and he fell asleep.

He woke up sometime later in the cleanest place he had ever been, hooked up to all sorts of wires and terrifying machines. He must've let out some sort of noise, because almost immediately a nurse and a doctor were standing by his side.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm glad you're awake." The nurse said, taking the mask from his face. She was a pretty woman, with dark hair and skin, and eyes that looked like they were smiling.

"Where am I?" He croaked, not remembering through the lingering fog.

"In the hospital." The doctor said quietly, "You walked here."

The thought of pain flooded back to him, pain and teeth, blood that seeped into the carpet. But there was none of that here, so did it exist?

"Okay."

"I know you just went through something traumatic, but can you answer a few questions?" The doctor asked, still as quietly. Traumatic? He frowned. What could have possibly have happened?

"Okay."

"What's your name?" The doctor asked, and he was trying to pull at the fragmented memories in his brains. To his annoyance, however, they disintegrated at his touch leaving him blank.

"I don't know." He answered, truthfully. He could tell the doctor was trying not to frown.

"How old are you?"

"Um...I…I can't…" He said, frustrated at being unable to recall such a simple fact. What on earth was wrong with him?

"That's okay, son. It will come back soon." The doctor said calmly, "How do you feel right now?"

"Fine. I feel fine." He answered with a frown. He was fine, so why was he at the hospital? Nothing was making sense, but the fog kept him feeling empty, the devoid of everything. And he supposed that was fine, despite the tugging in his gut that suggested that something was terribly wrong.

"Is there anyone we can contact? Your parents?" The doctor asked insistently, and a chill ran down his spine. Mother. He remembered his mother. Mother with star-bright eyes, Mother with a dreamy smile, Mother with the taste of smoke upon her lips as she forced her tongue down his throat. Finnick gagged on his own disgust.

"No." Panic was seeping into every fiber of his being. "Nonononono. Don't make me go back, don't make me go back!" He was hyperventilating; he couldn't go back to that place again. He couldn't go back to the place where he was dead, where his blood seeped into the floor and knife-teeth shined and blinded him.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. It's okay. You're safe here." The nurse insisted, completely sure. But how could he be safe? How could anything be okay? He was shaking and crying and he just wanted it to stop. Why did he exist? Why couldn't he stop existing? Why was this happening to him?

Things blurred in and out for the next few days. He still couldn't remember anything, and he honestly didn't want to. Why would he want to remember anything about the terrible thing that had happened to him?

The terrible thing, the ominous shadow that followed wherever he went. He couldn't name it, except all of the nurses and doctors would whisper a word that terrified him: Rape. But rape was a scary word. Was rape what had happened? He didn't think that was what had happened. It wasn't rape. It was something so hideous, so vile, that his own mind wouldn't let him remember it. Certainly one word couldn't describe the tearing of his own memory away from his mind, the destruction of his soul, the taint of his body. One word couldn't sum it up.

Three grim-faced police came later that week, sat in his room along with the smiling-nurse, who he had learned that her name was Maria, and his first doctor who was named Dr. Henry.

"He is in something called a fugue state. It's a coping mechanism for traumatic events, which is why we told you that he couldn't answer questions yet. He's not ready." Dr. Henry said sharply.

"We're not here to question him. We just want to tell him what we have found." The officer said calmly, before turning to him, "My name is Sergeant Boggs. I've been assigned your case."

"Hello." He answered weakly.

"We did some research into the local school system, because no one has been reported as being missing that fits your profile. We found that a Mr. Finnick Dylan Odair has been absent from Central Middle School for a solid week, and the guardian, despite multiple calls home, has given no answer on his whereabouts. The picture they sent matches you exactly. Are you Finnick Dylan Odair?" Sergeant Boggs asked slowly, handing him a school picture of his doppelganger.

He stared at the picture. The boy had one of those plain blue backgrounds, and was wearing a tee-shirt two sizes too big. He was smiling, barely, and his green eyes were dim. Anyone could tell from the photo that he was just taking it because he had to, not because he wanted to.

Finnick Dylan Odair, Finnick Odair, Finnick, Finnick, FinnickFinnickFinnickFinnick 

_Remember, you don't exist Finnick. Everything is a dream_

He threw up, gagging on his terror because he remembered everything. And why couldn't he go back to not remembering? He didn't want to remember. He was better when he wasn't Finnick. Everything was better when he wasn't Finnick. If only Finnick could have never returned, if only he could have been gone like his father and the tiny thing in the pink blanket and the stars in his mom's eyes. But Finnick was there, some how, some way, he existed despite not existing, he continued existing past what any human should have, past what a human wanted.

In the end, he had achieved a singular duality.

* * *

His mother was sentenced to twenty years in jail for multiple counts of abuse, and his rapist was sentenced to forty. He watched as they dragged her off screaming, but felt nothing. He hadn't felt much of anything for a long, long time now.

Life was pointless. Finnick knew that now, for a fact. Life would fuck you over if you didn't fuck it first. And the only reason people existed was to fill the emptiness inside of them. His mom took drugs, Finnick had sex. He should have been repelled from the thing that had stolen his innocence. But when he was fucking a random drunk girl into the wall of an alley, he had more control then he could ever remember. He was only fourteen when he had started having sex regularly, but he was physically mature enough to pass as being much older, and the girls where he went didn't ask. If the pleasure could fill the void that was leeching away at his insides like disease, he would certainly continue.

Another thing that Finnick became aware of in that time was how attractive he really was. He wasn't a run-of-the-mill guy. No. He was drop dead gorgeous, and he knew it. He looked in the mirror everyday and cultivated his weapon to use against the world. Pretty people got far. Pretty people got things. And Finnick was no exception. With a flutter of his eyelashes, he could get away with anything, with a well-turned word he could coerce enough money out of anyone to live easily for a few weeks, with a kiss of his lips he could get a girl to tell him anything he wanted.

It was the way he lived for a solid year and a half, before the state caught up to him again. They gave him an ultimatum, live with his assigned newly assigned foster parent, or go to juvie.

The choice was too easy. A foster parent would be easily manipulated, he could do anything he wanted, with the freedom to go where he pleased. He told his social worker he would live with a foster parent, and prepared himself for easy sailing.

What he didn't know, was that his foster mother was Margarita Vasquez and she would become one of the most important people in his life. Then again, he never seemed to realize that what was important until it slapped him across the face.

He remembered sitting down in her kitchen besides his social worker, Ms. McKay. Margarita came in, her gray hair up in a bun, her dress dirty with flour, wearing sandals in January. She gave Finnick a 'tut' and crossed her arms over her chest, her green eyes cutting straight through to his soul,

"Do you own a comb, boy?" She asked him, her voice lit with a Spanish accent. He glared at her and reached up to touch his hair, which was shorter on the sides and longer on the top, curly and sticking up perfectly messy just like girls liked it.

"Of course."

"Do you use it?"

"Yes."

"Well, you look ridiculous." Margarita said with finality, making Finnick jerk in his seat. No one talked to him like that. He was Finnick Odair. No one had the balls to cross him the wrong way. But somehow, this old lady had, and did.

"Well I think you look ridiculous." Finnick said, seething. Maybe he should have gone to juvie.

"I've heard kindergarteners with better comebacks." She said with a roll of her eyes, before returning to her cooking and speaking so briskly that Finnick had a hard time keeping up, "My name is Margarita Angelina Vasquez, but I like to be called Mags. I'm seventy-three years old. I speak English only sometimes and Spanish the rest of the time. I hope you like spicy food, because that's the way I cook. Be good, do your homework, your curfew is ten thirty during the week, twelve on the weekends, and oh, do you like tacos?"

"Tacos? Um yeah…why?" Finnick asked, confused and feeling like his head was spin off. At his expression Mags laughed a laugh that filled his empty world with color, a laugh that sounded like the bubbling of soda. Her green eyes softened with some emotion he didn't know,

"Because I like tacos. I cook tacos every Wednesday, because when you're old like me, you shouldn't have to waste your time with things you don't like. So, don't waste my time, boy." She joked, and Finnick felt, for the first time in a long time, something fluttering in his chest and it completely threw Finnick off guard, and he didn't like surprises one tiny bit.

Maybe he was coming down with the flu.

He decided that there was no way he could like Mags. Finnick didn't like anything. Everything was empty, life was pointless. But for some reason, he found himself going to school just to make Mags smile that smile which was brighter than the sun, he helped her cook, and failed miserably, just to make her laugh that laugh that sounded like the bubbling of soda. He carried in the groceries, bent down to plant bulbs in the earth, and went to dumb Broadway shows with her. Finnick didn't understand why he did it. It was impossible to understand. Maybe it was because she was stern and had a power and self-confidence that Finnick respected, or maybe it was because of the fact that she treated him like a real person, without pity. Whatever caused it, in any case, it was disconcerting.

Finnick got used to this uneasy feeling, and then, one day Finnick came home from school, only to find a homemade cake on the table and presents on the chair. Mags was sitting on the chair, her eyes twinkling in the kitchen lights.

"Happy birthday, my dear boy." She greeted him, and Finnick stared at her. He had never been anyone's "boy"; no one had ever called him "dear". And what was this about a birthday?

"Birthday?" He echoed, his confusion knitting his brows.

"It is your birthday, correct?" She asked with an amused smile. And yes, he supposed it was his birthday. Finnick had forgotten, because Finnick had never celebrated his birthday before. He had never seen a point in celebrating his birth; nothing good had ever come of it. Before he realized it, Mags had sat him down in the chair in front of a big piece of three layer homemade cake and said, "I made it sweet, just as you like."

Finnick had forgotten he liked sweet things.

The flavor of strawberry and vanilla frosting erupted over his tongue, the cake was spongy and moist, and the strawberry jam filling was decadent. Never before had he tasted anything so good, so wonderful. Tears began streaming down his cheeks and he had absolutely no idea why, but he kept eating because he loved this cake, despite the fact that his tears were making every bite saltybittersweet. He loved this cake because Mags had made it especially for him, and he loved Mags and he didn't think he could handle loving anyone because all he did was hurt the people he loved.

Mags touched his hand with soft, wrinkled fingers.

"You'll choke if you don't stop eating so fast." Mags joked, and Finnick felt his lips turn up for the first time in so long.

He figured that this would be a lovely way to die.

* * *

The seasons changed, and he changed with them. Though at school he still ran with the troublemakers, at home he was a completely different person. With Mags he could be the person he wanted to be, and that was something completely new. He decided it was fine for at least one person to know his real self.

He thought that for a long time, until he walked into a classroom grudgingly on a bright summer day in the beginning of his junior year. There was a girl sitting in one of the desks, a mechanical pencil quickly scratching out answers to what looked like math homework. She pushed a lock of brown hair out of her heart shaped face, before her green eyes (so much like Mags, soft and warm) flitted up once, twice, and she smiled.

"Hi, Finnick. Come in." She said, with that smile that threw Finnick off guard. There was nothing ulterior in this smile that he could see, and he realized that he liked her smile. It was pretty and nice, and fit in with her soft features, but in total she was rather ordinary. "I'm Annie Cresta, your new tutor."

"Hi." Finnick greeted lamely.

Finnick would spend the rest of his life marveling at the fact that she could have proven him so wrong.

* * *

**This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written for any story, but in any case, I'm happy with how it turned out. I didn't want to make it shorter, because I feel like that if I did I wouldn't be giving it any justice. I pre-wrote three chapters before beginning this fic officially, Your Song, You Don't See Me, and this chapter. So I'm glad I can finally share it with you. Oh, and also, thank you to the Snow Gods for granting me a snow day and letting me be a day ahead of schedule on this story. Also I chose the song Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada because it really describes the mood of this chapter, especially because of the line, "Find your way into my heart/All stars could be brighter, all hearts could be warmer". Give the song a listen and apply it as you will.  
**

**I hope that this explains a lot about Finnick in this AU, I also hope you all didn't get too depressed at my angst-filled mind. I also have been having a lot of people worrying that I'm going to kill Finnick off like Suzanne Collins did, but, spoiler alert, I won't. You want to know why? Because I'm a sucker for happy endings. Can I just get this off of my chest? : Inhale, fuckyouSuzaneforcreatingsuch awonderfullovestoryandthenki llingoffthebestcharacterinth ebookandnotevennamingtheirfu ckingkid. And exhale. I had to get that out. Not that I don't love you, Mrs. Collins. But really? Really?**

**In any case, please leave a review, let me know what you think! And until next chapter~ OMGitsgreen**


	10. Last First Kiss

_5 Years, 11 Months_

* * *

Annie woke up sometime in the morning, with the light filtering in through their window upon her face. She felt Finnick's body against her, his naked flesh pressed against hers as he snored loudly. Annie attempted to open her eyes, but as soon as she did she immediately shut them again, light burned into her eyeballs, and pain throbbed in her head, as if a lumberjack was wailing on it with an axe.

She remembered the bar. All the girls had all been celebrating their graduation from Nursing School so they had gone out drinking with the gang. She remembered drinking a bit more than she should have, she remembered Finnick's lips which tasted like liquor, she remembered his hot hands on her bare hips, and then… nothing, caput, nada, a big black blank.

She groaned and rolled out of Finnick's embrace to his annoyance as he grabbed at the sheets, as if looking for her. Annie felt like she wanted to throw up, so she tried to get up-

And almost immediately fell back into bed.

Why the hell did her lower back hurt so much? And a horrible sense of foreboding was coming over her, simmering in her gut like an omen. What on earth could she be forgetting?

Next to Annie, Finnick groaned and flung her arm over his eyes.

"Damn, did we drink the whole bar?" He asked, squinting in the light as he ruffled his hair in an attempt to wake up. Even wasted, Finnick still looked fantastic. His hair bedroom messy, mouth smiling crookedly, as he sat up she could see the traces of the lipstick she had worn last night on his neck and-

And…

Annie froze.

"Finnick, did we use protection last night?" Annie asked Finnick who blinked still squinting, wasted, and half-asleep.

"Protection?"

"Like, as in a condom. As in, we obviously had sex last night, and I think we didn't use protection." Annie said slowly, as if her words would jog his memory, and he would say, 'Oh no, we used protection, don't worry Ann', however that was not the answer she received from him.

"I know we didn't for a fact." Finnick snorted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "God, my head hurts."

"Why do you know that for a fact?" Annie demanded her horror being drowned out by anger.

"Because last night when you were really drunk you said you wanted my babies. And since I was also really drunk I thought to myself, 'Gee whiz, that's a great fucking idea', and we had a lot of extremely hot sex. Oh, and by the way, you might also not want to try getting up fast again because if my memory serves correct, you also let me do anal. Which, I have to say, was a nice change of pace." Finnick said lightly, as if joking might make her feel better about the whole situation. Unfortunately the opposite was true, Annie felt like her face was on fire, like she wanted to sink into the ground and stop existing for a while.

"Oh my god." That was literally all she could say right now. They were always careful with sex, always. How could she have let this happen? And the worst part was that she couldn't even remember it. A person would think they would remember something as horrifyingly embarrassing as saying, "I want your babies."

"Ann, are you okay?" Finnick asked, suddenly switching to his concerned mode. "Did I hurt you last night?"

"Finnick, the last thing I'm worried about right now is my back." Annie nearly sobbed.

"What's wrong?"

"Finn, we didn't use protection! I…I could be pregnant, I could get pregnant. I'm not ready for a kid right now." Annie whispered, feeling lightheaded and dizzy, on the verge of hysterics. Annie couldn't be a mother, not now. Not yet. Finnick grasped her shoulder firmly, making her look at him.

"Annie, I want you to listen to me, okay?" He asked, his voice calm and serious. He had a perfectly composed expression on, and didn't seem to be freaking out on any level. As if his calmness affected her she managed to swallow and nodded. "Okay. We'll get you plan B. And then we'll deal with this as the time comes. What we did last night was stupid and irresponsible, but everything is going to be fine, okay?"

"Deal with it?" Annie croaked.

"If you really do end up pregnant, you can have an abortion if you want one." Finnick said, holding her trembling hands in hers. "This is your body. I don't want to force you into something you don't want, especially if it's with something as important as kids."

"What would you want, Finnick? I couldn't make that decision on my own." Annie said quietly, and Finnick smiled a smile that didn't reach anywhere near his eyes.

"It's important to want to have kids before you have them." Finnick explained quietly. Annie got the feeling from his empty eyes, and fake smile, that he was somehow talking about himself. Annie's heart rejected the idea that Finnick could have been an unwanted child. In her mind's eye, she imagined a small boy with summer rain eyes, unruly bronze hair, and a smile too large for his lips. She saw a boy who laughed and played and refused to sit still even for a moment. She saw a boy who was always finding ways to sneak cookies out of the cookie jar, and who would snuggle in bed with his mother to 'keep her safe' from a storm. How could anyone have not wanted the beautiful child who would grow up to be the one she loved most in this world?

Then again, the world was cruel to those who least deserved it. Look at what had happened to her brother.

"You would be a good father, Finnick." Annie told him just as gently, and his eyes warmed.

"Maybe. And I think you would be a good mother." Finnick teased Annie who sighed.

"Well, I want to be in a good shower right now, and have a good coffee in my hand."

"I could deal with that." Finnick said, pressing a kiss to Annie's lips. "We can go to CVS after we get changed and stuff."

"Okay. Sounds good." Annie said trying to stand up with slightly better results this time, before glaring at Finnick as she tried to massage the pain out of her lower back. "We are never, ever, doing anal ever again."

"Aw, come on babe." Finnick whined, "It's not like we do it a lot anyways."

"Well we aren't doing it anymore."

Finnick muttered something under his breath with a pout, that went something like, "You never let me have any fun."

Annie had a feeling that everything would turn out fine.

* * *

A few weeks later, Annie got the news that she wasn't pregnant. She had gotten plan B, taken pregnancy tests, and gone to her doctor, who had reassured her that she was in no way pregnant with Finnick's child.

That didn't mean that the whole pregnancy scare hadn't affected her. Truth be told, it had affected her profoundly. It forced her to think about the future that loomed ahead, not exactly ominously, but present. It made her think about her relationship with Finnick as well, and how it might also be affected by the future.

Finnick had recently gotten a job as the head coach of the recreation swim team at the Arena, and was working on getting an online degree in Business so he could hopefully, one day, become Aquatics Director on top of that. His salary had increased enormously, allowing him to quit his job at the supermarket and for them to live in pretty decent security as Annie had finished up school. Not only that, but Annie had already been offered a job as an RN at the local hospital that she was absolutely planning on taking. Life was good, life was secure. And during the times of security was definitely the times when she should be thinking about the things ahead and how she could help everything continue to be good and secure.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Finnick was an integral part of her future. Obviously neither of them were planning on breaking up, and though they hadn't exactly voiced it, they were planning on getting married one day, (and most of her friends wondered why on Earth they hadn't gotten engaged already. As Johanna put it, 'When is your boyfriend going to get up the balls to pop the goddamn question?'), and in that future, a child was definitely a possibility. Almost a fact. And if that was true, then they needed to discuss it. They needed to talk about what they would do if Annie did get pregnant, if they wanted kids, and all the other things that came along with it, just like how they had discussed before they had bought their used Sedan, and how they had briefly talked about buying their own house in the near future.

Annie was in the middle of those thoughts when she felt Finnick's arms around her, startling her from her mind and nearly making her fall out of her chair. He smiled, white teeth catching sunlight, sea-green eyes light and happy, and the color of the waves when they nibbled at the shore. (In the deep recesses of her mind lingered an image of a tiny boy with Finnick's smile, calling her _Mommy_ in a summersweet voice)

"Welcome home, Space Cadet. How were your journeys?" Finnick teased, kissing her temple, while Annie just smiled back.

"Quite good. I wish you could've been there." Annie teased back, tipping her back slightly so Finnick could press a sweet, light kiss to her lips.

"That's great to hear. But you want to know where we could go together later today?"

"Where?"

"Oh, just a little restaurant called The General." Finnick said with a wicked smile, and Annie stared at him.

"Finnick, that's the most expensive restaurant in the city." Annie said, flabbergasted. She had only gone there once, with her family for her parent's anniversary and the food had been as exquisite as it had been expensive, but Finnick just smiled.

"We haven't been on a date in a while now, and only the best for my girl." Finnick explained, and Annie realized that no, they hadn't been on a proper date in a long, long time. They had both been increasingly busy, Finnick with his online courses and his job, Annie with interviewing and things of the like. The pregnancy scare had been the cherry on top, and to her shock she realized that they hadn't _touched_ since.

Obviously they kissed and slept in the same bed, but they hadn't actually had sex in a few weeks, which was strange to think about because they normally had a very fulfilling sex life. Finnick had probably not wanted to exacerbate the situation, but now that they were in the clear he assumed it was time to get back on track. Annie didn't really mind, especially because Finnick was going out of his way to be romantic and sweet. (Not to say that Finnick wasn't those things already, because despite his protests they both knew who was the sappy romantic in their relationship)

"How did you even get reservations?" Annie asked him, brushing a lint ball off of his shirt.

"Connections, my dear Annie, are something I have plenty of." Finnick said in a scholarly tone while Annie felt her lips turn up.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Annie told him, and he smiled yet again.

"That's why you love me."

"It's one of the many reasons, yes."

So, later that evening, the both dressed up relatively nice, Finnick with a button down blue shirt and khakis, and Annie in the pretty dark green short sheath dress Cora had gotten her for her birthday and her well-worn silver heels, and drove over to The General.

Annie ordered a flute of champagne, and Finnick had a glass of red wine, but they drank in good taste. The dinner itself was lovely; Annie had grilled ahi tuna with a delicious seasonal salad, while Finnick had gotten some seared Atlantic salmon with some sort of jalapeño-crab slaw that he devoured with relish. Dessert was something both of them enjoyed, but Annie teased Finnick that he enjoyed too much. Annie had gotten a simple tiramisu, while Finnick on the other hand had gotten a monster of a slice of chocolate cake, complete with gelato, candied nuts, and whipped marshmallow.

The whole night was turning out as lovely as Annie had expected it would…but throughout the whole dinner Annie noticed that Finnick was getting strangely nervous. His eyes kept darting side-to-side, his foot tapped out an incessant beat, he wiped his hands nervously on his pants. Annie got a peculiar feeling. Was she forgetting something? Their anniversary wasn't until the end of May. If that was the case, then why was Finnick getting so antsy?

Finally, as Finnick ordered a coffee cocktail with some sort of desert liquor in it with a dollop of mascarpone cream, for both of them, and as the waiter placed it down, Finnick touched Annie's hand gently where it had been resting on the table.

"I hope you liked dinner." He said, with a gentle smile, his eyes warm by the candlelight.

"I loved dinner, Finnick. Really, thank you." Annie said sincerely, wondering if that was what Finnick had been worrying about. He reached across the table and kissed her gently, before smiling a smile that danced with a touch of mischief.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have something else I would really like to talk about." Finnick said teasingly and Annie frowned as he coaxed her to her feet.

"What?" She asked him.

Finnick got down on one knee, and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a small ring inside.

Annie felt like she was going to faint.

"Finnick!" Annie said, covering her mouth to hold back a sob. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at them, but she didn't care _because Finnick was proposing to her_!

"Do you remember when we first got together, Annie, how I told you the only thing I could give you was me and that wasn't a lot?" He asked her, eyes shining with happy tears and Annie nodded, terrified to speak or she might break down. "You've taught me that I am a lot, you taught me that I could be more then what life gave me. You've taught me so many things over the years, been patient with me, and loved me through everything. You're not only my best friend, Ann, but also my partner, and the love of my life. I want to continue to learn and share and love you for the rest of my life, and this is the next step. So, Annabel Evelyn Cresta, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes!" Annie she barely managed to croak as Finnick slid a simple white-gold band with a single diamond on her ring finger.

The whole restaurant erupted into cheers as she threw herself on Finnick, wrapping her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck and kissed him furiously, not caring that she was wearing a dress and that it was probably inappropriate for such a fancy restaurant because Finnick was her fiancée and they would be married.

She was sure that both their lips tasted like salty tears, but never had any taste been better because their smiles and tears tasted like pure happiness.

* * *

Finnick had never gotten her out of her clothes so fast before.

They were nearly drunk with happiness, he held her hand the whole ride home, they tripped up the stairs, and Finnick barely took his lips off hers even as Annie struggled to open their door. And as soon as they got through the door, Finnick carried Annie to bed, pulling off her dress and his clothes and wrapping himself up in her embrace.

"You're so beautiful." Finnick whispered as he entered her, "God, I love you. I love you so much."

"Yes, yes! Finnick!" Annie gasped, tightening around him. They hadn't done this in so long, and it felt so good to have him inside of her again. She hadn't realized how much she had missed his flesh being pressed against hers, the rhythm of his heart pounding next to hers, missed this closeness.

"Ann, you're so tight." He groaned between clenched teeth. She dug her fingers into his broad back, loving how sturdy he was, how warm his skin was, how he looked like he might start crying with happiness again, she loved every single thing about him, _him_, Finnick Dylan Odair, her fiancée, the man who was going to be her husband, the man who was going to marry her and be with her for the rest of her life.

"I can't help it." Annie gasped as he began to move. "It's been too long."

"I'll just have to make it up to you." Finnick laughed breathlessly in her ear as he continued to move, his thrusts deep and slow, as if he was trying to savor the sensation. "I'll make love to you all night, sweetheart."

"God, Finn, more!" She cried out, bucking her hips against his. In response he began to time his thrusts to when her hips came up to meet his. She was seeing stars, never before had sex been so good, so wonderful, just like everything else. He was sealing his lips hungrily against hers, desperately, as if he believed this would be their last kiss. But no, this was the first kiss of forever, because Annie was getting married to Finnick and his lips would be the only lips pressing kisses to hers forever. Her hands would be the only hands twisting in his hair, her body would be the only body he made love to, her love would be the only love he would receive. Everything was perfect, perfect, perfect.

She came crying Finnick's name, clutching to him desperately, wrapping her legs around his hips. Never before had she come so hard in her entire life, and Finnick came soon after with a shudder and a groan of her name. She lay there, with her chest heaving and still tangled in Finnick's embrace, and she burst into tears.

"Ann, don't cry." Finnick said, disposing of their condom before kissing her tears away.

"I'm so happy!" Annie sobbed, becoming a blubbering mess. "Finnick, we're going to be married."

"We're pretty much already married." Finnick pointed out, but couldn't hide his lurking amusement under his straight face. "You already fold my socks."

"Shut up you bastard! Don't you ruin my moment!" Annie demanded her smile feeling wobbly but so deliriously happy, wiping away her dumb tears.

"Excited to be Annie Odair?" Finnick asked, kissing her again.

"Of course, but maybe you should be Finnick Cresta." Annie teased him, while he smiled that thousand-watt smile that left her breathless.

"I think Annie Odair rolls off the tongue easier." He said, as he pulled up the covers, Annie cuddled against Finnick's chest as his fingers trailed up and down her back.

"Maybe."

For a few moments they lay there, before Annie spoke up again.

"Why did you choose tonight to propose?" She asked him, and he sighed contently.

"I've been thinking about the future. Ever since the scare…I kept thinking, if we ever want kids, I want them to have the safe, healthy, wonderful childhood that I never had. I want them to have everything I never had. And when I was thinking of that, the only other thing I could think of was how I want to be with you my whole life, how you are the rest of my life. How one day…if we ever have kids, I want them to have a Mom and a Dad, a Finnick and an Annie. I had been putting money away for a ring for a while, waiting for the right moment. And I realized, every moment was the right moment. That I wanted to get married to you, and I wanted to get married right at that moment." Finnick explained with a smile, "And don't worry, I made sure to ask your parents before hand."

Annie's eyes must have been as wide as saucers, and she felt her jaw go slack.

"You asked my parents?"

"Oh yeah, I went right into the lion's den, babe. I gave them this big speech, and your dad laughed at me like I was an idiot, while your mom said yes just so I would stop spouting all the poetry I've ever wrote about you." Finnick said with a suggestive wag of his brows. Annie's face hurt from how big her smile was.

"The worst thing is that I can actually imagine you doing that. Did you tell Mags?" Annie asked, intrigued, and Finnick smiled.

"Of course. She asked me what took me so long, smacked me upside the head, and then told me that if we have a girl she wants us to name her after her." Finnick laughed, and Annie imagined the whole scene underneath her eyelids and she joined him in his giggling.

"Everyone's going to freak out." Annie said, "Especially Delly."

"Of course, she'll probably have a litter of flying puppies." Finnick said with a roll of his eyes, "And Johanna will probably punch me and ask me why it took me so long."

"And Peeta will volunteer to make our cake." Annie offered and Finnick looked as if she had just suggested something amazing,

"We should definitely have Peeta make our cake. That guy knows how much I love sugar." Finnick said excitedly.

"And he'll probably put three-times your body weight of butter into the frosting." She laughed and pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait for the cake! Just like I can't wait to have you in white." He said dreamily as they both settled into each other's arms for the night, the first of an eternity to follow, and Annie couldn't be happier.

"One of your fantasies?"

"One of my realities now." Finnick said nuzzling his head against her neck, breathing in deeply. "And it's only possible because you love me, just as much as I love you."

"Forever." Annie promised, their hands intertwining under the blankets.

"Forever." Finnick agreed.

With Finnick by her side, forever would surely not seem like enough.

* * *

**Someone made a request for lemons and fluff.**

**Well here you go, I made you a lemon meringue pie. :D**

**Oh fluff, how I adore you and your cavity-inducing wonder. I hope I gave all of you your sugar fix after last chapter. Thank you, all of you, for your lovely reviews. I really don't deserve your praise.**

**What did you guys think of the engagement scene? I figured Finnick would have wanted something flashier or something, but knows that Annie likes simple things. A nice dinner at a fancy restaurant seemed perfect. The best thing however, is the fact that I asked my mom how my dad proposed to her, whilst trying to get inspiration for this chapter/researching and this is what I got:**

**Apparently one morning over breakfast, my dad just asked my mom if she wanted to get married. Literally. No ring. No cute speech, nothing. Just, "Hey, we should get married." My mom just kinda brushed him off while she was reading the paper all like, "Yeah, yeah, sure. Someday." And then my dad said, using arm motions, "No, WE should get MARRIED." And my mom looked at my dad like he was an idiot and said, "Are you proposing to me?" And, exasperated, my dad replied, "YES!"**

**And then they got married.**

**Yep. My parents are the least romantic, socially inept people on this planet.**

**Whatever, they're going on twenty-something years, so I guess it worked out for them somehow. Moral of this story? I dunno…being unromantic is the key to success? Sure. Let's go with that. Oh, and also never ask your parents about stuff while researching for your fanfiction story that your parents have no idea about. Yeah. That works to.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Oh, and also, ideas for their wedding! I've been researching, I've figured out a lot of stuff, but where should it happen? Color combos, flowers, help! Planning an imaginary wedding takes a lot of work! Also, this chapter name are actually lyrics from a song called, Inevitable by Anberlin.**

**Until next time, yours truly ~OMGitsgreen**


	11. Northern Lights

_2 Weeks_

* * *

Finnick woke up that day feeling as if he had barely slept at all, and he hadn't. It had been one of those nights that he had struggled with keeping up his racing mind, leaving him nearly no time to actually sleep. Before he knew it, his alarm was screaming at him, and the sun was peeking out from the horizon. While wondering if there was anyway he could convince Mags to let him stay home, but knowing there was no way that would ever happen, he trudged into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and walked down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen.

Finnick sometimes wished he could avoid all of his problems as well as he could stay up all night.

Finnick sat down at the table heavily, with a sigh. As if Mags had had enough of his nonsense, she slammed his breakfast down in front of him, making him jump in surprise.

"Dios mío, estás siendo difícil! Pedirle al baile hoy, hijo. Si no voy a tomar el asunto en mis propias manos!" Mags snapped at him, jarring him from his stupor.

"It's not that easy, Mags!" Finnick said, after combing through what she had said a few times in his head.

"It is that easy, boy. Just ask her to prom! You're going out with her, aren't you?" Mags said, hands on her hips and not taking any of his excuses.

"Well, yeah but-"

"No buts. Today. She's obviously waiting for you to do it. It's rude to keep a lady waiting. That's one lesson that you don't want to learn the hard way, boy." Mags said with such finality that Finnick felt that it was useless to press any sort of argument.

Mostly because he knew Mags was right.

These past two weeks of his life could probably be described as blissful, euphoric, enchanted, or something like that, but no entry on could even come close as a descriptor except, perhaps, the word "perfect". After their kiss and confession, they had spent the whole night talking, after they got home the next day, they spent the whole day walking around the town doing nothing but enjoying each other's company. Finnick was beyond ecstatic. He wanted to run around town screaming the news from the top of his lungs that Annie Cresta loved him, just as much as he loved her. Of course, Annie dismissed the idea with a laugh and smile, but Finnick wanted everyone to know. It may have been vain, but he couldn't help it.

The last few weeks of school were absolutely asinine, but Finnick didn't mind coming to school if it meant he could hold Annie's hand in the hallway, kiss her next to her locker, hug her when it was time to go home for the day. The Careers made fun of him, girls whispered behind his back, but he honestly didn't care a single bit. Annie loved him. Annie Cresta loved Finnick Odair. He figured he could handle anything with ease if that fact remained true. (And he hoped, prayed, wished, dreamed that the fact would remain true forever, though he knew in the darkest corner of his heart that it would never be…)

Though Finnick didn't see much point in a lot of events that happened in high school, he knew that all of the girls in the senior class had been chattering about prom for months leading up to it. The girls all cooed over dresses, hairstyles, and accessories. When a boy asked a girl in front of them, they would sigh dreamily and wish under their breath that that girl was them. Though Annie wasn't as noticeable as her friend Rae in these actions, he often saw her eyes linger on dresses in the stores, and flit through magazines as if musing the possibilities.

It had to be today. Finnick couldn't wait any longer to ask her, or it would be too late. Even his own subconscious wasn't letting him procrastinate any longer, having plagued him with nightmares and dumb dreams for the past week.

So, Finnick made his way to school, thinking of ways to ask her, but not coming up with anything elaborate or noteworthy. Then again, he didn't really get why guys were expected to go all out just to ask a girl to a dance. Maybe it was romantic, but it wasn't like Finnick was proposing or anything. Even then, he figured he wouldn't do anything too embarrassing, even though he'd definitely want to. Annie didn't like super ooey-gooey romantic things. She nearly gagged when Rae's boyfriend serenaded her to ask her to prom, and she could barely make it past the opening of the Notebook without excusing herself to _shove knives in her ears_. (Annie's words, not his) He figured he'd propose at a nice restaurant or something-

Finnick nearly bashed his head into a locker. Why the hell was he thinking about proposing? He'd been going out with Annie for two weeks and he was already thinking of _proposing_? What the hell was wrong with him? Granted, he had known he was in love with Annie for a year, and been friends with her for longer, but _still_!

"You're just nervous, Odair. Losing your touch. You've got this, its just prom. It's not a big deal. You can totally do this." Finnick muttered to himself as he leaned near Annie's locker, feeling slightly better after his personal pep talk.

"You can do what?" Annie's voice interrupted right behind him, and Finnick jumped and whirled around clutching a hand over his beating heart.

"Jesus, Ann! You just gave me a heart attack!" Finnick gasped, and Annie smiled as if completely amused.

"I'm sorry, you were just muttering to yourself and I didn't want to interrupt." Annie said lightly, and began to open her locker and pull out her books. Finnick felt his face heat up slightly and he blurted out,

"Um…uh- prom." He stuttered, and Annie looked at him completely confused as she closed her locker yet again.

"Prom? What about it?"

"With me. I mean, do you want to go to prom with me?" He asked, kicking himself for being so absolutely lame. There was no way in hell that Annie would want to go with him now, regardless if she was his girlfriend or not because he was so fucking lame and-

Annie let out a little noise, and Finnick gaped because Annie was crying. Little diamond tears were filling up her beautiful green eyes and running down rose-blush cheeks. Never before had Finnick seen something so beautifulhorriblelovelyawful .

"Wait, Annie! Don't cry! Did I say something wrong?" Finnick asked, completely panicking because he absolutely hated to see her cry. He hated it more than anything, he realized, it scratched at the edges of his newly stitched-back-together heart, threatening to undo the seams and-

"I'm so happy. I didn't think anyone would ever ask me to prom." Annie said, smiling through all her tears. Finnick pulled her into a hug not caring that everyone was staring at them now.

"I'm your boyfriend. Of course I'd ask you." Finnick whispered in her ear, and she nodded against his sweatshirt. He kissed the top of her head gently. "Please stop crying. Everyone's going to think I'm bullying you."

"Okay." She croaked, and Finnick kissed her quickly.

"I don't know what to do when you cry." He admitted to her quietly.

"Okay," She said, slipping her warm, soft hand into his and smiling through her tears.

"I take that it's a yes?" Finnick asked her as they began to walk, and she smiled even wider.

"Yes."

No word had ever been sweeter.

* * *

"So are you going over to her house?" Mags asked as she straightened his tie. His palms were already sweating, and he fidgeted from one foot to the other nervously.

"Yes, to pick her up. Mags, I've never met her parents before. What if they don't like me?" Finnick asked her, and she just looked up with something glinting in her eyes.

"I'm hoping that God didn't just bless you with a pretty face, and you'll actually be the charming, kind, and pure gentleman that you are capable of being." She said, finishing his tie before smoothing his jacket.

"I'm doomed…" Finnick groaned theatrically, but Mags simply continued to smooth his jacket.

"What a fine, handsome young man you've become Finnick. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mío hijo." She said quietly, and Finnick took her hands in his and kissed them.

"Thank you, Mags. Don't get too sappy now though." Finnick said with a wicked smile, while Mags smacked his head playfully.

"Don't go practicing on me, young man. Now get going, your girl is waiting. Oh, and don't forget to get me copies of your pictures." She said scooting Finnick out of the door before he lost his nerve. He managed to get into his car and almost feeling as if this whole night so far was an out-of-body experience, he somehow drove himself to Annie's house.

He had been there a few times, but honestly Annie's house was the most quintessential middle-class home anyone could ever imagine and he almost always did a double take of it as he approached. Perfectly trimmed lawn and hedges, cream colored with a red door, it even had a white picket fence and matching mailbox. It was so normal that it was almost ridiculous. He had dropped her off at the door, but this was the first time he was actually going inside and meeting the people that Annie was related too. And to make matters worse, he kept imagining a man with a toupee and an ascot, and a woman wearing an apron and 50's styled dress opening the door with matching plastic smiles, making his skin crawl before he even made it down the street.

He gave himself another little pep talk before walking briskly up the driveway and to the door, gathered all of the courage he had in his body and soul and somehow managed to ring the doorbell. If he thought that asking Annie to prom was nerve wracking, God, had he been clueless. He had absolutely no idea about how to talk to parents. Most adults he talked to found him…abrasive to say the least. Finnick chafed under an iron-gripped authority, which had been the main reason he had such a horrible time with foster parents before he met Mags. And in any case, most the girls he had gone out with hadn't exactly been looking for a guy to bring home to the folks.

In this aspect of girls, Finnick had no experience whatsoever. He supposed he could call himself a date-virgin. Half of him wondered if Annie would find that thought amusing, or if she would smack him.

Entertaining that thought, he kept a nice smile on his face as the door opened. On the other side of the door weren't a mom or a dad, but an older girl that Finnick instinctually knew was Annie's elder sister Cora. She looked like Annie in the way siblings looked like each other. She had the same dark hair and fair complexion, however she was taller and gave off an air of cool confidence that suggested she was independent and self-assured. She was wearing pastel-blue shorts and a grey tank top, showing off her long legs and rather impressive bust, and Finnick got the acute sense that she was testing him. In response he lifted his eyes to meet Cora's cool grey ones straight on.

"Hi. I'm Cora." She introduced shortly, crossing her arms over her chest, giving her breasts a lift. She was curvy in all the ways Annie was slender, and obviously knew it. Finnick nearly snorted. That trick had been used on him enough that he was nearly desensitized.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Finnick Odair." He said back with a bright smile that virtually disarming her. A bit flustered she motioning into the house,

"Come in, my sister's almost ready." She said before nearly bolting up the stairs. However, Finnick didn't have time to analyze his surroundings because almost immediately a man walked up to him, offering Finnick his hand. He wasn't the ascot-toupee guy Finnick had imagined, but rather a guy who looked like he played golf on the weekends when he had free time and worked a desk-job.

"I'm Daniel Cresta, you must be Finnick." He said, his voice quiet. Finnick returned the handshake with sudden respect, because this was the man who had raised the girl he loved. Annie had obviously taken after her father in looks and temperament, having his green eyes that almost seemed to look past everything else and stare right down into his soul. Of course they were set in an aged face, and hidden behind glasses, however they were as clear and cutting as Annie's, and just as endlessly kind and understanding.

"Yes, sir. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You take care of my daughter tonight, alright son?" He said, not having to raise his voice above his quiet volume to get his point across. (And somewhere deep in his vault of hidden childhood memories another male voice called him _son_) "I expect her home at a reasonable time, and safely."

"Of course." He agreed as Mr. Cresta released his hand, just in time for Annie to descend down the stairs, mother and sister trailing behind her.

Finnick's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

Annie was wearing a gorgeous floor-length sea-green gown. A slim, ruched bodice to the waist, a single beaded strap, which ended up cascading to the floor with flowing chiffon. A small section of her hair was rolled up, while the rest of it spilled over her shoulder in dark, loose curls and waves. Never before had he seen any girl look so stunning and elegant, and _ohmyLordJesus_-this was the girl he was going to prom with!

He had no idea how he had ever gotten so lucky.

"What do you think?" Annie asked, nervously, and Finnick took her hands.

"You look fantastic, Ann." Finnick barely managed to say, because he was having a hard time remembering how to work his tongue.

"Well you don't look half bad yourself." She laughed, smoothing his jacket just as Mags had done before. Still feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside, Finnick remembered the small package in his hand, and pulled it out.

"I've got a surprise for you." He said offering her the package, "Go ahead."

Looking a bit confused Annie opened the package before smiling widely, her green eyes twinkling.

"Oh Finn, it's beautiful." She said admiring the corsage Finnick had gotten her, marveling at the white orchids and calla lilies and smelling them before Finnick slid it on her slender wrist.

"You said before that orchids were your favorite flower." Finnick said, "That and lilies. So I got a corsage that had both."

"Here, let me help you with your boutonniere." She said, pinning the matching boutonniere on his jacket. "There, perfect."

Annie looked up, and God, she looked so happy. Her face was flushed, her green eyes twinkled, and her smile was so large it looked like it would crack her face in two. The butterflies in his stomach just wouldn't stop fluttering, and he wanted nothing more than to press kisses to her rose petal lips and-

"Get home at a reasonable time." A curt voice ordered, and Annie immediately stiffened. Finnick looked up, stunned, only to see, who he could only assume, was Annie's mom wearing a rather sour expression. She was made up of angles, skin pulled tight against bone, eyes a sharp, oppressive grey, and her lip was tweaked into a sneer.

She was nearly the exact opposite of what Finnick had assumed she would be. (As he hadn't really been expecting the 50s mom) That look smeared across her face was so much like his own mother that he felt his fist instinctually twitch into a fist and all the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Annie had never told him of having a bad childhood, or of abusive parents. She had always seemed so…whole. Who would have known there was someone else so much like his mother lurking in a place that Annie lived-

It was Annie who snapped him out of his trance, by touching his arm.

"Okay mom." She said softly, "I'll see you guys later."

She hurriedly yanked on Finnick's jacket and got them outside before anyone else could even say a word another to them. She rushed them into his car, and before Finnick could say anything Annie pressed her soft lips against his urgently.

Finnick hungrily devoured her back, not caring that she had probably worked hours on her makeup. He felt her fist her hands in his hair, and he awkwardly reached across the clutch to pull her close. They continued like that for a few more moment before Annie pulled back with a gasp.

"Sorry." She apologized, sitting and smoothing her dress, and Finnick tried to remember how to breathe. "I needed that."

"I can tell." Finnick he said breathlessly, putting the car into gear. "Are you okay?"

"No. Yes. I don't know." She said, reaching up to tug at her hair, before remembering her hairdo and letting it fall back in her lap.

"What happened? You're mom didn't look to…happy."

"I got into an argument with her. She was…convinced that someone put you up to asking me out." Annie said quietly, and Finnick gaped and clutched the wheel.

"What?" He hissed, "Why the hell would I ever-"

"I know. It's just…my mom doesn't think I'm stable." Annie explained, "She thinks that someone was playing a joke on me. I told her that she was wrong."

"I would never, ever do that to you." Finnick said firmly, "Don't doubt it for a second."

"I know." Annie said before smiling again, "Let's not talk about it anymore, it's prom remember? Let's go."

For some reason, Finnick got the feeling they would have to discuss this again. But it was a special night, so he figured he'd let it slide for now.

* * *

Prom was held as a country club called Snow Ponds, as they walked in they were greeted with the sight of an ice statue, and tables of their names on cards with their table assignments. For a solid hour Annie was greeted by a gaggle of girls wearing a menagerie of dresses, and at some point their faces and dresses all blended together in a garish spectacle. It was a constant cycle of scream, compliment (no matter what, even if the girl looked hideous), make an offer for later, and repeat. This was another thing that girls did that Finnick didn't really get. It was like some sort of ritual, girls fluttering around the edge of the dance floor, sizing each other up, as if preparing for a challenge.

Sure some of the other girls were pretty, some of them were sexy, but none of them were Annie, and that's all that mattered. He would stare at Cashmere and her low cut, backless, skin-tight dress, for a moment because…well, she had boobs and he was a guy and couldn't help it. But she certainly wasn't as pretty, wonderful, and amazing as Annie. He reminded her of this as she dug her nails into his arm, her eyes heated with jealousy. (And he also wanted to tell her that she was goddamn sexy when she was jealous, but decided to tell her that when she didn't want to rip Cashmere's head off)

Dinner was good, but not amazing. They had sat with Annie's friends and Finnick made small talk with Annie's friend's dates, who he mostly knew from sports teams. He teased Annie for getting the vegetarian dish, which just looked like a health magazine threw up artfully on her plate. While she made a game of seeing how much of Finnick's dessert she could swipe before he told her to stop. (He did tell get her to stop, only by pressing his lips to hers. And God, did he love the taste of chocolate and ice cream on her lips.)

Then there was the dancing. Finnick didn't really dance very often. In fact, he was used to standing pretty still as girls grinded on him on the dance floor. And certainly it was like an orgy in the middle of the dance floor, but with Annie he found himself doing ridiculous dance moves and tripping over himself just to make her release that beautiful trilling laughter again and again. They spun around in circles, sang songs at the top of their lungs, and dared each other to do the wackiest things they could. Finnick honestly couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun.

Finally prom was drawing to a close. The prom king and queen were announced to be Cashmere and her date to Finnick's chagrin. Didn't everyone see how much more beautiful Annie was? In any case, the last song began to play, slow and sweet. Annie wrapped her arms around his neck, Finnick placed his hands on her hips, and they began to sway to the music.

_Every time I close my eyes _

_I can touch the colors around me_

_Suddenly I realize everything I thought was impossible… is here. _

_And my heart sings in a world so incredible_

_And everything burns much brighter_

Annie's eyes were shining in the lights like emeralds, her moonlight skin glowing almost silver from the inside.

_Fingertips, northern lights, tracing colors right through the sky_

_Underneath a lullaby I never felt as blissful as I do…here_

_And my heart sings in a world so incredible_

_And everything shines much brighter_

"Finnick…?" Annie sighed, her voice soft like dreams. She almost sounded as if she was doubtful he would answer.

"Yes?" Finnick asked, his voice almost as quiet. They're faces were pressed close so they could hear each other over the music.

"Thank you. For everything. Tonight was perfect." She said, her green eyes shimmering with stardrops. He kissed her eyelids gently, silently begging her not to cry anymore. Right here, as she was bathed in the ethereal light of the dance floor, he doubted he could handle seeing anything more beautiful without whisking her away and taking her. He could almost imagine his frenzied kisses; almost imagine her trembling under him as he marked the cool, pure skin on the hollow of her slender neck. And no. He couldn't do that. They weren't ready for that yet. He wanted-no-needed her to know how much he respected her, how much he honored her before he could even think of doing that.

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer, smiling as their heartbeats fluttered in rhythm.

"Anything for you, Annie." He promised her touching the soft, thickness of her hair, which settled like a warm summer's night over her shoulders. "Anything."

"You're too sweet, you know that?" She said like a question, although it was more of a statement. Finnick rolled his eyes and attempted to regain his cool.

"Of course. Slap a cherry on my head and call me an ice-cream Sunday."

"Don't get fresh with me, Mister. I'll tell Mags." She laughed, gently tugging his cheek, and he gave her his best smile.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Thank you." Annie said again, nuzzling her head back into his shoulder, and Finnick kissed the top of her head.

"No, thank you."

This moment was like the cosmos, filled with more beautiful and miraculous things than Finnick could possibly imagine in his wildest fantasies, but as short as the kiss of a moonbeam. No single moonbeam was the same, Finnick figured, but certainly there would be more to come if he believed strong enough in the love they shared. One day he would kiss her moonlight skin, one day maybe he would feel as though he deserved her love, and…if possible, maybe he would be the one who she would love forever.

If there was one thing Annie had taught him already, it was that even the sky wasn't the limit when he was with her.

* * *

**Prom chapter, finally up! Last year I went to prom with a group of friends (two being foreign exchange students) and had a great time, though at my school dances I'm generally that really white girl busting really-white-girl moves at the edge of the dance floor with her friends. But hey, at least I know I can't dance and am confident about it. I do a pretty mean shopping cart.**

**The lyrics in this chapter were from the song Northern Lights, by Cider Sky. I have the sneaking suspicion you'll see this song again in another chapter, nudge-nudge-wink-wink.**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter so much, I know I did! Also, don't be afraid to request a chapter guys! This isn't a "request" fic per se, but if you guys want to see something specific, like prom for example, or more lemons and fluff, go ahead and ask. I like writing as much as you guys like reading, so let's work together! Like I said, this isn't a request fic, but if enough of you guys want to see it, or if I really like your idea, I would love to write it.**

**Oh, and if anyone was to make fanart, I wouldn't be opposed. I would like to have a cover art for this story. But I am not artsy…like at all.**

**Thanks again for reading, and until next time! ~OMGitsgreen.**


	12. Somewhere Only We Know

_5 Years, 12 Months_

* * *

Finnick got the call at 8:25 in the morning, just as he was sitting down to his morning cup of coffee. He wasn't thinking about much except how beautiful Annie had looked under him as they had made love last night, and to be completely honest ever since they had gotten engaged the sex only seemed to get better.

They had already discussed a few things with Effie Trinket, Haymitch Abernathy's longtime girlfriend and wedding planner, and had decided on the rough details. The wedding was going to be small, it was going to be something private, something near the beach, and it was something in the summer. They had scheduled a few rough dates to see where the year took them, but it didn't matter. Finnick was as giddy as a boy in a candy shop, because he was getting married to the love of his life, to Annie Cresta, and certainly nothing could be sweeter.

He was right in the middle of these thoughts, when the call nearly startled him out of his seat. He jumped and got up, and reached for the phone. He didn't recognize the caller ID, but picked it up anyways.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Finnick Odair?" The voice was male and solemn, a voice that tickled at his memory, but he couldn't quite recall where from.

"Yes this is." Finnick said, growing increasingly nervous. What on Earth could be going on right now?

"This is Ernest Mason, your mother's lawyer. I'm calling to give you my dearest condolences, as your mother has been diagnosed with late-stage ovarian cancer." The man said, but Finnick couldn't understand what he was saying. Cancer? How did this affect him? A vicious, terrible part of him was glad that she was dying an excruciating death, happy to know she was miserable and on her way to hell. The other part, a much smaller part of him, the terrified little boy inside of him felt wrong wrong wrong. When had he become a person who was glad about his own mother's death?

"She's dying?" He asked, his voice cracking. But he wasn't crying. He just stood there, feeling emptydeadcold, balancing against the counter.

"Yes. She's been put on compassionate release and is currently in a hospital. She's made her wish to see you known."

"She wants to see me? Does she not remember that I have a restraining order on her?" Finnick asked, growing angry. "Tell her she can have fun in hell. I'm not going to see her."

"Mr. Odair, she's going to be gone in a month, a few weeks at most. At least give her-"

"No. You can fuck off. I'm not giving her anything after what she did to me." Finnick interrupted him with a hiss, "And you can tell her that straight from me."

In Finnick's rage he hung up and threw the phone as hard as he could against the wall. His vision was tinged with red, his teeth were grinding, his muscles tensed so tight that he could feel his entire body trembling with his pent up rage. He did the only thing he could think of doing without being an idiot.

He ran.

He didn't care that the rain was pouring and his clothes were sticking to his skin. He didn't care that he ran into people, tore through busy sidewalks, he ran and ran and ran, until the only thing he could hear was the pounding of his heart and the rain in his ears, not the screeching, tearing, ripping of his soul away from his body, not the memories that scratched in his brains threatened their way out from his eyes and mouth like gushing blood, not the touch that rotted his insides black. And he couldn't couldn't couldn't-

All he could do was run. That was all he had been doing for a while if he was being honest with himself.

He couldn't remember when he got home, but he did.

He stood there in the kitchen, creating a puddle on the tile floor. Annie stood up from the kitchen table, face filled with concern as Finnick clenched and unclenched his hands. He was sure he looked like a crazy person, soaked to the bone, unable to make any remnant of a normal expression, but he couldn'tcouldn'tcouldn't. All he felt was emptydeadcold and why did he feel emptydeadcold? His mother was the one who was going to be a corpse, not him. She was going to be the swallowed by the unforgiving Earth, not him. His mother was the unfeeling disgusting horrible one. He hated her but couldn't hate anyone because he couldn't feel anything and he wasn't even terrified and why was he so emptydeadcold? Why?

"Finnick?" Annie asked softly, approaching him as one does a feral animal. He touched his cold crawling skin, her warmth soaking into his rigid flesh. It was then, suddenly, that Finnick realized how much he loved that warmth. Annie made him human, not a corpse. Annie was alive, beautiful, his, and he had never needed anything more in his entire life.

He grabbed her by the shoulders roughly and kissed her hard. Annie squeaked in surprise before submitting to the kiss, allowing Finnick to devastate her mouth as he tore of her clothes with disregard. Annie's sweet warm skin was the only remedy to the poison of the memory of that woman's touch, and he needed to be cured before it leached him of everything he ever held dear. With a desperate urgency that he had never felt before in his life, he took her there upon the kitchen floor, pressing deep inside of her, to the place only he knew.

"Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie." He chanted, prayed. He wasn't sure if he believed in God, but certainly he believed in this. He believed Annie to be his cure, his answer, his light, his beautiful everything. He believed in her. She was everywhere, wrapped around him, and all he wanted was to hide away with her. He wanted to hide away from everyone else, so no one would be able to break the fragile universe she had created for him.

"Finnick!" Annie gasped through bruised lips, her nails digging into his back. She cried out as he continued to thrust into her desperately, with her kisses she soothed the sharp, jagged edges of his heart, with her eyes, so filled with love, he nearly came undone. Suddenly he felt overcome with sickness yet again, but instead of empty-sickness it was comprised solely of guilt. She wasn't curing him, no, he was forcing his poison into her life. He was ruining her. How could he? How could he ruin the only good thing in his goddamn life? It was his fault. Everything had always been his fault. Why?

Why?

A sob wretched past his lips unannounced, and he pressed his face against her neck, trying to hide his shame. Annie tried to push him off of her, but to no avail because her arms weren't strong enough to rid herself of his grip. She felt too good, he knew it because he had been doing his best to assure himself of that. No matter how he felt, as long as she felt good it was fine.

After they finished and Annie caught her breath, she looked at him with that same concerned expression again.

"Finn, please. What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." Annie asked him, almost begged, and he shook his head.

"I'm okay."

"You're anything but okay." Annie said quietly, sternly, and Finnick released her and she moved away. Immediately his skin felt cold again, and all he wanted was to keep Annie in his arms and be alive.

"My mom is dying." He told her. "I don't know what to do."

"Finn, I…I had no idea." Annie said still moving away as if thinking space was what he needed, but Finnick shook his head. No, he didn't need space, he needed _her_.

"Hold me, Ann. Please." Finnick begged his hands trembling. "I feel so wrong, and you're the only one who can make me right again."

She took his head into her hands and kissed him. She obliged his request for the rest of the evening, not saying anything, but allowing her love to seep into his skin and fill the emptiness inside his chest.

* * *

_"Do you love me, Finnick?" His mother asked a ten-year-old Finnick quietly, resting his head upon her lap, her hands touching his cheeks were as soft as dreams, as warm as summer clouds._

_"Yes." Finnick sighed between cracked lips, wishing he could somehow portray the feelings in his heart. Yes, Finnick loved his mother. He loved her because she was there, always, the single constant in his life. She was the only person in the world he could love. Maybe she hit him some, but she was there and that was all that mattered. She never made fun of him for his clothes or threw out the ropes he liked to braid like his classmates did. She never ridiculed him for not getting the right answer on his homework or yelled at him for reading too slow in class like his teachers. No. She loved him and he loved her, and certainly his love was so strong that one day…she would see that she didn't need the drugs to make her happy. He was there. He would always love her and try his best to make her happy. He could wait until she realized that maybe his love was enough. Maybe his love could be enough. Maybe his love would never be enough, but he tried so hard. Wasn't that worth something?_

_"Oh Finnick, what a good boy you are. Your mother is lucky to have such a wonderful son, she's lucky to have you." She crooned to him, with a voice like a lullaby. "Like father, like son I suppose."_

_Like father like son_

_A shiver ran down his spine._

_No, no. Finnick felt dizzy and scared. He didn't want to be like his father._

_He was standing in front of a hole in the Earth, alone, and the cavern was devouring everyone up in front of him. He didn't want to be gone. He didn't want to be gone like his father, and the tiny thing, and now his Mother. And no. _No_. Everyone was leaving him behind. Why? Why did everyone leave him? Why couldn't he be good enough for anyone? He had tried so hard, but in the end everyone was slipping away into the cold hard Earth, down so deep that even his hands couldn't reach them anymore._

_It was at that moment he saw two other people standing at the edge of the dark abyss, glimpses of a cane and dark silk hair, of laughter and bright green eyes that housed the most beautiful and brightest soul in the world. Finnick's broken heart was shattering into a million pieces and he couldn't stop it and he screamed, his voice raw and scratchy,_

_"Mags! Annie! No!"_

_He was too late, they were falling in and Finnick couldn't do anything and-_

"Finnick!" Someone was shaking him, yanking him away from the hole, "It's just a nightmare!"

Finnick struggled with the sheets, and sat up gasping for breath. His stomach lurched, bile burned his throat, but he managed to keep it down. Annie reached for him, and Finnick curled into her embrace, his head resting again the softness of her breasts, feeling her steady heartbeat underneath, reassuring himself that she was really there and not dead. Annie trailed her fingers up and down his back,

"Oh Finnick…" She said quietly, rocking him slightly. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise. We'll get through this."

He suddenly felt happiness fill up his chest. Happiness that he wasn't alone, that she was here, holding him, comforting him, loving him. Finnick sometimes forgot how grateful he was to have her in his life. Before he knew it something bubbled up in his throat, words to form and slipped from his aching throat,

"Annie…do you think you could listen to me for a little while? Just listen, or I might not be able to finish."

"Of course."

His story came out slow at first, he told her his first memories, of his father, of his mother. He told her about growing up, taking care of a druggie mom, of desperately trying to keep their heads above water. But, suddenly, it was as if a dam had broken inside of him, it all rushed out, the abuse, the rape, and the streets, how pointless life had been. He was nearly crying when he told her of how Mags had saved him from himself, and was definitely sobbing when he told her about how she had changed his life.

By the time he finished, he put his head in his hands and didn't want to look up. He didn't want to see her expression. He didn't want her to see his expression. But it was no use. Annie tugged his hands away and forced him to look up.

She was crying just like he was, but Annie was still looking at him so lovingly that he almost collapsed into himself. She touched his wet cheeks and brought his face down so their foreheads would touch.

"Finnick, I love you. I love you. Those things that happened to you were horrible beyond compare, but it doesn't change this. No, the fact that you made it through all that and can trust me and tell me just makes me love you more, even though I didn't think it could be possible." Annie told him, and his smile felt wobbly and like it would fall from his face, but it was there, still present.

"I love you more now too, and I don't think I can handle it." He admitted, pressing her against his skin, his body responded almost embarrassingly. However Annie smiled a wobbly teary smile as well.

"I want you Finn, everything about you." She nearly begged, and not thinking about the future, or his past, he kissed her. He kissed her silly, before moving down, kissing her breasts, stomach, legs, even further-

She arched as his lips pressed against her, cried out as his tongue slipped inside of her. Her fingers dug into his skull as she grew closer and closer. Just before she reached the edge he pulled away and moved up to kiss her again. His arm reached for the drawer, pulled on protection and he pressed inside of her.

"Yes Finnick! Yes!" Annie gasped as he began to thrust, her legs wrapping around his hips. All he could think of was how beautiful she was, how perfect she was. Those thoughts drew him closer and closer to the edge, past the point of pleasure, into a place where love and ecstasy blurred together. He was so happy, so very very happy that she was in his life, blessed that she loved him.

She would certainly be the only one to reach him in the deepest places of his heart.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay visiting her?" Annie asked they sat in the waiting room in the hospital were his mom was staying. He shrugged,

"Probably not, but it's something I need to do." He said quietly and Mags touched his shoulder from his other side.

"You've grown up so much, boy. I can hardly stand it." Mags said, wiping a little bit of moisture from her eye. "We're here for you, boy. Remember that. You're not facing this alone."

"Mr. Odair?" A nurse called and he got up, glancing one last time at Annie and Mags before he went to talk to the nurse as they walked through the doors. "The ovarian cancer and metastasized to her pelvic region, unfortunately. As it has spread to most of her organs she is in pain, but be assured that you're mother is being kept as comfortable as possible."

"Right." Finnick said, swallowing heavily, as they reached a door and stopped.

"Spend as much time as you need." The nurse said kindly before leaving him in front of the door.

Gathering all of his strength he managed to turn the knob, and open the door.

Lynn Odair was lying on the bed, propped up by pillows. Her head swiveled and she stared at him, her green eyes wide with shock. She clutched at her blankets, her knuckles white. The sight of her was like a physical blow to the chest, it nearly sent him back down the hall and into Annie's arms. But he couldn't run away anymore. He was determined to see this through until the very end.

"N-Niall?" His mother asked almost a sob, her voice cracking as Finnick shook his head.

"No, Mom. It's me. Finnick." He said quietly, trying to not feel the wellspring of resentment bubbling up inside of him for her calling him that. For a second he thought she would send him away, but instead, his mother covered her mouth as if holding in sobs, eyes wet.

"Finnick…you've grown up so much...you look so much like him...I…" She seemed to be struggling for words, and Finnick took the chair next to her. She was thin, skin stretched over bone, her bronze-colored hair was thinner than he remembered, her eyes sunk into her skull. She looked tired, in pain, almost pitiful. She paled in comparison to the all-knowing, all-seeing existence she had been in his memory

"Yeah. I know." He said, not knowing what else to say. He could scream, rage at her, hit her, but right now…well, he couldn't tell what he was feeling. But whatever it was, more bitter and harsh than calm, but far more peaceful and subdued than hate, he could handle it. And he was glad he could, because the last thing he needed was to have a break down. (Though he figured there could be worse places to have a panic attack then at a hospital)

They sat there for a few moments, in silence, not quite knowing what to say to each other before she spoke up again,

"Tell me. Did you graduate high school?" She sounded strangely curious, and somehow Finnick knew she was trying to reassure herself by seeing to it that he hadn't become a failure, or a drug addict like her.

"Yeah. I went on to work for a while, at a grocery store and life guarding at the local pool, and then I was offered a job as the head coach of a local swim team recently. I'm working on getting a business degree online so I can one day take over as aquatics director." Finnick explained before looking down, "I supported my fiancée and I while she got her degree in nursing, so now I have a bit more time to get some education."

"Fiancée?" His mother asked as if shocked at the prospect.

"Yeah, her name's Annie. I've been going out with her for almost six years now." Finnick told her, pulling out his wallet and putting the picture of them on her bed.

"She's beautiful." His mother said, looking at the picture intently. She ran her thumb over the surface, as if the picture was something precious.

"I know. She's the best thing that ever happened to me." Finnick agreed softly. His mother placed the picture back down, allowing him to put it back in its place in his wallet, before looking at him.

"Do you hate me?" She asked suddenly and he looked back at her.

"I don't know." Finnick admitted quietly. It was true. He didn't know if he hated her. He hated definitely hated her before, but now, he wasn't so sure. They both sat there as this information sunk in before she spoke up again,

"Do you forgive me?" She asked, not sounding hopeful.

"I don't know if I'll ever forgive you, Mom. Maybe I won't, maybe I will. But in any case, I'm trying to move past it. I've got a life, Mom. I've got a life and I'm trying to live it." Finnick told her, and she sighed regretfully.

"Life is hard and it hurts."

"Someone once told me that the best things do."

"I wish I could have been better, Finnick. I wish I could make excuses. But I was young and stupid. I ruined my only chance."

"Yeah. You did."

A few moments of silence passed again, before his mother smoothed out her blankets absently.

"I don't suppose you'll be visiting me again." She said it in such a matter-of-fact was that it started him.

"You don't want me to?" He asked her, surprised. His mother had adored attention, or at least that's what he thought. He would've thought she would jump at the opportunity to see him again.

"No. It just makes things harder. It's harder to die when you have something to look forward too." She said folding her hands on her lap. Finnick realized suddenly that this was it. This was the last time he would ever see her, and all he could feel was sadness. He was happy it was sadness, not hatred. No matter who it was, he was certain that hating someone until their dying breath would bring no one joy.

"Okay."

"Finnick?" His mother asked quietly, though it wasn't really a question as it was her trying to get his undivided attention.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said reaching out with a tiny, frail hand. He took it, the cold, boney hand, the hand that had once caused him so much agony, but now only inspired sadness. He took it and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you too. Even though it hurts." He finally admitted to himself squeezing her hand in his, her eyes were shiny yet again.

"Someone wise once told me that the best things do." She joked before smiling a small smile, "Good bye Finnick."

"Bye Mom." He said, smiling a small smile back.

As he left, he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Are you okay Finnick?" Annie asked after dinner they sat in Mags kitchen later that evening. Mags had gone all out, cooked all of his favorites, while Annie had been holding his hand, kissing him, rubbing his back, constantly reminding him of her presence.

"I don't know. I don't feel like I'll ever be okay." Finnick said doubtfully and Mags rapped him lightly on the head with her wooden spoon. In response he reached up and rubbed the slightly aching spot with a groan.

"Don't say such stupid things, boy. Haven't you seen how far you have come in all of these years? Life goes in, and in time you will be okay. Of course it takes time, it's not like one day you'll wake up and feel all better, but little by little, step by step, you will be. You'll go the distance. Let that be one of the things you learn, boy." Mags said, putting her hands on her hips, and he smiled in response.

"What did I do to deserve such wonderful people in my life?" He asked jokingly, but not. Wondering if in her infinite wisdom, Mags could answer him. However it was Annie who answered him,

"You didn't do anything besides be yourself, Finnick. That's all you ever needed to do." Annie said, leaning against him, smiling softly. He felt his own lips turn up in a warm smile in response.

"The only thing you need to do now is get smarter and everything will be perfect." Mags said with a roll of her eyes and walked over to the fridge. To his surprise, she pulled out a three-layer homemade cake and set it down in front of him. His eyes widened as he recognized this cake in all of its glory. She smiled as cut a gigantic slice, and she set the piece in front of him and said with a wink; "I made it sweet, just as you like."

Finnick stared at the slice of cake for a moment. Finnick tried to hold it in, really, but he couldn't help it. He began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh so hard that he had to clutch his stomach and tears rolled down his cheeks. Annie joined him in his laughter, wiping his tears with warm fingers, while Mags chuckled appreciatively as she sat down on the other side of him.

He began to dig into the cake, devouring one slice, two, savoring every bite that was so saltybittersweet, just like life. And he couldn't get enough of it even though he was sure that he was going to give himself a stomachache.

"Finnick, stop shoveling. You'll choke." Annie laughed and wiped the frosting off of his nose with her finger, while Mags just smiled widely between her own bites.

He was sure that one day, he could go the distance. But for now, he would stay here and savor everything life had to offer. No matter how bittersweet it was.

* * *

**The reveal chapter! I hope it was as emotional as you guys all expected it to be. Oh, and I also planted a little Easter Egg in this chapter, can you guess were it was? (hint hint, I have a bad habit of putting my titles of fanfictions into my stories) First person to spot the line gets to have a chapter written for them. (This prize can only work if I can PM you, or if you leave it in your review if you're an anonymous/don't have PM) Fun fact, the line you guys are trying to find was the first thing I ever wrote for this story. It's funny how one sentence could inspire twelve chapters of fanfiction with far more to come.**

**On a more serious note, understand that Finnick isn't forgiving his mom for his experience. Know that he's trying to move past it. And obviously to be abused like that isn't normal and Finnick shouldn't love his mom, he still does because…well, she's his mom. At this point, he realized that he may never forgive her, but doesn't mean he doesn't love her. I hope you guys all got that.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and until next time ~OMGitsgreen**


	13. Nothin' On You

_3 Years, 8 Months_

* * *

"Hey Ann?" Finnick asked across the table, Annie lifted her eyes from her plate to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go on a date for Valentine's Day?" He asked almost sheepishly. Finnick knew Annie as well as Annie knew Annie. And if there was one thing that Annie hated, it was gushy romantic stuff. But the hopefulness in Finnick's eyes made her bite back anything she might say. It was the holiday dedicated to love. She supposed she could throw him a bone.

"What do you have in mind?" She said, popping another strawberry into her mouth. She watched as a smile spread across his face, he looked so pleased with himself that she actually wanted to pinch his cheeks and tease him.

"I don't know. Something you'll find appalling I'm sure."

"Oh joy, I can't wait." Annie said dryly, and Finnick laughed and moved forward so she could pop a berry in his mouth. His brows crinkled slightly at the taste.

"No sugar, sweetheart?" He asked his smile full of mischief.

"You eat enough sugar for the both of us. At least let me be healthy." She said, spearing a blueberry on the edge of her fork and biting into it, loving the sharp taste.

"I'm allergic to healthy."

"Then you must be allergic to me."

"Oh what a lovely way to die." Finnick said with a dramatic swing of his arm, "Anaphylaxis shock in the arms of the woman I love."

"You're not going to be young forever, Finnick." Annie reminded him, "One day you're going to wake up with high cholesterol, diabetes, a gut, and with no one to blame but yourself." He just smiled,

"Well it's a good thing you love me for my sparkling personality and warm, tender heart then, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, a heart that I would like to be working by age fifty."

"I only live once, my love. Gotta live loud and proud."

Annie rolled her eyes and returned back to her fruit, only to have him fish a bite of pineapple out. He made a face as if he had just tasted something extremely sour.

"Yuck. Plain fruit. How do you eat that stuff?" Finnick asked, and Annie gave him a sly smile and popped another blueberry into her mouth, and rolling it on her tongue. Finnick seemed suddenly extremely interested in her piece of fruit, so much so that he jumped when she chomped down suddenly.

"I dunno, I find it…fresh. Vibrant. It makes me feel awake." Annie said, bringing a strawberry to her lips, slowly biting it off the stem, she nearly felt Finnick's eyes boring holes into her skin as she chewed, the flavor of strawberry mixing with blueberries. "Would you like to try some more?"

"Um, I dunno…" Finnick said flushing slightly and looking away.

"Fine then, more for me." Annie said with a smile and putting a bit of mango on her fork.

"You and your damn fruit seduction." Finnick muttered under his breath, and Annie laughed.

She figured she had gotten him interested in fruit today, and that was enough of a victory for her. She would see what tomorrow would bring in her quest to make Finnick healthy.

* * *

"So what do you have in store for me today?" She asked Finnick swinging their intertwined hands between them. She loved holding Finnick's hand, just as much as she loved kissing him. She loved the feeling of his rough palms, his warm, strong fingers, and his calluses. She remembered how adorably flushed he had been the first time she had taken it, when they had walked through the halls of school, how he had stuttered and apologized for sweating. (Those things had made her lean over and kiss him, causing Cashmere Unos to run into a door, which was the best memory she had of high school)

"Shopping, a movie, a nice lunch somewhere. Something like that." He answered with a sweet smile. "Nothing over the top, I don't want you barfing."

"I knew there was a reason why you are my boyfriend." Annie teased him as they continued to walk through the outlets.

"Besides the fact that I'm devastatingly handsome, wickedly suave, and deliciously confident?" Finnick asked with a suggestive wiggle of his brows and he bent down to press a kiss to her cheek. She laughed and leaned close to him.

"Very much so. Any girl can see those things, I'm the only one you'll let see you crying like a little girl at the end of The Notebook."

"Touché."

Annie and Finnick continued down the boulevard, along with multiple other couples. Annie and Finnick ducked into a few shops, Finnick played good-boyfriend and let Annie try on multiple sweaters, skirts, and other assorted dresses, before she settled on three things. He was extremely interested in Victoria's Secret, where he played naughty-boyfriend, and basically frolicked around, trying to find the most embarrassing lingerie he could and handing it to her, and attempting to persuade a flustered employee to let him into the changing room with her. By the end of that fiasco, she had purchased more lingerie than she could ever imagine before because of how many discounts Finnick managed to get (by swindling the manager), and swore to herself she would never ever go into that store ever again. (At least with Finnick tagging along with her)

To make it up to her, Finnick allowed her to choose the movie they watched, which was next on his list of cheesy-things-to-do-on-a-date. And boy, did she make up for it by choosing the goriest, scariest horror movie she could to Finnick's discomfort. So she sat there as the lights went dim, munching on some popcorn, and watching, becoming extremely bored as a college-aged girl was slaughtered with cheesy graphic effects.

"Jesus Christ, Ann. How can you just watch this stuff?" Finnick whispered in her ear, making her jump a bit, before she shrugged.

"Doesn't scare me." Annie said with a shrug, chewing on some more popcorn. "It's really predictable. Almost boring. Maybe we should've gone to see that other one."

"You're the only person I know that finds people being murdered boring." Finnick said, half-joking, half legitimately amazed.

"I watch Criminal Minds too much. And Dexter. And American Horror Story. So yes, this is predictable and boring."

"Boring is it?" Finnick asked, blowing air into her ear making a shiver run up and down her spine. His hand was on her thigh, massaging it gently. "Maybe we should liven it up a bit?"

She gave Finnick a look. A what-the-hell-are-you-thinking look, and Finnick just returned it with a brilliant smile. His hand continued to rub her thigh, causing her skirt to ride up, she put her hand on his hand, stopping it before she leaned in close.

"Not here! Someone could see!" Annie hissed, and Finnick leaned in closer.

"Who's looking?" He asked, with a nod towards the front.

It was true. The theater was empty, besides a few people who were sitting at the front, but they were by themselves up and near the back. But what if they were caught? She didn't think she could handle the embarrassment. Finnick's hand crept up higher, pressing against her, through her underwear. She could feel his smile against her neck.

"For someone who doesn't want to do this, you sure are wet." He said with a chuckle, his hands slipping her underwear down, his fingers pressing in. She squeaked a bit loudly, causing Finnick to cover her mouth with his hand. "Be quiet or we will get caught." He warned.

She opened her mouth slightly to release sighs of pleasure as his fingers worked inside of her, but Finnick's fingers slipped inside of her mouth as well. His fingers spread inside of her, pressing against the spots inside of her that he knew best. She was salivating at this point, her tongue instinctually running along his fingers, and he hissed,

"Fuck, Ann. You're so hot." His voice was deep and husky, and in response she clenched up. She didn't care if someone heard her, she didn't care where she was and what was going on, she was so close, so close-

Someone down front screamed, making her loud gasp go unnoticed as she came. She slid down on the seat, feeling light-headed and trembling. Finnick leaned in to kiss her before whispering,

"How was that?"

"So…so…good…" Annie said between pants, trying to sit up as she pulled up her panties. She felt hot, sticky, and all around disgusting. "I…think I need to change my underwear."

"I love it when you're all flustered. You're so cute." Finnick said, nuzzling into her neck. "We got those clothes didn't we? Why don't you change into those?"

"Right now?" She squeaked and Finnick laughed,

"How about in the bathroom?" Finnick said with another smile, his teeth glinting in the low light. When another person got brutally hacked at with a machete, Finnick jumped and made a guilty face, "And…how about we just go to lunch. I don't think I can take any more of the movie."

"Okay." Annie said with a small smile.

After changing, they left the movie theater and walked to an Italian restaurant. They were quickly seated, and they looked over the menu as they waited for their waitress. Finnick was smiling to himself with the intensity of a thousand suns, and she felt herself blush.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I'm just happy." He said simply, before elaborating with, "I'm happy to call this date a success."

"You got us kicked out of Victoria's Secret, almost cried five times during the movie, and then felt me up to forget about it."

"That, my dear Annie, is what I call a success."

"Right. Of course." Annie said with a roll of her eyes. Almost as if taking a cue, a waitress strutted on over (and strutted being the key term).

"Hi, my name is Rachel, and I'm going to be your server tonight." She said, her bright white teeth shining. She was tall and busty, her hair a bleach blonde (that by looking at her eyebrows Annie could tell was as much Rachel's real hair color as it was Annie's), and talking almost directly at Finnick as she fluttered her long eyelashes. "Can I take your drink order?"

"I'll take a Pepsi." Finnick said, and Annie had to remind herself how to speak,

"Ginger ale." She said shortly in response.

"Okay, I'll be right back with those." Rachel let her fingers trail up Finnick's arm, and smile linger at Finnick as she sauntered off, swaying her hips alluringly.

That bitch. That bitch. Annie thought to herself, blood hot with primal rage. Did she not see that Finnick was obviously with her? How could she not see that? Obviously Annie had to deal with this sort of thing a lot; after all, she was dating Finnick Odair. But never on a date, never in such an obvious fashion.

"Annie, you okay?" Finnick asked concerned, and Annie tried to take a deep cleansing breaths.

"It's nothing." She tried to convince him, but he saw straight through her, like he normally did.

"Annie, you're a terrible liar." He said with a small laugh.

"That waitress is staring at you like you're a piece of meat." Annie said with a sigh, trying to keep her annoyance out of her voice. Finnick's eyebrows shot up,

"Annie, are you jealous?" Finnick asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"No, not jealous. Just annoyed. I've had to pry off too many women from you today." Annie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really? Like when?"

"Like today when we were in Payless, I glared off three high schoolers who were talking about your ass."

"Those were high schoolers-"

"In Victoria's Secret the two clerks attempted to slip you their numbers."

"But-"

"And when we were walking in here a group of middle aged women were giving you scores." Annie finished, and Finnick smiled almost sheepishly.

"I…don't know my own power?" Finnick offered after a moment of silence, and Annie rolled her eyes,

"With great power comes great responsibility."

"As much as we would both would like it if I did stay away from any and all social contact, _sensei_, I do need to get out of the house sometimes." Finnick reminded her, and she just held out her hand, which Finnick intertwined with his.

"I just…I don't like sharing you." Annie admitted quietly, "It may be me having an ego trip or something, but when we're together out here, I feel like I'm sharing you with the world and I don't like it one bit."

"You're definitely jealous, sweetheart." Finnick teased her before squeezing her hand in his, "But it's okay. You're still _waaaay_ cuter than anyone else on the planet, I guarantee you."

"I'm not jealous. I just love you." Annie said with a pout, though she was extremely aware of the fact that she was jealous, and being a slightly bit ridiculous. However, the nine-year-old inside of her told her to keep up the good work.

"And that's what sets you apart from everyone else, Annie. You're my girlfriend, the love of my life, and the best friend I could ever have. All these other girls ain't got nothin' on you." Finnick said, finishing up his speech with a sassy wave of his finger. Annie tried not to laugh as she pointed out to him,

"I don't think that best friends get each other off in movie theaters."

"I think that was under the qualifications when you applied for the esteemed position." Finnick said studiously.

"I also acutely remember you saying that Mags was the love of your life when we started dating." She teased him, and he flushed slightly and pouted,

"Well, you're the second love of my life then."

"You can't have more than one love of your life." Annie said, not even trying to hide her giggles at this point. Finnick just gave a dazzling smile,

"I'm Finnick Odair. I can have anything I want, which includes my two lovely ladies of choice, Margarita Marina Vasquez and Annabel Evelyn Cresta." Finnick said lavishing flair on both of their names.

"Oh Finn, I'm so flattered. Whatever shall I do?" Annie said with an exaggerated flutter of her eyelashes, and she pretended to swoon.

"Ain't I a charmer?" Finnick asked with that big goofy grin still upon his face.

"You are." She agreed, "Maybe a bit too much. You should work on that."

"Maybe I should." Finnick agreed with a shrug, "But then again, a jealous Annie is a cute Annie."

"And is also a paranoid Annie, so let's try to avoid me going grey by age twenty-five." Annie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay." Finnick said.

"Okay." Annie agreed shortly.

They sat in a comfortable silence after they ordered their food and as they began to eat suddenly Finnick smiled wickedly,

"Oh my god, stop flirting with me!" Finnick half-yelled like a scandalized woman causing the entire restaurant to stare at them, and for Annie to slide down into her seat, feeling as if she wanted to sink into the Earth and disappear for a little while.

Finnick almost didn't stop laughing until they got home.

* * *

Finnick was trying to make this as romantic as possible, but a part of her just wanted to yell at him and tell him to get inside of her already.

But then again, it was Valentine's Day. No matter how much it drove her crazy; she decided to just let Finnick be romantic.

Finnick was kissing her slowly, savoring every moment as she twisted her fingers in his hair. His tongue coaxed hers into his mouth, and sucked and massaged it, making her gasp. They only separated to slip off shirts, pull down pants, Finnick seemed absolutely adamant on keeping his lips on hers.

"Finnick!" Annie gasped, and he kissed down her neck.

"God I love it when you say my name like that." Finnick laughed one hand massaging her breast, making her squeak. She felt him slowly suck on her nipple, before kissing further down…further…further…

His lips were at her entrance, and at first she squirmed and tried to escape the tickling sensation, but then pleasure raced up her spine like fire. Everything was spinning as she gripped his hair, probably a bit harder than she should have.

"Oh! Oh! Finn! More, please more!" She cried out before covering her mouth. She wished they didn't have neighbors right now, otherwise she would be crying out things that she would definitely regret later.

"Let them hear you, babe. Let everyone know how good you feel right now." Finnick chuckled, the sound of his voice, his tongue bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She was lying there, feeling light headed and so, so good. She couldn't care about the embarrassing sounds that were bubbling up from her throat, it was so good-

He pulled away, making her whine and toss her head back.

"Finnick, Finnick please." Annie half begged as Finnick kissed the inside of her thighs.

"What? Tell me what you want." Finnick asked, tongue sliding up her thigh, making her tremble. Her face felt so hot, and she didn't think she could actually say it, but Finnick just looked steady in his resolve, "Go ahead. I can make you feel good if I know what you want."

"Please…let me come. I want you inside of me, Finnick. Please I…I…" Annie whimpered, her face still burning. Finnick, the bastard, was smiling now, as he rolled on a condom and pulled Annie close.

"All you had to do was ask, Annie."

"I hate you." Annie mumbled into his neck.

"No, you love me." Finnick said his lips brushing against hers. Annie dug her fingers into his broad shoulders as he began to push in, feeling the tight, strong muscles of his back underneath spasm as he shuddered.

"Maybe a little." Annie teased, but she sounded breathless. He began to move, slowly, divinely, thrusts that hit the most pleasurable spots inside of her. Pleasure made her vision swim, and she could only focus on his body pressing again and again against her, his hitching breath at her ear, his heartbeat.

"Say it." He whispered in her ear urgently, "Say you love me."

"I love you." Annie gasped back, "I love you, Finnick."

Those words had so much power over him, almost as if they were a magic spell that undid him every time. His eyes were so dark, like a storm, so soft, like gentle waves. He gasped, as another shudder ran through his whole body, and she could tell that they were both getting close.

"Annie, Annie!" He gasped from trembling lips. "Annie!"

Sometimes Annie wondered why Finnick had chosen her to love. Certainly there were many other girls willing to open their arms and hearts to him. But maybe that was just it. Finnick didn't love by opening his arms and throwing himself into it. No, Finnick's love was different. It welled up, so strong like a current, and pulled one under to the deepest depths. Not many people allowed themselves to be immersed by emotion, to navigate the depths of another's heart without fear.

Annie didn't fear being drowned. She could tread water just fine, for as long as she needed too.

"I love you, I love you." Annie continued to whisper, as Finnick continued to make love to her so sweetly, imprinting his love into her skin, letting his compassion skin into her body and fill her up.

Annie didn't know who tumbled over the edge first. It didn't matter, because afterwards, once the euphoric high had left them in tired bliss, they lay together. They were tangled in each other's limbs, Annie's hair sticking to his skin. He was pressing such sweet kisses to her lips, kisses so filled with adoration that her lips began to quiver. His hot hands were spread against her back, as her face was pressed to his chest. They were so close together, and Annie never, ever wanted to move away.

"We should shower." Finnick muttered against Annie's shoulder.

"Don't want to move. Too tired." Annie sighed, her eyelids feeling heavy as she kissed his jaw.

"I can deal with that." Finnick said, running his fingers through her hair, as she tucked her head under his chin.

"How about next Valentine's day we just stay in bed all day." Annie offered and Finnick smiled seductively,

"If you want more, I could always go another round."

"I don't mean like that, idiot. I mean like, sleep and cuddle."

"No offense, Annie, but I'm of the male persuasion. I can only take so much cuddling before I feel like I want to pounce on you." Finnick explained, looking off a little bit to the side sheepishly.

"Seriously?" Annie asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Dead serious."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. It's been proven that the male body is far more subjective then females."

"Speak English, not nursing student."

"Boys are more effected by their thoughts, on a physical level, then girls."

"Huh. I never knew that." Finnick said, looking thoughtful as he rested his head back.

"If you think about it, it does make sense." Annie told him,

"And you want to know what I think about?" Finnick asked mischievously.

"Oh please enlighten me." Annie said sarcastically, however Finnick either ignored her sarcasm, or just decided to continue to talk in spite of it.

"Well when I'm hungry I imagine you covered in chocolate syrup and whip cream. Begging for me to lick it off." Finnick said licking his lips. "Now that would be the best Valentine's day present ever.

"First off, ew. That would make me all sticky and gross, and with that much sugar around I might barf-"

"I forgot that you only like old people dessert, like fruit cake and lemon squares." Finnick said with a pout and a roll of his eyes.

"-And second, please keep those thoughts to yourself."

"There is never such a thing as too much sugar. Especially if I was licking it off you. Then again, you taste sweet anyways." Finnick said, and too emphasize his point, his mouth was suddenly on her neck and he sucked really hard.

"Finn!" Annie squeaked as he continued to lick and suck at her neck.

"See? Sweet." Finnick said, running his tongue along her neck, making her shiver and-

And that's when she realized what he was doing.

Annie clapped a hand over her neck and scrambled out of bed and ran into the bathroom, only to see a gigantic red mark forming on her neck.

"Finnick, you bastard! You just gave me a hickey!" Annie shouted at him, her face beet red, "How the hell am I supposed to hide this? I have class tomorrow!"

"I couldn't help myself." Finnick teased, "Besides, don't cover it up. Let everyone know how delicious you are."

"You're ridiculous." Annie said with a sigh, sitting back on the bed, and Finnick's arms wrapped around her, and pulling her back under the covers with him.

"Yes. But you love me anyways."

"I guess I'll keep you around." Annie said, jokingly. "But only because you're adorable."

"I am not." Finnick said, his cheeks flushing, and Annie pressed a kiss to them.

"Are too."

"Happy Valentine's day, Annie." Finnick said, smiling gently.

"Happy Valentine's day, Finnick." Annie said back.

Annie figured that maybe next year, she'd let him do the whip cream thing.

* * *

**Happy belated Valentine's Day! I know it's late, but hey! Better late than never! Also, I felt like we all needed something fluffy and fun after last chapter!**

**I hope you all had a wonderful, love filled Valentine's Day. I got a lot of chocolate from my friends, and I do enjoy me some chocolate, I'll tell you. Sweet things are my true love in life, I relate much more to Finnick on the matter.**

**Also, dialogue. This was pretty much a treat to myself, since I enjoy writing the witty banter between these two so much. Nothing says happy Valentine's Day like a chapter filled with fun dialogue.**

**Oh, and BTW, next chapter is going to be the next installment of the Wedding Arch. (Which is what I'm calling it) so be prepared!**

**I hope you enjoyed, reviews are always welcome. And like always, see you next time! ~OMGitsgreen**


	14. Quesadilla

6 Years, 2 Months

* * *

"My mom just called me, before you woke up." Annie said to Finnick, seeming a bit pensive. Finnick immediately stiffened up at the idea, placing his fork down next to his plate, suddenly feeling too queasy to eat.

"About what?" He asked nervously, as Annie tugged on her hair.

"My dress…er, about my wedding dress. She said she wants to pay for it." Annie said, sounding in disbelief at the idea, and Finnick was too.

Annie's mother, Laurie Cresta, was…not the nicest woman a person could meet. In fact, the words frigid bitch popped into his head quite often, though he never voiced it to Annie. Overprotective, controlled, conniving and just plain nasty were other ways he could describe her, but again, never voiced it aloud unless he was really drunk and complaining to his buddies. Laurie had virtually denounced Finnick's existence in Annie's life, and when Annie had chosen Finnick over Laurie, Laurie had denounced Annie in her life.

Finnick wasn't even sure he wanted Laurie at the wedding, though of course Annie did want her mother there. But the idea of Annie's parents paying for anything shocked him. Mags had wanted to pay for the entire thing, though Annie and Finnick had talked her down to half. He was glad that Annie's parents wanted to pitch in, but couldn't help but feel it was just some kind of ploy for Laurie to exert her control over Annie again.

"Ann, that's great but are you sure?"

"Mom said that the budget would be limitless. Limitless Finnick! I can't just say no to that." Annie said holding his hands in hers. "Besides, if she pays for the dress, that's one less thing that Mags needs to worry about."

"If that's what you want, Annie. I just…have a hard time thinking that she's donating something. I almost think it's because she wants something in return." Finnick told her honestly, because that's what she deserved to hear from him. She nodded her head, and bit her lip. And suddenly to Finnick's horror he could see tears in her eyes.

"I was really happy. I know it's stupid but I…I…I just want her to be a part of it and..." Annie couldn't finish what she was saying because she suddenly was overcome with tears. No, even after all these years, he couldn't stand it. Her tears were like knives, scraping against his heart, the heart she had helped stitch back together, ripping it to shreds. Seeing her cry made him want to die, and he would do anything just to make her stop.

He pulled her close, rocking her back and forth, kissing her tear stained cheeks.

"Shh, Ann. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Finnick said, as Annie buried her head into his shoulder, taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, I just…kind of exploded. I don't know what to do, Finn. I want her to be apart of our wedding, but I can't stand to think that she wants to control me." Annie said moving away and letting Finnick wipe the tears from her face. Suddenly, determination so strong swept through him.

"I'm going to take care of this." Finnick said firmly, and Annie stared at him.

"What?"

"I said; I'm going to take care of this. I'm not going to let her ruin this for you. You're my fiancé, Annie. You're the one getting married, and you don't deserve to have your feelings tugged around like this." Finnick said holding her hands in his, picking them up so he could kiss them. "If she wants to help you get a dress out of the goodness of her heart, then she will certainly be able to say it with me there as witness. If not, we'll get the dress of your dreams without her. I don't care if I have to get three jobs, I'll make it happen."

"Finnick…" Annie whispered, biting her trembling lips. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Annie. Making you happy is one of the greatest joys in my life." Finnick said, smiling gently at her.

With that decided, Annie called her mother back, and told her that she wanted to meet with her and discuss the dress finances. And a few days later, Laurie knocked on their door, and seemed visibly surprised at the fact that it was Finnick who answered the door.

"I wasn't expecting you here." She said shortly, while still fixing her bag on her shoulder.

"We decided that it was important that I am here." Finnick said, trying to keep his face neutral.

"A wedding dress is something that the fiancé shouldn't be a part of or even see until it's down the aisle." Laurie said, her voice clipped and harsh. "It's tradition."

"This wedding is Annie's wedding. Annie wanted me here to talk with you, so I am here. That's all there is to it." Finnick said not budging a single bit. Laurie was glaring at him now, steel-grey eyes dark like storm clouds.

"Fine. Be difficult." She snapped. "You always were the most stubborn, unmannered boy I've ever met. I still don't understand why she didn't choose any of the nice, respectable boys I introduced her to."

"I just hope you don't have as bad of a fashion sense as you do in guys." Finnick said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, as he recalled Annie back in high school, telling him all about the nightmare-dates her mother had set her up on. He remembered her rants about the boys, of upper class origin, who cared about nothing about expensive sports cars, and how quickly they could phone their dealers.

Laurie glared at him again, but chose not to speak, instead sat upon their loveseat, looking severely out of place, and glancing at everything in their humble apartment judgmentally, as she always did.

The thing about Laurie that was possibly the most annoying thing about her was how refined she looked. Twenty years younger, she would've probably been a girl he would've imagined to be an heiress or a southern belle. Her dark, brown hair with up in a sophisticated twist, her make-up done to perfection, she was small like Annie, but held herself in a regal manner only fit as a Queen. Laurie Cresta wasn't a woman struggling to grasp at the remnants of her youth, as many women her age did, but a woman who accepted age with gracefulness and poise. Laurie Cresta was a woman with impeccable taste, he could see from her black blazer, pale grey blouse, khaki pants, and designer heels, along with a bag that Finnick was sure was one of the ones Annie had pointed out while looking through the Cole Hann section of Nordstrom.

Despite his previous comment, he was sure she would pick out an amazing dress for Annie. However, that wasn't really the point. What Finnick wanted was for Annie to be happy, and if Laurie did her…_Laurie_ thing, then Annie would walk out of whatever bridal store they went to miserable.

"Hi Mom." Annie said walking into the room. She had obviously dressed up a bit, knowing how her mother hated any sort of laxness in presentation. She was wearing a flowing green blouse and tan capris, that Finnick could've sworn were past presents from her mother. Laurie stood up and quickly embraced Annie, before sitting down in the seat across from them.

"You called saying that you wanted to discuss the finances, right?" Laurie asked looking a bit suspicious.

"I did. And more then that, Mom, I want to know why you suddenly asked to pay for my dress. I want to know the real reason." Annie said firmly, and her mother looked scandalized.

"You think I have a reason? Who do you take me for?"

"I take you for you, and Mom, no offense, but you never do anything without a reason." Annie said, squeezing Finnick's hand, which he squeezed back for support. Laurie sighed and looked at Annie evenly.

"Annie, I only have two daughters. Cora, and you. I paid for Cora's dress, because that's what a mother should do, and now I'm going to pay for yours. I know our relationship hasn't been the best over the past few years, but this is what I want." Laurie said firmly, and Finnick just felt Annie crumple,

"This isn't about obligation, Mom. This is my wedding! If you're going to do something for me, I want it to be because you love me." She nearly sobbed, and immediately Finnick was rubbing her back, attempting to calm her down.

"Of course I love you. I've always loved you. That's why I've only ever wanted the best for you." Laurie said, acting saintly, as if she had no part in whatever was making Annie so upset, which only seemed to upset Annie more.

"That's why everything I've ever done isn't good enough, is it?" Annie asked, still wiping away her tears. Finnick squeezed her hands before turning to Laurie, deciding that now was the time for an intervention.

"Laurie, listen. I know we don't get along-"

"Well if you weren't so rude-" Laurie started to say before Finnick cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"But, you and Daniel being in this wedding is really important to both of us. However, if you're only helping out to keep up appearances, it's safe to say that we don't want you to spend the money." Finnick said, "If you are doing this out of the goodness of your heart, then say it. If not, you can leave."

"How will you afford the dress?" Laurie asked, actually sounding distraught.

"It's going to be like I've told Annie. I'll work three jobs if I have to. There is no price tag on Annie's happiness." Finnick said firmly, and then Laurie did something Finnick hadn't been expecting at all.

She burst into tears.

"_Mom?_" Annie asked, horrified, while Finnick just sat there stupefied by the whole situation, because Finnick had never seen Laurie look so much like Annie.

"Annie, you're my baby. All I've ever wanted to do was see you down the aisle in something beautiful. I'm sorry, I just can't bare to know that I've let you down as a mother in that way." Laurie explained, wiping away her tears. Finnick had the suspicion that they were crocodile tears, but Annie got up and embraced her mother. But could Finnick really blame her? Laurie was Annie's only mother. Annie wanted to love and believe in Laurie. (Just like Finnick had wanted to love and believe in Lynn, but that dream had been long since crushed under foot.)

"Alright. Okay, Mom. We'll go shopping for a dress." Annie said and Finnick watched as Laurie smiled back.

What was he going to do about this?

* * *

"Listen Finn, I know you want me to play undercover spy, but dress shopping isn't really my thing." Johanna said with a roll of her eyes. Finnick shrugged,

"You owe me for bailing you out two weeks ago."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that cop was a dick."

"You kicked him, Johanna."

"Still!"

"Come on, I'm begging you. Laurie is the devil in disguise, and I need to make sure that she doesn't sway Annie into anything she doesn't want. You're my only hope." Finnick said, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please? Pretty please? With sprinkles, fudge, whip cream, and a cherry on top?"

"You're definitely taking me out for drinks afterwards. I'll need to get hammered to forget the experience." Johanna muttered and Finnick grabbed her, hugged her, and spun her around.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said, and someone called from the door,

"Yo, Finn!" A voice he recognized easily came from the door of the café. He looked over to see Gale, Peeta, Thresh, and Thom walking in.

"Have fun at your sausage feast. I have to go suit up for my battle in hell." Johanna said, kissing Finnick's cheek quickly, punching his arm hard, and then sauntering over and slapping Gale's ass before strutting out the door of the café in a way that could only be described as "Johanna Mason".

"Well goddamn, since when are you comfy cozy with Johanna?" Gale asked as they sat down at Finnick's table.

"We go back a long time." Finnick said shortly. "Besides, she's doing me a favor by guarding Annie from Momzilla while she dress shops."

"That sucks, Finn. I'm sorry dude." Peeta said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what though? All of our lovely ladies are dress shopping with Annie. Why don't we hit the clubs or something?" Thom offered.

"I haven't been clubbing since I was, like, in high school." Finnick said with a laugh, while Peeta frowned.

"High school? Isn't that illegal?"

"What can I say? I was a troublemaker. I'm domesticated now." Finnick admitted with a shrug.

"Call this preparation for the bachelor's party. Besides, it's not like the girls will mind. They go out clubbing every other week." Gale said, and yes, Finnick supposed that was true. They did have girls nights out often, and whenever Annie came home, tipsy and smelling like other men's cologne, it drove him mad with jealousy. Annie was his, after all. And those were definitely the nights that he made sure that Annie knew that for a fact.

"What about the game?" Thresh muttered, and Thom straightened up.

"Oh yeah, damnit. I can't miss the play off game tonight." Thom said, rubbing his chin before he snapped his fingers, "How about we just go to my house, crack open a couple beers and watch some football?"

"A stereotypical man feast? Alright, I can dig that." Peeta said with a laugh.

"With that decided on, come by my house at 4:30 and let's get some football on." Thom said, and Finnick felt his lips tug up, secretly relieved he didn't have to go to a strip club.

So he made his way home in the heat of summer, watching absentmindedly as the heat of the sun made the tar shimmer. When he opened the door to their apartment he was slightly disappointed to see that Annie was already gone to shop for her dress before grabbing imself a cool glass of lemonade and scrounging up the ingredients to make salsa. As he cut up the ingredients, his mind wandered a bit.

Annie in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle. The thought was so tantalizing it almost made him salivate. Obviously he thought the dress would be white, but then again a Champagne dress would look lovely against her fair skin. And what kind of dress would it be? An extravagant ball gown? Maybe not, Annie would prefer something less flashy, though she was his Princess and Finnick definitely wouldn't be opposed. A mermaid style? That would fit her extremely well, show off all of her natural curves that Finnick worshiped. Or maybe something loose and flowy, that Annie could easily move in would fit her best.

He imagined getting her out of that dress on their wedding night. They had already booked their honeymoon, a week vacation to the beach. How sweet was it going to be, to be bound to Annie as husband and wife? He let his mind slip into his fantasies, into the possibilities, Annie, impossibly beautiful walking down the aisle, their first dance as Annie wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding his hands across her trembling flesh as they made love for the first time on their wedding night, or even further into the depths of his imagination, Annie round, glowing, pregnant with his child.

Finnick felt his cheeks grow impossibly hot, as he snapped himself out of his mind and tried to focus more on making salsa.

His mind had been slipping into that particular daydream rather often nowadays. He couldn't help it. The thought having children with Annie made his knees go weak and his breath all funny. But then again, whenever the subject came up it was always ifs with Annie, not when. Finnick had resigned himself to the fact that having children probably wasn't going to happen. He remembered how terrified she had been with their pregnancy scare a few months ago, and besides, Finnick had no experience with fathers. (Only wisps of memories and endless nightmares of a tiny thing in a fluffy pink blanket, screams and terrifying silence) How could Finnick Odair ever be a father? He wasn't fit to be a father, he could barely take care of himself.

Still, a part of his mind offered him like did Mephistopheles to Faust, what if?

He could imagine Annie telling him, tears of happiness over flowing from her eyes. He imagined a small baby bump that would swell, a tiny foot that would kick at the sound of Finnick's voice. Every time he would look at Annie, his heart would swell because it was their child inside of her, the ultimate form of love.

If Finnick could be a father, he would want a pretty little girl. He imagined a little Annie, with dark silk hair in pretty braids, dancing and giggling, a little princess he could always save from any trouble. He would sneak her sweets when Annie wasn't looking, play endless rounds of tic-tac-toe with her while using chalk on the sidewalk, and most importantly he would keep her safe from any and all harm. He would give his little Annie only the best. (Maybe spoil her a little bit, but then again, didn't all children deserve to be spoiled with love?) He would give his little Annie the childhood that Finnick never had. His baby wouldn't have to grow up, clinging to the fragments of memories and trying to construct the semblance of normalcy and safety in a world that devoured the weak.

He was jarred from his fantasy when he cut into an onion, the stinging bringing tears to his already moist eyes. He swore under his breath and finished cutting the onion quickly, his eyes still stinging and burning.

"You need to stop daydreaming, Finnick." Finnick muttered to himself as he combined his ingredients. "You're going to end up chopping off your fingers at this rate."

Trying to continue to be content with reality, Finnick finished his salsa and went over to Thom for man-time.

* * *

"Finnick, I'm home!" Annie called from living room, as Finnick lay on his stomach, sleepless. It wasn't too late, but Finnick had been finding it increasingly hard to sleep without her next to him.

"Hey Annie, in the bedroom." Finnick called back, and Annie walked into the bedroom, striping down and pulling on pajamas. As soon as she was set with that, she sat next to him on the bed.

"Hey babe, how are you?" She asked, rubbing his back, making him sigh.

"Good, good. My back's killing me though. Gale and Thom decided to relive their football glory days on me and tackled me off the couch."

"Well, I'll see what I can do about that." Annie said, kissing the back of his neck, making shivers run up and down his spine. She straddled him and began to massage his sore muscles.

"Oh." He sighed as she pressed her fingers against a knot, "Ann, you're a miracle worker."

"I know." She laughed, continuing to rub his back, "So how was the football game?"

"Well, I don't really watch football. But what I do know is that when a team your buddies are rooting for wins, the amount of testosterone released is equal to that of a gym, but of course with more beer involved." Finnick joked, as Annie patted his back.

"Ah, riveting. Well, I'm glad it was a learning experience."

"Tell me about your day. Did you find your dream dress?" He asked, looking back at her slightly. She smiled so radiantly that Finnick forgot how to breath for a moment before bending down to kiss his temple.

"You could say that."

"What style was it?"

"I'm not telling." Annie teased putting pressure on either side of his spine. "But in any case, we went out dress shopping and the number one selection made Johanna tear up a bit. So I would say the bridal shopping was a success."

"Well, I always think you look beautiful. In fact, why don't you try not wearing a dress? Just walk down the aisle naked."

"I'm sure that'd be a head turner." Annie laughed.

"I can almost imagine Laurie's face. Oh and by the way, how was she today?" Finnick asked curiously, wondering if Johanna upheld her end of the bargain.

"She didn't do anything horrid, if that's what your wondering." Annie told him, trailing her fingers up and down his back. "She was just…my mom. It was nice."

"Well your mom hates me." Finnick said with a sigh.

"I don't think hate is the correct term." Annie said in a scolding tone.

"Strongly dislike?"

"It's more like, you did the thing that she couldn't. She's jealous of you. The fact is: you got me to come out of my shell, you made me feel normal. I think she has this sense of failure. My mom is one of those do-it-yourself people, you know." Annie explained, kissing his shoulders lovingly-

_Kisses like morning dew_

"She also thought that I was playing a horrible prank on you for a while." Finnick said as Annie's kissing became more adamant, her fingers splaying lovingly across his back, the length of her body pressing down along him to feel every curve of her. And oh, he wouldn't mind drowning under her weight.

_Droplets of love trapped beneath my skin. _

"I know. That was horrible, but I also guess that was her way of coping with it." Annie explained, her cheek against his shoulder as she hummed, "I love your back."

"What do you love about it?"

"How big it is. How strong it is. I love your shoulders, how sturdy they are. It's like they could carry the weight of the world." Annie said, before rolling off his back to lay besides him. She smiled at him, so prettily, "You're beautiful, Finnick."

"Not as beautiful as you." Finnick said, pulling her into his arms and she sighed, as she pressed her lips against his, and warmth permeated through his body. Her lips were like pure comfort, home, safety. She pulled away, her pale skin gently flushed rose, her eyes sparkling in the dim light. She was so gorgeous it was breathtaking.

Annie was the most beautiful person in the world to him. She didn't need to wear a super expensive wedding dress to prove it, just seeing her here, snuggled into his arms was so wonderful it could've made him cry. After all, for her to love him was the miracle of all miracles, he had realized that many years ago. For his years of empty yearning, the fruition was this. He was going to be married to the girl of his dreams. Certainly wanting anything else was selfish. She had already given him so much, without anything in return besides his love.

Maybe he was thinking too much, he wished he could stop it but that was just a facet of his being. When a person was alone as often as he was in childhood, escape was something necessary. In childhood this method had allowed him to skirt away from the feelings of loneliness and dejection, to fill his mind with lovely what ifs. In adulthood it caused nothing but trouble. He wanted just to focus on the gleam of moonlight against Annie lips, the feeling of her warm body, pressed against his in the dark, but despite his best efforts his mind wandered to the impossible possibilities.

_I taste silver starlight upon my lips_

"I love you Finnick." Annie said as Finnick wrapped his arms around her, remedying his condition with the sheer force of reality. He was reminding himself of the world he lived in, that he wasn't just a lost soul who had perchanced on a dream.

"I love you too." He said, running his fingers through her soft hair, smiling as she smiled back.

_As I ponder the dream I am living in. _

* * *

**The second installment of The Wedding Arch, complete! I don't quite want to ruin what Annie's dress is, but I have a firm idea of what it's going to be like. Also, I have something I would like your opinion on. For the wedding chapter, would you guys like it to be Finnick POV, Annie POV, or a two part like the You Don't See Me arch? I'm leaning more towards Finnick, but then again, I could see the merits of a two part. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**This chapter was also co-inspired by a reviewer who left a request to see an interaction between Finnick and Mrs. Cresta. There you go! I hope you liked it. Isn't Laurie such a delightfully vicious creature? If anyone else has any sort of requests, I'm ready to do it! So please, drop a request as well!**

**Oh also, excuse me. The next couple chapters might be named after WALK THE MOON songs, because…I'm completely obsessed with them. Like literally. The whole album is fantastic. So yeah. Sorrynotsorry. Also Quesadilla because he was making salsa #Iseewhatyoudidthere**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and as always see you next time! ~OMGitsgreen**


	15. Anywayican (Part One)

_1 Year, 1 Month_

* * *

Annie looked down at her sad looking eggs, poking at them with her fork before placing her fork back down with a sigh, and trying to take a turn to sip at her orange juice only to jostle the cup with her numb fingers and nearly spill its contents all over the table. Muttering to herself under her breath, Annie wiped up the spilled juice while Cora, noticing her strange behavior, finally decided to speak up.

"What's with you?" Cora asked suddenly, making Annie nearly knock over her cup again. Annie tried not to look nervous as she continued to dab at the juice on the table.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Annie, you're a horrible liar." Cora said astutely, reading her like one of her textbooks. Annie sighed, sitting back in her chair heavily.

"I need some advice, or council, or whatever. Just promise to hear me out, and don't laugh."

"Only if it's not funny."

"Cora, I'm being serious." Annie snapped, while Cora just rolled her eyes.

"Just go ahead."

"Well…it's just…" Annie blushed and fiddled with her fingers, "How long did it take you until you and Jeff had sex?"

Cora obviously wasn't expecting that question, because she choked on her own spit and then sat up while making a strangled noise as if disbelief was garbling all of her words before she said,

"You're thinking about having sex?! No way in hell! I've got to tell-"

"Cora, I'm asking a serious question!" Annie snapped back before blushing to her roots, "And don't you dare tell mom! I'll never be able to live it down if she starts going all…Mom on me!"

Cora seemed to take a few minutes to consider whether or not she wanted to eternally embarrass Annie, and decided to take the high road and sat back down.

"If you must know, I had sex with Jeff at…was it nine months? Yeah, I think so. I have a policy that I don't have sex with a guy unless we're together for at least eight months, because if a guy is just looking for sex, he won't wait around that long." Cora said, rubbing her hands absently on her pants. "But everybody's different."

"I see." Annie said quietly.

"Why are you inquiring about my sex life, if I might ask?" Cora asked Annie who sighed.

"It's just…we've been going out for over a year now. We've had a lot of really good make-out sessions, but it never goes further than that. I was just thinking that I was…ready, you know? But…he never seemed to want to, then I started thinking that maybe it was because he didn't think I was attractive like that." Annie admitted quietly, and Cora touched her arm,

"Listen, it's like I said. Everyone is different. Finnick honestly doesn't seem like a person who gets subtle hints, if you know what I mean. Honesty is always the best policy. Talk to him about it, and make sure he gets his tests done first and he shows you them. I do not trust where that boy's dick has been." Cora said wisely, and Annie frowned,

"He's not like that anymore."

"Trust me Annie, no matter how great he is now, STDs are one area in life that always come back to haunt you."

"Ew. Okay. I'll ask him for tests." Annie said, as Cora picked up her plate and put it in the sink.

"Alright." She said, not looking up as she washed the remnants of breakfast from her plate.

"Hey Cora?"

"Yeah?" Cora's eyes flitted up to meet Annie's appreciative smile.

"Thanks." Annie said, earnestly, and Cora smiled warmly.

"What are sisters for?"

Unlike how her sister's reaction might have suggested otherwise, Annie had been thinking about sex for a while now.

Annie liked normalcy. Annie could depend on normalcy to lay out fixed patterns for her to follow every day. In those fixed patterns it was nearly assured that Finnick was there to greet her in the morning, go out with her on the weekends to throw bread to the ducks in the park, and just generally be there for her. Whenever thoughts of anything came to mind, she automatically applied Finnick. It was like an equation of some sort, and it always worked with almost an absolute positive answer.

Of course Annie didn't rely on Finnick to make her decisions, just as Finnick didn't expect her to give her opinion on everything little thing he did. They gave each other the freedom that they both knew they deserved. With that freedom, however, Annie was sometimes left clueless on Finnick's feelings on certain matters. Though Finnick was wonderful, gentle, and understanding, he could also be somewhat distant, often having thoughts and not voicing them.

That was probably the thing that frustrated Annie the most. Whenever their kisses became anything more, when she attempted to cross the threshold, Finnick would pull away, creating that distance between them that Annie despised. Annie, of course, knew it had something to do with the past he had never opened up to her about (and probably wouldn't for a long time), but it was still…discouraging to say the least. At first Annie had wondered if it was her, if she just wasn't…sexy. And though she didn't really have a doubt about that, she had realized that no, this wasn't her fault, and it wasn't really Finnick's either. This problem wasn't a blame game, but rather something that they needed to address together.

Annie decided to leap across this divide as they took a walk by Panem Pond. Annie slipped her hand into Finnick as he absentmindedly splashed the water, looking completely content. The wind off the water was keeping the summer's evening cool, and the mosquitoes from biting at Annie's skin, and there was nothing as beautiful as watching Finnick seem engrossed in the night's sky, his silhouette framed by the dying light.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love the stars?" Finnick asked, a smile spreading across his face as he looked up at the stars that were just starting to immerge from the sunset.

"No, I thought you were more of a day person." Annie said, almost surprised, and Finnick's smile almost became sheepish.

"I like the sun, don't get me wrong, but the stars, I mean, look at them. Everyone one of those stars is it's own world. To us down here, it's just a pinprick of light, but who knows, to another species that could be it's sun. That just blows my mind, I guess, how everything can be so insignificant and significant at the same time." Finnick said with a shrug before adding, "But I guess that's life. Insignificantly significant."

"That's deep." Annie said, amazed at the inner workings of Finnick's mind. Of course on a regular basis Finnick just seemed like a regular (somewhat cocky) kind of guy, but then, out of nowhere, he could make such astute and…well, philosophical statements. Annie wondered if someday she would be able to decode the secret of Finnick Odair.

"Well, that's me. Mr. Thoughtful." Finnick said with a laugh, seemingly almost embarrassed with himself, "Sorry, was I being weird?"

"No, not at all. I appreciate it when you use your noggin for good." Annie said, ruffling his hair. Finnick laughed, and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Annie's lips, which Annie returned before she said, "Finnick, the reason I invited you here is because I want to talk."

Almost immediately Finnick's entire demeanor changed, his shoulders stiffened, his face stayed composed in a neutral mask, however his eyes and the tiniest of twitches in his lips suggested worry, concern, and anxiety.

"About what?" He asked, obviously automatically assuming the worst.

"Whatever your thinking is wrong." Annie told him, and before he could say anything she continued, "It's about…sex."

"Sex?" Finnick asked, blushing a little bit, "What about it?"

"Well, we've been going out for over a year now, Finnick. I think that it's time we start talking about…our physical relationship." Annie said gently, and Finnick still seemed on edge.

"Okay." Finnick said quietly, too quietly, and Annie looked at him, touching his face.

"What is it, Finnick? Talk to me."

"It's just…Christ Annie, I know that we should've talked about this earlier. Every time I kiss you, I just want to touch you, and I get worried that what I want and what you want are two different things. I freak myself out."

"Why would you ever think that I don't want you?" Annie asked, confused, and Finnick shook his head.

"It's not that…it's just, I wanted you to know that I cared about you. I didn't want you just to think I was using you or something. So every time that I ever thought about talking to you about it, I would just get worried and anxious. I didn't want it to seem like I was rushing things." Finnick said gently, holding her hands in his. She moved closer to kiss him again, gently and sweetly.

"We aren't rushing into this, Finnick."

"I know." Finnick said, squeezing her hands, "I'm guessing your going to need to see my test results, before we do this."

"You're tested?" Annie asked surprised and Finnick cleared his voice,

"Well…I didn't have the most savory past. I get tested regularly." Finnick explained, "I'll show you when we get back."

"That sounds good." Annie said, as they began walking again as cool night time settled over the horizon, "I love you, Finnick."

"Right back at you."

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would rain." Finnick apologized to Annie, "Do you want to come in and dry off?"

"Yeah, sure." Annie said, and Finnick opened the door into the home he shared with Mags.

Annie and Finnick had been taking one of their walks together when a sudden summer storm had completely drenched them, and they ran to Finnick's house, which was much closer than Annie's house. It had been two weeks since they had discussed sex as an idea, and had come to a general agreement, that if it was going to happen it needed to happen safely.

With those thoughts in mind, she walked through the threshold of Finnick's home.

Annie loved Finnick's home far more than her own. The comforting scent of spice and homecooking, of potpourri and fabric softener permeated her senses. The kitchen was filled with jars full of ingredients, dried spices were hung up, and hanging boxes of vegetables out the windows (but of course completely outdone by the vegetable/herb/flower garden in the backyard). The living room was filled with mismatched furniture, laden with quilts that Mags had handmade, down the hall was the laundry room, bathroom, and Mags bedroom, and upstairs was Finnick's bedroom and another bathroom. The whole place was so warm, so happy. So much different than Annie's home, which was modern and unfeeling, furnished with cold steel and the sharp edges of Suburban Perfection. However the most important part of that home besides Finnick seemed to be missing, making Annie blink.

"Where's Mags?" Annie asked absentmindedly as Finnick came out of the bathroom holding a towel and offering it to her.

"She's visiting a friend for the weekend." He said quietly, and Annie's noticed the subtle way his fingers trembled as he dried his hair, and Annie felt a shiver wrack her body, as a chill settled into her body. It wasn't a shiver of cold, or fear, but of anticipation.

This was it. And they both knew it.

"I…" Annie started to croak, but her throat was dry and no words were coming out. She wanted to say something, flirty or anything, but nothing was coming to mind. As if sensing her distress, Finnick reached out to touch her, a trembling hand in a trembling hand.

"Do you want to go take a shower?" He asked quietly, a blush blooming under his tan skin.

"Together?" She asked him, looking down, to hide her glowing face.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Finnick began walking, Annie's hand still in his hand, and Annie followed him, almost spell-bound as they walked up the stairs. There seemed to be no weight under her feet, just the slightest bit of pressure, as if she was walking on a carpet of clouds. She knew she should be paying attention to what she was doing, but she couldn't help but admire his broad back and wide shoulders with desire, feel her fingers burn with the sensation of his touch, and wondered if it would burn when it was their whole bodies pressed together.

She came back to herself a bit when they finally reached the bathroom, and at that point nervousness had started to make butterflies flutter in her stomach uncontrollably. Annie had turned to Finnick at first, only to see him with his shirt and shorts off, and his boxers left to go before turning around quickly and undressing with shaking fingers, kicking herself for being so uneasy. She just couldn't help it, she had never been seen naked by any guy before. What if Finnick didn't find her attractive?

It was at this point that Annie started wishing she were more like Cora; bold, curvy, luscious, and gorgeous, instead of being slender, antsy Annie.

"I'm ready." Annie said, after taking a few calming breaths and turning around. Finnick looked at her, still blushing, and Annie focused on keeping her attention on his face as he offered her his hand again,

"Come here." Finnick beckoned, and Annie followed his lead into the shower, feeling the warm water splash against her skin, but more than that, the heat from his body, and the steam that clung to her skin.

"Sorry, I'm nervous." Annie apologized, as Finnick turned her around gently, the palm of his hand burning her shoulder with his touch.

"It's okay, it's your first time after all. I think it's cute." Finnick said touching her hair, which made her shiver with delight. He threaded his fingers in her hair, combing it, lathering it with shampoo. "Mm, I love your hair, it's so pretty."

"Finnick…" She sighed in pleasure as he tipped her head back as the shampoo washed out of her hair. There was only warmth of the water, the scent of Finnick's shampoo, and his gentle touch. She felt his hands move from her hair trailing her neck, down her shoulders, her curves, her waist, before resting on her hips. She leaned back on him, her head still tipped back to rest on his shoulder, silently encouraging him to keep touching her so gently.

"You're so beautiful, Annie." He murmured in her ear, kissing it as his hands moved up yet again, but this time to cup her breasts.

"Finn!" She squeaked as he squeezed them, causing him to automatically let go.

"Sorry, was that too rough?" He asked, concerned and Annie shook her head.

"No…no, it was fine. I just…I'm not used to it." She explained, and she felt his hands move again to her chest. He held her breasts in his hands, as if feelings their weight, gently massaging them, flicking his fingers over her nubs. At that point she couldn't help the strange noises that were coming from her mouth, and the strange sensation that had settled between her legs.

"Does this feel good?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Y-Yes. Are they…nnh…big enough?" She asked him in return, and she felt his smile against her neck.

"Of course they are. I know all some guys want are big boobs, but I like how slender you are." He explained, and Annie turned her head to meet him in a kiss.

The kiss was at first soft and sweet, but soon evolved into more. As if her bare flesh offered something he desperately needed, he pressed her again the wall one hand on her breast, the other one on her lower back. As she gasped, his tongue slipped into her mouth and she felt so good-

That was when her hand brushed against something hard.

Finnick's whole body twitched, and his face flushed completely scarlet, a shade that almost matched Annie's.

"Sorry…I…uh…" He said awkwardly, trying to make an excuse but not coming up with one. Annie tried to keep herself composed, even though this was the first time she had ever seen one, and in her head she wondered how the hell that was supposed to fit inside of her.

She took another deep breath before she asked,

"Do you want to go to bed?"

Finnick looked genuinely surprised at the offer, as if shocked he hadn't scared her away.

"Yeah. That's sounds great." Finnick said stepping out of the shower with her, both of them dried off before, wrapped in towels, they went and sat down on Finnick's bed in his room.

Finnick's room was painted dark blue, with posters of bands and sports teams taped up on it. His sheets and pillows on the bed were green. On the wall was a desk made of mahogany, which housed a laptop, and a calendar, various reminders, and books. It was an average boys room, and this was the place that she was about to lose her virginity. Or was it really a loss? No, it was more that she was giving it to Finnick, the person who she loved and trusted most in this world.

Finnick touched her shoulder gently.

"Are you ready for this? Because if you're not we don't have to." Finnick said, and Annie shook her head.

"I'm ready, Finnick. I'm ready for this." Annie reassured him, closing the distance between their faces, and pressing a kiss to his lips. She let him lower her down upon the bed, as their lips continued to desperately move together, only breaking apart so they could breathe. It was during one of those breaks that Finnick began to kiss down her neck, further down to suck on her nipple which made her gasp at the strange sensation, while massaging her other breast before switching.

"God, you're so beautiful, Annie." He breathed as he kissed down her stomach, "Everything about you is so beautiful."

"Stop it. When you say stuff like that I get embarrassed." Annie said, covering her face which was burning red. Finnick reached up to tug her hands away,

"Don't hide away from me, Annie." He laughed, his eyes twinkling in the low light, like moonlight on the sea.

"You've already got me in bed, what else are you trying to butter me up for?" Annie asked jokingly,

"You shouldn't be embarrassed by the truth." Finnick said wisely and Annie ruffled his hair. Finnick chuckled at her reaction, as his hands settled on her thighs before he looked up.

"Ann, do you touch yourself?" He asked her suddenly, and she flushed,

"Um…no, I don't really…"

"Then it might hurt if I put my fingers in right away. Is it okay if I use my tongue first?" He asked, tugging her legs apart slightly and Annie couldn't help but tense up.

"But Finn…it's…"

"Trust me, it'll feel good." Finnick said, and Annie let him spread her legs further and his lips touch the most private part of her.

At first it was ticklish, Annie squirmed in his grasp naturally trying to get rid of the strange feeling-

_Oh_.

Pleasure began to drown her. She was gasping and moaning as his tongue moved inside of her, and she had never felt like this before. She tried to move her hips, to buck them forward if only to get more of that sensation, but his grip was firm and all she could do was lay there limply as Finnick brought her closer and closer to the edge.

She came with a cry, digging her fingers into his hair, before laying there, trembling a weak. She didn't have much time to recover, because immediately after something slipped inside of her, making her instinctual clamp down.

"Annie, you've got to try to loosen up, otherwise I can't prepare you properly." Finnick said gently and Annie bit her lip.

"I-I'm sorry it's just-"

"I'm not mad at you, sweetheart." He said, kissing the inside of her thigh, "I know this is different and weird for you, but you've just got to trust me."

"I trust you." Annie promised, making Finnick smile, a sight that was so lovely to see with his blushing face and eyes filled with such tenderness. Annie knew that Finnick was trying his absolute hardest to walk her through this, to be gentle and sweet. Annie wished she could somehow repay him but all she could think of was saying, "I love you."

"You too." Finnick said, "Now relax."

Annie tried her hardest to relax, allowing Finnick to slip in another finger. He began to move them, gently stretching her, curling them inside of her, and then he stretched them out, causing him to brush something inside of her. The same sort of pleasure hit her again, and she whined and bucked her hips back, trying to get him to touch that spot inside of her again. He did, as he slipped in a third finger.

He pulled his hand away to her disappointment, to reach over to grab something from his dresser, a condom and roll it on, before he lay on top of her, his skin against her skin, closer to her than she could've ever imagined possible.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly, and Annie nodded.

"I'm ready."

He pushed in, and the pain was jarring. She dug her fingers in his back, screwing her eyes shut to keep her tears from coming out. Under her fingertips however, she felt him shudder.

"God, you're so tight." He gasped, his voice filled with such pleasure, his eyes were misty, almost as if he felt so good it was blinding him. Finally, Annie couldn't stop herself,

"It hurts, Finn!" She sobbed, and almost immediately snapped Finnick out of his trance.

"If it hurts too bad I can-"

"No. Wait, please wait. Just…just let me get used to it." Annie whispered from trembling lips.

"Okay, Annie. Just tell me when." Finnick said, kissing her tears gently before telling her how strong and beautiful she was, as if trying to take her attention away from the pain, and instead trying to embarrass her further.

Eventually the pain simmered down to a dull ache, something that Annie could deal with and moved her lips away from Finnick's for a moment,

"Okay, you can move." Annie said and Finnick to the queue to begin to thrust inside of her, slowly and gently, moving at a steady rhythm to his hitching breath and gasps and grunts of pleasure. It hurt to have something moving inside of her, but since Finnick was deriving such pleasure she supposed it was fine-

He hit something inside of her that made her see stars. She gasped and dug her nails into his back, as her hips instinctually bucked back against him. Taking the hint Finnick angled the thrust to hit that spot again, making her moan. It still hurt, there was no doubt about it, but the staccato bursts of pleasure were so good she could almost forget about it. It was almost as if they had melded together into one being, their bodies in sync, their limbs tangled together, whispering each other's names again and again.

"I-I'm so close, I'm so close Annie." Finnick said urgently, "Oh God, you're so beautiful, Annie."

"Finnick!" She cried his name, clamping around him which caused him to shudder and go over the edge. Finnick nearly collapsed onto Annie, sluggishly moving out of her to dispose of the condom, before laying beside her panting.

"That was incredible. I don't think I've ever come so hard in my entire life." Finnick said smiling, while running his hand through his hair, the sweat from the exertion causing it to stick up in a million different directions.

"I'm sorry, you're probably going to have to wash your sheets." Annie said awkwardly before adding, "I'm…uh…bleeding."

"It's okay, wait, oh fuck you are bleeding. I'm sorry, I…" Finnick said worriedly, growing a bit pale. He jumped out of bed and ducked into the bathroom, and came back with a wad of toilet paper that he handed her. "Are you okay?"

"I just lost my virginity, Finnick. Bleeding happens with that. I'll be fine." Annie reassured him, patting his arm as he sat back in bed with her.

"Was it okay?" He asked, his concern still evident. Annie frowned, pondering over the experience in her mind and carefully choosing her words before she answered,

"It hurt a lot, but I'll get used to it I think. It did feel good at the end, though," Annie said before coming up with a conclusion to her thought, "I think the most important thing though, was that I was close to you. I think that was the special thing about it, and that's all that matters after all."

Finnick was now staring at her so awestruck, that it was as if she had just told him that she had cured cancer, or as if she had just reconstructed his world out of duck tape and cardboard.

"Well I like you." Finnick joked, or at least tried to joke, but it was as if his tone was slightly off.

"I like you more." Annie teased him leaning forward to let him kiss her again.

"I like you most." Finnick said pulling her close for a languid kiss that was so filled with love, that she could almost taste it on her lips.

No, she hadn't lost anything to Finnick, but had gained something else. For a boy who had once told her that he didn't have much to give, she wondered if there was any way to repay him for everything he had ever done.

* * *

**Yay! Next chapter, complete. I know with a lot of fanfictions when characters lose their virginity it miraculously doesn't hurt. Sorry guys, I tried to make my story a bit more realistic than that. I also hope you don't take this as just a way for me to insert lemon and fluff into the story, but for what it is as a serious milestone in a relationship. Sex is something important and it should be discussed, and etc. etc. Be safe, kids. I hope you guys all got that.**

**Anyways, I had a lot of really nice, positive response on the last chapter. Expecially from my fellow modern AU Odesta writer, GriffindorNay. Check out her stuff, because, well Odesta writers have got to stick together. More love to Odesta=Happiness.**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave a review on your opinion on the Wedding chapter POV (we are currently at a tie so I definitely want to know your opinions) and until next time! ~OMGitsgreen**


	16. Miss You

_3 Years, 11 Months_

* * *

"Finnick, stop acting like I'm dying. I'm just going to be gone for a few days." Annie said between her pants as Finnick lay besides her, feeling sweaty but far from his normal levels of content.

"I'm not acting like that." Finnick said with a pout, kissing her shoulder and neck, causing Annie to look at him with an are-you-kidding? expression, "I just like having sex with you is all."

"Right. A marathon after last night doesn't mean anything. Are you sure you aren't just trying to make me so sore that I can't walk out the door?" Annie asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I mean, maybe the thought did come to mind…"

"Finnick, I can't miss the Annual Longshore Family Reunion. Otherwise my mom would have my head on a platter, I avoid her enough already. Now, stop acting like a spoiled brat." Annie scolded him and he smiled flirtatiously.

"You're the one who spoils me rotten. Maybe you should have a little bit of punishment." He said, wagging his eyebrows and licking his lips, before Annie shoved a pillow into his face,

"No bribing me with sex. Now, I need to get out of bed and start packing." Annie said sternly and Finnick smiled sheepishly and allowed her to escape his grip to begin to pack.

There was an unspoken rule that every once in a while, Annie was expected of the Longshore family to visit. (Her mother's side. The Cresta family was a group of sensible people who didn't do much in the ways of family reunions. Actually, they were generally all quiet hermits like Annie's father.) Most of the time it was for a few hours, Annie popped in wherever, said hello, ba-da-bing-ba-da-boom she left and everyone was happy. However, Laurie seemed to have devised a master plot to force Annie away from him for a few days and spend the whole time cackling over a boiling kettle and force-feeding Annie old people dessert, by disguising her intents as a family reunion which was taking place at the beach a few hours away. In his opinion, no fate was crueler or more horrific, however he was respecting Annie's decision to go as an ambassador of peace from the Cresta-Odair household.

It didn't mean he liked the decision, but he honored it. So with as minimal whining as he could manage, he spent the days leading up to that Friday preparing for three days without Annie by stocking up on popsicles, movies, and having lots of sex with Annie for mental fortitude.

"Now remember, water the plants but don't over water them, actually set your alarm clock, and please just try to eat healthy. If I come home and find junk food and McDonalds bags all over the place, I will murder you." Annie warned him and Finnick pulled her close for a kiss.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to contain myself." Finnick said letting his lips linger on hers as long as he could before she pulled away.

"I'll see you in a few days, alright? Be good."

"Of course." Finnick said nonchalantly, "You are the one who trained me."

"Alright, bye." She said, giving him a final kiss before grabbing her bags and walking out the door. The sound of that door closing was the most horrible sound he had ever heard in his entire life.

Finnick sighed heavily, plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

The first night he watched mind-numbing TV until late in the night before he dragged himself to bed. He tried to pretend that Annie was there next to him, ignoring the bone-deep sense of emptiness that had settled into the sheets like frost. This failed however, and despite his tiredness he just simply couldn't fall asleep, because every few minutes, just as his mind skirted the edges of sleep, he would be jarred awake by panic because Annie wasn't there.

He wished he wasn't so pathetic. He had gone a good majority of his life without Annie always beside him, but now it was painful to be away from her for even a few hours. Maybe that was a problem, but then again, being addicted to the presence of the woman he loved didn't necessarily seem like a bad thing. That thought was so sentimental that he almost threw up, and he then decided that for the sake of preserving his sanity, writing poetry or trying to focus on sleeping would be better than futilely trying to forget how it felt to be alone in a bed that was meant for two people.

Wednesday started earlier than expected, because waking up every hour gets old very quickly and he didn't want to look like some abandoned puppy, looking for someone who isn't there (even if there was no one in the apartment to see it). He forced from his sheets and made himself eat Annie's healthy cereal, because subconsciously he knew he wanted to try being healthy because Annie asked him too, and also because he knew that later tonight he was probably just going to stop at a Burger King or something on the way home from work.

The next thing he did was to allow himself to take a nice, long shower. Long showers and baths weren't something he could normally afford to do, as he was normally rushing around the morning. He stood under the spray for a long time, letting the healing touch of warm water unwind the tenseness of his muscles. With his eyes closed he reached over to grab his shampoo and popped the top open, only to be assaulted with the familiar scent of vanilla and flowers, which made his heart ache with longing. He opened his eyes to see Annie's shampoo in his hand, and put it back down gently where it belonged, next to his shampoo.

"Maybe I should pick up a few more shifts this weekend." Finnick muttered to himself as he got out of the shower and dried off. As he pulled on his shirt he began to chuckle, "God, when did I get so boring? You've gone soft, Odair."

He could almost imagine Annie's soft laugh, her hand ruffling his hair as she agreed that yes, Finnick was getting boring. But not to forget that boring is good and productive.

And when he realized he had started to imagine Annie talking to him was when he decided that he really needed to get out of the house.

He took the walk to work, wanting a chance for the cool morning air to seep into his skin, and maybe make his brain calm down. He looked up at the sky, watching the summer birds fly by and fill the air with melodies that went with the beat of the early morning traffic. They had finally come back from their winter playgrounds, and though normally he liked the sound of birdsong today it sounded more as if they were taunting him. He looked down at the cracks on the sidewalk, seeing the first sprigs of spring popping up, and wondered how they came to be there.

He dove into work, doing everything in his power to try to keep his mind off the possibilities of what Annie was doing, if her family was bothering her, if she was remembering where she put her keys, or if she was enjoying the sea.

The funny thing about missing someone, he discovered, was that everything reminded him of her. When little girls came up to the cash register with candy bars in hand and a big smile, he would think to the pure joy Annie radiated when she got a good grade on a test. The fluorescent light bouncing off the white tiles reminded him of the twinkle in her eyes when she had a surprise for him. However the worst thing was the produce aisle, not really because of the produce, but the fact that whenever Annie came to the grocery store, no matter what, she always bought whatever fruit was on sale, regardless of what it was. Annie always tasted like fruit, and no other taste was more delicious.

He was pondering this when he looked at the fruit on sale that day, mandarin oranges. Without really understanding what he was doing, he bought one off the rack and popped the pieces in his mouth on the way home. He found himself enjoying the fruit, the bright flavor, and natural sweetness. Maybe it was because it reminded him so much of Annie's lips.

The empty apartment was the worst part, Finnick decided. At work he could at least forget, but in the deafening silence of the apartment that he and Annie were suppose to live together, it was impossible to ignore the ache in his chest. He was being ridiculous, he knew that. Annie was going to come home in a few days, and everything would be normal again. But deep in the dark place in his heart, where his past festered and putrefied like an infected wound in the cracks that had yet to fill, he was returning to the cold, empty house that he came home from school to everyday.

That house which had looked so normal on the outside had been bare and empty. His mother had never turned on the heat; it was a waste of money, so sometimes he wouldn't be able to sleep because his teeth wouldn't stop chattering. The apartment had been better and worse. There were neighbors who were kind, dogs and cats he could play with and cuddle, but there was always the threat of what lay inside of the apartment once he gathered the courage to open the door.

He never missed his mother when she was gone, even though he loved her so desperately. When his mother wasn't there, he was safe from her wandering fingers, from the druggies she brought with her, from the bags, the pills, the needles, the pain. He knew he missed his father's presence in his life, but he hadn't been around long enough for his true persona to be embedded firmly in his memories. Some days his father was a benevolent deity, with soft hands, smiles and laughter, others he was a monster that tore apart everything, screamed and smashed glass, and with a voice so loud that it could've burst his eardrums.

And the tiny thing…well, his mind skirted around that memory like a terrified animal. He never knew what had happened to it, but something deep inside of him told him it was terrible. After all, that tiny thing had left more of a mark on his family in its short existence then Finnick ever did in his entire life. That must've been the case, or else things wouldn't have fallen apart like it had when it was gone. Maybe his mother and father had missed it so much, that Finnick's life had been rendered null and void. After all, what sort of comfort could Finnick's faulty existence offer them?

With Mags his life was steady and comfortable. Mags knew him in ways that no one else did. She recognized the darkness inside of his empty body, and didn't try to shove it away or bottle it down like everyone else he had met. Instead, she had accepted that part of him, understood that it had been necessary to shove away his soul in order to survive. She coaxed the soul inside of him back from the edges of oblivion, nurtured it back to health. And Mags accomplished this feat by simply respecting him, teaching him of the light the world was capable, and always being there for him. He had never been capable of missing her, because no matter what she was always there.

Annie was different though. She had other responsibilities, to her family, to her schoolwork. Finnick couldn't expect her to be with him all of the time, no matter how much he wanted her to be with him always. She was the first person he had ever missed like this, and needed to get used to it.

Trying not to mope around, he broke open his box of his comfort sugar cubes. To his disappointment, they just didn't taste the same as the usually did. Then again, nothing had been how it usually was without Annie there. After his disappointing taste of sugar cubes, he decided to hop into the shower again and get ready for bed. He was in the middle of looking for his favorite tee shirt when the phone rang. Finnick jumped at the sudden loud noise before scrambling to grab his cellphone and pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Finnick, how're you doing?" Annie's voice came from the other end, and a wave of relief overcame him at the sound. He should lie, he realized. Otherwise Annie might be tempted to come straight back home, and now matter how much he wanted that, it wasn't a good idea.

"I'm okay. Work was…tiring." He explained, giving up on the stupid tee shirt he just couldn't find anywhere and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You haven't burned the apartment down?" Annie asked suspiciously, and Finnick laughed.

"Nah, I've been good. I've even bought and ate an entire mandarin orange. Be proud of me, babe."

"Who are you and what have you done with Finnick?"

"I honestly have no idea." Finnick chuckled, looking up at the ceiling. "Is everything okay at your end?"

"Yeah, relatives being nosy and annoying, children running around, and all ye Olden Longshore family recipes. Just another average reunion. Oh, and most of my female relatives wanted to get into your pants after I showed them your photo." Annie said, and Finnick felt a smile spread on his face.

"Well, take comfort in the fact that you are the only girl in that family whose pants I'll ever be in." Finnick joked, and she laughed on the other end.

"Well, aren't you sweet?"

"I know." Finnick said, before finally admitting, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Annie said quietly. "I wish you were here with me. The people on my mom's side are all so…like my mom."

"I wish I was there too. I just can't relax without you here, Ann. The apartment's just so empty." Finnick said with a sigh.

"I know how you feel. I actually ate chocolate cake today, because it tastes like you." Annie said quietly, and Finnick chuckled.

"In what way?"

"Your lips!" Annie hastily told him, but that didn't help her cause.

"It's okay, Annie. Don't be embarrassed. All day I've been thinking about how much I miss you in bed." Finnick purred seductively. That wasn't exactly wrong, but he had really just missed her all day.

"Finnick, we can't really do this right now. I'm in my Grandma's house." Annie said under her breath.

"Do what? All I was planning on doing was telling you about my appreciation of your body." Finnick said innocently, "Unless you were thinking about doing more."

"Finnick, seriously?" Annie laughed into the phone, "I think you need to go cool down a bit."

"Maybe." Finnick hummed.

"I love you." Annie said gently, and Finnick felt as if he could breath for the first time in a day.

"You too, sweetheart." He agreed gently.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" Annie asked, her voice soft and gentle like a sweet touch.

"Okay."

"Good night."

"Good night."

They both mutually hung up, so they wouldn't say anything else.

* * *

The next day in the morning, Finnick got a call from a different person.

"Come over this afternoon, I need some help with the garden." Mags said shortly, not even exchanging a hello first. Finnick rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed,

"Mags, you do realize that it's like, six in the morning right?"

"The early bird catches the worm."

"Really Mags?"

"I live to make you miserable."

"Can't deny that fact. Well, in any case, what do I get out of it?" Finnick asked and Mags made an exasperated noise.

"If you mean morals, I suppose you will learn the preciousness of life and the value of hard work. But, also the fact that I'm making enchiladas and I have a nice batch of Arroz con Leche on the way might be something your interested in." Mags offered and Finnick could feel himself almost drooling over the idea of a home cooked meal. He was especially excited because of the fact it was Mags' food. No offense to Annie's cooking, which was good, Mags was a kitchen master. Mags had the finesse of a woman who had been around a kitchen more times than anyone could count.

"Alright, I'm in. When do you need me to be there?" Finnick said quickly.

"After you get out from work is fine. Just make sure your wearing work boots and sunscreen."

"Mags, I'm not a baby." Finnick laughed and he heard Mags laugh on the other end.

"You're a baby in comparison to me, and will always be. Now stop giving me lip, and just do as I ask." She said sternly.

"Anything for you."

So after he got out of work, he threw on a pair of old jeans, a tee shirt, and his work boots and baseball hat (skipping the sunscreen, because he absolutely hated sunscreen) and went to Mags' house. As soon as he got to her home, as always, she handed him a bottle of sunscreen.

"I know you didn't put any on." She said, and he sighed and handed it back to her.

"I hate the feeling of sunscreen. Besides, I tan, not burn." He half-whined before Mags squirted some in her hand and began rubbing the oily-feeling concoction on his face.

"Just because you don't burn doesn't mean you can't get skin cancer." She pointed out to him, her warm hands gentle upon his skin, contradicting the sternness of her words. He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying her touch, a mother's touch, before she pulled away and tapped his cheek lightly. "Alright, I need you to get the wheelbarrow from the shed, I have some mulch I need to spread. Also I bought some new perennials I need help putting in."

"Okay." Finnick said, commiting Mags' orders to memory, putting his cap back on his head and going to work.

The weather quickly heated up, not that Finnick particularly minded. Finnick generally liked warmer weather, but when it did get hot he would've preferred to be a lounge lizard. In any case, he helped out Mags by spreading mulch and doing most of the heavy lifting, before bending by her to help plant bulbs. It was the sort of work that made the hands busy, and the left the mind to wander. Mags and Finnick worked in a comfortable silence for a while; simply enjoying each other's company, before Mags finally spoke up.

"How are you doing?" Mags asked as she reached by him to grab a shovel.

"I'm okay."

"No you're not."

"What the point in asking me if you already know what I'm going to say?" Finnick asked Mags with a chuckle, who smiled.

"One day you might be ready to surprise me, and then I would've never heard your brilliant discoveries because I had never asked." Mags said wisely.

"Okay, fine. I miss Annie and it sucks."

"Of course it does, mi hijo. The art of missing someone is the true meaning of misery." Mags told him, as she placed a flower into the hole she had just dug. "That's why you shouldn't miss her."

"How can I not miss her?"

"She is coming back for you. Save your misery until a person is dead, and even then, know you'll meet again. Life is too short to be miserable all of the time, even though I know you have a penchant for making yourself miserable."

"I do not-"

"Finnick."

"Okay. Maybe I do." Finnick muttered, marveling at the fact that yet again, Mags seemed to know him better than he knew himself.

"You shouldn't punish yourself. You've been through enough, and you finally have gotten what you deserve." Mags said, touching his gloved hand with hers. "Be happy, Finnick."

"I want to be. It's hard sometimes." Finnick admitted, "When you guys aren't there, sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating. The memories come back."

"Oh, mi hijo." Mags sighed, "You're never alone. I'm always here for you, whenever you need me."

"I know."

"You should."

"I love you." Finnick whispered, and she kissed his cheeks gently.

"And I love you. Never doubt it, not even for a moment." She told him, "I have been so blessed to have you in my life, even if you have been a brat eighty percent of that time."

"Aw, come on Mags, we were having a moment." Finnick laughed, and Mags gave him a mischievous smile.

"You were having a moment, I was just telling you the way it is. You are just too stubborn to see it sometimes." Mags informed him, and he reached over to kiss her weathered cheek.

"Can I get that food now?" He asked and Mags smacked him upside the head playfully.

"All you ever think about is your stomach. Finish up here and I'll bring you a nice cool bowl of Arroz con Leche." Mags said, getting up and beginning to walk into the house, and Finnick watched her, her tiny figure, her halting steps, and turned his eyes back to the bulbs that were being planted in the Earth.

Everything grew and died; it was especially evident here in the beautiful, short lives of flowers. No matter what kind of reassuring words Mags offered him, there was going to come a time when Mags wouldn't be there for him any longer. His heart ached at the thought. A life without Mags, how was such a life even possible? Even if his soul rejected the thought as a nightmare, he knew that one day it was going to come.

Mags had taught him how to love himself, Finnick realized. She had shown him patiently how to treat himself with respect, how to be open with how he was really feeling, and to accept those feelings as a strength, not a weakness. In his life before Mags, he had done what was necessary for survival, but with Mags he could be more than just his will to survive. Finnick could be a human being. That in it of itself was just as, if not more important then Annie teaching him how to love others. After all, people have to be able to love themselves before loving anyone else.

Finnick sat with Mags on the back porch, sipping crisp, fruity agua fresca, and taking bites of creamy, sweet Arroz con Leche, listening as she told him stories of her mother making her the same foods on hot days, her father and his hilarious encounter with a coyote, and the ten other stories he had heard a million times. She rested his head on her lap, and whispered sweet words in Spanish that Finnick didn't need to translate to understand. He felt sunlight kiss his eyelids, let the lazy rhythm of insects buzzing, birds singing, and the wind through the trees sing him to sleep.

* * *

Finnick was so tired by the time Annie got home, that he didn't hear her until she was in the bedroom.

He had been keeping himself busy the rest of their days apart by, picking up multiple shifts, working on Mags' garden, going out drinking with friends. Each night he had gotten home, bone tired, and had plucked whatever fruit he had bought that day from the counter and ate it, just to taste something that reminded him of Annie, before retiring to bed, too tired to fall asleep.

He hadn't meant to doze off, if anything he had wanted to be wide awake and ready to tear off Annie's clothes and get her into bed with him, however his traitorous eyelids seemed to have their own agenda and had slipped close. He had been forced awake by the sound of someone at the door, and when he opened his eyes Annie was standing there, suitcase in hand.

"Hi." Annie said, not moving from the door. Her hair was up, revealing the slight redness of her shoulders and face. A little sunburn? Then again, Annie was so fair that it wouldn't have been all that surprising. She looked fine, and healthy and Finnick so caught up in studying her, didn't realize he hadn't said anything until she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Hello. How was the trip?" Finnick finally asked, and Annie placed her suitcase down near the bureau.

"If was fine. I ate too much, and Garrett and Cora say hello." Annie said quietly, and Finnick wondered if anyone had said something to her that made her adverse to the idea of being with him, because they should be touching and kissing and being together, not this awkward talking and silence.

"I love you." Finnick blurted out, unsure of what else to say. Annie looked at him, her face melting into a look of pure affection and they finally moved towards each other. She threw herself into Finnick's embrace, kissing him just as desperately as he was kissing her and he reached to take off her sweatshirt and-

He noticed the tee shirt she was wearing.

"Um, is this mine?" He asked, trying to hold back his laughter, and Annie flushed an adorable red and looked positively affronted.

"Well…This…because…" Annie tried to say, but Finnick wouldn't let her finish her thought because he was laughing so hard, and eventually she joined him in his laughter, intertwining her hands with his and giving them a squeeze.

The best thing about missing someone was the feeling a person got when they didn't have to miss him or her any more.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay on the chapter, life got in the way. Don't worry, the story shall be continuing on the regular update schedule from now on.**

**On another note, holy cow guys, twelve reviews?! What is this madness? Thank you to anyone and everyone who reviewed last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one as much. I wanted to delve into the relationship between Mags and Finnick a little more, also look at Finnick's development alone a little bit. Think of this chapter as a "On Finnick thinking, internal monologue, and being poetic on multiple levels and stuff" chapter Obviously Annie and Finnick are important as a couple, but they do have their own separate personalities. This is going to be found in the next chapter, which is going to be highlighting Annie's back-story a bit more. So please, stay tuned for that.**

**As 100 reviews grows closer, I will remind you guys that I am doing a chapter dedicated to my 100th review. NOW FIGHT TO THE DEATH. KNEEL BEFORE YOUR GOD, BABYLON!**

** Just kidding, just kidding. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time~ OMGitsgreen**


	17. Make Me Real

_-1 Year, 8 Months_

* * *

"How did you do on the test?" Rae asked Annie who smiled.

"An extremely respectable grade." Annie answered vaguely, as she didn't like divulging her grades to anyone while opening up her brown paper bag and pulling out an orange. "Considering I studied my brains out, I dare say it was a job well done."

"You've got to show me your studying techniques. I swear to God, Mr. Brown is the worst teacher I've ever had." Ariel whined, her head down on the cafeteria table.

"All I did was practice out of the problems in the chapter review." Annie said, meticulously peeling her orange.

"I'll have to do that next time." Lisa said as she unwrapped a sandwich from the tinfoil it was in. That was when suddenly Rae stiffened up and nodded her head to the right.

"Career alert." She stated under her breath, and Annie watched as the group of boys sauntered by, all of them wearing too tight shirts to show off their muscles, jeans slung low, and cocky grins plastered across their faces. They all were punching each other playfully, speaking a little too loud as if to announce their presence, before taking their place at the middle of the cafeteria as girls flocked to their table as if to bask in their glow.

"Finnick Odair is looking especially yummy today." Ariel observed, and Annie let her gaze shift over to the notorious Finnick Odair, who currently had a girl she recognized as Cashmere nearly sitting on his lap. To her annoyance, he was looking especially yummy today, his white tee shirt making his skin seem even more sun-kissed than usual, and his athletic body even more tempting. His ripped jeans slipped down tastefully to reveal what looked like plaid boxers. His bronze hair, which most of the girls at the table ran their fingers through at least once per minute was perfectly mussed, and he flashed a smile that was so bright and stunning that it literally made her so nauseous that she had to look away.

Everyone knew Finnick Odair was, and everyone who was anyone had gotten into his pants. He was impossible to not know, he had a charm that attracted people to him like a moth to a flame, and besides that he was one of the most attractive people she had ever seen.

The only problem was: Finnick Odair was a jerk.

She remembered being in electives with him in her freshman and sophomore year, and just wanting to throttle him. He walked around school with a certain swagger, that boy knew just how attractive he was and was ready to show it off to the entire world. She remembered how he would almost full on make out with girls in the back of class, and then make fun of those very same girls two periods later. She also remembered how he would turn in papers weeks later, never do his homework, and just sail through life with minimum effort, and nothing bothered Annie more than that. To a girl who struggled and fought her way to the top of the class, there was no worse offense.

"It's such a waste." Annie muttered to herself, munching on a piece of her orange. And Lisa turned to her with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Lisa asked.

"I mean, why is it that all the best-looking guys are douches? There has to be some sort of relationship between how good a person looks and the chances they'll be a jerk." Annie explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Some girls are attracted to douche bags, it's just the way things are." Rae explained with a shrug, "You've got to remember that the average IQ is only 100. And when stupid girls fall in love with stupid douche bags it just continues the cycle."

Annie sighed and accepted Rae's logic, as she continued to eat her lunch. She let her gaze slide back over to Finnick Odair yet again, watching him and his friends joke and half-fondle the girls yet again, and shook her head in disgust. If only there was some way a guy as attractive as Finnick could break the mold and be an actually nice guy, but unfortunately for everyone Finnick just went right along with his phenotype.

So in conclusion, despite her vast and always accumulating knowledge, Annie Cresta doubted she would ever understand how anyone could ever fall in love with Finnick Odair.

* * *

"Annie, do you think you could meet with me after class?" Ms. Seeder asked Annie in the beginning of her Government class, leaving a sour feeling in her stomach that lasted for the rest of the class. After the dull lecture on the internal workings of US government, everyone quickly scampered out of the classroom, leaving Ms. Seeder and Annie virtually alone.

"What do you need?" Annie asked, and Ms. Seeder quickly shuffled her papers.

"You're still available to tutor after school, correct?" Ms. Seeder asked Annie who nodded, "Good. You'll meet with your new student Mondays and Fridays for the rest of the quarter, and any additional days he requests, and then we'll go from there."

"Who?" Annie asked absently, and Ms. Seeder smiled almost apologetically.

"Finnick Odair."

Annie stared at her for a moment, before furrowing her brows.

"Did I hear you right? Did you just say Finnick Odair?" She asked Ms. Seeder, doing her best not to stutter over her words.

"Yes, you did. Mrs. Larson specifically asked for you to be his tutor, you are her best English student. And also, Mr. Brown spoke highly of your math skills. Finnick is in desperate need of help; otherwise he won't be able to graduate. You're the perfect person for the job." Ms. Seeder said, and at the praise Annie could feel her cheeks warm slightly.

"But Ms. Seeder Finnick Odair is-"

"Yes, I know his personality can be a bit…hard to deal with. But you have a way of grounding people that's fantastic. I know you can handle this." Ms. Seeder said, offering up her pen. "I'll sign off on your NHS points now if it'll make you feel better."

"No, it's okay. I can do it." Annie said, taking a calming breath.

"Of course you can." Ms. Seeder agreed, before Annie turned and left the classroom.

Annie drove home, tried to let the normalcy of the trip calm her nerves, however the sky was dark, and the clouds pressing down on her oppressively like the palate of a giant beast that was swallowing her whole. As she pulled up, she noticed no one in the garage, and took that as a sign that she was probably the first one to make it back home. Relieved, she placed her stuff on the kitchen table before half-collapsing in a chair, her cheek pressed against the cold wood.

"You're okay, Annie. You're okay." Annie told herself, "You can do this. You can do anything, remember?"

Annie let her hands go to her hair, braiding it, unbraiding it, making a fishtail, a French braid, practicing a waterfall braid. The constant motions calmed her nerves, and eventually she was able to get up and start doing other things. She quickly cleaned the counters, emptied out the dishwasher, folded some laundry, and then started making dinner.

Annie heard the garage door open and close, the door be unlocked, and saw her mother walk in, place down her briefcase and take off her jacket as Annie continued to make dinner.

"Hi Mom." Annie greeted with a small smile, only to have her mother continue unpacking her stuff.

"Good, you're making dinner." She said shortly, not bothering to return Annie's greeting. Annie tried not to look as disappointed as she felt and forced her smile to be a little bigger.

"How was work?" Annie asked her, stirring the pot of spaghetti sauce, adding in a bit of chopped zucchini and eggplant.

"It was fine. I had some difficult clients." Her mother answered before looking up, "What are you making?"

"Um, some pasta with cheese and vegetables." Annie said absently all of her previous enthusiasm and hope drained away, and her mother frowned.

"I thought we discussed going more low carb in this house." Her mother said, and Annie just kept her gaze down focusing on the sauce she was making, thinking of other things she could add to it.

"Pasta is good carbs, mom. Besides, if you eat a small portion with a salad it should be fine." Annie tried to explain, but her mother just gave a dramatic sigh in response.

"Fine. But next time, remember, low carb. I'm busy, and I shouldn't have to worry about if you are remembering the things I tell you."

"Okay." Annie answered quietly, as her mother left her alone in the kitchen to go get changed. She clutched the wooden spoon she was using harder as she continued to stir, wishing she hadn't put in onions because her eyes were stinging so bad that she was certain she might cry.

"Annie, Laurie, are you home?" Her father called from the door, and Annie cleared her throat and answered,

"Yes!"

Her father walked in, looking very tired, rubbing his back, but immediately kissed Annie on her hairline. His smile was warm and small, and his green eyes twinkled with gentle love.

"Hi there, kiddo. Did you get back your test?" He asked her, pulling her in for a one armed hug.

"Yeah. I got a 92 on it." Annie said, letting her head rest against his shoulder breathing in the comforting scent of her father, of aftershave, pencil shavings, and mouthwash.

"Great job, Annie. It's like I told you, you can do anything if you put your mind to it."

"I only did so well because you helped me." Annie murmured quietly.

"Math is my forte, and besides I was a lot like you in school. I had to practice a lot to get it down. But don't worry, I'll always be here to help you whenever you need me." He said, giving her a pat on the head, his expression filled with paternal pride.

"I love you, Dad." Annie said gently, closing her eyes and feeling safe and calm for the first time in many hours.

"I love you too, Annie. Now, I'll let you finish dinner, okay?" Her father said pulling away and walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Dinner was quiet, as it almost always was in the Cresta household. Annie's mother ate quickly and then excused herself to go do more work, leaving Annie and her father to discuss the happenings of their day. Annie's father convinced her that she could tutor Finnick Odair; that he was probably a fine boy who just needed a bit of a push. Annie wanted to doubt that, but she always tried to not judge a book by its cover and decided to go through with the tutoring.

The next day after school, she sat in the assigned classroom. She fully expected him to be late, or not bother to show up at all, so she had come prepared with her homework. She was about ten minutes into her math homework when she heard someone at the door, she looked up to see Finnick Odair standing there, looking rather uncomfortable. She looked back down for a moment to finish up that specific problem before placing mechanical pencil down.

"Hi, Finnick. Come in." She greeted as politely as possible with a smile, "I'm Annie Cresta."

She had decided that politeness would be the best way to deal with Finnick. He was a guy that was used to girls throwing themselves at him, and when they didn't he searched for the right buttons to push. She had seen it happen before. She figured all she needed to do was keep a comfortable, polite dialogue and keep him from doing his…Finnick Odair thing.

"Hi." He greeted a bit awkwardly, sitting down across from her, dropping his bag with little care next to his chair. The sound was so loud that she had to restrain herself jumping.

"I'm going to be your tutor for at least until the end of this quarter, every Mondays and Fridays, and any other day you request. However I would like a warning if you are going to request another day so I can check my schedule, etc. Also, the sooner you're here, the better." Annie said, putting away her textbook and homework.

"Sounds good to me." Finnick said with a rather nonchalant shrug.

"Since you have a math test at the end of the week, why don't we go over that first?" Annie offered, and Finnick suddenly gave a seductive grin.

"Or how about we just sit here, you can do your makeup or homework or whatever, and I can just hang? What do you say?" Finnick asked and Annie gave him a hard glare.

"Sure, if you don't want to graduate."

That got Finnick's attention loud and clear. She watched as that flirtatious look disappeared, and he grew pale.

"How-"

"I've been made aware of your situation. I'll help you get your GPA up. But I can only help, you're the one who needs to do the work." Annie said bluntly, and Finnick sighed heavily, giving a tired smile.

"Alright. Just don't laugh at me. I'm not very smart." He said almost regretfully, running a hand through his hair. She looked down for a moment to straighten out her papers.

"I'm sure that's not true. You can do anything if you put your mind to it." Annie said, repeating the words her father had told her a million times.

She turned to see his face, and a strange expression was upon it. But no, it wasn't strange, just one she had never seen before. He was smiling a smile that looked like it came straight from his heart. A smile that warmed his face, relaxed his features, and softened and lightened his ocean-storm eyes to that of gentle summer rain. It was so beautiful and unexpected that made her breathless.

As if catching him in the act the expression dropped off like a lead weight, leaving Annie confused.

What was that about?

* * *

Annie's mother couldn't cook. This was a well-known fact in the Cresta household. Whenever it was her mother's turn to cook dinner, she normally just ordered whatever she liked from a nearby restaurant and expected Annie to eat it. Annie always did, even though she hated most of the things her mother liked to eat.

That particular day, her father was late getting home and her mother had ordered steak and had heated up some vegetables to go along with it. Annie attempted to isolate the steak on her plate, as far away from her overcooked vegetables she could manage, and watched in unwilling fascination as the rare meat bled red onto her porcelain plate in a grotesque fashion, making her stomach churn with disgust.

"Why didn't tell me you were tutoring someone, Annie?" Her mother asked her. Annie looked up from her plate, confused.

"I didn't tell you?" She asked with a blink. No, she probably hadn't. She couldn't recall a lot of things though, sometimes her medication made her absentminded. She wanted to remind her mother of this, but decided that staying quiet on that matter would be for the better. "I told Dad."

"Yes, you did tell your father. That's whom I heard it from. However, I want to know why you didn't tell me." Her mother demanded, and Annie looked down at her plate of lukewarm steak and mash potatoes and wondered if her mother remembered what she had told her about a low carb diet, or if her mother knew she had given Annie the chipped plate and slightly bent fork again.

"I…don't know." The sad thing was, Annie did know. She hadn't thought her mother would be interested in it. This left Annie feeling guilty beyond belief.

"Are you entering some sort of rebellious stage? Should I be worried, or should I call your therapist?" Her mother asked her coldly and Annie kept her gaze down.

"I'm not. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep it from you." She said softly, folding her hands on her lap. Her mother made an exasperated noise and stood up from the table, carrying her stuff over to the sink and then scrubbing it harshly.

"Why must you always do this? Why can't you just listen to what your mother says like a good girl? Am I a bad mother? Have I done a rotten job of raising you?" Her mother asked, her voice growing louder and louder with every sentence.

"No." Annie said, like she always did. She was clenching her hands now, her nails digging into her palms.

"It's always you, isn't it? You always have to cause problems for your mother. Why can't you be more like Cora? Why can't you be more like-"

"_Mom, please_." Annie half-sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay?"

She knew her mother was saying something else to her, but everything was underwater. She looked down at her hands and saw droplets of red escaping her skin, dyeing her fingers. Red, red, red, she was drowning in red. Red of rare meat, red of blood, red of the water when Kai-

_Why can't you be more like Kai? _

She was having a full-blown anxiety attack at this point. She fell out of her chair, crashing on the floor. Her chest was so tight, muscle constricting her lungs, her ribs an unmovable cage, and she couldn't breathe. Someone was shaking her, saying something, but she clamped her hands over her ears, because she didn't want to hear it anymore. She didn't want to hear Kai's screams; she didn't want to hear her mother's harsh words. All she had ever wanted was to just make her parents happy, but she was a failure at that. And no, she didn't want that, she didn't want that at all, she didn't want anything like this, she wanted it to stopstopstopstop

"Annie!"

Her father voice cut through her. The panic broke as she felt his arms around her, pulling her off the floor.

"Dad…?" She croaked, and he held her limp body in his arms, rocking her back in forth. All she could think about was the papers that had scattered after his briefcase had slid against the wall, and wonder if he would help her clean up the mash potato that had spilled over the side of the table.

"It's okay, baby. I've got you. There's no need to be scared anymore." Annie's father whispered to her, "Daddy's got you, baby girl."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Annie croaked, not knowing what she was apologizing for but just needing to apologize anyways.

Later that night, she overheard an argument between her parents that was worse than what she had heard in a long time. She doubted she had ever heard her father scream like that in her entire life. She wished that she could make it stop; she wished that everything would stop.

She pretended to be asleep when her mother came in. She doubted anyone could sleep in that stifling, deafeningly silent, as the floorboards creaked with tension, and the walls groaned with the weight of unpronounced anger. Annie felt as if the house was trying to reject the sudden emotional backlash it was receiving, trying to deal with it as Annie was.

Annie kept her breath even as her mother stroked her hair with trembling fingers.

"Oh, Annie…" She whispered.

Annie sometimes wished she could hate her mother.

* * *

Annie was trying to balance her clarinet in one arm, and texts books in the other as she walked down the hall to her car. She almost crashed right into a door when large hands suddenly lifted her textbooks out of her vision. She stood there as Finnick Odair smiled at her.

"Need some help?" He asked, but it wasn't much of a question as it was a statement. Sucking up her pride she answered,

"Yes, thank you. I just need to get this stuff to my car."

"Alright, cool." Finnick said back shortly, and they continued their walk side by side.

Finnick's presence in her life had become increasingly normal. Whenever she saw him in the halls, they would exchange hellos and banter. Whenever she went out to eat, she asked him what he wanted, and got it for him, and in return the Career's attention on her social group had decreased to the point where they didn't even throw them a judging glance. A symbiotic relationship had taken root between them, and she certainly didn't mind.

"You heading home?" Finnick asked, the light drizzle making his hair dark.

"Yeah, I have a biology test I need to for study. How about you?" Annie asked trying to reach the keys in her pocket, only to have Finnick reach and grab them for her (the feeling of his warm fingers in her jeans was one she tried not to remember with clarity), and proceed to help open her car.

"Well, I was on my way home. Just the damn rain, you know? I wanted to wait until it calmed down." Finnick said with a sigh as he helped load up her trunk.

"You don't have a car?" Annie asked and Finnick shook his head.

"Nah, I don't have a job right now so I can't really afford one." Finnick said, almost embarrassed.

"Do you want a ride?" Annie offered and he looked up, obviously surprised at the offer.

"Really?" Finnick asked, clearly annunciating his surprise.

"Well…yeah?" Annie asked, confused. "I mean, it's raining. And I don't mind."

"It's drizzling. I can walk it." Finnick insisted and Annie just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not asking you to donate your kidney, Odair. Just get into the car." Annie ordered and he gave a bow.

"If you so command, my lady." He said, causing Annie to give a chuckle at his antics, as she got into the drivers side and pulled out of the high school parking lot. Annie expected there to be an awkward silence, however Finnick seemed rather content to chatter his brains out.

"So, what was that big case you were lugging in?" Finnick asked and Annie smiled,

"That would be my clarinet."

"Oh my God, do not tell me you're a band nerd." Finnick teased, and Annie felt her face flush a bit.

"I am not a band nerd! I am just in band. I do other things."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, swim team in the winter season." Annie said and Finnick gave a weird smile.

"What strokes do you do?" Finnick asked tapping on the window absentmindedly.

"Mostly distance free and IM. I do some diving as well."

"That's actually really cool. You know, I always wanted to do swim team." Finnick said a bit wistfully.

"Why didn't you, then? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't. It's…well…you know the athletics fee? It's like eighty dollars to play a sport, and on top of that you need equipment and stuff. I mean, I'm sure Mags would pay it, but I'd feel guilty just asking her for all that stuff. And like I said before, I'm kinda in-between jobs at the moment." Finnick said with a shrug, and Annie didn't know what kind of expression was on her face but it must've been something like surprise. She certainly hadn't been expecting that sort of answer. What she did know, was that she liked this Finnick a lot better than the Finnick she knew at school, also the fact that he was opening up about himself, and that he trusted her enough to do so made her heart flutter.

"Who's Mags?" Annie asked, deciding that a change in subject was in order.

"My foster mom. But I don't really think of her as my foster mom as much as my grandma…though she's more ornery and sarcastic than any grandma I've ever met. She pretty much raised me, and it's like her person mission to make me grow another foot, even though I'm already 6 '2." Finnick said, his eyes lighting up, and the smile on his face that was so happy, before whispering in Annie's ear (making shivers race up and down her spine), "The best thing about her though, is that she's the sweetest, nicest lady ever, though she doesn't want anyone to know it."

"She sounds amazing." Annie agreed with a laugh, "Kind of like my dad."

"In what way?"

"Well, my dad is always helping me. He's the sweetest, nicest guy you'll ever meet." Annie explained, and Finnick grinned.

"Not as sweet and nice as I am." Finnick said jokingly, jabbing a finger at his chest.

"Oh yes, your such a gentleman." Annie said with a fake southern bell accent, "Just my knight in shining armor."

"You know it, sweetheart." Finnick agreed, before Annie realized what he had just said and came to three strange realizations.

1. Finnick Odair had just called her sweetheart.

2. Finnick Odair was flirting with her (consciously or unconsciously).

3. And perhaps the weirdest thing was, Annie actually liked it.

They pulled up to Finnick's home, a small, cozy looking ranch styled house and Finnick got out of the car.

"If you need me to pay for the gas-" Finnick began to offer, but Annie cut him off with a wave of her hand and a look.

"Finnick, I don't mind giving you any sort of help you need, and I definitely don't need reimbursement for it." Annie said sternly, and Finnick suddenly reached out to ruffle her hair.

"You're literally the best, Annie." He said softly, and Annie's heart was pounding in her chest.

"Almost as good as Mags?" She asked jokingly and Finnick seemed to give it some actual thought. At this proximity Annie's could take in his scent, and desire for him to be closer.

"You're on your way." Finnick said before taking his hand off her head and giving her a small wave, "I owe you one, Annie."

"Sure, sure. I'll see you tomorrow." Annie said with the most normal smile she could muster, and watched as Finnick disappeared into his house.

As soon as she pulled away, she opened up all of the windows, not caring about the light drizzle, just wanting to cool off her burning face and calm the irregularity of her heartbeat.

"I'm such an idiot, a certifiable idiot." Annie muttered to herself, resting her head on the steering wheel as soon as she got home.

She could almost defeat on the tip of her tongue, however she was a bit surprised at the almost bittersweet flavor, like the sweetness of the scent of Finnick's hair, dampened by the rain, and the cacophony of her own emotions colliding.

The worst part, however, was the fact that she didn't mind.

* * *

**Hey guys, just in case you didn't notice we finally got over 100 reviews! Yay! Congrats to for-prim for winning the chapter, which will appear in the future!**

**Song of the week: Make Me Real by She  
**

**This chapter was basically a look at Annie's background and development as a character. I was also able to use one of the techniques I learned in AP English (I know, I actually learned something valuable in school guys) which is basically a theory that the failure of communion is an important indicator of something wrong in a relationship. (This is also the class in which my teacher told me that 'You're brilliant, but you have a hard time putting down thoughts into words'. Sorry, that I suck as a writer, Ms. M, but apparently I have a cool community of people online who think I'm pretty good at it.)**

**Anyways, please review and tell me how you feel about Annie's past, and if you want to see more. A big thank you to everyone who's supported me so far, and I can't wait to see what else we can accomplish with this story, together! ~OMGitsgreen**


	18. Sorry

_3 Years, 6 Months_

* * *

Finnick awoke to darkness.

That wasn't necessarily a strange thing. Actually, waking up in the middle of the night was such a regular occurrence that it didn't even faze him any more. Normally he'd get up, walk a bit, open the window to get some fresh air and cool down the room, or simply brew up a glass of tea (from the packets that Mags had made with some sort of secret ingredient that Finnick didn't inquire about), and then try to get back asleep, or in more cases then not, stay awake.

That night, however, he found something very strange. There was no warm body tucked safely into his arms, no more gentle breath at his ear, no more drool (though Annie protested the fact that sometimes, yes, she did drool a little bit). He groaned and rolled over, finding the other half of the bed cold, a small pale light coming from Annie's desk, as well as a dark silhouette accompanied by the furious tapping of a keyboard that filled up the almost-silence.

"Annie?" Finnick croaked, his voice gravely from sleep. The incessant typing suddenly came to a halt as the silhouette shifted slightly.

"Did I wake you, Finn? I'm so sorry. Just go back to sleep, I'm going to go sit on the couch." Annie replied, and the small light vanished with a click, suggesting that Annie had just closed her laptop. Finnick squinted and cast his gaze over at the alarm clock, before looking back at Annie's retreating shadow.

"Annie, it's like four in the morning." Finnick said sharply, hoping to get his what-the-fuck-do-you-think-you're-doing message across without being too mean about it. But in his defense, it was four in the morning and anybody was allowed to be grumpy at four in the morning.

"I know, I've just got my first final today and I've really got to get some last minute studying in." Annie explained shortly, and before Finnick could make any other sort of protest, she had disappeared into the hallway and out of sight.

Finnick let out a loud frustrated noise, and threw his head back against the pillow, before laying there feeling like an abandoned puppy.

All Annie had been doing for the past week was studying for her finals like a crazy woman. And because Finnick had been working much more than usual to make up for the days Annie had been taking off, their interactions had been reduced to a few clipped remarks in the morning, and a few short exchanges whenever they had gotten home. Annie's books had dominated the kitchen table in the morning, she went to class during the day, and she was out with her friends in their study group until late. There had been no kissing, no cuddling, no sex, and now she wasn't even sleeping in the same bed as him.

It was safe to say that Annie waking up at four in the morning was the last straw for him, but he doubted that his complaints would make much of a difference. Sometimes Annie would just tune out whatever complaints were thrown her way, like words onto deaf ears, or just really great selective hearing. This was truly the case with her schoolwork, though she had made it clear by constantly reminding Finnick that these finals would determine her academic success. As she had said again and again, if she failed she could lose her scholarship and financial aid, and be forced to go back to her parents.

Running herself ragged definitely wasn't the way to accomplish success in Finnick's opinion. Then again, Finnick wasn't really the type of person who intentionally put themselves in high-stress situations. In fact it was pretty much a mystery to him. In any case, he figured that maybe it was just how pure type A people worked, or just the strange workings of Annie Cresta's mind.

For a few minutes Finnick contemplated retrieving Annie from the other room and forcing her to bed whether she wanted to or not, and laying down on top of her so she couldn't move without him knowing of it, but already knew that Annie would have none of that. Finnick figured that getting mad at each other at four in the morning was worse than Annie studying at four in the morning. So Finnick curled back under the covers, and fell asleep waiting for Annie to come back to bed.

In the morning, when Annie was long gone and he awoke to frigid sheets, he could tell that she never did.

* * *

The rest of the week followed a pattern:

Finnick went to work (and as if that wasn't stressful enough he had to put up with training an annoying bobble-head Blondie named Glimmer who couldn't keep her hands off of him and overtly flirted with him despite the fact he told her that he did indeed have a girlfriend, and no he wasn't planning on changing that at any time in the near future), came home, ate alone, exchanged a few mumbles with Annie whenever she got home, was forced awake by Annie studying in the odd hours of the morning, fell back asleep, and then woke up to an empty bed in the morning.

Rinse. Repeat.

Annie went through pot after pot of coffee, ignored Finnick when he told her to sleep, and fell asleep sprawled across the table with all of her studying materials, only to wake up at the odd hours of the morning to study more.

Rinse. Repeat.

Finally, Friday came and Finnick swore he could almost fly. Done were the exams, done was the studying, done, done, done! He was just happy that everything would be over for a little while that he actually considered skipping down the street. The most important thing about it was that he could finally get back to his relationship with Annie.

Those were his hopes and dreams, until he heard a loud crash from the front door during that late afternoon. Dropping whatever he was holding, he ran out of the bedroom, only to find Annie picking herself off the floor, clutching at her head as if in terrible pain.

"Oh…wow…the floor's there, right?" Annie joked with a tired laugh, getting up wobbly like a baby giraffe, before nearly toppling over again, and grabbing at the sofa for support.

As if awakened from his trance by sheer panic. Finnick ran to her aid, wrapping his arm around her waist to help support her weight as he began to half-carry, half-drag her to bed.

"Annie, you've got to lay down." Finnick told her gently, and to his chagrin and horror, Annie resisted weakly.

"I can't…I've got work…" Annie protested weakly, shivering as Finnick lowered her into bed.

"No way in hell. You need to sleep." Finnick said, touching Annie's forehead. His worst fears were realized as he felt how hot her skin was, the feverish flush of her face, the heaviness of her breath, her unfocused eyes. "Annie, you're sick."

"I-I'll b-be fine, just some coffee and a nap…I'll be f-fine." Annie insisted from chattering teeth, but she was so sick that it was almost scary. In the entire three years of them dating, Finnick doubted he had ever seen Annie so ill. Then again, even if she had been, normally Annie just put up with this sort of thing and powered through it.

"Bullshit, Annie. Give me the number for your work, I'm calling you out." Finnick said sternly, feeling his stomach sink like a rock. Finnick couldn't believe he let Annie do this to herself. The whole week Finnick had just let Annie do whatever she wanted, and this was the result. He should've said something. He should've done something, like any self-respecting boyfriend would've done.

Annie mumbled out the number, which Finnick promptly called and managed to get Annie out of her shift. Almost as soon as he had put the phone back in the cradle he was suddenly hit with the overwhelming feeling of helplessness. He didn't know what to do in this sort of situation.

He picked up the phone again and called Mags.

"Finnick?" Mags asked and Finnick sat in a chair at the kitchen table heavily.

"Mags, there's sorta an emergency going on right now." Finnick said, trying to stay calm and collected, but the edge of panic was seeping into his voice and he was certain that Mags could hear it.

"What's wrong?" Mags asked calmly.

"It's Annie. She's really sick. I forced her to get into bed, but she almost collapsed, Mags. I don't know what to do." Finnick said swallowing.

"What I want you to do is keep her in bed. I'll be over as soon as I can." Mags said reassuringly, before hanging up on the other end.

Finnick sat by Annie on the bed, making sure that she didn't need anything as he waited for Mags. She arrived through the door at a brisk pace less then twenty minutes later. Finnick went to meet her, but she was already in the bedroom besides Annie before he could get a word in.

"She's burning up." Mags said, worriedly cupping Annie's face in her hands before looking at Finnick. "Go in my bag and grab my thermometer."

Finnick did as he was told, retrieving the thermometer that Mags quickly put into Annie's ear, before pulling it back with a small sigh.

"101. Not too bad. But you said she collapsed, right? Has she been eating or drinking properly?" Mags asked Finnick who shook his head.

"No, she's been pretty much living on coffee for the past week. She had her finals." Finnick said feeling so crushingly guilty again.

"Did she mention anything to you over the past few days?" Mags asked him and he bit his lip, internally reviewing the scarce conversations they had had over the week in hopes of uncovering something.

"She said she had a bad headache yesterday. And, I mean she just collapsed so she must be dizzy." Finnick said and Mags looked serious.

"We're taking her to the hospital. I'm worried she's dehydrated." Mags said, "Lift Annie up, we're going to take my car."

"Okay." Finnick said, pulling Annie out of bed, and she groaned, resting her head against his shoulder, as he picked her up.

"Finn?" She asked weakly, "Where are we going?"

"Hey, babe. We're taking you to the hospital." Finnick said, and she shuddered in his arms.

"I hate hospitals." Annie nearly sobbed. "Don't take me to the hospital."

"Annie, you're really sick. You need to go." Finnick told her gently, and she just buried her face into his shoulder.

The drive to the hospital was agonizingly slow. The traffic was terrible, and when they got there the emergency room was almost packed. After a long wait, Annie was finally put on a gurney and was brought to a room where they put her on an IV, affirming the theory Mags had about her being dehydrated. A doctor came in and told Finnick to make sure she stayed in bed for the next couple of days, and that they would be glad to provide a note to get Annie out of her work.

After that talk with the doctor, they informed Finnick that they wanted to keep Annie there for another few hours to clear her, so as she slept Finnick slipped out of the room in order to make a phone call.

"Hello?" Mr. Cresta asked and Finnick leaned against the wall outside Annie's room.

"Hello, Mr. Cresta. It's Finnick." Finnick said, thinking of a way to phrase the situation correctly.

"Finnick? What's going on?" Mr. Cresta asked, suddenly sounding confused and concerned.

"Annie got dehydrated, so she's in the hospital right now." Finnick explained, and Mr. Cresta took a quick inhalation.

"What's wrong?"

"She studied herself sick with a bad case of the flu." Finnick explained before quickly adding, "But she's going to be okay, the doctors just want to make sure she's cleared. I just wanted to call to let you know."

"Thank you for getting her to the hospital, Finnick. And thank you for letting me know." Mr. Cresta said, gratitude filling his quiet voice. Finnick was hit with that wave of guilt yet again, and cleared his throat to dislodge it from his voice. As if sensing Finnick's discomfort over the phone Mr. Cresta suddenly added, "Annie goes overboard sometimes. Don't take it too much to heart, son."

"I was…well, I don't really get it. Why would she do this?" Finnick asked him, truly hoping for an answer.

"Most people don't. Annie has always felt as if she had to prove herself to the world. Which isn't a bad thing, mind you. But sometimes she takes things out of perspective, making mountains out of molehills. She's too stubborn to change that thinking, even though she most definitely does know that what she is doing is unhealthy." Mr. Cresta explained, "It does me good to know that she has someone else besides her old man looking out for her."

"What should I do? I don't want her to do this again." Finnick asked, glad to have an Annie-expert to help him in his time of great need.

"Tell her how you feel. Sometimes all that's needed is for you to open her eyes a little bit." Mr. Cresta said, and Finnick swore he could almost hear a smile in his voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Cresta." Finnick said, hoping the gratitude he felt for Annie's father was coming through his voice loud and clear.

"For the last time, call me Daniel, son." Mr. Cresta laughed softly, and Finnick felt a smile bubble up on his face despite himself.

"Thank you, Daniel." Finnick said.

"Make sure you keep on looking after my daughter, son." Mr. Cresta said and Finnick laughed,

"Of course so, sir."

Mr. Cresta gave another soft chuckle before hanging up the phone, leaving Finnick alone in the hallway.

* * *

Annie slept most of the next day, only getting up to go to the bathroom and when Finnick forced her to eat and drink. She was still extremely hazy, feverish, and was suffering from a sore throat and congestion. She refused to be babied however, trying to get up and do things, only to be forcibly put back to bed. No matter how much Finnick assured her that _yes, I can do the laundry_, and told her _no, don't bother with the dishes_, and finally _put down the vacuum cleaner or I'm going to flip out_, she still kept trying to do things, infuriating Finnick to the point where he had to go outside and take a walk for a few minutes to calm down.

Finnick wasn't really an angry person. He could be a sad person, a lonely person, an impulsive person, but very rarely did he ever get angry. When he was upset, he would normally just silently brood on it for a while. He would lock whatever it was up inside of himself where it couldn't be unleashed onto the unexpecting and undeserving. He didn't really have a temper to lose most of the time, and if he was getting upset, it normally took a lot for him to completely lose it. Sure he had gotten annoyed at Annie before. Who didn't get annoyed with their significant other from time to time? They had a couple small fights, mostly about stupid things and had made up like a day later.

But this was a whole new level of annoyance and infuriation. As far as he figured, this was their first ever _real_ argument. Unspoken it may have been, but a true disagreement nonetheless, and Finnick didn't like it one single bit.

He finally snapped the next day, when Annie walked out of the bedroom, dressed and began to go for her shoes.

"What are you doing up?" Finnick didn't ask, as much as he demanded. Annie scowled and sniffed, as if to clear her stuffy nose, and straightened up in an attempt to look as healthy as possible.

"I'm going to work, I feel fine." Annie said still sounding horribly congested, as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world. Finnick gaped at her for a moment before regaining the ability to move his tongue.

"Annie, the doctors said you had to take work off until Friday at the earliest. You can't go to work. You're a waitress, Ann. You can't be sick with the flu around other people's food." Finnick said sternly, and Annie's scowl grew.

"Don't tell me what to do." She growled at him, looking up from her half-tied shoes in order to glare at him.

"Unfortunately, I didn't tell you what to do this entire week and this is the result. So now, I'm putting my foot down for your own good. Stop being stubborn and go back to bed." Finnick said getting up from the kitchen table. He was trying to stay in control of his emotions but he couldn't help that his voice went up in volume along with his frustration level.

"Don't yell at me!" Annie snapped back, "Don't you dare tell me what to do! I'll work whenever I want, and I don't need your permission-"

Finnick completely lost it.

He slammed his hand down on the table, causing Annie to jump and break off in the middle of her protest as Finnick's anger erupted beyond his control.

"The only reason I'm yelling at you is because you're being too stubborn to see that you are too goddamn sick to go anywhere! I don't want you to do anything else stupid and get yourself hurt because I didn't tell you it was a dumb idea again!" Finnick shouted at her, stamping his foot on the ground, trying to beat his frustration onto the floor beneath as he screamed, "You know what, go to work! _I'll just be here trying to stop fucking caring so much about you, since you obviously don't care about yourself at all!_"

Finnick stormed past Annie and into the bedroom, and slammed the door behind him. He paced for a few minutes before eventually sitting down on the bed, head hung in his hands, and feeling his anger slip away and be replaced by tiredness. He was just so fucking exhausted and exasperated by the stupid situation. He just didn't want to deal with it any longer.

He actually thought that Annie went to work, before she opened and closed the door quietly. He heard her walk and felt as she sat next to him on the bed, and didn't look up as she placed a hand on his back gently.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't say you're sorry. You're the one who got sick." Finnick said just as quietly, removing his face from his hands but now just looking at the place where they had fallen onto his lap.

"No, I've been really insensitive and stupid this past week." Annie said, leaning her head against his arm. "I am sorry. Sometimes I don't think about how my actions affect other people before I do them. I'm sorry."

"Don't say I'm sorry. Just promise not to do this anymore." Finnick told her, and Annie touched the cheek opposite of her, pulling his face close to her to kiss his cheek and jaw.

"I promise." She whispered, continuing her urgent kisses on his neck. Her hand touched his thigh, and his body reacted almost instantly, embarrassingly.

"We shouldn't, you're sick." Finnick tried to protest, but wasn't really protesting.

"It's okay, I want to." Annie said gently, "Please, Finnick?"

He couldn't really complain, as she kissed down his neck, ripping open his shirt to press her burning palms against the bare skin of his back. He groaned and lifted his hips, as she pulled down his pants, and he ripped the clothes from her body, suddenly desperate for her feverish skin.

He threw his head back, nearly banging it against the headboard as she took him inside of her, and God, did it feel good. His hands were on her hips as they fell into a deliciously slow rhythm.

"Finn!" She gasped into his ear as she moved to the rhythm that Finnick established for her, following his unspoken directions.

"You feel so good." Finnick whispered to her, "But not as tight as I would've thought. Did you touch yourself all week?"

"I-I…ugh!" Annie gasped as he took her breast into his mouth and sucked.

"Next time, just come to me. I'll take care of you just like this, any time you want it." Finnick purred, nibbling back up her neck. "I'll always take care of you."

"I don't…n-need taking care of." Annie protested, but spasmed around him and cried out as he pushed her hips down harder.

"Really? Because that's not what your body is telling me." Finnick said with a smug smile.

"What's it…telling you?" Annie gasped, nearly limp in his arm as she desperately attempted to move her hips, but only to be held virtually still by his hands.

"That you want to be taken care of, and spoiled just like any princess should be. And don't you worry, baby, I'm going to spoil you rotten." Finnick said, letting Annie move up and down on him. She gasped as he pushed her onto her back, so he was on top of her, and thrusting inside of her desperately. She clutched onto his back, finger nails digging into his skin, as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"More, Finn, please more!" She cried out, and Finnick could tell she was just as close as he was.

Finnick didn't know who came first, but soon enough he rolled of her, getting rid of the condom before he lay next to her, feeling sweaty and content. Annie pinched his cheek slightly.

"I'm not a princess." She said, pouting adorably and Finnick smiled toothily.

"You're always my princess, Annie. Even if you scare me to death sometimes." Finnick teased her and she sighed and rested her head on his chest, as he rubbed her back gently. Annie didn't joke back like he expected her to, but instead turned away from him, curling up on her side.

"It just really hit me last week, when you took those two double shifts. You've been working so hard for me. You go to a job that you hate everyday just to afford my dream, so I can be happy, and yet…I feel like I do nothing for you. And all I could think about was, what if I fail? What if I flunk out of Nursing School and everything Finnick's done for me has been in vain? I got so scared." Annie whispered, her entire body trembling with unreleased sobs. "I knew I was being stupid, that I shouldn't have been pushing myself so hard…but you come home every day so tired, Finnick. I couldn't stand the thought that I wasn't working as hard as you deserve me to."

Finnick was speechless, so he did what came naturally for him. He reached out and pulled her against his body, soothing her tiny sobs with gentle hands and kisses, before finally saying,

"Annie, I don't ever want you to think like that." Finnick told her gently and she looked up at him with moist eyes,

"But-"

"Annie, we are in a relationship. As in you and me, in it together for the long haul. I don't ever want you to think that anything I do for you is in vain, because it's not. I also don't want you thinking even for a moment that I would ever be okay with you causing yourself pain over me. You've got to take care of yourself, just like I take care of myself. Trust me, it's hard for me to do that sometimes. But don't forget, we're Finnick and Annie. Not a unit. We are two people, that need to care for themselves and each other." Finnick reminded her, wiping her eyes before her tears had a chance to fall.

"I love you." Annie whispered, and Finnick smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. Don't ever forget that making you happy is my real job, the grocery store is just for a couple bucks." Finnick teased her. "I would be happy making any amount and living anywhere, as long as I was with you."

"Sometimes I admire how wise you are." Annie told him honestly.

"I've been a lot of crappy relationships, so I kinda have a different perspective. I have a general idea of what works."

"In any case, I would prefer not to live in a cardboard box." Annie snorted, "So let's take that as a learning experience and hope I did well on my finals regardless."

"Indubitably, dear Annie, indubitably."

"I'm impressed that you know that word." Annie said teasingly, and Finnick smiled back at her.

"I actually don't have a damn clue what that word means, it just sounded cool."

"Of course."

* * *

**Happy Easter to all who celebrate Easter. I don't, but I do enjoy the sales on chocolate bunnies and Cadbury Creme Eggs the day after Easter at CVS. (Cadbury Creme Eggs=Life) And to all my fellow Jewish peeps, happy belated Passover! I hope everyone has/had a grand old time with all of their various celebrations!**

**In this chapter I pretty much wanted to address the fact that yes, even the best couples have arguments and that is perfectly normal, as well as some of the weaknesses of Annie's character, because let's face it, no one's perfect. The real life model for Annie's character is actually my brother. He basically studies himself into a coma every other day. He's really a super great, nice, friendly guy. I get along with both of my brothers well, but he's just super duper type A. It's a blessing and a curse. My other brother is one of those geniuses who's really lazy, but if he put in the effort he could probably rule the world, along with his cat. And I'm just…smart? I guess? I'm good at writing I suppose.**

**Fun fact of the day: I'm a triplet.**

**Song of the Week: Sorry by Buckcherry (let's face it, it's just a great song about arguments)**

**So please leave your review, tell me what you think, and again I hope you all have a great Easter if celebrate it! ~OMGitsgreen**


	19. Iscariot

_2 Years, 1 Month_

* * *

"Annie, sweetie, have you come to visit your old friend Mr. Woof?" Mr. Woof asked with a half-toothless grin. Annie smiled and hugged the frail old man.

"How are you doing today?" She asked him and he continued to smile.

"Still alive and kicking." He joked, his eyes sparkling. Mr. Woof was an old man, who had become a bit senile with age. He sometimes would forget names and places, or on his worse days, speak as if his dead wife was still around. He had been a bit acerbic at first, none of the nurses being able to connect with him, but Annie had instantly become his favorite, as she listened to his stories without protest.

To most people, this sort of situation was depressing and horrible, and nursing homes were dreary, suffocating places. But as soon as Annie had walked through the door on the first day of the job, she had known that this was what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. To Annie, there was joy in every smile she could bring, happiness in every story told about beautiful grandchildren, and true gratitude in those sweet old ladies and kind old grandfather gave her as she joked with them, and gave them the respect and honor they deserved.

It was a simple summer job, but it had truly opened her eyes. This was what she was meant to do with her life. Nursing wasn't pharmacy, which was a great field, but rather it was having a direct positive influence on the universe in profound ways.

She hadn't really spoken to anyone yet about her new conviction to switch her major to nursing next year, but she figured that when the time was right she would let her family know.

She was thinking of these things at the end of the day, and as she made her way back home. When she opened the door found her sister sitting on the couch watching TV, sipping from a can of Bud Light. Annie tried to not seem disappointed that her sister was here and getting drunk and put on the most cheerful expression she could muster,

"Hey Cora, what are you doing home?" Annie asked and Cora rolled her eyes.

"Am I not allowed to come home once in a while?" She asked a bit sharply, in a way that reminded Annie a bit too much of mother. Annie felt as if she was squirming in her skin, and flushed.

"That's not what I was saying." Annie said quietly, and as if realizing what she had just said, Cora patted the spot next to her, which Annie took woodenly. Almost immediately Cora pulled her arms around her, pressing her head into the crook of Annie's neck, squeezing her tightly. In all regards, Annie was completely flabbergasted by Cora's unusual affection.

"Boys are stupid, Annie." Cora muttered quietly, and Annie immediately put her arms around her sister in a tight hug.

"Did you and Jeff get into a fight?" Annie asked, and Cora nodded against her neck.

"It was stupid." Cora answered shortly.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked Cora who shook her head again.

"Just…let me stay like this for a little while, okay?" Cora asked her, "And I'm sorry I snapped at you. It wasn't fair of me."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I shouldn't take my anger out on you. It's not right. It's something-" Cora started to say before she cut off in the middle of her sentence, and Annie knew exactly what she wanted to say.

_It's something Mom would do._

"It's fine. I forgive you." Annie promised Cora.

"You're too nice, you know that?" Cora told her gently, "But I love you anyways."

"I love you too Cora." Annie told her, touched beyond belief at her sister's words. Cora moved away and smiled, brightening up her blue eyes.

"I'm going to break out the ice cream. Want some?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Annie said as Cora ducked into the kitchen, out of sight.

* * *

Annie sighed and rested her head against Finnick's chest as they both continued to try to catch their breath. His arm wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him and stroking the small of her back.

"God, you just keep getting better." Finnick chuckled, "Soon I won't be able to keep up with you."

"Well, it also helps that you talk a lot during sex so I know exactly what you want." Annie pointed out to him, as he ruffled her hair.

"Don't tease me." He laughed and she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her tenderly.

She seemed to always be spending time at Finnick's house. Of course, they would have sex only when Mags was out (half of the time, Annie believe Mags left for visits to friends just so Finnick and her could have time alone), but Finnick's home was becoming her second home. In fact, maybe more like a real home than her actual one. Mags had given her a wardrobe to put clothes in case she stayed over, showed Annie her recipes, and spoke to her in Spanish (even though Annie didn't understand a single word of it in the beginning, she began being able to generally sense what Mags was speaking about), just like she always did to Finnick.

Annie and Finnick continued to cuddle, Finnick absently traced patterns into her back before saying,

"So I was thinking-"

"Really? Thinking? Well, that's new."

"Shut up." He laughed before kissing her, "So, anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted I was saying that I've been thinking of moving out."

"Like…to an apartment?" Annie asked confused and Finnick shrugged.

"I've been making enough money at my jobs, and besides, I want to get out of the house. Don't get me wrong, I love Mags to death, but I don't want to always be relying on her." Finnick explained, "I've already talked to her about it, and she said it was a good idea for me to go out and try it on my own."

"Is that a jab at those who still depend on their parents?" Annie joked, quirking up her eyebrow. His reaction wasn't the normal joke back, but rather he blushed slightly.

"No…I…was, well, I was thinking that maybe you'd want to live with me." He said, almost embarrassed, and Annie sat up a bit on her elbows, surprised.

"Like, together?" Annie asked, flushing.

"No, with Cashmere Unos. Yes, with you, idiot." Finnick said before turning his head away, blushing even harder. "I'm completely serious about you, you know? I've put a lot of thought into this and have been saving up for months now. And I figured…if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, why not get somewhere to live?"

"You're probably the cutest person I have ever met." Annie told him and watched as he turned away, now completely embarrassed.

"Shut up, you make me feel like I'm being a wuss or something." Finnick muttered, and Annie kissed the back of his neck.

"You are."

"Stupid." Finnick muttered before turning back over and hugging her tightly.

"So, where were you thinking about a place in particular?" She asked him.

"Somewhere near the college so you won't need to go far. I've been looking at this particular apartment complex that's right by the bus stop, and my work is only a few stops down, you know. The rent is pretty good, and includes heat and water." Finnick explained.

"How's the inside?" Annie asked, her curiosity thoroughly piqued now.

"I've only seen what they posted online. But it looks like a kitchen and living room area, bathroom, and bedroom. And considering the price, it's probably the best we'll get." Finnick said, stroking her hair again, "But the best thing about it though, is the fact that we'll be…hopefully living together."

"And you can have sex with me without waiting for Mags to be out of the house?" Annie asked and Finnick smiled sheepishly.

"That maybe another one of the perks." Finnick said, while Annie just sighed.

"I think it's a great idea, Finnick. I've just got to somehow convince my parents." Annie said quietly and he touched her face.

"How hard could it be?"

"You know how my mom is." Annie said, resting her head on his chest again, listening to his heartbeat.

"Has she been okay?" Finnick asked, stroking her hair.

"She's been having a tough time at work I think. She's just been really stressed out lately, and I just can't seem to do anything right in her eyes." Annie explained, "I guess I've just got to man up and talk to her, but I'm scared of what she's going to say. She wouldn't even let me room at a dorm. Moving in with you might be-"

"The worst she could say is no. I'm going to call the head of the apartments and tell him that we're going to go visit. If your mom is worried, she can come along too. That is…if you really want to move in with me." Finnick said and Annie kissed his chest.

"Of course I do. I'll figure something out, okay?" Annie told him, as they continued to cuddle.

She did say that she would figure something out. But in all honesty, Annie had virtually no hope. To say her mother had been a terror these past few weeks would be the understatement of the year. According to her mother, everything Annie was doing was wrong. Why wasn't she trying harder? Why wasn't she doing more? Couldn't Annie see how much her mother was trying? Why couldn't she be more like Cora? What was wrong with her?

Annie loved her mother. There was no doubt of that. But she was also beginning to grow terrified of her. Whenever she was home it was as if she was being suffocated, the life being slowly drained out of her. She honestly didn't think she could take much more of it, so she hung out at Finn's house, worked, made any sort of excuse that she could to not go home. However, eventually, she always ended up going back. She had to. That place was her home after all.

The scariest thing was, to her, how it didn't have to be anymore. She would move in with Finnick and would never have to return to that cold, suffocating place anymore. The joy and elation she felt at that thought also crippled her with guilt. She shouldn't feel ecstatic at the thought of leaving her mother behind, but she did. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe there was something wrong with her. It wouldn't be surprising if there was, because that was what her mother had been telling Annie all of her life.

The next day when she returned home from work, she found her mother sitting on the couch, nursing a half-empty glass of wine. Annie was a little surprised to see her mother home, considering her father was on a business trip and her mother almost always went out with her friends when her father was on business trips. In recognition of the fact Annie had walked through the door, her mother turned her head sharply and looked at Annie, before completely ignoring Annie yet again to take another sip of wine. Deciding that maybe her mother just wanted some alone time, Annie quickly ducked into the kitchen without a word to get a glass of juice from the fridge. However as soon as she did that her mother stormed into the kitchen.

"So you aren't going to even acknowledge me?" Her mother snapped, slamming her glass down on the counter, making Annie jump.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm tired." Annie said quietly, but her mother obviously wasn't backing down today.

"Tired? From what? Folding socks and doing laundry in that nursing home? Yes, you must be so tired. You're so tired in fact, that you can't even say hello to your mother when you walk through the door." Her mother scoffed, "You're father and I are both working full time so you and your sister can go to college and you are _too tired_ to even say hello to me!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay. It was stupid of me to not say hello." Annie said desperately, "But I'm working hard too. I've got a job, and all of the money is going to pay for my schooling. Please, give me a little bit of a break."

"A break? A break, huh? You want a break." Her mother laughed humorlessly, "If you don't like the way things are around here, why don't you just move out then? You spend so much time at that boy's house, you might as well live there anyways."

"Fine. I wanted to talk to you about that anyways." Annie said, her temper rising. Her mother just frowned, seemingly confused.

"You want to move into that boy's house?"

"No. Finnick and I have been talking. We were thinking that we were going to get an apartment." Annie said and her mother leaned against the counter, looking almost scandalized.

"Annie," Her mother said in disbelief, "you aren't knocked up are you?"

"No! Mother, why did you just assume that?" Annie asked, completely flabbergasted by her reaction.

"Well, I just have a hard time imagining that slug doing anything he didn't have to." Her mother said haughtily, and Annie felt herself flush with rage.

"He asked me to move in with him because he loves me. Not because I'm pregnant!"

"You really expect something to come of that relationship, don't you?" Her mother said, still incredulous.

"My relationships aren't any of your concerns." Annie snapped back, and her mother turned scarlet with rage.

"As long as you are my daughter they are! He's just using you!" Her mother began pacing back and forth. "All that lowlife wants is money from our family and he's just using you to get it!"

"No he is not! He doesn't ask anything from me like that, unlike you!" Annie shouted at her, "All you do is take and take and take and I'm sick of it!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me you selfish child!" Her mother screeched, her storm-eyes sharp like knives, "He's just entertaining your desire to play this stupid game of house, when all he really wants is to fuck you and use you for a healthy income!"

"You don't know anything!" Annie screamed, "Nothing! You are an unfeeling, miserable woman and I'm not going to stand here and be insulted by you!"

A sort of calmness suddenly overtook her mother it seemed, a terrifying calmness. Her skin lost that red tinge and turned to frost-white, her eyes darkened like Artic clouds, while her expression stay a frigid calm.

"When you end up abandoned on the side of the road with his offspring implanted in your stomach, we'll see how you feel and who was right about that piece of poor low-grade abhorrent shit your with right now." Her mother said coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Annie completely lost it.

"Shut up!" Annie screamed, storming up to her mother, getting right into her face, "Don't you dare talk about Finnick in that way! Finnick is more wonderful and caring then you've ever been! And that is why not even your own kids love you anymore, because you are cold! You are a completely frigid bitch and I hate you!"

"Say that again, I dare you." Her mother said darkly, still calm and Annie gritted her teeth, as if physically bracing herself from all of the years of pain, hatred, and humiliation that was washing over her like a tidal wave and culminating themselves into three terrible words.

"I hate you! I hate you, _I HATE_-"

Her mother slapped her, hard. So hard, in fact, that Annie lost her footing and had to hold on to the counter to support her suddenly wobbly knees.

Annie stared at her mother, reaching her hand up to touch her completely numb cheek. Her mothers looked down at her hand, and then back up at Annie as if she was in complete disbelief as well, as if this was just some sort of twisted nightmare and that neither of them could figure out who was dreaming it.

Annie tried to grapple with the situation, but simply couldn't understand what had just happened though she knew her mother had just hit her. Her mother had just hit her. Her mother had just hit her.

"Annie-" Her mother started to say as she reached towards her, but Annie flinched away. She needed to leave, she needed to go, she needed to escape from there-

Annie ran.

She didn't know where she was running to, only that she needed to get as far away from that house as possible. She ran, running into people, almost tripping and falling multiple times, until eventually the panic began to fade away, and with the panic gone, eventually her footfalls slowed until she finally stopped and looked around. She was right by the park where Finnick and her used to go on walks. It was almost so funny to her at that moment, strangely, that she laughed a laugh that sounded more like a sob. As if acting on autopilot, Annie sat down on a bench and took out her phone and called the only person she could think of calling.

The phone rang once, twice, three times, before finally Finnick answered.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Finnick asked cheerfully, and suddenly Annie didn't know what to say, but was just so relieved by the sound of his voice, that it hadn't changed. Just that sound of that voice made her believe she wasn't in this strange universe where everything was wrong and her mother hit her and screamed at her and-

Realizing she hadn't said anything for a moment, she scrambled for a probable answer to his question in her empty brain.

"Um…ah, not much." Annie said, "Yeah, not much."

"Just wanted to hear my voice?" Finnick teased, and Annie was suddenly having a hard time working through the strange lump in her throat.

"Yeah…I guess I did." Annie croaked, rubbing at her stinging eyes but no matter what she did the tears just kept welling up. "I'm sorry. You're probably busy and I…I…"

"Annie? Is something wrong?" Finnick asked, sounding completely concerned, and finally her tears were streaming down her face and she sobbed,

"Finn, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Where are you?" Finnick asked, "I'm coming to get you right now."

"At the park."

"Don't move. I'll be there in ten minutes." Finnick said, before suddenly hanging up the phone.

Annie sat there, numbly, fingering the keypad on the phone, watching absently as her tears dripped onto the screen. It only seemed like a few minutes later when she heard footsteps rushing up to her, she looked up to see Finnick.

"Annie? Annie, what happened?" He asked, hugging her, (an embrace that Annie desperately returned) before pulling back and brushing his fingers over her cheek. A dull throbbing pain suddenly clutched the side of her face, and she cringed at the feeling.

It was as if the cringe brought out something primal in Finnick. His eyes glowed, furious, his nostrils flared, and his jaw clenched. She had never seen him so angry before in her entire time of knowing him, though now she could understand why no one ever dared to cross him.

"Who did this?" He asked quietly, but maybe it was the fact that the world were so dead that made her look away. "Annie, who did this to you?"

"What will you do when I tell you?" Annie asked, touching his hand with hers. He seemed to take a deep breath to try to calm down, before speaking again.

"It was _her_ wasn't it?" He asked and suddenly Annie was terrified by that crazed look in his eyes.

"Finnick-"

"I want to kill her."

"I know." Annie said, suddenly face to face with the beast she had heard so much about in high school. She knew that deep down, Finnick really did want to kill her mother. He probably would if Annie told him to. Finnick, deep in his soul, had a lot of rage, and suddenly being confronted with this sort of situation only gave that fire more fuel. "But I don't want you to."

"Why? She's hit you, Annie. No one deserves this sort of treatment. And I know that you think, somehow that you deserve this, and that's what makes me hate her even more." Finnick said firmly. "She deserves the same thing to happen to her."

"No. I wouldn't want that." Annie told her taking his hand off her cheek, and kissed his palm. The look in his eyes softened, but stayed intense.

"I will never hurt you." He promised, leaning down to kiss her lovingly. That kiss was so soft, so tender that she felt as if she would melt away, "Never."

"Finnick…" She whispered breathlessly, as he continued to kiss her.

"I mean it. I would never even consider raising a hand to you. The person who did this is worse than scum." Finnick said.

"I know…I know… it's just that…I feel like it's all my fault. It's all my fault, Finnick." Annie sobbed, and Finnick hugged her tightly.

"That's a lie. There's nothing you could ever do that could warrant this." Finnick said firmly, and Annie clutched onto him, probably hurting him but not caring, because all she wanted was just to be held. "People like that, they just want to make the victim guilty. That's the only way they win, Annie. Don't let her win."

"I can't go back, Finnick. I can't see her." Annie told him and he pulled away slightly. "I'll have a panic attack if I see her."

"You aren't going back. You're coming home with me." Finnick said firmly, "You always have a place at my house, Annie."

"I can?" Annie asked, as he grasped her hand tugging her down the sidewalk, his warm hand gently squeezing her numb fingers.

"Of course." Finnick said, "I'll always take care of you. Just like you'll always take care of me. And that's a promise."

"Thank you." Annie said, feeling herself smile.

* * *

Her father rushed through Mags' door the next day

"Annie, oh thank god you're alright. I came back home as soon as I heard from Cora." Her father said as he scooped her up in his arms. She had been wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, as Finnick and Mags ad been attempting to nurse warmth back into her frozen body. But in her father's arms she finally felt a bit of relief.

"Dad…" She whispered as he rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay, baby. I've got you." He said, before pulling away.

"What did she tell you?" Annie asked, and her father sighed.

"A bunch of lies, I'm sure." Her father said sourly. "Cora and I have forced her to set up an appointment with a psychiatrist."

"So you're just going to excuse what she did because of mental illness! Don't feed me that bullshit! She deserves to be thrown into prison!" Finnick snapped, and Mags shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hijo." She warned, and Finnick seemingly deflated.

"It's just…she shouldn't get off with it." Finnick muttered quietly.

"No. She isn't. Annie's mother is going to be getting help to deal with her problems. I knew Laurie had been increasingly unstable, but not to this extent. She is going to be taken care of, trust me. But what I want to know, is what you are planning on doing, Annie." Her father said, turning to her and she straightened up.

"What I want to do?"

"Yes. Do you want to stay with Finnick, or do you want to try coming home?" Her father asked her seriously and Annie took his hands in hers.

"I know this may be the coward's way out, but I want to stay with Finnick." Annie said, and she could almost feel Finnick's tension dissipate.

"Alright. I want you to know, that Laurie will probably reject you and this decision, but this was yours to make and I support you. I want you to know that if you ever need anything, I'll be there for you." Her father said, and she nodded.

"Thank you, Dad." She said, and he kissed her forehead gently.

"Be good, and safe okay? I brought a suitcase with some of your stuff, but I'll be glad to bring the rest of it over-"

"We're actually going to be moving into an apartment, Dad. Finnick and I, that is. The apartment complex down by the college on Sand Street." Annie said and Finnick stood up and put his arm around her.

"I'll take good care of your daughter, sir." Finnick said, standing up straight and tall.

"When are you moving in?" Her father asked, and Annie smiled.

"Next week."

"Just call me when you need me, okay?" Her father said, and she reached out to hug him again.

"Okay." She said, holding him tightly, and he moved away and held his hand out to Finnick.

"You've taken good care of my daughter for a long time, Mr. Odair. Continue to do so." He said, and Finnick took his hand with a firm shake.

"I'll do everything in my power, sir."

"Good." Her father said before looking back at Annie, "I love you. Don't forget that, okay?"

"I love you too, Dad." She said, and watched as her father walked out the door. She turned to Finnick with a small smile and gave him a gentle kiss. "And I love you."

"Right back at you." Finnick said with laugh, before Mags tapped a spoon on his head.

"And what about me?" Mags asked and Finnick threw his arms around her and spun her.

"Of course I love you Mags, you are the love of my life." Finnick joked, and Mags made an annoyed sound.

"Stop flattering me boy, and get the silverware out for dinner." Mags said shortly with a roll of her eyes, and Finnick laughed and grabbed Annie and waltzed her all the way to the cabinet with flair.

Annie couldn't imagine what living with Finnick forever would be like, but she did figure there would never be a dull moment between them.

* * *

**A reviewer asked me what Annie's mother's response was to Annie moving in with Finnick, so I decided to write a chapter on it. This was kind of a chapter looking a bit more at Annie. Her trials/tribulations yada yada. Also it leaves me craving sugar. But don't worry guys the next four chapters are going to be: THE WEDDING ARCH! Get pumped! Get super excited for lots of Odesta fluff/lemons. So much that your heads are going to explode.**

**I'm pretty excited, y'all.**

**Song of the week: Iscariot by WALK THE MOON. It's actually kind of important you give this song a listen guys, it'll add another dimension to the chapter.**

**So please, review, tell me what you want for the wedding. I know what I want for some things, but if you have some sort of burning passion, totally drop me a review and tell me what you think. Also, what do you guys think? Conception on the honeymoon? *nudgenudgewinkwink* I'm open to getting name ideas now.**

**But until next time ~OMGitsgreen**


	20. Tête-à-Tête

_6 Years, 1 Month_

* * *

Nervous is an adjective.

1. Highly excitable; unnaturally or acutely uneasy or apprehensive: to become nervous under stress.

2. Of or pertaining to the nerves: nervous tension.

3. Affecting the nerves: nervous diseases.

4. Suffering from, characterized by, or originating in disordered nerves.

5. Characterized by or attended with acute uneasiness or apprehension: a nervous moment for us all.

Synonyms include: fearful, timid, and timorous (who the hell uses words like timorous anyways?)

Antonyms are confident and bold.

"Nervous." . , n.d. Web. 13 June 2013

Finnick had no real reason to be nervous. After all, the one he was marrying was a fantastic, beautiful, kind, wonderful, hardworking woman who was not only the love of his life, but also his best friend, and girlfriend of six or so years. He shouldn't be nervous. He didn't want to be nervous. But for some inexplicable reason he was getting really, really nervous.

He had tried to channel his nervous energy into multiple avenues, but always ended up settling on his poetry writing. He was currently experimenting with his voice in poetry, and attempting poetry in different styles. As the days approached and grew more hectic, he found that the soothing rhythms, strict structures and repeated patterns were solace in days spent fixing last minute problems and organizing last minute things. And, in fact, he was proud to say (or at least mention to a very stressed out Annie) that he was growing quiet good at sonnets and was actually considering using one in the wedding, after some last minute revisions.

In any case, it was probably a good thing that he was trying his best to stay calm because Annie was nearly up the wall with stress (as always). She, of course, had taken the reins with the whole wedding-planning thing, and in Finnick's opinion, had done a fantastic job. Though of course, like with planning any sort of event there were the trials and tribulations, so while Annie planned the majority of the wedding it was his job to keep everything in perspective. For example he reminded Annie that no, no one would care that the color ink on the invitation was dark grey instead of black, or that yes, white calla lilies looked good with any sort of flower so she didn't need to worry about it. Or, most importantly, no, you have not gained any weight, and of course you are not breaking out.

In general he left everything to her, though, because to be honest he wouldn't have minded getting married in a cardboard box with her wearing a potato sack. As much as he loved extravagance, the most romantic things to him were done privately between him and Annie. But, the most important thing was Annie's happiness, so if this made her happy he would completely agree. (Though, his one request was that the color scheme wasn't some super girly colors like pink and purple, which Annie also agreed on.)

Though his resolution was completely firm, he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to mess up somehow. Trip on his way down the aisle, blank out on his vows, or one of other hundred things that could possibly go wrong on a wedding day.

And perhaps the most awe-inspiring, nerve-wracking thing?

Well, it was the fact that he had somehow managed to convince Annie to marry him. How he managed to pull that one off was completely beyond him. Actually how he managed to get her to go out with him six or so years ago was still a mystery to him. He still could never quite figure out what she saw in him, but in any case, he was happy.

His happiness translated into his poetry writing as he whistled while grappling with the last couplet in the sonnet. While he did so, Annie burrowed her way under the covers next to him with a groan.

"You feeling alright, Ann?" Finnick asked, setting down his pencil and notebook as she pressed her palm against her forehead.

"My head's pounding like a sailor on shore leave. I think I'm getting a migraine." She groaned, her voice muffled by the pillows.

"It's because you're stressed out." Finnick told her, patting her side.

"We are never having a vow renewal. Planning this kind of stuff is terrible." Annie muttered and Finnick chuckled, and pulled the covers back slightly. His hands found their way into her hair, gently massaging Annie's head, pressing softly on her temples. Annie let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Feel good?" He asked and Annie nodded her head. He pressed his thumbs to the back of her neck, on either side of her spine, before gently massaging the apex of her shoulders, squeezing tense flesh between his fingers and feeling it yield. "You keep all your stress here."

"God, Finn…that feels amazing." Annie moaned, her voice delectably soft.

"I like to remind you why we're getting married every once in a while." Finnick told her, kissing the back of her neck, "Here, lift up a little bit."

She followed his instruction letting him pull off her shirt. His fingers grazed down her spine, making her shiver, before needing her back.

"Thank you for reminding me." Annie said with a sigh.

"Anytime, baby." He said, not being able to help himself and squeezing her ass.

Immediately Annie turned her head, giving him a look.

"We already did it this morning." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on, you're half-naked and we're getting married in two days." Finnick whined, kissing her neck to further his argument. With a sigh, Annie rested her head against the mattress, looking off to the side.

"Don't leave any marks, or I will murder you." Annie said as Finnick pulled down her shorts and underwear with fervor, before snorting, "You're insatiable."

"Only when it comes to you." Finnick reminded her, pulling off his boxers, before letting his hands wander and kissing down the sensitive curve of her spine. "You're the only one I've ever felt so strongly for in my entire life. Whenever I think of us getting married, I just can't help myself."

"What do you think about?" Annie asked, trembling as he slid his fingers inside of her, revealing in how wet she was.

"I think about you. Only you. I've only ever thought about you. What you'll look like when you walk down the aisle, what you'll taste like after we take the first bite of cake, how much I'm going to make love to you on our wedding night. It's all I can think about." He said in her ear urgently as her hips bucked against his hand, and she made those deliciously sultry gasps that drove him wild.

"Ah!" She gasped, "Inside of me. Please Finn, I need it inside of me!"

"As you command." He chuckled before quickly rolling on a condom and entering her, making her cry out and clutch onto the sheets. He grabbed her hips and began to desperately thrust inside of her, loving the feeling of her heat, her clenching around him desperately before gasping between clenched teeth, "God, you're so tight!"

"I can't help it!" She cried out, "It feels too good. It's so deep!"

He was kissing her shoulder, bowed over her as he pounded inside of her furiously. This was way too good. He was going to be absolutely spoiled rotten by the end of their honeymoon if she let him do her like this all the time.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, kissing it, tugging on it with his teeth, causing her form to be wracked with helpless shivers, for her to spasm around him desperately.

"I love you, I love you, Finnick!" She gasped, and those words undid him every time. She came clenching around him tightly, causing him to crash over the edge. His arms became weak, and unable to hold himself up, pressed his face against her back as he rode the waves of pleasure that had completely drowned him. For a few moments they stay like that, hearts racing, trying to regain their breath before finally Annie groaned.

"Finn, you're heavy." Annie whined batting at him as he rolled off of her. Finnick chuckled and kissed her, feeling as if the warmth of her lips would melt his.

"One hundred percent man, baby." Finnick joked with a wag of his eyebrows, while Annie just grabbed one of the pillows and smacked him with it.

"Just when I go and take a shower you have to make me all sweaty again. Thanks." Annie muttered as Finnick nuzzled his head into her neck taking in her scent.

"You know I can't help myself."

"No. You can't."

"It doesn't help that you spoil me rotten with attention."

"That's right. After we get back from our honeymoon we are going to be completely celibate." Annie told him seriously and Finnick pouted.

"Babe, don't even joke like that. It isn't funny at all."

"Really? Because I think it's hilarious." Annie said with a deadpan expression. "So hilarious in fact, that now I'm seriously considering the idea."

"You're evil." Finnick muttered and Annie finally cracked a smile.

"Believe it or not, I actually enjoy sex as well. So no, maybe we won't go celibate yet."

"Thank god." Finnick sighed, and Annie pinched his cheek.

"Stop actually acting relieved." She scolded him and Finnick laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, can't help it." He said as Annie cuddled closer to him.

They lay curled up in each other's arms in relative silence for a few minutes before Annie spoke up again,

"Can you believe we're going to get married in two days?" Annie asked Finnick who smiled in response.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Finnick agreed as Annie poked his side,

"Don't have too much fun at your bachelor's party, okay?" She told him and he smiled teasingly back at her.

"No worries, darlin', no girl is as beautiful as you." Finnick reassured her with another kiss. She kissed him back with those gentle, loving, lips that he adored before pulling away and resting her face against his shoulder.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"After we get married, do you think we could really start laying down money for a house?" Annie asked him, and he felt his smile widen.

"That sounds like a great idea. What kind of house do you want to look at?" Finnick asked Annie curiously. As always, she had an answer to appease his insatiable curiosity.

"Um, I was thinking of a Cape Cod styled house, or a ranch. We'll probably only be able to afford a fixer-upper, but that's alright. We could live in an neighborhood closer to the hospital and the Arena." Annie said and Finnick nodded in agreement.

"There has to be a lot of windows, and a place in the back for Mags to plant a garden, because we both know that she'll want to." Finnick added with a laugh.

"And enough room to-" Annie started to say, before suddenly cutting herself off and flushing red. Confused, Finnick frowned for a moment.

"Enough room to what?" He asked her, watching as her ears turned a beautiful shade of pink.

"To…start a family." Annie almost whispered, and suddenly Finnick felt as if his life's dream was coming true at that very moment. His dream of Annie, round, glowing, pregnant, his dream of being a father, there was suddenly the possibility of that dream becoming a reality. He couldn't speak through the lump of emotion clogging his throat for a moment, before he tearfully smiled and pressed his hand over her stomach, over the child that was yet to be inside of her.

"Yeah. A family." He agreed, almost urgently, before Annie touched her hand over his, threading their fingers.

"How many kids do you want, Finn?" She asked, entertaining his imagination with the possibilities.

"As many as your willing to have." Finnick said almost embarrassingly quick. Annie gave him an amused look instead.

"No more than four. Three would be ideal." Annie informed him, and Finnick couldn't help but smile goofily.

"So now two of my greatest dreams are coming true. We're getting married, and you've agreed to be the mother of my children, goddamn am I a lucky guy. Do you think I could get you to sign somewhere for posterity's sake?" Finnick joked.

"Shut up." Annie joked back, and Finnick kissed her warm cheek.

"Shutting."

"Hey Finn?" Annie asked, squeezing his hand in hers.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you'll love me forever." Annie asked, suddenly quiet. Finnick just rolled his eyes in kissed her.

"Is that even a question? Of course I'll love you forever. I think I always have, and I definitely always will. Even when I didn't know you, I was just waiting for you to come into my life." Finnick told her, resolutely, and Annie turned over on her side, hiding her face.

"I feel the same way," She said, "Though it sounds ridiculously sappy when you say it out loud like that."

"Hey, it's two nights before our wedding. I think I'm allowed to be sappy." Finnick said, touching her shoulder.

"I just…I feel like once we get married things will change." Annie admitted, "Even though I don't want them too."

"Well, in the eyes of the law maybe. But between you and me, all that will change is your last name. Oh, and the fact that I'll have the image of you in a wedding dress burned into my psyche for the rest of all time." Finnick reassured her, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"And you'll be able to call me your wife?" Annie offered, and Finnick smiled largely.

"That too. God, that will be fun to say." Finnick completely agreed. "Annie Odair kinda flows nice doesn't it?"

"We'll be Mr. and Mrs. Finnick Odair, technically." Annie said, looking up at the ceiling, a small smile on her face. "It sounds nice, but almost ages us like twelve years."

"Let's just stay Finnick and Annie." Finnick offered and she nodded.

"I think I can deal with that." Annie agreed before smiling almost nostalgically, "You know, I was thinking about when we were in high school."

"What about it?"

"The moment I realized I was in love with you." Annie said, closing her eyes, "I knew I liked you, but the moment I realized I was in love with you was when we were hanging out by Panem Lake and I went to take a sip of water and dumped it all over myself by accident."

"That made you realize you were in love with me?" Finnick asked doubtfully, with a chuckle, remembering the incident with clarity. She had been talking excitedly about a new development in a TV show when she missed her mouth with her water bottle and spilled water all down her shirt. Finnick had quickly given her his jacket and laughed with her in response. Sure, it had been one of the funny moments between them in high school, but nothing spectacular stood out about it in his mind.

"What you said to me did." Annie said, "You turned to me and said, 'Jeez, I love you Annie'. And of course you meant it in a completely joking way, but suddenly everything clicked in my brain and my first thought was something like: Holy crap, I'm totally in love with Finnick Odair and that's a terrible idea."

"Hey!"

"I'm sure someone once told Thomas Edison that light bulbs were a terrible idea as well." Annie told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Right, right. Well, I still have no idea why you fell in love with me in high school. I was a jerk." Finnick admitted, and Annie shook her head.

"You may have wanted everyone to think that, but you weren't. You were actually really sweet to me, still are."

"You wanna know when I realized I was in love with you?" Finnick asked and Annie nodded, "It was when you met up with me at Starbucks that one time to tutor me and afterwards we walked around."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Annie laughed and Finnick frowned.

"Why do you say that?" Finnick asked and watched as he face glowed with a smile.

"I just remember when we were talking you suddenly blurted out, 'Wow, you're such an amazing person'. It was honestly the most adorable thing that anyone had ever said to me." Annie giggled and Finnick felt like his face was on fire.

"You are an amazing person." Finnick muttered.

"But it was still totally unexpected." Annie pointed out to him and he threw his arm over his face.

"You were so cute that day. You had on that pretty blue dress, and your hair was curled. I honestly thought I was going to throw up because I was so nervous about saying something stupid, and then I went and did." Finnick admitted, "You have no idea how long it took me to get over that."

"And then you tried to play it cool." Annie teased, "But I totally saw right through you. I knew you were completely embarrassed."

"And yet you took pity on my poor soul and play along." Finnick said with a sigh and Annie kissed him.

"To be fair, I wasn't the greatest person in high school either." Annie said, and Finnick frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

"I was always too scared to say what I wanted. And I always just went along with what everyone wanted me to. But you, Finn, you did what was right for you. You realized you wanted to graduate and you did it. You stood up for yourself and anything you believed in, and even if you didn't want anyone to notice, you always tried to help out others in little ways, and didn't need to be repaid for it. I really looked up to you, once I got to know who you really were." Annie told him and Finnick blinked,

"Who did you think I was before?"

"Well, I had only been exposed to one of the many faces of Finnick Odair, and that was the jerk one. But after we got to know each other, I started to realize how downright sweet you were." Annie explained, "But the fact stands that I'm so grateful to have met and known you, Finnick. And our wedding is just another step in our lives together."

"And then we can get into the next phase of our lives, which will probably be my favorite one." Finnick said happily and Annie frowned, obviously confused.

"What phase?"

"The baby-making phase." Finnick said, wagging his eyebrows and Annie just sighed tiredly.

"Okay. Never mind. We are going celibate."

"_Annieeeeeeeeee_…."

* * *

"Come on, Finn. It'll be tons of fun." Gale reassured him, with a slap on his back as Annie chuckled.

"Don't have sex with any strangers, and don't get really drunk. I'd prefer you'd alive and awake by tomorrow." Annie said as Finnick leaned in to kiss her.

"I promise I'll be good." Finnick said as the rest of the groomsman, including Peeta, Thresh, and Thom all laughed and began to walk over to the car.

"I love you, Finn."

"Love you too. Don't look too good, alright? Or I might have a heart attack when I see you at our wedding tomorrow." Finnick warned her, and she smiled a lovely smile, which brightened up her green eyes.

"Alright, I'll try my best." Annie laughed, and Finnick could almost taste the happiness upon her lips as he kissed her again, before being swept away by the other guys and into Peeta's car.

"Are you excited for what's coming next, buddy?" Thom asked him, and Finnick smiled as he watched Annie's form disappear into their car.

"You could say I've been looking forward to it for a while."

* * *

**CATCHING FIRE OH MY GOD CATCHING FIRE TRAILER IS COMING OUT OH MY GOD!**

**Achem. Sorry. Had to get that out.**

**This chapter was the 100-review request chapter for for-prim, who asked for Annie and Finnick talking before their wedding and giving vows and being cute. So of course I had to do it. Life was hectic so a short, fluffy chapter fit my schedule extremely well this week. In any case, I'll be working my tail off writing two wedding chapters (one from each of their POVs) and a honeymoon chapter, but hey, I DON'T CARE, I LOVE IT. :D**

**So yeah, I made the executive decision for a double POV wedding, we'll see how it shapes up. With my vacation time, hopefully I'll be able to write them quick. Because who doesn't love fluff and lemons? Soulless people, that's who.**

**Also, to my anonymous reviewers, keep being awesome and reviewing. I love all of you. I really dislike that I can't directly reply to all of you and tell you how much I love you, but hey, that's life. Just know that I love you and appreciate your presence in my life. I, too, was once an anon, so I can totally relate to you guys. (This also goes to my regular reviewers, but I PM you guys so you already know I love you)**

**Keep being awesome you guys, and I'll keep trying to be awesome too. With Catching Fire coming out, let's introduce everyone to the awesome which is Finnick Odair and Odesta! Huzzah! Hurrah!**

**Song of the week: Tête-à-Tête by WALK THE MOON**

**Super long AN fail.**

**THIS AN'S ON FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!**


	21. When I Fall in Love (Part One)

_6 Years, 1 Month_

* * *

Annie woke up at four AM, shaking from nerves, cold, and being almost ridiculously awake. She immediately recognized the reason she was cold was because Finnick's ridiculously warm body wasn't there holding her, and the reason behind that was because she was getting married.

She was getting_ married_.

Annie didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially not Finnick, but like every other girl she had put in a lot of time when she was a kid thinking about her wedding. She just wasn't as open about it as everyone else seemed to be. Speaking aloud her fantasies, even to Effie who was hired to listen to them and make them a reality, was beyond mortifying. Who actually wanted to hear about what color she wanted her napkin, so they matched the flowers perfectly right, or how she had wanted the canopy above the seats blue to create the illusion to the sea? Just talking about that sort of thing made her seem certifiably insane.

Also, if Finnick ever heard her spilling her guts about her fantasies, she doubted he would let her live it down. He was the more romantic one of the two of them, but whenever he saw an opening, he used it to his advantage. Throughout the years of the dating he had often tried to worm his way into her brain and discover things he could do that she found endearing, or romantic and use those things to further himself. Finnick was rather shrewd like that. Then again, not many people realized how very intelligent Finnick was, or how astute he could be when it would make a difference. Though Finnick had claimed to not know much in the ways of textbooks, he was a master debater and could easily absorb and dispense knowledge with ease.

Finnick was naturally gifted with intelligence, charisma, and physical charm. And all of those where areas in life that Annie had to put in extreme amount of effort. What he did lack was motivation. Motivation being a thing that Annie found most geniuses lacking at the best of times, and the reason why she had enjoyed success in her pursuits. However, when Finnick did find his motivation to pursue a certain endeavor, such as when he enrolled in online courses through Panem University to get a degree business, he excelled at whatever he put his mind too. English was at the forefront of his skills, contrary to his success in high school. Finnick's problem wasn't with analysis or thesis creating (in fact, Finnick was a master analyzer. This lended itself greatly to his poetry writing. This was because no one could really turn a phrase like Finnick could). His problem was the disjointed, free syntax of his poetic mind often lead to papers with absolutely terrible grammar. Then again, that problem was the main reason why Annie and Finnick had met, that and his obstinate disregard of homework. So in a way, she supposed she was glad for his atrocious grammar.

(It was still a mystery to her, even to this day, how the man could talk in iambic pentameter for an entire day, yet still couldn't distinguish between its and it's.)

Even in that sort of technical way, Finnick had what Annie lacked, and Annie had what Finnick needed. Annie was a practical mind, a bit more down to Earth. She was the one who got a problem, and fixed it in an efficient manner. She would be there to calm a person down, give advice, and help in any way that she possibly could with anything. Finnick on the other hand was a free spirit in every sense of the word. He was fun, unpredictable, romantic, adventurous, a risk taker, a poet, and as uncontrollable Mother Nature's whims. If he could, he would lay on the sand all day, thinking of the philosophical reasons for existing, the meanings behind human interactions, and dreaming about dancing in the stars with her. There was no in-between with Finnick; his emotions were strong and deep. The life that had been granted to him was precious, and every moment was savored like no other.

That was the man that Annie had fallen so deeply in love with, and she was somehow the girl he had fallen in love with. And that day, she was going to be married to Finnick. And she wasn't nervous in the sense of getting cold feet, just nervous that everything wouldn't play out like she had always secretly dreamed they would. It was probably a silly worry, as they had rehearsed and rehearsed, and certainly even she could recite the entire ceremony upside down and backwards, but still, she was incredibly nervous.

Being unable to fall back asleep, she dozed for another half an hour, before hoping into the shower. She carefully shaved her legs again, before lathering up with all of the shampoos and soaps that Finnick adored, before drying her hair and scrounging around for her button up shirt and jeans. She ate a light breakfast, doubtful she would be able to hold much down due to her nerves, and before she knew it a knock came at her door and she was greeted by Cora and her mother.

Cora immediately threw herself at Annie and nearly crushed her with a hug.

"It's the big day, Annie." Cora said, squeezing her arms. "Can you believe it?"

"Not at all. I feel like I'm having an out of body experience right now." Annie admitted, before Cora laughed.

"That's how I felt when I got married to Jeff." Cora said with a nod.

"Let's get going girls, we've got a ceremony to get to. Annie, do you have your bags?" Her mother asked her, walking in briskly, and Annie immediately motioned to her bags for the trip on their honeymoon, and then her dress that hung on a coat rack nearby. "You haven't forgotten anything for your trip, right?"

"Mom, I'm not nine. Of course I have everything." Annie said with a laugh.

"Alright, well, you know. Sometimes you can be a bit forgetful." Her mother said, reddening a little bit.

"Come on, Ann. It's time to go look fabulous." Cora said, throwing her arm around Annie, who just sighed and laughed weakly.

"Alright, alright." She said as she and the rest of her bags were directed to her mother's car.

The drive to the venue was short. Annie and Finnick had both mutually agreed that they had wanted a wedding close to home, on the water but not exactly on the beach (to not have to deal with the sand). So they had chosen Snow Pond estate, a gorgeous villa, right on the water. As the pulled up to the gorgeous home, she was quickly escorted inside where she was immediately tackled by the rest of her bridesmaids.

"Oh my goodness, Annie, aren't you so excited!" Delly chirped, jumping up and down.

"I'm nervous." Annie said weakly, and Katniss patted her back comfortingly.

"I got a text from Peeta, don't worry. They didn't go too crazy and Finnick will be here on time." She reassured Annie, who immediately felt a bit of relief.

"Well that's good news." Annie said with a nervous laugh, before Effie suddenly rushed up to her, grabbing her hands.

"It's time to prepare for the big, big day! Cinna is here to help you with the dress and we have our hair and make up team ready. Now come along!" She said promptly escorting her to the makeshift hair and makeup center that had been set up in one of the rooms of the estate.

Octavia, Flavius, and Venia were all friends of Effie who worked as make-up artists and hair specialists for these sorts of occasions. Annie thanked her lucky stars that Finnick's boss Haymitch had a wedding planner as a girlfriend, and she had been so willing to volunteer to help. No matter how hyperactive Effie could be at time, she was extremely detail-oriented and had stopped many of the breakdowns that Annie might have had while taking on such a daunting task.

"Sweetie, please stay still while we put in the rollers." Octavia told her as they began to roll up her hair, "God, you have such luxurious hair."

"Doesn't she though? Makes you want to scalp her!" Johanna agreed from the side and Annie gave her a look.

"Oh yes, that's everyone's first reaction." Annie said with a snort.

"But really, it's so soft and thick, and such a great color." Octavia hummed while Venia began to dab base onto her face.

"And let's not forget your eyes. Such a beautiful green. Sweetheart, your man is lucky." Venia chirped, "And let's not forget attractive. Tell me where to find a guy so hot."

"She got him on her first try, the lucky girl." Madge teased, and Annie blushed.

"I just waited patiently until the right person came along." She muttered and Delly jabbed her in the side.

"You are way too modest." Delly laughed before Johanna half screamed,

"No she's not! Just wait until Odair sees her in her dress! He's going to fucking flip!" Johanna shouted, and Annie felt as if her face was going to burn off.

"My dress isn't even bad! It's just a mermaid style!" Annie explained trying to stare down at her lap only to have Venia force her head back up.

"No, you look hot in it, Annie. Even I would tap that!" Johanna said, and now Annie just recognized the fact that Johanna was just trying to get her to relax.

"Oh really. Well, I'm glad." Annie said trying to seem as saintly as possible.

"I didn't know you were bi, Jo." Katniss said, and Johanna shrugs.

"I do whoever I want to." She said before saying in a loud whisper, "And so did Finnick back in the day."

"I really wish you wouldn't talk about my almost-husband's sexual preferences right now." Annie said shortly.

"I am learning some ground breaking things right now." Cora said, amazed before turning to Annie. "How come you never told me Finnick was bi?"

"Why does that even concern you?"

"Isn't this what sisters should tell each other?"

"Why should I tell you-"

"Do you think he finds his friends attractive?" Delly asked and Annie made an exasperated noise.

"If you guys do not shut up, I am walking out there without any bridesmaids!" She warned them, and they all burst into laughter.

Annie's makeup and hair slowly came together. She was glad she had chosen to have most of her hair curled and down, with braids on the side of her head to keep her hair out of her face. With the breeze, and the veil, it was convenient to not have to deal with that. She loved the make up she had chosen, natural golden and brown eye shadow, a light blush on her fair skin, glossy lips, nothing out of character for her, and that had been important. She had wanted to stay true to the girl that Finnick had fallen in love with, true to the person that she had become.

"Alright, time to get this dress on, sweetheart." Cinna said, unzipping the bag.

Cinna was Katniss's friend and avid clothing designer. The dress she had fallen in love with was one of his creations. Her dress was a gorgeous ivory and alencon lace gown, with a sheer, elongated lace bodice, sweetheart neckline, layered organza and lace skirt, with a chapel train. She loved that dress more than any other piece of clothing she had ever seen, the way the tiered skirt's texture reminded her of the crevices of a sea shell, the understated sparkle of the fitted bodice, the way it fit her body perfectly. As she stepped into that dress and felt them zip it up, she felt more beautiful than ever before.

"God, you look so beautiful. Finnick is definitely going to cry." Madge said, and Annie smiled.

"You guys all look amazing." She said, happy with her choice of the soft, sea green dresses, long, with a sweetheart neckline, ruched bodice, and flowy skirts. All of their hair was up in tasteful buns. (Unlike most brides, she hadn't wanted anyone looking hideous on her wedding day; she loved her friends too much for that)

"Let's give a toast!" Johanna said, cracking open a bottle of champagne and pouring glasses for all the girls their. "To Annie and Finnick, and their lives together!"

"Cheers!" All the girls, including Annie, said in unison, bumping glasses and taking gulps of sweet, bubbly champagne.

"Girls, let's not get drunk before the party gets started." Her mother chided from the doorway, arm in arm with her father. Her mother was wearing a gorgeous midnight blue mermaid evening gown, with a times one-shoulder floral appliqué. Her hair was pinned up in a gorgeous updo, and she wearing a soft expression. Her father on the other hand wore an expensive black suit with a blue tie that matched her mother's dress. He walked up to Annie and touched her shoulders, looking at her so fondly.

"You look so beautiful, Annie." He said as his eyes twinkled with unshed tears. "My baby-girl's all grown up."

"Dad, don't cry." Annie half choked, waving herself to keep from crying and messing up her make up. "Or I'll start crying."

"Sorry, sorry." He said, wiping his eyes from behind his glasses. Her mother suddenly approached her, holding a beautiful pair of diamond earrings, and a simple, gorgeous peridot pendant necklace.

"Mom, you shouldn't have." Annie said as her mother put on the jewelry.

"Your great-grandmother Annabel gave me these on my wedding day." She said quietly.

"Hey! Why didn't I get those?" Cora asked jokingly.

"You got your great-grandmother Cora's jewelry, remember?" Their father laughed, and Annie joined in with the chuckles as her mother secured the necklace around her neck, and just as gently took Annie's long veil from Cinna's grasp and pinned it in her hair. Her mother hugged her, before pulling away and smiling so lovingly.

"You are so beautiful, Annie." Her mother said, and Annie smiled tearfully.

"Thanks mom." She said back, and just as she did Effie almost burst through the door, holding her clipboard.

"Alright everyone! It's time to take your places! The ceremony is about to start!" She commanded and everyone got up.

"Wait, isn't it suppose to start in fifteen minutes?" Annie asked and her father cleared his throat.

"I asked Effie to push it forward a little bit. Finnick told me he felt like he was about to pass out." He said sheepishly, and Annie elbowed her father.

"Did you scare him?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"Not any more than usual. For some reason that boy is terrified by me." Her father laughed and Annie rolled her eyes.

"It's because he's always self-conscious that he's going to say something stupid and you won't like him any more." Annie said and her father kissed her cheek before pulling the veil over her face.

"I do like Finnick, but he is taking my baby-girl away. I don't know if I can forgive him." He chuckled before holding out his arm, which she took.

"Come on, Dad." She laughed, feeling her palms grow sweaty and those butterflies claim her stomach yet again.

"I love you, Annie. And I know that today, you are going to be married to a man who is not only wonderful, but worthy of you. I just want you to know that." He told her and she smiled, a wobbly, happy smile as she grabbed her beautiful bouquet of calla lilies, blue orchids, and hydrangea.

"I love you too, Dad." She said, as they entered the hallway and began to walk.

The doors were open and they entered outside through the large doors. The summer sunlight blinded her only for a moment, before she truly saw the masterpiece of her creation.

Down an extravagant set of stairs took them outside and down the aisle, past the chairs filled with beloved friends and family, to a pavilion set up upon the backdrop of water, with gorgeous vines of lilies and orchids surrounding each column. She was filled with the scent of clean grass, a cool sweet sea breeze, and flowers. She could taste the buttery sunshine upon her lips as it warmed her skin through her veil. As she walked through the arches of vines and flowers, her father's arm in hers, people ooed and ahhed, but she couldn't see anything else, really, but the one person standing there besides the priest.

Finnick

His smile was so large that it nearly spilt his face, and tears spilling from his eyes. He looked so handsome in that tuxedo, so radiant as the sun hit his bronze curls. She was nearly floating now, disembodied with her joy.

As they reached the end of their walk, her father gently gave her one last hug and whispering in her ear, "You made the right choice" before leaving Annie to climb the last steps up. Finnick reached out, to help her out, his hand was too hot, probably from nerves, but gentle, as he helped her up and they stood together, holding hands. Annie couldn't take her eyes off of him, the lightness of his sea eyes, the sparkle of tears, the way the sun made his skin glow.

"We gather here today, on these beautiful grounds to celebrate the wedding of these two beautiful young people, Annabel and Finnick." The priest said with a smile, "Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging of human relationships and endeavors. But as we all know, no ceremony can create a marriage, only you, Annabel and Finnick, can do that through love and dedication, trust and perseverance, with talking and listening, with supporting and believing in each other, through tenderness and laughter, through learning to forgive, through learning to appreciate your differences, and learning to make the important things matter, and forgetting about the rest. What this ceremony can do is to provide witness and affirmation to the choice you've made to stand together as best friends, life mates, partners, husband and wife. And now, for Annabel and Finnick's declaration of intents."

Finnick squeezed Annie's hands, still smiling that brilliant smile that lit up her world, and Annie returning it back, nearly crying tears of joy.

"Do you, Finnick, take this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others remain loyal to her as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked, and without moving his gaze from Annie's face he nodded.

"I do." He said firmly, and Annie felt her face flush and butterflies erupt in her stomach at the realization that this was happening. This wasn't a dream.

"Do you, Annabel, take this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others remain loyal to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said, trying not to choke over her words.

"Will you, the families of Annabel and Finnick, give your blessing to this marriage?" The priest asked her parents, and Mags who answered in unison,

"We will."

Finnick gave a hushed, "Yes!" with a little fist pump which caused an appreciative rumble of laughter to go through the crowd, and the priest to chuckle.

"And I ask you all here today, as witnesses to these vows, will you also support, Annabel and Finnick in their new relationship?" The priest addressed the crowd that returned with,

"We will."

"And now for the exchange of vows." The priest said, and Annie realized that it was time for her to talk, and had to remember how to speak again, taking a deep breath before saying,

"From the moment I met you, I knew you were something else. It just took me a while to realize that I loved every bit of you, from your quirky sense of style, to your humor, to your heart, which is above all kind and fair. I will always be honest, always fair, I'll try my hardest to keep the socks organized, and I'll promise to keep my sense of humor." She said, and Finnick gave a laugh which was echoed by the audience, "But most of all, I'll promise to be a true and loyal friend to you for the rest of my life. I love you."

"I wrote a vow, but now I can't remember it because you are so beautiful." Finnick said with a smile, "So instead I think I'm going to recite you a poem that I wrote ten minutes ago."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and said,

_I was once the ripple, _

_a disturbance upon the shore. _

_A sailor lost among his dreams, _

_and thoughts of nevermore. _

_But now those dreams are made, _

_of thoughts of you and me. _

_Forever, holding hands, and now-_

_We'll be together for eternity. _

"Now that isn't my best work, but the message is there. I hope, at least. I promise to love and honor you, and be faithful to you for the rest of my life. I love you." He said as he stuffed his poem back into his pocket and she was probably blubbering by that point. She really couldn't find it in her to care, because there was nothing more sexy and beautiful than Finnick Odair reciting love poetry to her in front of everyone.

"And now for the exchanging of rings." The priest said, and Cora and Peeta both approached and gave them both their rings, Finnick's ring, which was held in a shaking, trembling hand. "The perfect circle of a ring symbolizes eternity. As you give these rings to each other, our prayer is that your love will be the same, pure and eternal. Finnick, please repeat after me; with this ring, I be wed."

"With this ring, I be wed." Finnick said, slipping the simple diamond ring upon her finger, with equally trembling hands.

"Annabel, please repeat after me; with this ring, I be wed." The priest asked, and Annie said back,

"With this ring, I be wed." She said, barely managing to slide on Finnick's ring before Finnick held her hands so tightly, as if she might try to disappear from him.

"May these rings be an everlasting token of your affection, sincerity, and fidelity, for and too one another." The priest took another breath before saying, "Because Annabel and Finnick have declared their intent to each other, and have witness the same before their beloved family and friends, and have given and pledge their loyalty to each other, and have evidenced this by the giving and receiving of rings, and by the joining together of hands. By the power of their love and commitment, and by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Finnick went in for a kiss like a shark, he half tore off her veil in his enthusiasm, grabbed her and dipped her down so low that she actually squawked and laughed against his lips as the audience burst out into applause. When he finally set her back up, she wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"I love you." Annie choked out, and he nodded and crushed her against him.

"I love you too. I love you, I love you so much." He half-sobbed back, before he turned to the crowd and yelled at the top of his lungs, her hand in his, "I'M MARRIED! HELL YEAH!" This caused the crowd to burst into hoots and hollers.

"Come on, you obnoxious man-child." Annie laughed and Finnick smiled giddily as they skipped happily down the aisle, hand in hand, and she threw her bouquet.

Of course she didn't know until later that it was Katniss Everdeen who caught it, but of course that's a tale for another time.

* * *

Annie and Finnick of course got a peak into the engagement hall before everyone else got there, and Finnick was thoroughly impressed with how everything went together, from the gorgeous flower arrangements, all the way down to the forks. The cake was a master piece, one of the only things that Finnick had 100% control over in the entire wedding, because to be fair Finnick would probably be the one eating most of it, and Annie was amazed by it. A gorgeous five tier white cake, with what looked like drapes of soft sea green cloth, designed with the most intricate of waves and sea creatures, and with white calla lily and orchid pick-ups. And of course the thing that got Annie laughing was the cake topper, which was of the groom sitting on the side of the cake with what looked like a mini-fishing pole and the bride on the next tear, grabbed the hook.

"I'll never be able to thank Peeta enough for that cake." Annie said, in awe, and Finnick smiled.

"I was going to ask for triple-chocolate German chocolate cake with ganache. But since I love you, I decided on a vanilla cake with raspberry filling and vanilla butter cream. Sweet enough for me, but with enough fruit that it almost counts as healthy." Finnick hummed, and Annie pressed kisses against his blushed cheek.

They had a few moments to themselves, where they exchanged kisses and sweet nothings, intoxicated by happiness, Annie finding joy in every moment because she would look at Finnick and know that he was her husband, before returning out behind the scenes and letting everyone file inside before reappearing as the DJ announced,

"And now let's put our hands together for the couple of honor, Mr. and Mrs. Finnick Odair!"

Now to completely honest, the first song had been the other thing that Finnick had 100% control over, (since for some reason he had wanted to surprise her, but she really hated surprised) so of course she was extremely nervous for what it could be. Of course it took her completely off guard when she heard the warm crooning voice that she was certain almost anyone could recognize,

_When I fall in love,_

_It will be forever _

_Or I'll never fall in love…_

"Really, Finnick?" Annie asked him, with a laugh as his hands rested on her hips, as he gently rocked her to the slow, gentle rhythm.

"You love it." Finnick teased her, his face to close to hers.

_In a restless world like this is __  
__Love is ended before it's begun __  
__and too many moonlight kisses __  
__Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

"This is the mushiest song on the planet." She informed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he stared in her eyes, tenderly, adoringly, and kissed her with trembling lips.

_When I give my heart, _

_It will be completely, _

_Or I'll never give my heart…_

"Also the most true." He told her and yes, she wanted to agree, yes it was, because looking at his angel-sculpted face, sun-worshipped skin, his endlessly kind eyes, as she was being sheltered in his warm, strong, eternally gentle arms, she doubted the ability to feel this way towards anyone else. How could it be possible?

_And the moment I can feel that…You feel that way too. __  
__Is when I fall in love with you..._

He sealed the end of the song off with a kiss more languid and sweet then a summer night.

The rest of the evening went quickly, the toast was held by Peeta, who in the short, flowery way that Peeta always spoke congratulated them and wished them the best. Multiple rounds of drinks were handed out which Johanna, and her new found friend Cora partook in quiet heavily, Annie danced with everyone, but especially Finnick who just couldn't keep his hands off of her. And when dusk settled over Snow Pond estate, Finnick grabbed her and picked her up bridal style and carried her (as she was absolutely terrified at that moment) to the awaiting limo, which would then drive them to their honeymoon location, the villa her Godmother Raina owned, which was a beautiful property right on the beach.

"Are you ready for the first night of our lives together?" Finnick asked, his voice barely hiding his excitement, and Annie gave him a playful nudge back.

"I've been looking forward to it for my entire life." Annie said, before resting her head on his shoulder, as he hummed in content before suddenly saying,

"I thought of a title for my poem." Finnick told her and she looked up at his smiling face, touching her hand on his.

"What?"

"I think I'm going to name it, _Reaching You_." Finnick said, "It has a nice ring to it."

"I don't think you need to try to reach me any more, I've been besides you all this time." Annie told him, closing her eyes, feeling his presence, reveling in the fact it would be there for the rest of her life.

"I feel the same exact way."

* * *

**Wedding chapter! OH MY GOD! I can't believe I actually got it up a day early, holy crap. Oh, and btw, no, this story it not over after the wedding chapters are through. I just like putting in the name of the fanfic for shits and giggles.**

**And oh my goodness, the news has been crazy. I had tons of friends running/ helping at the Boston marathon, so thank goodness everyone was safe. But on my side of the state, it was business as usual as all of Boston was essentially shut down. It was freaking crazy. Thank god they caught the guy. :)**

**I'm going to be including three links (remove spaces) to where I got most of my inspiration for the wedding. First was CTFxC on Youtube. They're a daily vlogging channel on Youtube and I just love their wedding, and a big shout out to lastmidnight, thanks so much for recommending the site Style Me Pretty. You pretty much saved my ass with that one. The third link would be the dress I used as Annie's**

**www. youtube watch? v=xQVFGdmO5b8**

**www. stylemepretty. com**

**www. /Lazaro/Bridal/Spring/2013/Style-3308**

**Song of the week: When I Fall In Love cover (yes, it is actually a cover) by Nat King Cole. This is pretty much THE love song, in my opinion. You know it is. Don't try to argue with me, you know I'm right. Though I do love my WALK THE MOON (thank you for agreeing with me, anon reviewer Pure Paragon, that they are amazing), Nat King Cole is just the staple of old school. Him and Ray Charles. You cannot get better then that. Try listening to the song and reading this chapter and try not to tear up.**

**In other news, longest chapter ever? Maybe? Let's see if I can top it next week. And then guess what guys? Time for lots and lots of lemon. :)**


	22. When I Fall in Love (Part Two)

_6 Years, 1 Month_

* * *

"Finnick, are you okay? You look green." Peeta said as he placed plates full of steaming sausages, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bowls of fruit down in front of him. Despite the intoxicatingly good smells that pervaded his nose, he couldn't swallow anything down without feeling like he was about to throw up.

"I'm so fucking nervous." Finnick explained as he managed to get down some coffee as he nervously tapped a rhythm with his shoe into the tile floor of Peeta's kitchen. They had all stayed over after their night out, which had included bar jumping, strip club attending, and all around wackiness (half of which he couldn't really remember, but he assumed it all went well because he didn't wake up in the bed of a random person).

"Do you want to do some shots?" Thom offered immediately, and Gale snorted in response as he filled up his plate.

"No, that's a terrible idea." Finnick chuckled, placing down his mug and reaching for some toast.

"Are you getting cold feet or something?" Gale asked between bites of sausage.

"No, I'm not getting cold feet. It's just that I'm so freaking worried about messing up." Finnick explained, smothering Nutella onto the bread. "I already know I will, I'm so hopeless."

"Don't stress out, Finnick. Annie will love you no matter what." Peeta said and Finnick sighed,

"Yes, but she would love me more if I didn't."

"Don't feel too pressured, Finn. The most important thing is making Annie happy right? She's going to still feel the same way about you, even if you royally screw up. Even though you won't." Peeta reassured Finnick, who managed to take a bite out of some toast.

"Thanks, Dr. Phil." Finnick joked, causing the other guys to laugh.

Today was the day he had been waiting for, for what felt like his entire life. He was going to be married to the girl of his dreams, to the girl who was everything he had ever wanted and so much more. And then, they would begin the next step in the rest of their lives together. Certainly nothing was as sweet as that thought (except for the idea of making love to her all that night, but then again when wasn't that a sweet thought?)

"We should probably get going to the venue. Otherwise the girls are going to be flipping out." Gale said, standing up from the table and all the other guys, including Finnick went to go grab their tuxedos before driving to the venue.

They had both mutually decided for the sake of Finnick's sanity not to do a beach wedding. Neither of them thought Finnick could handle all of the sand being everywhere. So instead, Effie had offered up Snow Pond Estate, a gorgeous villa set up right on the water. Being early, and not having to do all of the primping and getting ready-ing that the girls had to do left Finnick with some free time to wander around. So, he looked at all of the sights and sounds the wedding venue had to offer, the gorgeous aisle and pavilion, all the beautiful flowers, the clean scent of ocean and the bright blue sky of a perfect summer's day. It was warm, but the breeze kept it bearable, and though being in a tuxedo was stuffy and uncomfortable, he believed he would be able to deal with it. He marveled at Annie's eye for detail, everything was perfect all the way down to the very last blade of evenly cut grass that he sat in.

"Finnick!" A voice called, and he looked up to see Garrett, Annie's younger cousin approaching him, dressed in a suit and tie. He immediately got up from where he had been viewing the ocean and shook his hand.

"It's great to see you. How's everything going?" Finnick asked and Garrett smiled.

"It's going good. Excited for the big day? It's all Annie's been talking about." Garrett laughed good-naturedly and Finnick smiled.

"I know. I think it's kind of funny. She's been really stressed out, you know how it goes."

"Oh, I do. Congrats, Finnick. I never doubted you for a second." Garrett joked and Finnick gave him a jab on the side.

"You're a terrible liar." He told him and Garrett rolled his eyes,

"Okay, maybe I doubted you when Annie slapped you outside of Gloss's party, but other than that, I never doubted you." Garrett reassured him and Finnick threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Have you seen her yet?" He asked, in a hushed tone.

"No way. I tried to pop my head in to say hello, but Johanna nearly killed me with a hairspray can." Garrett said, and Finnick sighed, disappointed.

"Damn. Dude, you were my last hope." Finnick groaned, and suddenly up from one of the balcony's Gale called,

"Finn's just scared he's going to lose it on the aisle!" He half-screamed, and Finnick felt his face flush with indignant embarrassment.

"Shut up!" He shouted back, causing the rest of his best men to cackle from where they were. "I hate all of you!"

"Finnick Dylan Odair." Another voice made his blood turn to ice. There was only one person on the entire planet that said his entire name like that, and she only did so when she was mad at him. Finnick turned to see Mags, her eyebrows arched, hands on her hips.

"Um…hi." Finnick greeted awkwardly. Garrett, as if sensing danger, greeted Mags quickly before quietly excusing himself to safety. Mags, despite giving Garrett a warm smile, had no such warmth to give Finnick as she grabbed Finnick's ear and yanked it.

"Now tell me, what in the name of God you are doing prancing around out here when you should be getting ready for your wedding." Mags scolded him, giving him a particularly hard yank making him yelp.

"Ow! Mags! That's my ear, I use it to hear with!" Finnick whined, and Mags made a clucking sound with the tip of her tongue and her teeth.

"Today's the last day I get to order you around, boy. And I'm telling you now to get inside and get on your tux."

"But Mags, I don't wanna…I hate tuxedos." Finnick said, not caring about how much he sounded like a spoiled brat.

"It doesn't matter what you want. Today's the day your bride gets to be happy. It wouldn't even matter if she said she wanted you to go out there in nothing but an apron and clown shoes, you would do it." Mags informed him, releasing him and he sighed, rubbing his newly aching ear.

"I guess your right." Finnick muttered and suddenly Mags gave a strange sniffling noise that made Finnick gape at her. "Mags, you are not crying right now. Tell me you are not crying right now."

"Just give me a hug, mi hijo." Mags ordered, little tears threatening to spill from her gentle green eyes. He immediately wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Finnick begged Mags, "You'll make me cry, and you know how much I hate crying."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so happy for you. You finally have everything in the world that you deserve, and I just thank God every day for allowing me to meet you." Mags told him touching his cheeks, with a warm weathered hand. Those had been the hands that deftly nurtured him, coaxed his soul back from the dark place it had inhabited. He placed his own hand over hers, kissing her palm.

"Thank you, Mags." He said and she smiled back at him so proudly, "Thank you for believing in me, when no one else would."

"I told you, didn't I? That I lost the only child I was able to carry, my son. But the moment I met you, I knew it. You were my child. I felt the same for you, within my heart, as I did for him. You are my son, though we are not related through flesh and blood, you are mine here," She said, touching her finger over his heart, "You have been, and will always be. Though now I share that space with Annie, not that I mind."

"There's more to being a son then flesh and blood." Finnick told her, and she smiled.

"Just as there is more to being a mother then flesh and blood." Mags agreed, before slipping her hand out of his grasp. "Now go get changed. I am not walking down the aisle with you in a tee shirt and grass-stained jeans."

"As you command, my dearest." Finnick said with a bow, and Mags gave him a kiss on the cheek as he scampered away to get changed.

As far as getting ready, he had it pretty easy. He had showered after his swim earlier in the morning (he had done laps to work out some of his pent up energy), ruffled his hair like usual, and continued doing so as it was his nervous habit. Grudgingly he pulled on his dress pants, and his white-collar shirt before putting on his blue vest and blue tie, matching colors accordingly to his soon-to-be wife's bouquet. It was just when he hit the last button on his tux when he realized his hands were shaking.

"Argh! Oh my fucking God, I am so nervous!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Thom immediately came over with two shot glasses.

"Do shots, dude. You need some liquid relaxation." Thom said, and Finnick grabbed one of the glasses and slammed it back, his eyes watering at the burn.

"Oh dear Lord!" He rasped waving at his face, to keep tears from coming out, before shaking his head like a dog.

"Stop being nervous." Peeta said and Finnick began pacing.

"I can't freaking help it. I know I'm going to go out there and screw everything up." Finnick said, wiping his still watering eyes.

"Go to your happy place." Gale said, grabbing a notepad and pen and shoving it into his hands. "We'll leave you alone for a few minutes so you can get your shit together."

"Thanks." He said, and the guys gave him all smiles and encouraging waves before leaving him alone.

Finnick sat there alone on his wedding day, pondering the words he would like to say to Annie. Certainly there were too many to put down into one poem. How could he ever tell her how she was his world? She had taken his hand, and helped him rise above the chaos that had been his internal struggle. Just as Mags had allowed him to see internally without fear, she had opened up a world outside to him. Annie allowed him to see the world as a lovely, mysterious place, down to the last blade of grass. She marveled at the mechanics of the universe, and set out to document their results, fine tune her knowledge, and share it with the world. Though he was a bit more creative at the best of times, more willing to try new things, Annie had determination and motivation. If she set her sights on a goal, she would meet it. Though he loved her, she loved everyone. And maybe that was it. Annie wasn't a person with a closed mind and heart like he had been. Annie loved everyone, truly. That's why she had become a nurse, because her instincts gravitated towards nurturing and caring for others, giving her all to bring happiness to those around her. She was goodness personified, tenderness in all its forms, and love, pure and simple.

Finnick still believed to this very day that she would certainly be the only person to reach him in the deepest places of his heart. If he was the sailor, she was his anchor, port, and shore. She was the one who he would always return to, the one he would love for the rest of his life. Even in the darkest moments of his life, the moments he had been so ready to give up, she had been the one he had been waiting for, to show him that it had all been worth it.

Annie was his everything, and he could only hope that she felt the same way towards him as well. But no, she did. Finnick knew that she did. Annie loved Finnick, and Finnick loved Annie. That was all they had ever needed, all they had ever wanted. As long as they held that near and dear to their hearts, they could overcome any challenge put forth. They had been through so many trials and tribulations, so many moments when they could've given up and ended it. But they hadn't, and certainly that was a tribute to the love they shared, which was deep and eternal. Because-

_I was once the ripple, _

_a disturbance upon the shore. _

The poem burst out of his skull, as they always did when inspiration smacked him in the face. He hummed the rhythm and attempted to write the words that were coming out too quick for his hand to write. He crossed out a few words, fiddled with the enjambment, but simply reveled in what his friends might have referred to as his "Happy Place".

It was just when he had gotten into that zone, when a knock came at the door. In came Mr. Cresta, nervously tugging at his collar, sending his stomach back into a tizzy of butterflies as he remembered where exactly he was again. He got up immediately to shake Mr. Cresta's hand, which he returned and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"How you holding up, son?" He asked and Finnick tried to swallow but found his throat to be too dry.

"I…um, feel like I'm about to pass out, sir." Finnick said and Mr. Cresta smiled.

"You're going to be my son-in-law in an hour. Please, call me Daniel." He joked and Finnick attempted to smile.

"Daniel." He half-croaked.

"I almost threw up at my own wedding, son. It's all nerves, don't worry too much. Though I'll see if I can get them to push it forward a bit if you really feel ill."

"Thank you." Finnick said, feeling a bit of relief as Daniel gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"You're a great man, Finnick. I'm glad that my daughter chose you, and I know you'll continue looking after her for me." He said and Finnick smiled again, with a bit more ease.

"Thank you." He said, hoping Mr. Cresta really knew Finnick meant it as he ducked out of the room without another word. Without anything else to do, and without wanting to go anywhere and get lost he picked himself off of his chair and began to pace around the room aimlessly, trying to remember everything he was supposed to do and say.

It was another few minutes of nervous pacing when Mags came in. She was wearing a pretty blue dress, much like the one he had met her in, and had her long gray hair braided. She smiled at him lovingly, and took his hands.

"Mr. Cresta got them to move it forward a few minutes for you. It's time to get out there." She explained and he must've gone stark pale, because Mags raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Now?"

"Let's go, boy. It's not good to keep a lady waiting." Mags said offering him her arm, which he took with a chuckle as he stuffed his poem into his back pocket.

"You're an amazing person." He laughed and she smiled back wickedly.

"And you're marrying an amazing girl. Now let's go." She said as they began out of the room.

The music began to play as Mags and him made their way down the aisle. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before the bridesmaids and best men walked out arm in arm, Katniss and Peeta, Gale and Madge, Thresh and Johanna, Thom and Delly as they assumed their positions on either side of the pavilion. A hushed silence took hold of the crowd then, before suddenly people began to stand up as the first glimpse of the bride emerged.

She was beautiful.

Her dress was gorgeous and fitted to her figure perfectly, before flaring out into tiers. It sparkled in the midafternoon sun, and showed off her breathtaking figure. The veil was diaphanous and long, and cast a gorgeous, soft haze around her face. Her eyes, so green and flitted gold in the sunlight, were large and filled with love as she turned to embrace her father, rose-petal lips softened in a smile, cheeks blushed and filled with warmth, which contrasted with the silky paleness of her skin, and again with her dark, wavy hair which settled over her shoulders natural.

He didn't actually realize he was crying until Peeta gave him a shake and a chuckle, and he was smiling so wide his cheeks were hurting. This was beyond anything he could ever dream of, and the best part was that this was actually happening.

He held out her hand to help her up, feeling her own fingers, cold from nerves, and hoped she didn't think his were too sweaty and disgusting. He had the urge to take those fingers and kiss warmth back into them, but instead simply held her hands in his as the ceremony started.

"We gather here today, on these beautiful grounds to celebrate the wedding of these two beautiful young people, Annabel and Finnick." The priest said with a smile, "Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging of human relationships and endeavors. But as we all know, no ceremony can create a marriage, only you, Annabel and Finnick, can do that through love and dedication, trust and perseverance, with talking and listening, with supporting and believing in each other, through tenderness and laughter, through learning to forgive, through learning to appreciate your differences, and learning to make the important things matter, and forgetting about the rest. What this ceremony can do is to provide witness and affirmation to the choice you've made to stand together as best friends, life mates, partners, husband and wife. And now, for Annabel and Finnick's declaration of intents."

Finnick gave Annie's hands a squeeze as he felt his cheeks ached with joy. He watched as shimmers of tears gathered up in Annie's eyes, only serving to make her more beautiful. He normally hated her tears, as those droplets only normally brought him such pain, but he had obviously never understood the beauty and love tears could also show.

"Do you, Finnick, take this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others remain loyal to her as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked, and Finnick looked into the face of the women he loved, and had never felt surer of an answer before in his entire life.

"I do." He said, and he watched in delight as the gentle blush in Annie's cheeks darkened.

"Do you, Annabel, take this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others remain loyal to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Annie said, sounding as if she was speaking through those beautiful tears.

"Will you, the families of Annabel and Finnick, give your blessing to this

marriage?" The priest asked their families who all responded with,

"We will."

Unable to contain his momentary joy at the fact that Laurie Cresta had actually said, "We will", he let out a quiet "Yes!" with a fist pump which caused the audience to rumble with laughter. (Though he didn't think they appreciated what he went through to get her to somewhat approve of him)

"And I ask you all here today, as witnesses to these vows, will you also support, Annabel and Finnick in their new relationship?" The priest addressed the crowd that returned with,

"We will."

"And now for the exchange of vows." The priest said, nodding his head towards Annie to start. She cleared her throat slightly, to get past her tears, before looking right into his eyes, her words intended for him and him alone.

"From the moment I met you, I knew you were something else. It just took me a while to realize that I loved every bit of you, from your quirky sense of style, to your humor, to your heart, which is above all kind and fair. I will always be honest, always fair, I'll try my hardest to keep the socks organized, and I'll promise to keep my sense of humor." She said, and Finnick was unable to hold back his laughter at that remark, "But most of all, I'll promise to be a true and loyal friend to you for the rest of my life. I love you."

It was at that moment that Finnick realized that he had to speak, and that he couldn't remember a single word of his vow. Hoping she wouldn't kill him, he decided that confidence was the best course of action and just decided to wing it. (With poetry, because God knows how far that had gotten him)

"I wrote a vow, but now I can't remember it because you are so beautiful." Finnick said, rummaging around in his back pocket for the crumpled up piece of paper, "So instead I think I'm going to recite you a poem that I wrote ten minutes ago."

Finally retrieving the paper from his pocket and loudly annunciating his poem,

_I was once the ripple, _

_a disturbance upon the shore. _

_A sailor lost among his dreams, _

_and thoughts of nevermore. _

_But now those dreams are made, _

_of thoughts of you and me. _

_Forever, holding hands, and now-_

_We'll be together for eternity. _

"Now that isn't my best work, but the message is there. I hope, at least. I promise to love and honor you, and be faithful to you for the rest of my life. I love you." He said breathing a sigh of relief as he put the poem back into his back pocket. Annie smiled as the small tears she had so desperately tried to keep in escaped from her eyes, slipping down her cheeks. He wanted nothing else but to stop the ceremony, scoop her up, and find some quiet corner to ravish her in. Screw the pretenses and the romance; he was so in love with her that he couldn't stand just standing here, but took comfort in the fact that the honeymoon was only a few hours away.

"And now for the exchanging of rings." The priest said, and Cora and Peeta both approached and gave them both their rings. He gave Peeta a firm handshake and a smile as he took Annie's ring (a simple diamond ring), from his hand, and held it in his own. "The perfect circle of a ring symbolizes eternity. As you give these rings to each other, our prayer is that your love will be the same, pure and eternal. Finnick, please repeat after me; with this ring, I be wed."

"With this ring, I be wed." He said quietly, sliding her ring upon a trembling finger.

"Annabel, please repeat after me; with this ring, I be wed." The priest told Annie who smiled back at Finnick,

"With this ring, I be wed." She said, barely managing to get his ring on, before holding his hands so tightly, as if proving to herself that he was here and this was happening.

"May these rings be an everlasting token of your affection, sincerity, and fidelity, for and too one another." The priest took another excruciatingly long breath before saying, "Because Annabel and Finnick have declared their intent to each other, and have witness the same before their beloved family and friends, and have given and pledge their loyalty to each other, and have evidenced this by the giving and receiving of rings, and by the joining together of hands. By the power of their love and commitment, and by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

He really couldn't help himself. In the flashiest manner ever, he flipped back her veil and dipped her down low, into the most blazing kiss he could give her in a public place. She made a noise of surprise, before laughing into the kiss. Finnick only realized people were applauding when he got her right side up again, but it didn't matter to him because Annie threw her arms around him.

"I love you." She whispered, words sweeter than any vow. He nodded against her, and pressed her against him. He felt as if he was lighter and happier than ever before in his entire life.

"I love you too. I love you, I love you so much." He sobbed into her ear, wishing he could some how find the words to express the depths of his emotion, but for once, coming up short. So without any other way, he grabbed her hand, held it up and shouted, "I'M MARRIED! HELL YEAH!"

Annie laughed along with the crowd before squeezing his hand back.

"Come on, you obnoxious man-child." She joked, and giddy with a happiness he had never felt before, he hopped, skipped, and jumped down the aisle with her, never pausing once as they moved forward with their lives together.

* * *

Annie sure knew how to organize a party. Everything had gone according to her plan, and after they had exchanged the vows, and gone off to enjoy a tiny bit of alone time. After that short, impossibly sweet time, they returned to their family and friends and Finnick whisked Annie onto the dance floor for their first dance.

He had poured long hours into what song he would choose. Listening to words carefully, trying to feel the melodies and find the one that was just right. In the end, it was Mags (as always) who had the solution. She offered up her own wedding song, "When I Fall In Love" by Nat King Cole, which was the most perfect song that anyone could have ever written ever, in Finnick's opinion.

_When I fall in love,_

_It will be forever _

_Or I'll never fall in love…_

"Really, Finnick?" Annie asked him as Finnick rested his hands on her hips as they rocked to the gentle rhythm.

"You love it." Finnick teased her, knowing that she did in fact love this song despite her protests.

_In a restless world like this is _

___Love is ended before it's begun _

___and too many moonlight kisses _

___Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

"This is the mushiest song on the planet." She told him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, and all he could do was look into her beautiful star drop eyes, luminous and celestial, and shimmering as if caught in candlelight. She was sublime starlight, an ethereal being so unlike Finnick. She was something pure and genuine, something sincere. He kissed her lips, cherishing the moments they spent together, not being able to bear the moments when they separated.

_When I give my heart, _

_It will be completely, _

_Or I'll never give my heart…_

"Also the most true." He told her, hoping that she was listening to those words, understanding that his love for her was just like those words, and allowed his lips to press reverently against hers as the song drew to a close.

_And the moment I can feel that…You feel that way too. _

___Is when I fall in love with you..._

* * *

The cake was a work of art. Somehow Peeta had managed to take all of his ramblings and suggestions and turn them into a glorious masterpiece. The cake was as beautiful as he had suspected it would be, and of course just as delicious. And was proven that fact when before Finnick had the opportunity to smash some in Annie's face, Annie had already taken the liberty to put some in his.

"How's it taste?" Annie asked with a cheeky smile as Finnick wiped off his face as actually tasted some. He almost groaned as sweet, creamy butter cream frosting, moist spongy vanilla cake, and that sharp-sweet tang of raspberry popped across his taste buds.

"Dear lord, Peeta you are a saint!" Finnick laughed, raising his glass of champagne as Annie kissed his frosting-smeared cheek. Peeta laughed and clinked his glass against Finnick's.

"Maybe you married the wrong person. Peeta could give me a run for my money." She joked and squealed as he rubbed his cheek against hers, and she punched him in the arm, while wiping off the remnants of frosting.

He was feeling bubbly and giddy as he downed his next glass of champagne. He was happy, beyond happy and he wished he could share it with everyone in the room. Annie laughed as he pulled off her garter (another high light of the night), and they both sang along to their favorite songs and danced as they celebrated the first night of their lives together.

The time arrived for them to embark on the honeymoon he had so eagerly been waiting for. He scooped Annie up in his arms, despite her cry of panic at being picked up, and carried her out to the limo that would drive them to their honeymoon destination, a villa that had been so graciously donated to their cause by Annie's godmother.

"Are you ready for the first night of our lives together?" Finnick asked Annie, his voice barely hiding his excitement. Oh, how he was going to make love to her that night. It would leave her breathless and longing for days. Annie gave him a smile that curved those succulent lips.

"I've been looking forward to it for my entire life." She said, resting her head against his shoulder. If only she understood how right she was. In that cold, empty childhood of his, in the memories he would have loved to forget, he couldn't ever shake the endless longing he had always felt. A longing for a love that he could give and receive in return. But now, his wish had been granted. He had reached the heart of the girl whom he would have never expected to creep up on him.

"I thought of a title for my poem." Finnick told her and she looked up at him, that delicate, questioning smile upon her lips.

"What?"

"I think I'm going to name it Reaching You." He said as he hummed in content, feeling her touch her hand to his, weaving their fingers together.

"I don't think you need to try to reach me any more, I've been besides you all this time." Annie informed him, in the wise way that Annie always did, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"I feel the same exact way."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait and me not being able to respond to your reviews. Life happened, as it normally does. In any case, guess what time it is? Honeymoon time! Hell to the freaking yeah! :D I've got to start getting working on my pie baking skills cause we've got some lemon meringues ready to be made.**

**If you didn't look at the links on the last chapter, go ahead and look at them. Please leave and review and tell me what you think and what things Annie and Finnick should do on their honeymoon. (The actual vacationing, or the kinky things. Because I know you all think about that stuff) Or just review because you love me? I know I love all of you. Also, tell me what first prompted you to read my story. I'm kind curious. I'm a read the summary kind of person, what about you?**

**Thanks again for reviewing/favoriting/alerting this story. I just want to take a moment to let all the people who have done so how much I love you. Keep being awesome folks, and I'll keep doing what I love ~OMGitsgreen**


	23. Still Into You

_6 Years, 1 Month_

* * *

Annie decided then and there that her Godmother was a saint.

She had just mentioned in passing to her Godmother Raina that she had yet to decide on a spot for their honeymoon, when she whipped out a key to her villa and told her to have a good time. (Annie had been thoroughly shocked and had dropped her glass of lemonade all over her new shoes, but that is a story for another time.)

Annie had spent many summers with her Godmother Raina, who was some CEO of a company that made boats. Her villa was a gorgeous French colonial, right on the water with it's own dock. It was filled with natural light, due to all of the beautiful windows and sunrooms, opened with French doors, outfitted with one of those amazing Vichy showers that sprayed gallons of water on a person from every direction, a designer kitchen, winding staircases, and of course with a cleaning crew that came every Tuesday. Raina had allowed them to vacation in what Annie would have referred to as, "The Life".

"Wow. Why have I never known of this person's existence?" Finnick asked her as the walked up the driveway which was lined with stones and flowers as Annie shrugged,

"The Longshore family is all heiresses and old Plantation money." She explained shortly as Finnick took the key to the majestic house out of his back pocket and they got their bags through the door.

"You're mom?" Finnick asked, as if amused at the prospect.

"Well, she's a frugal lady. But she has a pretty big inheritance." Annie explained shortly again, not really wanting to talk about her mother any more than she had to. To her surprise Finnick, who smiled back, took her bags out of her hands.

"Where are we putting these?" He asked and Annie blinked in surprise before saying,

"Um, over here. In the blue room." She said walking to the blue room. Finnick walked briskly, opening the door with the bags held haphazardly in his hands.

"After you, my lady." He laughed and Annie snorted.

"Since when are you such a gentleman?" She asked as he placed the bags by the bureau. He turned to look at her, eyes suddenly darkened with a kind of desire that sent shivers down her spine.

"Would you rather me not be a gentleman?" He asked stalking up to her like a shark to its prey. "Tell me."

"I want to be out of this dress." She said and he circled her, kissing the back of her neck, slowly bringing the zipper down.

"Can you wear this again?" He asked her, slipping it down with reverent hands, allowing it to pool at her feet.

"I can. If you really want me to." She told him turning around and unbuttoning his jacket, "Only if you wear this tux."

"Ugh. Do not make me do that." He laughed, and Annie kissed his jaw.

"You know I love a sharp looking man." She said, and he chuckled and picked her up, before lowering her back down underneath him. His lips finally, finally, pressed against hers and they both groaned in relief at the feeling of their skin pressed together. She unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off with little grace. She gasped as his hands slid up her stomach, allowing him to slip in his tongue.

"Mm, you taste like champagne." He sighed, kissing down her neck, before releasing the clasp on her bra.

"I was drinking it." She told him, "You taste like raspberries and frosting."

"Damn. I'm so manly." Finnick chuckled as he continued to slide his attention down onto her feet. She felt his warm, calloused hands gently massaging her foot. She giggled at the unexpected touch.

"What are you doing?" She asked straining her head to see.

"I was just going to love every single inch of your body, don't mind me." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the sole of her foot. She made a strange noise, caught between a whimper and a sigh as electricity shot up her leg.

He continued up, massaging her calves, tantalizingly kissing her stomach, sliding his tongue up to flick over her nipples, the stark difference between hot and cold making her gasp and arch her back, desperate for the sensation again.

"Oh, Finn." She gasped, and he chuckled as his fingers slipped down to run over her through her underwear.

"You're so wet right now." He groaned, and she shuddered as he slid his fingers under her underwear to press inside of her. "God, you're so beautiful Annie. Everything about you is just so beautiful."

"Stop it. You're making me embarrassed." She said breathlessly reaching down to stroke him, "Just get inside of me. I want to feel you in me now. Oh God, Finnick, just give it to me."

"God damnit." He growled, "I just can't win against you."

He tore down her underwear, fingers still inside of her before he swore.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked as he began to move away from her, leaving her feeling so cold.

"Protection-" He started to say before she yanked him back down, devastating his mouth, letting her slight tipsiness bolster her boldness.

"Don't need it." She gasped when he came up for air. "Please Finn."

Not asking again, he slid inside her with a guttural growl. She raked his back with her nails, throwing her head back as she completely took him inside of her.

Yes, it was so good. She felt as if she was melting away, and certainly she couldn't tell where he began and she ended. But did it matter? They were one now. They were husband and wife, bound together forever. His lips sealed against hers, her legs around his hips, as he desperately pounded inside of her.

"Annie, it feels so good." He growled in her ear, "You're so amazing."

"Finnick!" She half-screamed, digging her nails into his back, and he hissed in response, his thrusts matching the pace of his desperate gasps.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He whispered again and again from trembling lips.

He kept whispering those same words over and over to her as they made love through the night. Every part of her was his, just as every part of him was hers. They fit together seamlessly; completing each other in ways Annie could have never imagined when Finnick first walked through that door so many years ago in high school. Who would've guessed that they would have ended up together? Who would've thought they would work, be able to hold onto their love despite the trials and tribulations they had faced? But they had, and did. She remembered all those years ago, when her mother had told her she had been running away on the hopes of a dream that would never come true. She remembered all of the people who had told her she was throwing her life away on a man who would never really love her back. They had all been wrong, because lying in the arms of this man, she had never felt so safe and loved. Finnick was a man of true compassion, of dreams, and love. He had earned happiness, and she was more than happy to give it to him in the little ways that she could.

Being completely immersed in his love, she whispered the same words back to him all through the night.

* * *

She awoke in the morning, with soft sunlight gently kissing her skin. She didn't want to open her eyes, not wishing to change anything, but eventually her lids cracked open.

Finnick was sprawled next to her, his toned chest and abs showing, his face perfectly relaxed. She reached up and kissed him, gently, and sweetly. He slowly stirred, eyes fluttering as he kissed back.

"Mm, can you wake me up like this every day?" He asked her, his eyes still unfocused, that warm, sleepy smile on his face.

"Of course." She said, pressing her lips against his again. He hummed in content, rolling over slightly to nuzzle into her chest.

"I don't want to get up." He sighed, and she laughed.

"Come on you giant sloth. I'm feeling ravenous." She said, and he just continued to cuddle into her chest.

"I don't wannaaaaaa…Annieeeeee…" He whined, and she just shook her head and stroked his head.

"I swear to God, if our children are as clingy as you are I'll never get anything done." Annie told him, and he touched her stomach with such longing that it nearly made her shiver.

"You never know, little Annie or Finnick Jr. might already be growing in here." He said, poking her stomach and she laughed.

"We are not naming our poor daughter or son Annie or Finnick Jr." She told him, and he just smiled that goofy-dreamy smile he always did when he was daydreaming. "Now let me up so that I can make us breakfast."

"Fine, but only if you wear that kimono I got you." He bargained and Annie rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She agreed as Finnick finally released her to go take a shower and she went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

She was no master chef by any means of the imagination, but she did know how to cook. She started with what she knew Finnick loved. French toast made with hearty challah tossed with cinnamon, sided with peaches and strawberries with just enough sugar that she was sure Finnick wouldn't mind the addition of something remotely healthy. On her plate she made some scrambled eggs with cheese, and some plain yogurt with the strawberries and peaches on top.

Just as she was finishing breakfast she heard Finnick clear his throat, and looked over to see him leaning against the doorframe, shirtless, hair still wet from the shower.

"Well, aren't you just the sexy little wife?" He asked and she smiled and brought over their plates to the table.

"The fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She said wisely and proceeded to squeak as he gripped her ass as she put down their plates.

"Damn. And here I thought you'd be naked under here." Finnick said sounding humorously disappointed.

"Excuse me for not wanting to go commando." She told him, "Now be good and eat breakfast."

"Yes ma'am." He laughed, and she began to dig in as well. He poured on tons of maple syrup upon it before digging in. She couldn't really restrain her chuckles.

"Would you like some French toast with that syrup?" She asked and he smiled back.

"You know how much I love sweet things." He said, "That's why I love you."

"Right, of course." She said, fighting off the urge to roll her eyes as she scooped out some yogurt and strawberries, "So what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking that we would passionately make love." He said, with a seductive smirk.

"For the whole day?" She asked.

"It sounds like a good idea to me." He said with a shrug.

"Finn, you want to do that everyday." She pointed out to him and he pouted like a petulant child.

"It's our honeymoon!" He protested, and she snorted.

"And it's a beautiful day, and we have direct access to the beach, and a dock with a boat, and the boardwalk, and a bunch of amazing restaurants."

"God, you're no fun. Why did I marry you again?" He asked, still pouting, and Annie felt that tiny bit of wickedness in her flare up.

"Would you like me to remind you?" She asked, with a saccharine smile as she got under the table. He gave a little yelp of surprise as she pulled down his boxers, only to groan when she cupped him.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." He groaned, as she gently trailed her hand up his stiffening length.

"Yes?" She asked, "Do you like this?"

"Yes, oh fuck yes!" He groaned as she slid her tongue along his length, making him gasp and melt into a puddle, limp under her ministrations.

God she loved it when he was like that. Annie never felt sexier then when she was bringing such pleasure to him, watching as his eyes dilated, and lips parted. He groaned, threading his fingers through her hair as she took him in her mouth, as much as she could, and slowly sucked, keeping Finnick's hips down forcibly.

"Annie, oh shit. When did you…ugh, get so good at this?" He groaned as she pulled away blowing on him just to tease him a little.

"What kind of wife would I be if I didn't know exactly what my husband wants?" She asked with a smile as she took him in her mouth again. This time she didn't stop as his desperate pants grew quicker and quicker.

"Ann, I'm gonna come, oh, oh, Annie!" He gasped, and his entire body stiffened up as he came, he collapsed in the chair trying to catch his breath.

She swallowed.

He stared at her, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Shit, did you just swallow?" He asked in complete shock and she cleared her voice.

"Um, yes? Is that a problem?"

"No, no. Holy crap, that's really hot."

"Thank you?"

"You still need to take a shower right?" He asked and she blinked as she stood up.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, baby, I'm about to make it up to you."

* * *

The sand was warm, and Annie wiggled her toes into it as she lay their towels down on the ground and Finn placed their bag next to her. She shimmied out of her sundress before reaching into her bag and grabbing her suntan lotion. She squirted some in her hand, rubbing it into her shoulders, arms, neck, face, stomach, and legs before handing it to Finnick.

"Do you think you could get my back?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Anything for you baby." He said as she lay down, before actually looking at the bottle. "SPF 80? Really?"

"Some people don't have Adonis skin." She said with a snort as he rolled his eyes and placed his hand on her back. She couldn't really help but squeak at the sudden coldness. He gently rubbed in her sunscreen before she sat up and held out the bottle to him.

"Just wear it. Please? You'll tan no matter what." She told him, and he pouted and resigned to let her put it on him before he half-frolicked out to the water.

That day was their fourth day on their honeymoon. They had spent the second day touring all of the historic places in the small New England town (or mostly Annie toured around and found it all fascinating while Finnick just held his tongue), the third day had been spent going to an amusement park (which Finnick had mostly enjoyed, while Annie had tried to keep herself from barfing, but was a good sport and went on whatever ride caught Finnick's fancy), while on both nights they had gone to the premier restaurants in the area and then went back to the beach house and made love. That day, they had both decided to spend on the beach and the pier, for a bit of relaxing. (He had tried to convince Annie to go to a nude beach, which Annie had vehemently refused. She knew everyone there would have loved to see Finnick's junk, but she could hardly stomach the idea of walking around naked for everyone to see.)

They played out in the water for a while, Finnick swimming circles around her, as she splashed him. They made a sandcastle, with a moat and everything, Finnick threw mud at her, which she quickly returned, and they body-boarded. Thoroughly exhausted after all the time spent playing, Annie retired back to shore to warm up a little as Finnick jumped into a beach volleyball game some of the local frat boys were playing in. She went ahead to the boardwalk, grabbing some cold soda and watched on as he spiked it right over the other player's head. She watched as his gorgeously toned chest gleamed with sweat, his muscles bulged as he dove for a ball. He looked so tantalizing, so gorgeous.

"Show off." Some one scoffed right by her, she turned to see a guy standing next to her, he gave her a smile and she chuckled.

"You could say that." She agreed good-naturedly, as he took a sip of the beer in his hand.

"You an out-of-towner?" He asked and she nodded, "I figured as much, I would think I would've seen a beautiful girl such as yourself before."

Annie flushed, unsure of if it was from embarrassment or anger. She wasn't used to people flirting with her, other than Finnick. And for the most part their flirting was light-hearted and joking. She wasn't sure how Finnick dealt with it on a daily basis.

"Would you like a beer?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a beer drinker." She said politely, moving away a little as to hopefully give him the message that she wasn't interested. However, he didn't seem to get the memo and just smiled.

"How about you and I go grab something to eat? What do you say?" He asked, and before suddenly Annie saw Finnick making a beeline up the shore. He walked right up to them, and she can tell by how he clenched and unclenched his jaw, and how his eyes darkened that he was not happy.

"Sweetheart, if I'd known you had company, I would've come up sooner." He said, casting a sharp look at the boy as he casually placed his arm around her hip and gave her a kiss. She tried to suppress her laughter as she touched his hand, their wedding rings clinking together.

"This is my husband Finnick. Finnick, this is the nice boy who was inviting me out to dinner." She said before smiling at him, "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to decline. I have previous plans with my husband."

The boy went completely pale, stammered out an apology before half running away. Finnick looked at her, dark eyes still not completely calm, and she touched his face.

"I guess now you know how I feel every day of my life." She told him, grabbing his nose and shaking his head a little bit. His eyes lightened a bit and a smile tugged at his lips.

"You're too beautiful." He said, that hand on the small of her back dipping dangerously low. "I guess some people don't want me keeping you all to myself."

"Finn, you know you're the only guy for me." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "If I was going to run off with another boy, I would have done so a long time ago."

"I'll be sure to remind you why you married me later." His whispered in her ear, kissing it as he subtly pressed his lower half against hers.

"Right, right. Of course." She told him, pulling away and kissing his cheek. "Be happy. Now let's go get some fattening food at the pier so you can eat your feelings."

"Alright, sounds good." He said, interlocking her fingers with his before they packed up their things into Annie's bag, which Finnick insisted upon holding while they made their way to the pier.

Finnick made a point to stop at nearly every single food place, if it was just to get some cotton candy, or some fried-whatever. He was a guy, after all, and had a dark pit of a stomach, the depths of which had yet to be scaled by either her or Mags. She just accepted it as a fact and did her best to assure he ate some healthy things when they went out to dinner that night at a wonderful seafood restaurant, as they split a lobster and roasted crab legs. (Not that the lobster wasn't wonderful, but the crab legs. Roasted, with ginger, garlic, smoked paprika and served with some garlic-mashed potatoes. Messy to eat, but absolutely delicious with some good Chardonnay)

They got back at around eleven, after going to another place for dessert, and another place for drinks. Finnick just couldn't keep his hands off of her, grinding against her as she tried to open the door, his mouth dominated her as she successfully got them inside and he managed to close the door with his foot.

"Finnick!" She squeaked as he grasped her breast.

"I told you I was going to remind you why you married me." He purred, feeling her up thoroughly. "Unless maybe you think that boy knows your body better than I do."

"No…No, that's not…" She tried to say, before he pulled a wanton moan out of her throat by slipping his other hand underneath her underwear.

"No one else can please you more than I can, Annie. I'm the best." He growled, squeezing her harder, but it felt so good. "You're the only girl for me. I only want you. Do you only want me?"

"Yes! Yes, I only want you!" She gasped, and shuddered as he kissed her neck,

"That's right." He whispered, "I love you. Only you."

"I love you too. I love you." Annie said back urgently, and in response Finnick gave a mischievous smile.

"You're going to know it when I'm through with you tonight." He told her as he whisked her off to bed.

* * *

The other past time that Finnick quickly developed was his love of boats. She had been around them her whole life, but she had been surprised when she had seen him looking out at the sailboats in such acute fascination. So she showed him to the boat her Godmother had and took him out on the water. He picked it up like a natural, quickly being able to maneuver the boat like a champion, easily cutting through the water with awe-inspiring speed. They easily spent three or four hours out, sailing before returning for a picnic upon the dock.

Annie dangled her toes over the edge, as her legs were not quite long enough to touch the water. Finnick sat next to her, hand touching hers, taking bites out of a ham-and-cheese she had made. She looked at him, and found him looking back at her. His eyes were absorbed in her features, a dreamlike, distant look filled them, like the vastness of the sea. Everything else seemed harsh and loud and bright compared to the gentleness that swelled in his features.

"You're staring at me again." Annie reminded him, and he smiled.

"Sorry, I forget I do that." He said, "You're just beautiful."

"You're the beautiful one." Annie told him, hearing the distant sound of a bell.

"Is it impossible for you to take a compliment?" He asked her leaning on one of his hands a little bit. She shrugged.

"I don't think I'm as wonderful as you give me credit for." She explained and he squeezed her hand.

"You are the most wonderful girl I've ever met. That's why I fell in love with you." Finnick said, "That's why we're married. Because there is no other girl in this world who is as perfect for me as you are, and I know that from the bottom of my heart."

"You haven't met all the girls in the world." She pointed out to him with a laugh, and he smiled back.

"I didn't need to. This was all a glorious happenstance." He said, motioning with his free arm to the ocean in a grandiose manner. She laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaning against his shoulder.

"I suppose it was a rather fortunate stroke of serendipity." She told him and he blinked.

"What does that word mean?"

"A happy coincidence."

"Ah, it sounds like some sort of dessert."

"There actually is a place called Serendipity 3 that makes crazy desserts. Like golden ice cream or something like that." Annie said absently and Finnick's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Really? Can we go there? Please, please, please?" He asked excitedly and Annie rolled her eyes.

"I am not going to New York City just so we can get you gold ice cream or something like that. You're going to need to become a CEO or something like that." Annie told him and he suddenly smiled.

"So let's say I aim really high and climb the corporate ladder. If I did that, would you go on a second honeymoon with me, and we can go to all the random places of my choosing?" Finnick asked with a wicked look in his eyes. Annie raised her eyebrow at him.

"Are you planning on doing that?" Annie asked and Finnick just continued to smile.

"Well, since I did just get appointed Aquatics Director, I thought I would have a little wiggle room to dream big." He said and Annie stared at him before spluttering.

"Wait, you got the job? Why didn't you tell me?!" Annie half screamed and Finnick just smiled wider.

"I figured that I would tell you after the wedding for an extra present." He said and Annie half-threw herself onto him.

"Oh my God, Finnick, that is so fantastic." Annie said, squeezing him tightly.

"Though you'll still be wearing the pants, I figure the pay raise is pretty damn good. Annie, we can really get a mortgage now, and a house. It's not just us dreaming anymore." He said, sounding close to tears and she kissed him again.

"Finnick, I'm so proud of you." She said, and yes, it was pride swelling up her chest. She was so proud of him, for dedicating himself, for making a decision to be someone more. He had gone from a boy with no hope, to working to afford her dream, to now realizing his own dreams to be successful.

"It was thanks to you. Without you there, helping me get my degrees, giving me a reason to push myself, I would have never been able to do it. That's why I know that there is no other girl out there for me, because you are the reason for everything." He told her, holding her tightly.

"You are my reason too. You're my reason for everything." She sobbed back, "Thank you, Finnick. Thank you so much."

He was her reason, though she wished she could put it as eloquently as Finnick could. The person she was now, the reason she had grown so much as a person, it was all due to his help. He couldn't change her, just as she couldn't change who he was. It was just that he brought out the person she had been on the inside, allowed her to see what it was that she truly wanted in life, just as he had done to her. They were perfect for each other, and she knew that they would hold onto to that no matter what.

As they embraced and watched the sun set over the ocean, she doubted she had ever seen the prospect of a new day seem so beautiful.

* * *

**D'awwwwww. Too much cuteness for one author to handle here. And guess what guys, I'm on schedule! How the heck I managed that is a miracle.**

**In any case, the story continues! The Baby Arch is looming ahead (though not next chapter, or maybe even the one after that. I still need to make some executive decisions.), so tell me, what sort of wacky things do you want to see happen in the Baby Arch? Any funny cravings Annie should have, or funny stories about babies you know? Tell me in a review! There isn't going to be a moment's peace for our favorite newly weds, I'll tell you that much.**

**Song of the Week: Still Into You by Paramore. A fun, bubbly kind of song with a good message that relates to the chapter.**

**I hope you continue to enjoyed the Wedding Arch, please review/fav/alert to let me know you care, and until next time~ OMGitsgreen**


	24. Anywayican (Part Two)

_1 Year, 1 Month_

* * *

_"Finnick!" She gasped in his ear, and God he felt her body against his and it felt so amazing. His mouth found hers again, his lips pressed her tender sweet lips, his tongue coaxing open her compliant mouth, allowing him to suck down her wonderful little squeaks and moans like precious nectar. And hot damn did it feel good. All he wanted was more, her skin against his, the feeling of her body slick with sweat against his, more more more-_

He woke up soaked with sweat, and with a raging erection.

"God damnit." He groaned, dragging himself off of the bed and into an extremely cold shower. As he attempted to calm himself down, he pressed his face against the shower door, letting the cold glass cool his burning face.

The dream was a memory from the night before. She was so beautiful to him, so soft, her body so supple, and even through her clothes he could tell how exactly they would fit together. Through the year, Annie had become increasingly good at kissing. Too good at kissing. She knew exactly what to do, where to stroke, what to squeeze to make him jell-o in her arms. He was a healthy nineteen-year-old boy, and as his dream revealed, all he wanted was to tear off her clothes and make wild love to her. He had been going crazy with desire, but had somehow managed to restrain himself, to move away and call it a night.

Of course he had seen Annie's disappointment, but nonetheless, she had gone home.

He wished he could explain it to her. If only he could tell her that she was too good for him without her getting angry, or that he was scared that she would hate it, that she would be disgusted by his bodily desires, or his worst nightmare, that losing her virginity would irreversibly change her like it had to him.

Of course all of those fears were stupidly irrational. Sex was a natural part of a relationship; at least that was what he had been told. But sex and love seemed so different. Sex was a bodily response, desperate clawing fingers, drinks that burned his throat, darkness, sleazy hotels, and a twisted pleasure. Pleasure that came not only from fucking, but also of the feeling of control. Love, as he had come to know it with Annie was gentle and sweet, a kiss between spoonfuls of an ice cream sundae, soft fingers intertwined with his. Love quietly, softly filled every glimmer of light and touch of warmth, healing all wounds and answering all prayers. How could those things be combined? How could they even be related?

His subconscious apparently had no problem with the moral dilemma he faced. It relished in the images, of Annie underneath him, how it would feel to be inside of her, but every time he thought of putting Annie through pain, his stomach turned sour.

Whatever. Sometimes the best thing was to not think so much about it. Stressing over things almost never made them better.

So, he dressed and went downstairs and found Mags making breakfast. She gave one glance at his general disheveled-ness and offered him an amused look.

"Busy night last night?" She asked, a slightly wicked look in her eye.

He felt his face burn and mumbled something unintelligible. Mags chuckled again at his excuse for the noise of him jerking off, before placing down his breakfast. One of he liked about Mags was how well she understood him. One of the things he didn't like about Mags was how well she understood him.

He was still living with Mags, and unlike his former "friends" he saw no shame in it. He had graduated high school, a feat that statistically, he should have never accomplished. He had also recently gotten hired at a local grocery store to supplement his other part time job as a lifeguard and swim teacher at the local recreational center. He was proud to be entering the work force, because it meant that one day, maybe he'd have the financial security to continue his education. Maybe he'd be able to make something of himself. Which, again, was a feat that never should have been statistically possible. He should've ended up shanked in a gutter somewhere, so he was very happy with the lot he had been afforded in recent years.

He supposed it was okay if he didn't know the specifics of what he wanted to do with his life yet. The really super cliché answer might be: to do something in his life that would enable him to have a happy wife named Annie who could freely pursue her dreams, a house, a white-picket fence, babies by the bucket-load with the previously mentioned beautiful, happy wife named Annie, and a Golden retriever named Buddy. He figured he could work out the details along the way. That's what he had been doing for most of his life anyways, winging it. And so far (or at least in the past few years) that plan had worked out…not perfectly by any stretch of the imagination, but he gotten his shit together, gotten his diploma, gotten fairly good employment, and was now working towards…something.

The something wasn't defined yet, but it was a goal, a misty vision of the secure future that he had wanted all his life. And with a goal to strive for, he felt as if he had something nestled within his chest, a certain sense of meaning. A tickling feeling that there was a purpose in store for him just waiting to arise.

He realized on his way to work that he really did have Annie to thank for everything. For helping him get through school, her undying motivation, the heart she put into everything. Without her push, her assurance that he could do it, he doubted he would have grown to understand he could make it.

He had to thank Annie, but just didn't know how.

He went to work, checking out stressed-out housewives, listening to overly food conscious hipsters complain, helping to clean up spills, and finding misplaced keys, toys, and wallets and rushing them out to a forgetful customer. All in all, it was a pretty regular day, and he came home, eat again, texted Annie, and then jumped into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Annie texted him an hour after he got back home and asked if he wanted to go on a walk with her. This wasn't an abnormal thing; actually, seeing Annie was the part of his day that made everything good. As she slid her soft, tiny hand in his, he felt at peace, and as he gazed upon her ethereal beauty as the waves nibbled at his toes he couldn't stop his mind from wandering away to the realms of the possibilities.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love the stars?" Finnick asked Annie, bewitched by the sky, washed with the tender, intimate colors of sunset, as the twinkling of stars slowly became visible as they were roused into their celestial dance. Annie gave him an amused look.

"No, I thought you were more of a day person." Annie said back, almost teasingly, and Finnick smiled back.

"I like the sun, don't get me wrong, but the stars, I mean, look at them. Everyone one of those stars is it's own world. To us down here, it's just a pinprick of light, but who knows, to another species that could be it's sun. That just blows my mind, I guess, how everything can be so insignificant and significant at the same time." Finnick said, wondering if Annie was understood his allusions to her. The stars, in their brilliance, were simply fleck of shimmer in an endless universe, just as every touch, smile, and kiss he offered her, but just as stars created a universe, those endless affections culminated in love. Without wanting to voice his opinions out loud, he shrugged and added, "But I guess that's life. Insignificantly significant."

"That's deep." Annie said, sounding vaguely amazed, the pupils of her eyes large and catching the shimmering light of sunset, capturing it and making her green eyes grow radiantly.

"Well, that's me. Mr. Thoughtful." Finnick said, and suddenly becoming self-conscious at the fact that Annie might be creeped out by him just looking at her he said, "Sorry, was I being weird?"

"No, not at all. I appreciate it when you use your noggin for good." Annie said, reaching up and ruffling his hair with slender, warm fingers, before Finnick laughed and pressed a kiss to her soft, slightly chapped lips. He pulled away and saw almost a thoughtful look upon her face as she said, "Finnick, the reason I invited you here is because I want to talk."

She wanted to break up with him.

Everything went cold.

No. No. Not now. Not after everything- but no. No, she wanted better. That made perfect sense. It was perfectly logical. Finnick had been making more of a short-lived romance. He had been silly; he had been _so fucking stupid_-

He forced himself to calm down.

"About what?" He asked, trying to keep the wavering tone of hysteria out of his voice. Annie frowned slightly at his reaction, obviously understanding what he was assuming.

"Whatever you're thinking is wrong." She informed him, and a breath of relief nearly spilled out of his throat- "It's about…sex."

The word threw him completely for a loop. Innocent, lovely, beautiful, pure Annie Cresta wanted to talk to him about sex? No. No way in hell would he have ever thought this day would come. What sort of crazy alternate dimension had he entered and where were his dancing tubas and swimming pools of chocolate pudding?

"Sex?" Finnick blurted out, half-surprised, half-embarrassed, and feeling heat pool up to his ears. "What about it?"

"Well, we've been going out for over a year now, Finnick. I think that it's time we start talking about…our physical relationship." Annie explained, and Finnick immediately felt ashamed.

He had a habit of putting Annie up on a pedestal, he knew he did, but of course she wanted something physical out of their relationship. She was just as human as he was. She must have been curious, she must have wanted to try to have sex, because to good people having sex was making love. To a girl who was fashioned out of love, she must have believed there was only lovemaking in this world. What terrified him the most, was the prospect of being unable to give that to her. Could he make love with Annie, or would the terrifying illusion of what-if be popped like a bubble?

Forgetting it had been a while since her last statement he answered with a quiet, "Okay."

Annie saw past everything, as usual, and touched his face. By doing so, forcing him to look at her.

"What is it, Finnick? Talk to me." She asked, her hand gentle, and all he wanted was to kiss it. To tell her to forget about sex, that it wasn't that good at all. Sex had ruined him, crippled him, destroyed him.

Instead, he told her another truth.

"It's just…Christ Annie, I know that we should've talked about this earlier. Every time I kiss you, I just want to touch you, and I get worried that what I want and what you want are two different things. I freak myself out." He explained, and she just looked thoroughly confused.

"Why would you ever think that I don't want you?" She asked innocently, and Finnick felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach at that simple statement. She wanted him, he didn't disgust her, and she wanted him.

He reached out to touch her hands, hold them in his.

"It's not that…it's just, I wanted you to know that I cared about you. I didn't want you just to think I was using you or something. So every time that I ever thought about talking to you about it, I would just get worried and anxious. I didn't want it to seem like I was rushing things." Finnick told her, and again it was a truth. He had many truths, but this was most rational and likable of them all. She reached up on her toes and kissed him softly.

"We aren't rushing into this, Finnick." She reassured him and he squeezed her hands in his.

"I know." He said, before suddenly remembering something important, "I'm guessing your going to need to see my test results, before we do this."

"You're tested?" Annie asked while sounding genuinely surprised. Finnick resisted the urge to snort and cleared his throat.

"Well…I didn't have the most savory past. I get tested regularly." Finnick said, not adding that again he should have never statistically slipped by without contracting some terrible disease, but his luck he had begun to realize was awe-inspiringly good. "I'll show you when we get back."

"That sounds good." Annie said, their fingers still intertwined as sunset faded into a cool summer's night, "I love you Finnick."

"Right back at you." He said, aching for her to understand how much he did.

* * *

Finnick normally didn't like rain.

He didn't like cold winter rain, with droplets that hit his face like knives, chilling him straight to the core. He didn't like those grey rainy days that clung to his skin and left him feeling groggy and dazed. But what he did like was warm summer rain, the kind where he could tip his head back and taste it in his mouth as it gathered in a pool there, like lightning and heaven. Though the other thing that he suddenly began to appreciate about the rain was how it made Annie's tee-shirt stick to her chest, made her hair waft the perfume of her scent, warm and wet, and made him feel blurry and warmed with desire.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would rain." Finnick told Annie, not really feeling sorry as he opened his front door, "Do you want to come in and dry off?"

"Yeah, sure." Annie said, with a weak looking smile. He quickly got her into the house, and ran to the bathroom to not only grab her the mentioned towel but to check that, 1. His hair-though wet, was as perfectly ruffled as normal, 2. He had nothing stuck in his teeth and quickly checked his breath, and 3. Checked to see if he was indeed stocked with condoms, which he not only had in his room, but then again it was always good to make sure.

He knew tonight was the night. He had been mentally preparing for it. Tonight was the night where they would finally have sex, and he had wanted everything to be perfect for her. From cleaning the kitchen, to actually organizing his room, to washing his sheets. He had given it his best shot, and only hoped that his effort had been worth it.

He returned to the slightly shivering Annie, who had been absently looking around, with a towel.

"Where's Mags?" She asked, as he offered her the towel, and she took it, wiping off her wet face.

"She's visiting a friend for the weekend." Finnick explained drying his hair with trembling fingers, thankful about how understanding Mags was sometimes. Volunteering to go somewhere else when he even mentioned having Annie over.

Suddenly he saw it on Annie's face. The way her fair skin bloomed red, how her green eyes flitted down as if to hide her embarrassment as she shivered.

This was it. And they both knew it.

"I…" Annie tried to say something, Finnick knew she was nervous. She had to be. This was her first time, after all. So to calm her, he reached out to touch her trembling little hand.

"Do you want to take a shower?" He asked her his own face heating up, feeling her cold skin, and watched as she shyly blushed harder.

"Together?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

He held her hand up the stairs as they walked to the bathroom. He wasn't too worried for himself. He wanted this to be everything for her, exactly what a first time should be. So he would try to be sure and confident, and not show how truly nervous he was. So when he got into the bathroom he quickly stripped himself of all clothing, trying desperately not to react to the butterflies that erupted in his stomach when he felt her eyes on him, trying to not think that she didn't find him pleasing in anyway.

"I'm ready." She said, a bit loudly. And in surprised he turned around.

He didn't realize how not mentally prepared he was to really see her naked. But God, she was so beautiful, from the naked curve of her hip, to the delicious swell of her breasts. He had been fantasizing about her for so long, that the actual shock of seeing her nearly tore a strange sound of desire from his throat. He felt heat pool down in his stomach, and it took everything he had not to pounce on her right there. But instead of doing that he held out his hand for her.

"Come here." He said, and Annie followed him into the shower. The heat of the water, making her fair skin rosy. He turned her, gently, before touching her soft hair, desiring only to bury his face in it and drink in her scent.

"Sorry, I'm nervous." Annie apologized and Finnick wanted to kiss her so bad, because she was so adorable.

"It's okay, it's your first time after all. I think it's cute." He said reaching over to pour shampoo into his hand, and finally feeding his desire as he gently threaded his fingers within her dark silk hair. "Mm, I love your hair, it's so pretty."

"Finnick…" She sighed, tipping her head back. His hands moved without his permission, gliding across her soft, pure skin, from her shoulders, to the curves of her hips. He wanted to worship every contour of her body, to press kisses to every single inch of skin, to know the secrets of her flesh that even she had yet to discover.

"You're so beautiful, Annie." He murmured, kissing her ear gently, as he reached up to cup her tantalizing mounds.

"Finn!" She squeaked, going nearly rigid. He let go immediately; terrified that he had hurt her.

"Sorry, was that too rough?" He asked, concerned. Terrified he might have in some way caused her pain or discomfort. Instead she just shook her head and offered a small smile.

"No…no, it was fine. I just…I'm not used to it." She explained, and he nearly kicked himself. Of course. Of course she wasn't because he was the first one to ever touch her like this. The thought was as terrifying as it was tantalizing. He let his numb fingers work as they had before, feeling her, squeezing the supple mounds within his hands, marveling at how well they fit in his fingers, he worked them as he had grown to know through other touches, but marveled at how wonderful her voice sounded as she squeaked and gasped, her legs trembling.

"Does this feel good?" He asked, wanting to know, the selfish part of him needing to know if he was bringing her pleasure.

"Y-Yes. Are they…nnh…big enough?" She asked almost shyly and he couldn't help but smile as his mouth found its way to her neck.

"Of course they are. I know all some guys want are big boobs, but I like how slender you are." He told her, and nearly stood there shocked as she turned her head to touch his lips with hers.

Her lips were like the things dreams were made of, and her, soft luscious flesh was exactly what could make those dreams come true. He drank in her squeaks as he pressed against the shower wall, wanting more, needing more-

Her fingers ghosted his hardening length.

His whole body reacted, embarrassingly. It took everything he had not to thrust forward against her touch, his whole body aching for her soft fingers again. He was positively mortified, and moved away quickly, only to see Annie who was blushing scarlet and apparently equally mortified.

"Sorry…I…uh…" Finnick tried to come up with something, anything, but couldn't. How could he excuse this? It was his body's natural response as he was kissing his naked, gorgeous girlfriend. But she hated it, she was disgusted by it, as she took in the deep breath she was getting ready to reject him and-

"Do you want to go to bed?" She asked, calmly and Finnick tried not to stare at her. That was certainly not what he had expected.

"Yeah, That sounds great." Finnick agreed, not wanting to sound too excited. But he was excited. He doubted he had ever been so excited at the prospect of this before. He didn't even bother to think that she might think his room was messy, or worry about how sort of ridiculous it was to go straight from the shower to bed. He didn't care. All he wanted was her.

Finnick touched her shoulder, gently. She could tell him to stop whenever she wanted. But he needed to know this was fine. He needed to know this was everything she wanted.

"Are you ready for this? Because if you're not we don't have to." He told her, needing her to know that. She just shook her head with a smile.

"I'm ready, Finnick. I'm ready for this." She said, before closing the distance between them. He nearly groaned at the feeling, completely relief, as if all he had ever craved was right here in front of him. He kissed her desperately, loving the way she responded, the way she completely gave herself over to him, trusting him enough to lead her through this. He forced himself to pull his lips from hers, before kissing down her neck and to lavish the valley of her breasts.

He couldn't understand how no one had taken her before him, she was so perfect. The way she squeaked as he sucked on her perfectly sensitive buds, the way she squirmed, the way she tugged on his hair. He continued his journey down, kissing the flat plane of her stomach before saying in awe,

"God, you're so beautiful, Annie. Everything about you is so beautiful." He said, sounding a bit stupid, even to himself. Annie just covered her blushing with her hands.

"Stop it. When you say stuff like that I get embarrassed." She said, shyly. And sweet lord baby Jesus, he just wanted to ravish her right then and there. He just chuckled and tugged her hands away.

"Don't hide away from me, Annie." He said, not wanting her to hide away because he wanted to savor everything about her in these moments. She just gave a fake-annoyed look.

"You've already got me in bed, what else are you trying to butter me up for?" Annie asked jokingly, and Finnick couldn't suppress his laughter.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed by the truth." He told her, and she ruffled his hair as his hands settled on her thighs, suddenly remembering something important. "Ann, do you touch yourself?"

Annie flushed even redder and stuttered out a halting response. God, she was so pure. She didn't even touch herself. Even though he shouldn't be thinking it, but he couldn't help but find glee in corrupting her.

"Then it might hurt if I put my fingers in right away. Is it okay if I use my tongue first?" He asked her as he tugged her legs apart, and God bless her heart he could already see her eyes growing wide.

"But Finn…it's…" Annie said worriedly, and he knew what she was worried about. That he was thinking of putting his mouth on her, that somehow she was dirty. If only she knew how pure she was, Finnick thought.

"Trust me, it'll feel good." He promised and trusting him she let him part her legs and kiss her most private part.

She squirmed a bit, before succumbing to the pleasure he was giving her. He had given girls head before, as more of an obligatory gesture after they had blown him, but he had never enjoyed it as much as he was right now. He was giving her this pleasure and the thought brought joy to his very essence. She gasped and moaned, becoming puddy as she gripped his hair as his tongue brought her closer and closer, and eventually over the edge.

She lay there, limp and spread for him, and he slid in a finger.

Almost immediately she stiffened and clenched down.

"Annie, you've got to try to loosen up, otherwise I can't prepare you properly." Finnick said gently and Annie bit her pretty lip, the distress in her features making him guilty.

"I-I'm sorry it's just-"

"I'm not mad at you, sweetheart." He said, kissing the inside of her thigh tenderly, "I know this is different and weird for you, but you've just got to trust me."

"I trust you." Annie said, and Finnick smiled before she added, "I love you."

"You too." Finnick said, gently, "Now relax."

It was easier said than done. She was wet, hot, and so very tight. She must've been telling the truth about never touching herself before, not that he minded the extra work. It was all worth it as he loosened her slowly, keeping her comfortable, eventually bringing her pleasure.

It was at this point, he was so hard that it nearly hurt. He needed relief, and knew that now, as she was prepped and as prepared as they'd ever be, he reached towards the dresser and quickly pulled on a condom. Then, he lay with her, skin on skin, close to her entrance. He looked at her, right into her green eyes that were bright with love and sweetness, and managed to ask one last time,

"Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm ready."

He pushed in.

She was so tight. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the feeling of her clenched around him. After more than a year without sex, he was certain he was about to be undone right then and there.

"God, you're so tight!" He gasped, everything was super sensitized, and he was so ready to thrust into her, hot delicious wetness, to claim what was his and only his-

"It hurts, Finn!" Annie sobbed, diamond rain teardrops shimmering in her eyes, like liquid stars not of pleasure but of pain. Finnick came back to himself in an instant and panicked. No, she hated it. He was hurting her. No, he had to put a stop to her pain, it was like a physical blow.

"If it hurts too bad-" He started to say but she just shook her head.

"No. Wait, please wait. Just…just let me get used to it." Annie whispered from trembling lips.

"Okay, Annie. Just tell me when." He said, and then went on to tell her how beautiful and loved she was. He loved her so much, that he would forsake his own pleasure, his everything, just to make her happy. He suckled on her breast and kissed her, in an attempt to distract her from the pain, (completely ignoring his own needs, because he could just get himself off later if she wanted to stop) which seemed to work as she pulled her lips away.

"Okay, you can move." She whispered, and Finnick kissed her again gently as he began to do so.

He moved gently and slowly, rhythmic thrusts that made quenched the desire that had boiling up within him all of this time. It was so good. He couldn't remember this ever feeling so good, and desiring her to feel good he curiously thrusted inside of her, trying to feel for her good spot.

Just when he was worried he wouldn't find it, she gasped and dug her nails into his back. He stilled, worried he had hurt her again, but to his surprise her hips bucked back against his, desperately trying to get him to hit one spot again. He did so, feeling her melt into his embrace, crying out in his ear, her arms wrapped around him so tight he believed he might get bruises.

It didn't matter, because they had finally become one. This was making love, with every thrust, every pant, every kiss, and gasp they grew closer together. The layers of skin and muscle that separated them disappeared and they became a single entity, melded together, soul-to-soul. Yes, this was making love. He had discovered another one of love's wonders, how it could turn the most basic of human needs into something more beautiful, pure, and real than anything else he had ever felt. And it was all thanks to the beautiful girl underneath him, the girl who he was bringing pleasure, the girl who loved him and he loved her.

"I-I'm so close, I'm so close Annie." Finnick said urgently, "Oh God, you're so beautiful, Annie."

"Finnick!" She cried, spasming around him and crashing over the edge with more force than he ever felt before in his entire life. Pleasure made his everything give out, and he lay there on top of her, breathless and dazed as he disposed of the condom and lay next to her.

He swallowed air, trying to regain his breath before he said in complete awe, "That was incredible. I don't think I've ever come so hard in my entire life."

She smiled back before wincing slightly as she looked down.

"I'm sorry, you're probably going to have to wash your sheets." She said, before clarifying with, "I'm…uh…bleeding."

"It's okay, wait, oh fuck you are bleeding. I'm sorry, I…" He quickly darted to the bathroom, ignoring the feeling that he had suddenly become boneless and came back with a wad of toilet paper. "Are you okay?"

"I just lost my virginity, Finnick. Bleeding happens with that. I'll be fine." Annie reassured him as she took the toilet paper, patting his arm as he sat back in bed with her. The nonchalant way she was talking at that moment worried him and he suddenly asked, terrified of her possible response,

"Was it okay?" He asked, hopefully. She seemed to ponder the question seriously for a moment, before suddenly speaking again.

"It hurt a lot, but I'll get used to it I think. It did feel good at the end, though," Annie said before seemingly coming to a conclusion. "I think the most important thing though, was that I was close to you. I think that was the special thing about it, and that's all that matters after all."

This girl would be his ruin. All he wanted now was to show her again and again how special she really made him feel. How loving and warm everything in the world seemed when she was with him. She was his everything, and soon he hoped that he would be able to show her that again and again.

"Well I like you." He said, jokingly, hoping she didn't catch the wavering tone of his voice.

"I like you more." Annie teased him leaning forward to let him kiss her again.

"I like you most." He said back, kissing her, hoping she could feel all of the love he felt for her in that kiss.

But surely the depth of his emotion couldn't be shown within one kiss, so he figured he'd have fun showing his love to her again and again.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay guys. Prom weekend happened, which consisted of: Prom, a bonfire in which we made smores and sang Disney songs until three in the morning, a sleep over, then The Great Gatsby. It's safe to say I had a blast.**

**Next chapter is the much anticipated start of the Baby Arch! I have an idea of a name, but if you guys have got anything I would love to hear it. Also, funny stories of babies/cravings would be much appreciated. I've gotten some good ones such as: Salsa, and sweet foods. Also, funny pregnancy stories, hit me up!**

**Also, question, do you guys like my double POV chapters? Or are they boring/redundant. I'd really like to know. **

**I hope you all enjoyed, I've been meaning to write this chapter for a while, and it organically occurred. And until next time~ OMGitsgreen**


	25. Wonder

_6 Years, 2 Months_

* * *

"Hey, can you help me with this?" Annie asked Finnick as she struggled to rip a particularly tough piece of tap. Finnick quickly took the roll of duct tape from her hands and ripped off a piece, jokingly kissing his bicep muscle.

They had spent most of the day beginning to pack, because they were planning on moving to their new home by the end of the week. By the time they had gotten home from their honeymoon, they had seriously committed to being homeowners, and with their fund already well underway and their credit good, they had easily gotten the mortgage.

"I think I might miss this place." Finnick said with a contemplative look around.

"What about it? The moldy bathroom or the off-white tiles?" Annie asked jokingly, while Finnick just sat down next to her, cross-legged and leaning against her.

"It was the first place where you ever said, 'Welcome, home'." He explained. "Unlike you, I have a tendency to feel nostalgic about things."

"You do have an amazing pair of rose-colored glasses sometimes." Annie agreed, as she filled up her box with books.

"I'd like to think I'm the romantic of the two of us."

"One of us needs to be." Annie said as she taped the previously mentioned box close, and he just squeezed her thigh.

"I would also like to say this was the place where you let me do all sorts of wild things to you. Though it will be great to make passionate love to you without having to worry about neighbors." Finnick hummed into her ear, she just batted off his hand with a chuckle.

"Right, right, of course." Annie said, before standing up, albeit a bit too fast. Vertigo hit her suddenly and she stumbled a bit, only to be caught.

"Woah. You okay, Ann?" Finnick said, as Annie steadied on her feet, the world still spinning a bit uncomfortably.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I just stood up a bit too fast." Annie explained, squeezing her eyes shut and blinking them back open and finding the dizzy spell mostly gone.

"If your not feeling well, you can just skip lunch with your friends, I'm sure they'd understand." Finnick told her, obviously a bit worried.

"No, no. I have to go. Don't worry. It's nothing." Annie reassured him, "Besides, I've been looking forward to seeing everyone."

"Alright, if you're sure." Finnick said, trying not to look concerned.

"Don't worry." She told him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm fine. Since when are you the worry wart?"

"As long as you're okay." Finnick said quietly, obviously letting her make the call. He gave her a quick peck on the top of her head as she went to go change out of her sweats and into something a bit more fashionable.

After the wedding, honeymoon, work, and with the entire hullabaloo that was finding a new home, she had scarcely been able to get together with her friends. She had seen them all around, said a few hellos, but she hadn't actually had any time to visit her friends. They had arranged a get together at their favorite restaurant, and were planning on a fun night out.

She hadn't been feeling her best the past couple days. Just being generally achy and a bit lethargic. She had found herself sleeping a bit later than usual, her stomach being off, and not being quite able to focus. It had been an extremely busy past couple of weeks, so she figured she had just come down with something as she tended to do during stressed times. Sometimes the best remedy was just getting out and doing something, so she gladly took the excuse to go out and give Finnick some peace and quite as he recovered from a hectic week at work.

She took a shower and blow-dried her hair, before changing into a pair of jean shorts, and a lightweight cream-colored blouse. In the muggy July weather, that sort of blouse was a prayer answered. She quickly accessorized with a pair of low-heeled platforms and bracelets, before hoping in the car to meet up with her friends.

Katniss's boyfriend Peeta had opened up a restaurant and bar, (Adorably named Everlark) which was enjoying very good commercial success. Peeta had filled the place with paintings, and retro decor leaving it a cool, trendy restaurant that the masses enjoyed. By the time she had rolled up, Katniss, Johanna, Delly, and Madge were already seated outside, sipping on strawberry daiquiris, pineapple mojitos, and long island ice teas.

"Annie-cakes!" Johanna called, and Annie chuckled as she sat down with them.

"Already drinking ladies?" Annie asked as Katniss gave a small smile.

"Peeta just hired a mixologist, so we were giving him a bit of a test run." She explained, "Want a strawberry daiquiri? I know it's your favorite."

Normally she would have said yes, but suddenly she was feeling a bit under the weather she turned down the drink instead for some water, as they put in their orders and waited for the food to come out. They had all generally agreed on Annie being the DD tonight.

"So tell me, how's married life Mrs. Annie Odair?" Delly asked, obviously interested before Johanna snorted.

"I bet the curtain's open and she's ready to divorce his ass." Johanna joked and Annie just chuckled.

"Besides the name change, there really hasn't been much that has changed." Annie explained, "I glad though, I didn't want anything to change."

"How about the honeymoon? I'm sure you crazy kids kept busy." Madge said, fluttering her eyes suggestively. Annie tried not to blush like Katniss was doing at that moment and instead cleared her throat.

"We had a great time, thank you for asking. The weather was really nice and we had a lot of fun exploring all of the areas around my Godmother's house. "

"Annie, you're literally no fun. What about the gritty sex facts? As your friend I cannot stand that you may be depriving us of important details!" Johanna half shouted, making Annie want to sink into the ground as multiple people stared at them as they passed by.

"If you have to know, yes, we did have sex, and it was very fine thank you." She said shortly, causing Johanna to break into laughter the other girls shared.

"Well, we've all been getting ready because it seems like marriage season has started." Delly said, giving Katniss a little nudge. In Katniss's defense, she looked as clueless as Annie did.

"Why do you say that?" Katniss asked, frowning while Delly rolled her eyes.

"Peeta looks ready to pop the question any day now. Duh." Delly said as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. Johanna and Madge nodded vigorously as Katniss turned as red as a tomato.

"That isn't-we're not- ugh." Katniss spluttered, which only increased their laughter.

"Listen, Brainless, just go with the goddamn flow why don't ya? You've got a luscious piece of Golden Boy ass in there, who also wants to get with you. So just let him get with you. Don't think about all of the what-if bullshit, just do it." Johanna said, stabbing her finger in Katniss's direction.

"Johanna Mason, dispensing life lessons at your expense since 1990." Annie said while taking a sip of water.

"Don't you be sassy with me, Annabel Cresta. I'm wise beyond my years. You might as well, slap a number on me and call me a Magic Eight ball."

"Oh I'm never sassy. Please, don't mind me, continue." Annie said with a hum, again taking another sip.

"Oh, food's here." Madge said, as a waiter brought all of their plates and put them down in front of them.

Annie had ordered the chicken francaise which came with garlic mashed, broccoli, and a slice of home made bread, and God did it look delicious. Peeta was possibly one of the best cooks she knew, and the chicken was wafting the scent of lemon and herbs. She took a bite, and groaned as the meat flaked off, juice and tender.

Another bite.

Another bite.

Suddenly the meat tasted strange in her mouth. Not just strange herb strange, but down right revolting. Her stomach turned, and she gagged and swallowed trying to keep the bile from erupting out of her throat.

"Annie, are you okay? You just went green." Delly asked concerned.

"I'm going to be sick!" She exclaimed, and suddenly a wastebasket was shoved in front of her face. Being unable to stop it, she vomited.

"Girl, are you okay?" Johanna asked concerned, quickly bending down by her to pat her back.

"My water…can I get my water?" She croaked, and Katniss quickly handed her the glass of water.

"Was the chicken bad?" Katniss asked concerned.

"No, no. I've been feeling ill. Must have the flu." Annie muttered, "Ugh. God, I hate throwing up."

"You should go home, Annie. If you're really not well." Madge said gently.

"I…I guess." Annie said, severely disappointed.

"Don't worry, Ann. When you're feeling better, we can go out again. Just focus on getting better. Are you okay to get home?" Delly asked, and Annie nodded.

"Yeah, just feeling really disgusting." Annie said, getting up and putting her money on the table. "I'm sorry, guys."

"It's okay. Just go home and rest up. Get Finnick to give you some good loving, that's always the best remedy." Johanna said, clapping her shoulder, and with a weak smile she left for her car.

Annie hated being sick. She hated the bone deep sense of weakness she felt. She hated the tiredness, and most definitely the nausea. She hated feeling as if she was being defeated. Annie always wanted to be doing something, whether it was working, going out with her friends, or reading a good book snuggled next to Finnick. With the lethargy that had overcome her, she felt listless, she felt useless. And more importantly, by trying to push herself to do something, she had actually gotten sick.

She was mortified, actually beyond mortified, and more than that she was frustrated. She just wanted to not be so ill anymore.

She got back to the apartments, and went straight through her door. Finnick sat up on the couch, holding a beer in one hand, a remote in the other, and a baseball game on the screen.

"You're home early. What happened?" Finnick asked and Annie hung her purse along side their jackets.

"I got sick." She answered shortly.

"Are you okay?" Finnick asked, setting down his beer. "Maybe you should lay down."

"I don't want to lay down, I'm so tired of laying down and doing nothing!" She snapped, suddenly infuriated at the sight of dirty dishes, Finnick's on the table. She grabbed them and brought them over to the sink, scrubbing them clean. "Goddamn it, Finnick! Why do you always leave your dirty dishes on the table! We aren't barbarians!"

"Stop freaking out. I was going to get them later." Finnick said with a snort. She slammed down the fork she was holding into the sink.

"I come home, sick, and all I see is you lazing around on the couch not even cleaning up your own stupid messes, of course I'm mad! I'm not your maid! Or did you just magically expect all of this to be cleaned up?" She said with a sarcastic snap to her tone, Finnick went a little red with anger.

"I never implied that! I'm sorry I left my plates on the table for five minutes." He said before hissing under his breath, "Damn, you'd thought I'd killed someone."

"Why do you always do this to me! You always just leave stuff around for me to take care of! I'm sick of it. Why are you so inconsiderate!" She shouted, and Finnick stood up.

"What is your problem?! You've been acting hissy all week!" Finnick shouted back, "Look, I'm sorry if I forgot to clean up after myself, but don't lecture me as if you're absolutely perfect or something!"

Annie, suddenly at the peak of all of her frustration burst into bizarre tears. She was suddenly sobbing so hard that she had to hold onto the counter for support as she nearly threw up again into the sink. Finnick was immediately at her side, a comforting hand on her lower back rubbing small circles.

"Annie, sh. Sh, what's wrong?" Finnick asked, totally concerned (if not confused) as Annie turned and buried her tear stained face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She sobbed, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay. We all lose our tempers sometimes, it happens." He said, gently kissing her forehead, and then her lips. They stood like that for a few minutes, Finnick gently kissing her, his lips comforting hers with every warm press, but eventually by the way his hands wandered she could tell he was hoping for make-up sex.

Annie sighed and detangled herself from his arms.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I'm just not in the mood right now." She said quietly, touching his arm. "I'm just not feeling like myself."

"Yeah, I realized that when you started acting psychotic." He joked before asking, "What's wrong? Still got the flu?"

"I dunno. I've just been all achy, and feeling yucky, and my stomach's been off the past couple of days." She explained, sniffing and then turning back to the sink to attempt to fill up the dishwasher. Finnick smiled in understanding.

"Period problems? It's okay, I get it." Finnick said patting her arm.

Period problems.

Suddenly it hit her like a brick. The revelation came with such force that the breath was nearly knocked out of her and she dropped the pan, which clattered to the floor with a loud clang that nearly caused Finnick to jump out of his skin.

"Woah, Annie! You okay?" Finnick asked, but Annie had no time to answer him because she was desperately trying to count.

"What day was our wedding?" Annie asked, wracking her brain and counting on her fingers.

"The twelfth. Why? What's going-" Finnick started to ask, but only to be cut off as Annie held up her hand.

"I need you to shut up for a minute, Finnick." She told him, going over to the calendar, flipping through it, checking, double checking, triple checking, quadruple checking before releasing a harsh breath and muttering more to herself then to Finnick, "I'm late."

"Late for what? Annie, what's going on?" Finnick asked, confused, annoyed, and concerned.

"I'm late, Finnick. _My period is late_." Annie said with a bit of force. "As in, I'm going to go take a test right now."

Finnick's eyes went as wide as saucers as the weight of what she was saying just hit him with colossal force.

"Oh, oh, _oh_!" He said, a bit pale, "Yeah. Yeah, go do that."

Annie walked into the bathroom on legs that felt like Jell-O. She ripped open the box of tests (tests she had bought for precaution but had never actually thought of using) with trembling fingers, and before she lost the nerve she popped one open and took it.

She waited the agonizing few minutes until finally a pink plus sign appeared.

Pink plus. Positive. Oh God, I'm pregnant. Annie thought, her head spinning. It all made sense. The nausea, the aversions, the dizziness. It was all because she was pregnant. How could she have missed it? How could she have not known? How could she not know she was pregnant? Pregnant, pregnant with Finnick's-

Her hands immediately pressed over her stomach as a tidal wave of emotion crashed over her. She was pregnant. A baby was growing inside of her, another life; another person was inside of her. A baby made with Finnick, a baby created from their love. She couldn't hold back her sobs of terrified elation, and at the sound of her crying Finnick burst into the bathroom.

"Annie what is it-"

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. Oh Finnick, we're going to have a baby." She said grasping his face and kissing him, not caring if she was an absolute mess. He kissed her back fiercely, hands on her hips. When she pulled away he was smiling a smile that looked as if it would split his face right in two.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, you're pregnant." He said, picking her up and spinning her, kissing her neck while he was at it.

"I'm sorry I was all weird."

"It's okay, it was because you're pregnant. Annie, we're going to have a baby!"

"That would be what being pregnant entails." Annie joked weakly as Finnick put her down.

"Don't go being sarcastic right now. Today's one of the happiest days of my life." Finnick laughed with a kiss so warm and sweet that she almost melted, before kneeling down and lifting up her shirt to kiss the flat plane of her stomach, before resting his cheek against it. "And you're the reason why, little Annie."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Annie asked, running her fingers through his soft curls.

"I don't. I don't care a single bit. It could be a Little Annie or a Finnick Jr., I don't care. I'll still love them just as much." He sighed, his arms wrapped around her waist before saying with a voice cracking with emotion, "I love this baby. I love our baby."

Annie had once heard somewhere that a man didn't become a father until his child was born. But the Finnick she saw right now was so in love that it brought tears to her eyes as well. Finnick was meant to be a father, it had always been a dream of his, she had known. Even though they hadn't exactly planned it, and maybe it wasn't a convenient time, but it didn't matter because when did convenience really matter? All that mattered was this, Finnick pressed against her, and the child lovingly nestled within her, between them. A child made of them, Finnick's baby, her baby, their baby.

"I love you." Annie whispered, kneeling down with him on the tile floor. "I love you so much."

He kissed her, a kiss sweeter than any other she had ever known.

* * *

Two days later she was in the practitioner's office with Finnick, who gently squeezed her hand every few moments. The door opened, and Dr. Lace (she preferred if her patients called her Dr. Cecelia) walked in, wearing a doctor's coat and carrying a clipboard. She sat down across from them in a rolly chair and smile.

"Well, congratulations. You are most definitely pregnant, Mrs. Odair." She said and Finnick gave a laugh and squeezed her hand, which she squeezed back.

"How far along am I?" Annie asked, and Dr. Cecelia flipped through her chart.

"Based on what you've told me and what your symptoms are, I'd put you at about 5 weeks. A loose estimation gives you a due date of about April 12th." Dr. Cecelia said before saying jokingly, "Now I have some questions I need to be answered, and they are just protocol. I'm not trying to interrogate both of you."

"Alright." Annie said with a small smile.

"Do you have any history of sexually transmitted diseases?" Dr. Cecelia asked.

"No."

"Chronic illnesses and drugs used to treat them?"

"I have GAD. I was on Prozac, but about a year ago I stopped the medication and have been successfully treated with therapy." Annie explained, and Dr. Cecelia nodded and wrote that down.

"Do anxiety and other psychological disorders run in your family?"

"Anxiety disorders and depression, yes." Annie admitted, feeling a bit defeated. Suddenly wondering if her faulty history would some day taint her beautiful baby.

"It's okay, Annie. That is fairly common, and knowledge is the key. Your child will have a much better chance if they do develop a disorder of successful treatment because you know." Dr. Cecelia said gently, Finnick rubbed her leg comfortingly. "Any drug allergies?"

"No."

"Drug use, drinking, or smoking?"

"No."

"Any genetic or chromosomal disorders within the family?"

"No."

"Have you recently had any infections, rashes, or viruses?"

"No." Annie answered and Dr. Cecelia nodded before turning to Finnick.

"Now how about you, Mr. Odair? Do you have any history of sexually transmitted diseases?"

"Nope." Finnick said a bit cheerfully.

"Chronic illnesses and drugs used to treat them?" Dr. Cecelia asked and Finnick shook his head. "Drug use, drinking, or smoking?"

"I had a…stint of unsavory behavior when I was fourteen and fifteen." Finnick said, clearing his throat. "Drank a lot, did pain killers, smoked pot, and engaged in general deviancy. No relapses for ten years though."

"Good to know." Dr. Cecelia said with a nod of her head. "Thank you for being honest. Any genetic or chromosomal disorders that run in your family?"

"No."

"Okay. Now, normally we don't have a prenatal appointment until you are about eight weeks, but since this was a surprise pregnancy I know you probably have questions you would like for me to answer. So please, go ahead." Dr. Cecelia said, leaning back, and Annie sighed.

"Yes, I'm not on any vitamins. Should I be prescribed for some?"

"Of course, it's hard for all women to get all the minerals and vitamins a growing baby needs. I'll prescribe you some prenatal vitamins, which you can pick up at your local pharmacy." Dr. Cecelia said, scribbling down something on her clipboard.

"How about what foods I should eat and what foods I should avoid?"

"Stay clear of deli meats, hot dogs, and pate unless steaming hot. As you probably know pregnant women have a much higher risk of listeriosis. Fish is very good for you because it has omega 3s, but make sure you are eating fish that doesn't have high mercury reading, so fish like tuna and swordfish might not be your safest bet. But try to get in the fiber, Vitamin D, and calcium. Also, make sure to exercise. Swimming would be my number one recommendation because it's low strain on the joints."

"Okay." Annie said with a nervous swallow, Dr. Cecelia reached out to grasp her hand.

"You're nervous, of course. I understand. I have three children of my own, and I felt nervous every single time. It's completely natural, and know that you can always call me if you have any other questions. Now how about you, Mr. Odair? Any final questions?"

"Um, how about sex?" Finnick asked hopefully and Dr. Cecelia smiled.

"You're fine all the way until her water breaks. However, be careful with oral sex not to blow in air, as rarely it could cause and air embolism." Dr. Cecelia said before crossing her legs, "If that's it, I'll see you again for your first-trimester combined screening."

So they left with a prescription in hand. They idly chatted as they went to the pharmacy, sang along to the stupid songs on the radio, but no matter what she did her hand always found it's way over her stomach, and Finnick's followed. The way he smiled at her, as if she had single-handedly made the world a fantastic place by simply existing made her nearly choke up. But maybe she was making the world better, because of the little child inside of her, a mesh-mash of everything her and Finnick would be coming into the world in a few months. Who knew what possibilities lay ahead for him? For them?

All she knew was that it would have never been possible without Finnick.

* * *

That night Annie lay in bed with Finnick spent and deliriously happy as he stroked the plane of her stomach with trembling fingers.

"You're so beautiful, Annie." He whispered against her sweat-damp skin. Annie hummed and met his lips in a kiss.

"I don't feel beautiful. I still feel yucky and sick."

"Well, you are beautiful. Our baby has the most beautiful mother on the face of the planet. Hopefully our little Annie looks just like you."

"If we are having a girl, we will not be naming her Annie. I am putting my foot down on that one." Annie said with a sigh as Finnick chuckled.

"If it's a boy, can we pretty please name him Finn Jr.?" He asked with giant puppy dog eyes. Annie rolled her own eyes in response.

"No. We are not naming our poor maybe-son Finnick Jr.-" She broke off in the middle of her sentence as Finnick licked her cheek and she tried to push him away and released a squeal of disgust. "EW! Finn-Finnick stop!"

"Aw, come on baby, you know you love me." Finnick laughed and Annie grabbed a pillow and brought it down on Finnick's head.

"I would love you a lot more if you weren't getting saliva on my face." Annie said wiping her cheek with her arm. Finnick burst out into maniacal chuckles that caused Annie to repeated bash him over the head with the pillow.

"Ow! Annie, stop!" Finnick said, grabbing one of his pillows and smacking her with it, causing her to hit back.

"No, you stop." Annie said and their spontaneous pillow war continued until Finnick pinned her down underneath him, both of them nearly choking on their laughter.

"We're…aha…going to be the best parents ever." Finnick said, wiping at the tears in his eyes. "I so cannot wait to embarrass my child at school functions." Finnick finished and Annie sighed.

"You are an overly excitable man-child." She informed him and he leaned down to kissed her as he lay down next to her.

"Of course, that's why you love me." Finnick said resting his chin on his hand with a goofy grin on his face.

"I love you for more reasons than that." Annie told him, and he smiled yet again.

"I love you too sweetums, and let's not forget you Finn Jr.!" He said kissing her stomach, but also licking it making her try to wiggle and claw her way out of his embrace.

"We are not naming our son Finn Jr.!"

* * *

**DAH DAH! The pregnancy reveal chapter! (By some miracle this chapter is done on schedule) How will everyone else take the news? I guess we'll just have to wait until the next installment of the Baby Arch.**

**I'm guessing you guys already know that Annie and Finnick are having a boy. (I'm following canon…for at least the first one) And no, I am not naming their child Finn Jr. But, I am open to suggestions for names.**

**Citing the source www. pregnancy .com. Thank you so much for having so much useful information that I'll definitely be using in the near future.**

**Song of the week: Wonder by Emeli Sande**

**Question, do any of you actually listen to the songs I put as titles? If so, tell me if you think I have a strange taste in music.**

**Please review/fav/alert if you haven't already. This chapter is dedicated to my great fanfiction friend sohypothetically, thanks for being so encouraging and check out her fic Girls Night Out, which is basically the hilarious misadventures of Johanna and Co. (and tell her I sent you). Until next time~ OMGitsgreen**


	26. Into the Past

_Finnick's Story_

* * *

Finnick fell in love for the first time with a girl in his first grade class. Though now he had a hard time recalling her face, and couldn't even remember her name, he did remember she had pretty red hair that her mother lovingly tied up with blue ribbons, and she had a lunch box with all of the Disney Princesses on it. He was shy around her, barely able to conjure up the ability to speak around her, but somehow he managed to muster up the courage to slip a poem into her cubby.

It was a stupid little poem, written haphazardly with a giant pencil and on that yellow paper with the gigantic lines, but it was heart-felt. It went something like: Roses are red, violets are blue, I think you're pretty, and love you too. He had been proud of his work, and went home that way hoping she would respond the same way too. Things did not work out that way. Unfortunately, as everyone quickly discovered who it was who put the poem in her cubby, and after they teased her she quickly announced to everyone in the whole class that she hated him. So, he went home that night to an empty house and cried as he tried to swallow the peanut butter sandwich he had made for himself for dinner.

The second time he fell in love was much later. Not that it could probably be considered love. No, his love for Johanna Mason was much different. It was a necessity, not the aching, broken longing he had always felt but something purely instinctual. She let him fuck her, bury himself deep inside of her; she let him squeeze her so tight that her bones cracked and popped. Her nails dug and tore at his skin, clawing away his tainted skin and revealing the abyss within him. Her mouth devoured his skin, kissing him so hard that she would certainly suck the marrow from his bones. As he sunk deeper and deeper into corruption, she was always there.

"He's as dead as a doorknob, Odair." Johanna said, giving the dead guy a kick for good measure, the sound of his name jolting Finnick from his thoughts. Trying to regain some of his composure he took a drag of his joint, letting the chemical relaxation seep into his lungs.

"Got anything on him?" He asked, and Johanna quickly searched through his pockets, fishing out a wallet which she flicked open.

"Richard Johnson died a dirt-poor fucker." She said, unceremoniously throwing the empty wallet upon Richard Johnson. Finnick raised up his joint in mock salute.

"To Richard Johnson, Jesus will love you more than anyone else on Earth, you dumb bastard." He said before taking another drag. Johanna grabbed the joint out of his hand and sat next to him on the bed. He looked at the dead body, unable to look away from Richard Johnson's pale face, his rigid limbs that had certainly begun to go into rigor mortis. They had found him here, dead from OD a few minutes ago.

"You look deep in thought, Odair. What's up?" Johanna asked and Finnick shrugged.

"Have you ever dreamed of death?" Finnick asked Johanna who snorted.

"What? You mean those tacky dreams where a murderer chases you and you wake up right when the ax is coming down to sever your face in half?" Johanna asked handing back the joint and Finnick took a long drag.

"No, I mean like actually dying. Feeling numbness spreading into all of your limbs as every organ shuts down, letting the darkness come and swallow you, and then…nothingness. Absolute nothingness, endless darkness. Those dreams are the best kind." He said blowing smoke rings into the air.

"Have I told you that you're fucked up lately?" Johanna asked with a disgusted look upon her face and Finnick shrugged.

"Like twenty minutes ago, yes."

"Let me remind you. You're fucked up, Odair." Johanna said, and Finnick shrugged. Johanna suddenly leaned in close pushing the hair from his forehead. "And you look like shit. Have you, like, not slept in a week?"

"I slept on Tuesday." Finnick said shortly tossing the finished joint on the ground, "It's been raining all week. I can't sleep when it's raining."

"You don't sleep anyways." Johanna dismissed him, before massaging his thigh. "Come on, Odair. Let me tire you out."

"If we get caught fucking in the same room as a corpse that won't look good." Finnick observed, but Johanna threw her head back and laughed.

"Then we don't get caught. We won't ever get caught, Finnick, because no one cares about what you and I do. No one cares about us. Nobody. You and I? We're on our own." She told him, lips claiming his for a moment. He suddenly couldn't stand the taste of those contemptuous lips any longer, and moved his head to the side as he rejected them.

"I don't want to kiss you." He told her flatly, as she pushed him underneath her.

"Good. I don't want to kiss you either." She informed him, pulling down his pants, her tongue like acid as it burned its way down his abs and to his dick. It wasn't really about foreplay, she just wanted to get him up, and it worked. This allowed her to impale herself with little effort.

The fucking was hard and fast. She clenched around him, pleasing him in a bestial way, a way in which the pleasure allowed him to momentarily forget the emptiness inside of him. He roughly squeezed her ass, as she dug her nails into his chest. He should feel more, he thought almost dully as he watched her short hair stick to her skin, but he didn't know what else he should feel. The void had leeched him of all of that.

She came, wrestling out his own orgasm, wrenching it forcefully from his body, as he lay there limp and listless.

"I should feel more." Finnick observed quietly, as Johanna put her clothing back on. She looked at him, the silvery scars across her wrists caught in the cold apathetic light, butterfly bruises upon her back.

"Have you ever felt anything?" Johanna asked back.

"I don't know."

"Did you ever love anyone?"

"I don't know." He lied.

"I can't give you any of the things you're looking for." She warned him, and he looked at her.

"I didn't think I was. Looking for something, that is."

"You're looking for something, Odair. I see it in your eyes."

"Are you looking for something?"

"Everyone wants something."

"I scare myself sometimes."

Johanna looked at the dead guy on the floor with a thoughtful look.

"Don't we all, Odair…don't we all."

* * *

Mr. Hebert was the hulking mass of a man. Finnick didn't know what had attracted him to social work, but he looked more like he should be in the Marines then anywhere else. He had a bulldog face, piercing grey eyes, and biceps that could snap a neck in half.

Mr. Hebert tapped his pen upon his desk and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Why do you insist on rejecting all of the help that is offered to you?" Mr. Hebert asked, and Finnick gave a laugh.

"Help? What help? Self-serving idiots, idealists with their heads so far up their asses that they never knew what I looked like, and assholes looking for bigger checks. Those were the people you put me with. No way in hell was I going to sit around and wait for the shit to hit the fan." Finnick snorted while Mr. Hebert just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you under the impression that everyone is just using each other for means to an end?" He asked and Finnick shrugged.

"Sure."

"What do you want then?" Mr. Hebert asked, obviously interested.

"I wanted love. Now I'm not so sure."

"Love?"

"I always thought that if I tried hard enough, my mom would come around, you know? I tried so hard. I thought that maybe one day she would realize that she didn't need the drugs to make her happy. I was there. I would love her. But she never did. Instead, she sold my backside for a bag of ice. That's what life is." Finnick explained sharply.

Mr. Hebert sighed and shook his head as he suddenly stamped a paper.

"You were dealt a tough card, kid. No one's arguing. No one's calling it fair. But you're better than this." He said, motioning to the room. "So I'm giving you one last chance."

"Another foster home?" Finnick asked.

"Her name is Margarita Vasquez. She's a seasoned veteran of the program. You won't be able to get jack shit past her. Don't forget. This is your last chance. Don't screw this up, Odair." He warned before Finnick was dismissed from the room.

Last chance. He wondered how long this time was going to last. He figured, as long as he played his cards right, he'd be all right. He'd be good for the first couple months, get her to relax the rules a little bit, and he could get away with anything. A pretty face always led people astray.

So the next day he went to Margarita Vasquez's house with his social worker Ms. McKay.

Mrs. Vasquez's home was a few streets down from Panem Lake. A small place, with its Christmas lights still up. In the snow it glowed like a little ornament radiating warm, inviting light upon the fresh layer of snow. Finnick grabbed his minimal belongings from the trunk of Ms. McKay's trunk, and trudged up to the door along with Ms. McKay shivering in his light sweatshirt.

Ms. McKay rang the doorbell and immediately the door opened.

Mrs. Vasquez was a slightly bent older woman. She was wrinkled and folded, and her eyes were a sharp green, so piercing that they almost looked right through him. Her grey hair was braided over one shoulder, sandals upon her feet, and an apron covered in flour was upon her.

"You must be the Ms. McKay I spoke to over the phone, it's a pleasure." Mrs. Vasquez said her voice lit with a Mexican accent. Ms. McKay smiled and took her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Margarita. Now, this is your new foster, Finnick Odair." She said, motioning to him. Woodenly Finnick stuck out his hand, which Mrs. Vasquez grasped. Her fingers were long and wrinkled, but held a strong grip. From her expression he could tell she was already sizing him up, as if she knew exactly what he was going to do.

No. She wasn't going to be tricked by him. She was an adversary completely out of his league, a video game boss he would need cheats to beat.

"Come on inside, you must be cold." She said, giving him a little tug into the house. Ms. McKay laughed and followed him in.

The house was as warm and inviting as if had looked from the outside. It was filled with warmth. The walls were painted rich reds, comforting oranges, and sunlight yellows, floor was a warm hardwood layered with rugs, the furniture was mismatched and layered with homespun quilts, pictures upon the wall showed a large family with faces bursting with smiles, while the kitchen was full of dried herbs and potpourri, wafting scents of hearty meat and spices as a stew bubbled upon the stove.

This was an alien territory. Finnick felt wholly unsuited to be in this place. This old woman probably had family, loving grandchildren who spent nights upstairs in the room when they didn't want to go home, why would she want a person like him staying here. Did his stupid social worker think that immersing him in a family environment was the key to treatment? All it did was make him feel completely out of place and uncomfortable.

She walked out of the kitchen for a moment, getting rid of her apron before she looked him over. She gave a sigh and a 'tut', as she looked straight into his eyes. He squirmed, unused to such a strong gaze.

"Do you own a comb, boy?" She asked, He glared at her and reached up to touch his hair, which was shorter on the sides and longer on the top, curly and sticking up perfectly messy just like girls liked it.

"Of course."

"Do you use it?"

"Yes."

"Well, you look ridiculous." Margarita said with finality, making Finnick jerk in his seat. No one talked to him like that. He was Finnick Odair. No one had the balls to cross him the wrong way. But somehow, this old lady had, and did.

"Well I think you look ridiculous." Finnick said, seething. Maybe he should have gone to juvie.

"I've heard kindergarteners with better comebacks." She said with a roll of her eyes, before returning to her cooking and speaking so briskly that Finnick had a hard time keeping up, "My name is Margarita Angelina Vasquez, but I like to be called Mags. I'm seventy-three years old. I speak English only sometimes and Spanish the rest of the time. I hope you like spicy food, because that's the way I cook. Be good, do your homework, your curfew is ten thirty during the week, twelve on the weekends, and oh, do you like tacos?"

"Tacos? Um yeah…why?" Finnick asked, confused and feeling like his head was spin off. At his expression obviously clueless expression she laughed, a noise that softened the green of her eyes and crinkled her crow's feet.

"Because I like tacos. I cook tacos every Wednesday, because when you're old like me, you shouldn't have to waste your time with things you don't like. So, don't waste my time, boy." She joked, and Finnick felt, for the first time in a long time, something fluttering in his chest and it completely threw Finnick off guard, and he didn't like surprises one tiny bit.

Maybe he was coming down with the flu.

She served them both what she explained to be homemade bread and pork stew, simmered with spices and vegetables, in a thick sauce. It was as delicious as it was painful to eat, the spices dancing across his going-numb tongue, the pork tender and melting in his mouth from hours of bubbling, but he couldn't remember ever having something that tasted so good. He had mostly lived off of dollar menus and whatever he could scrounge up from a Wal-Mart Superstore. He had lived his life, not really finding pleasure in food, but seeing it as a necessity. But this? This was a religious experience.

He considered the idea of staying as long as she continued to make such amazing food. Then again, as soon as the social worker was gone she probably would serve him prison food. It had happened before.

Ms. McKay left with an encouraging smile and pat, and soon Finnick was left sitting at the table. Mags motioned to his bag.

"Would you like to see your room?" Mags asked, and Finnick gave her a snarky smile.

"Is it a cupboard under the stairs?"

"Well, look at you and your sass. Isn't that adorable?" Mags said in a demeaning manner before rolling her eyes, "No. It's a bedroom upstairs. Come on then."

She began to briskly walk up the stairs, Finnick following after. She stopped to tell him where the bathroom was, what the other rooms in the house were, before stopping in front of another door.

"This is your room. I didn't know what colors you like, since you didn't fill that part out on the form. So, I just had to guess." Mags said as she opened the door.

The walls were painted a dark blue, while the bed had white sheets and green blankets and quilts. The desk and chair on the side of the room were a dark mahogany, which matched the side table by the bed. He threw his bag upon the bed, and Mags looked at him.

"Is that all you have?" She asked him and he shrugged. "We'll have to go shopping for more clothes then. You at least need a jacket and few other shirts. And how long have you had those jeans? They barely fit you, and they look like they've gone through the sewers."

"Why even bother?" Finnick snapped, "It's not like I'll be sticking around for too long."

"That's what you think. Humor an old woman and let me dress you properly." Mags said, none of that humor touching her eyes. Those eyes continued to pierce him, reminded him, _this is your last chance._

He wondered if his eyes told her that he knew.

* * *

Finnick had always hated school.

He wasn't good at it, first off, and secondly he hated people his own age. (Actually, he hated everyone but that was beside the point.) Kids his own age never seemed to have any idea about how good their stupid lives were. They had been silver spoon fed, and rejected those silver spoons as if they were plagued. It infuriated Finnick beyond belief, that they didn't grasp how good their lives were. That they complained when their parents showed up to school functions, or when they left notes in their lunches, even though Finnick would have killed to have had his mother do those things for him. Also, he didn't fit in. His clothes weren't right. His attitude wasn't right. Nothing about him was right.

That was true, until he had moved to Mags's district and had started to go to school there. He had hit his growth spurt. He had gotten tall, gotten wide-shouldered, and sun tanned, and had gotten downright gorgeous. People that would have avoided him like the plague now crowded around him. Girls who would have scorned him, now cuddled up to him because bad boys were attractive and somehow they could save him and turn him good, so even if he treated them like shit they still came back. He found a crowd, of boys from well-to-do families that he got along with because he got along much better with people who knew their lives were good. Socially, school got better. Much, much better. Even though everyone was so shallow that just because he had gotten good-looking he had become popular, he wasn't a loser any more. He was the biggest kid on the playground, and no one was going to push him around.

Those were the thoughts in mind when he was loitering around the park. As he did that a bunch of kids his age, the assholes that thought they were gangster jumped him.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." The obvious leader of the little group sneered. "Finnick Odair. Enjoying life in the good District?"

"Leave me alone." Finnick said shortly, "I didn't come looking for trouble."

"Leave him alone Will, it's not like he can do anything. He'll just lay down and take it, just like when his tweaker mommy made him her dealer's bitch." Another kid laughed, and this time Finnick got in his face, blood boiling.

"Take that back." He warned him, "Or I'll kill you."

"Ooooooh. Odair's getting angry, ain't that sweet?" Another one of the kids asked, putting his grimy hand on his shoulder, which Finnick smacked away harshly.

"Don't touch me." He hissed. All of the kids, at the sight of his anger just pressed forward, eager for a fight. "Don't fucking touch me."

"The more he fights the more he cares."

"The little faggot probably liked it. He probably begged for that dealer's cock."

"_Shut up!_" Finnick roared, before one of the kids got right up in his face.

"Do you want another cock up your ass that bad, Odair?" The kid asked, rancid breath blown right in his face. Finnick was beyond enraged and his fist came forward, smashing into the idiot's face. His fists kept coming down, again and again and again, he wanted this dumb kid dead, he wanted him to bleed. What did they know? What gave them the right to talk about him like that?

The other kids in the group reveled in the chance to fight, they yanked Finnick off the half-unconscious douche bag he had been giving an ass kicking and began to punch and kick him. They kicked him until he stayed down, until Finnick's blood painted the pavement, and then ran away, whooping and hollering at their fake victory.

Finnick dragged himself to his feet, wiping away the blood from his split lip and began limping away. He didn't want to go back to Mags's house yet. Not when he was so ruffed up. But he didn't really seem to have much of a choice. He didn't know where else he could possibly go. So Finnick hoped Mags wasn't home when he got back, so he could change, bandage up, and try to get his clothes into the washing machine and get the blood out so she wouldn't suspect much. However she was home, and looked at him in shock as he limped through the front door.

"Finnick! Where have you-Finnick, what happened?" Mags asked, rushing to him touching his arm. He immediately yanked his arm out of her touch and looked at the floor.

"Some idiots jumped me." He explained, "I'm going to go lay down."

"No you're not. You're bleeding everywhere, and you're getting a black eye. Sit down." She ordered, and he found himself doing just that.

She came back from the bathroom with a first aid kit and immediately began to put disinfectant on his bloodied knuckles as he held in his hisses of pain. As she wrapped them, she looked up at him.

"Does it hurt?" She asked quietly, and he realized that she wasn't just talking about his injuries.

"I'm fine." He said shortly.

"No, you're not." Mags informed him.

"I'm used to it."

"Just because you're used to it, doesn't mean you're fine with it." Mags, said, with gentle fingers touching his face. "They hurt you."

"How do you know I'm not fine with it? I'm completely fine. So a couple douche bags got the better of me? So what?" Finnick said, having a little panic attack because Mags could see right through him.

"I know you know that's not what I meant. They hurt you here." She touched that old, weathered hand over his heart. "And you hold it all inside of you. You bottle it deep in here, along with everything else, so that you never feel hurt. But being hurt is okay. If you feel pain, you can heal."

"You're wrong." He said, trying to control his voice.

"You know I'm right."

"Why do you know so much? You're a fucking old lady in her dumpy house! How can you understand me better than myself?!" Finnick demanded.

"Because, I, too, have been lost before." She said, touching his face. "You can let yourself feel, at least when you're with me. I understand how hard it is, I know. But I won't reject you. I am here for you."

"I hate you." He croaked.

"Do you?" She asked, eyebrow rose as she pressed a cold icepack to his swelling eye.

"I don't know. And that's what terrifies me." Finnick admitted, "I don't think I'd be able to live if I let the pain out."

"You would, because you're stronger than you think you are."

"Why does everyone have so much faith in me?" He asked quietly. "I've never done anything to be worthy of it. All I ever do is hurt people."

"I don't think so. I believe you are kind. You are gentle and caring."

"I'm not!" He shouted. "You know what I did when that kid called me a bitch? I punched his fucking lights out. I wanted to kill him! I'm not a good person! I'm a terrible human being! Why doesn't anyone understand that?"

"A terrible human being wouldn't be crying right now." Mags told him sternly, and almost shocked, he wiped at his face. The wetness that dampened his sleeve shocked him. He desperately tried to wipe at his tears, but they just kept coming, as if a dam had been burst inside of him.

"I didn't want it." He sobbed.

"Want what, Finnick?"

"I didn't want that stupid rapist to fuck me. Everyone thinks I wanted it, but I didn't. I was so scared, and it hurt so bad, and all anyone can think is that it's some sort of sick joke! Everyone thinks it was my fault." Finnick whispered between wrenching sobs. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Mi hijo." Mags said wiping his hot tears. "Nobody deserves that. There are people in this world who are terrible, but you are not one of them. You are better. You have not let this destroy your humanity. That's why I have so much faith in you."

"I'm not your son." Finnick told her, "I'm nobody's son."

"You are mine. You are just too stubborn to see it." Mags said with a gentle laugh. "You will see it eventually, once you have grown up a little."

"I'm plenty grown up." Finnick said quietly.

"You're young." She said, pinching his not swollen cheek, before pressing the icepack to his eye again. "You can rely on me."

"Thank you." Finnick said quietly hoping she understood how sincere he was, and Mags pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Anything for you, mi hijo." She promised him.

Finnick got the feeling that she meant it.

* * *

A few months later, Finnick came home only to find a homemade cake on the table and presents on the chair. Mags was sitting on the chair, her eyes twinkling in the kitchen lights.

"Happy birthday, my dear boy." She greeted him, and Finnick stared at her.

"Birthday?" He echoed, his confusion knitting his brows.

"It is your birthday, correct?" She asked with an amused smile. It was his birthday. Finnick had forgotten, because Finnick had never celebrated his birthday before. Before he realized it, Mags had sat him down in the chair in front of a big piece of three layer homemade cake and said, "I made it sweet, just as you like."

Finnick had forgotten he liked sweet things.

The flavor of strawberry and vanilla frosting erupted over his tongue, the cake was spongy and moist, and the strawberry jam filling was decadent. Never before had he tasted anything so good, so wonderful. Tears began streaming down his cheeks and he had absolutely no idea why, but he kept eating because he loved this cake, despite the fact that his tears were making every bite saltybittersweet. He loved this cake because Mags had made it especially for him, and he loved Mags and he didn't think he could handle loving anyone because all he did was hurt the people he loved.

Mags touched his hand with soft, wrinkled fingers.

"You'll choke if you don't stop eating so fast." Mags joked, and Finnick felt his lips turn up for the first time in so long.

He figured that this would be a lovely way to die.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys! Last day of school happened, and then a bunch of other things happened. Stupid life for getting in the way of my writing time!**

**There were a couple people who asked for another look at Finnick's past. So here we go, another much more acute look at this certain time period of Finnick's life. I'm thinking of maybe a few more chapters in Finnick's wild days, but since they are so saturated in angst I have to spread them out. Angst and fluff must be perfectly balanced.**

**So guys, we're getting close to the 200th review. Wow, isn't that cool? So yes, I will be doing a 200th review special. If you get the 200th review you get a prize chapter. So leave a review, if your anonymous leave your idea in the review, if you're a regular member I'll PM you. (The 100th review special chapter was chapter 20).**

**Song of the week: Into The Past by Nero (I'm in love with the Great Gatsby soundtrack, what can I say?)**

**Also Teen Wolf tonight anyone? :)**

**So yeah, things and stuff. Please favorite/alert/review and until next time~OMGitsgreen**


	27. Mountain Song

_6 Years, 3 Months_

* * *

She awoke to her hand being splayed across a rather empty bed. With blurry vision she took a look at the clock, affirming that it was the middle of the night and Finnick was most definitely not in bed with her. She got up, nearly tripping over multiple half-empty boxes on her way to find her seemingly misplaced husband.

She blindly groped her way to the bathroom, as the layout of their new home was nearly unrecognizable in the dark, where light spilled onto the hardwood floor from underneath the door. Normally she would've just assume Finnick was in the bathroom and gone to bed, but the sound of running water gave her cause for concern, because the only time when Finnick would ever take a shower in the middle of the night was when he was scrubbing a nightmare from under his skin.

"Finnick?" Annie called, knocking on the door.

"I'm fine." The answer came without any conviction, voice quiet and shaky.

"I'm coming in." Annie told him, opening the door to a slightly strange sight. Finnick wasn't in the shower, but sitting back on his heels, staring at the running water of the shower hitting the glass. Without saying a word to Finnick, she reached in and shut off the water before looking back at Finnick. His face was pale, sweat had collected upon his brow, and he rocked back on his heels like a child, his eyes looking ahead but a million miles away.

"I'm fine." He repeated still looking off into nothingness, "I didn't get in."

Annie sat down opposite of him, taking his trembling hands into hers. She kissed his fingers one by one, before rubbing warmth into his cold, rigid fingers. He seemed to come back to himself a little, and squeezed her hands back tightly as he reassured himself she was there. He swallowed, eyes suddenly clear and collecting tears as he sat down and rubbed at his eyes with his arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, moving closer.

"It was a terrible nightmare." He answered, head in his hands. "You fell and lost the baby. It was my fault. I didn't catch you in time. There was blood everywhere, and then I woke up and didn't recognize where I was. So I did what I always do, I went to go take a shower. But I couldn't get in. I promised you that I wouldn't."

She took his hands from his face, and pressed them upon her stomach, over her thickening waist and where beginning of firmness could be felt. She touched her forehead to his and sighed.

"We're fine, both of us are perfectly safe and healthy." She promised him, before cupping his face in her hands. "That must have been really scary for you. If you ever have a dream like that again, just wake me up and we can talk about it."

"I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to wake up and know that we lost our baby." Finnick said before suddenly exclaiming, "Oh God, how can I be a father Annie? I'm a fucking mess. I can't even take care of myself! How can I possibly take care of another human?"

"Finnick, get a hold of yourself." Annie told him calmly, forcing his face to look at her as his eyes met hers. "First off, you are not a mess. You've been through things that would cripple other people. Sure you're still dealing with things, but your learning how to deal with them in a proactive way. Look at you! You didn't get in the shower! Do you not understand how amazing that is? Instead, you sat down and took deep breaths. That's spectacular, Finnick. You've come so far."

"I guess that was good." Finnick said with the ghost of a smile on his face, she took her hands from his face and instead intertwined them with hers.

"And don't forget, we're in this together. That's what we've always promised each other. It's not just you raising this baby, it's you and me, and our family and friends. Well, after we tell them that I'm pregnant that is. This child is going to be born into the most loving atmosphere on Earth. I want you to believe in all of us." Annie told him and the smile tugged further on his lips.

"Okay. Yeah, okay." Finnick agreed, allowing Annie to tug him to his feet.

"Come on, my love. It is one in the morning and we have the day off tomorrow. Let's sleep so we can get my Dad his birthday presents." She said and Finnick pressed a kiss to her lips, soft and gentle.

"I love you." He said, his arms winding around her enfolding her into a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Annie told him, hugging him back. "Now let's go back to bed."

* * *

The next day, with the nightmare behind them they went out to the local outlets to find the things that Annie had put down on her list. Annie wouldn't say she was am obsessive coupon cutter and bargain hunter, but when she caught wind of a sale or discount she did tend to go shopping for maximum benefits. This was the case on that day as Men's Wearhouse was having a sale on dress shirts and ties, she figured that it would be a perfect birthday present to her father, as Daniel Cresta only liked practical things.

"So the plan is to definitely tell your family about the baby at you and Daniel's party, right?" Finnick asked, as Annie perused the dress shirts.

"Sounds about right. I'm sure we can find a shirt that says something like '#1 Grandpa' or something at TJ Max. So I figure, we put the shirts and what not we get into a box, with that t-shirt in last so that when Dad opens it the secret's out." Annie said, Finnick's eyebrow raised.

"And what should I be getting for your birthday present?" Finnick asked, and Annie shrugged.

"I don't need anything."

"Like father like daughter. Born a few days apart, and have almost the same exact personality." Finnick teased and Annie blushed. "No, but really? What do you want?"

"I really don't need anything. I can't think of one thing." Annie said almost petulantly, turning to face the dress shirts again. Finnick's hand found her hip and his lips touched her cheek.

"Well I would like to spoil my beautiful wife."

"Well I would rather not have you spend the money." Annie countered.

"And since it is my money, I will spend it on whatever I choose. And I will be certain it will be something you find useful." Finnick said with a tone of finality and Annie sighed, knowing that debating with Finnick was like fighting quick sand, all it did was dig her a deeper hole.

"If it makes you happy…" Annie said with another sigh.

"Oh, it does." Finnick reassured her.

"You are a ridiculous man." She informed him, picking out a few shirts.

"It just makes you love me more." He told her, giving her a sweet peck on the lips.

A few days later the Cresta family and the Longshore family both assembled at Daniel and Laurie's house. The big family events Annie subjected Finnick to made him a bit uncomfortable sometimes, as he confided with her that never had experienced them when he was a child, but both sides of her family had eventually warmed up to him over the six years of them being together. Well, at least the females of both sides of the family who were convinced that Finnick was some sort of demigod had. The assorted husbands, uncles, fathers, and brothers of said females still sometimes didn't quite know what to make of the very attractive, very hands-on Finnick Odair. (Though she had assured everyone that was just the way Finnick was)

Annie and her father's birthdays were only three days apart. Her dad being born on July 19th and her birthday occurred upon the 22nd. Birthdays in the Longshore-Cresta families were quite the affair, and thus two birthdays were cause for celebration. (Despite the fact that both her and her father general disliked parties and family functions, they both dealt with it like champs every year.) And thus, since both families had assembled Annie and Finnick had decided that this was the perfect setting for the big reveal.

The party was filled with food that Finnick enjoyed very much, talking and socializing with various family members, attempting to keep her younger cousins occupied, and her finding refuge with Cora, Jeff, and Garrett who she talked to for a good hour or so just to take a break from her crazy family.

The presents came at the end. Her father insisted on Annie opening them up first, and she was happy to discover that she had gotten a lot of useful things for the house from mostly the Cresta side of the family. Those things including: a knife set, cutting board, an ultra cool cheese grater, plates, and cookbooks. While she had gotten unnecessary things from the other side of her family, such as gaudy jewlery she would only wear to these sorts of events, and clothing she would never be caught dead in. And of course Finnick suprised her with a beautiful new watch, something flashy enough for his task, but with a practical purpose.

At least he kept her thoughts in mind.

Then it was the moment Annie and Finnick had been waiting for, time for her father to open his presents. She made sure to give him their present last and watched a bit anxiously as her father inspected each of the ties and dress shirts she had gotten.

"Thank you so much Annie. I'll definitely get a lot of use out of these." Her father said with a smile before digging out the last shirt. She watched as his expression went completely blank, in obvious shock.

Cora got it first, of course. And began to scream and jump up and down in excitement and immediately almost tackled her to the ground.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" Cora screamed, "Oh my God!"

It was like a chain reaction, her mother burst into tears, her dad got up and immediately grabbed Finnick and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh God love you, Finnick!" He said, giving Finnick a slap on the back before giving her mom a hug. "Oh God, Laurie!"

"How far along are you?" Her mom asked pulling away from her father and grabbing her hands.

"I'm twelve weeks." Annie said her eyes burning with happy tears.

"I'm so happy!" Her mother sobbed, hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy! Oh congratulations, Annie. That's so wonderful!"

That was when her mother turned to Finnick, wiping her eyes and smiling gently as she grasped Finnick's hand in her own.

"Congratulations, Finnick." She said gently, with more softness then Annie had ever seen her mother give Finnick. Finnick smiled back just as gently.

"Thank you, Laurie."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Garrett asked after giving Annie a hug.

"No, we're finding out at my next visit." She said with a smile.

"Oh that's so great." Her Godmother Raina said before turning to her mother, "We were just talking about this the other day Laurie! I told you she was pregnant!"

"Dear Lord, now I'll never stop hearing about this." Her mother said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Someone pop open some champagne! It's time to celebrate!" Her uncle exclaimed as someone else came in with a few bottles of champagne, but not before her father reached over to give her a tight hug.

"Congratulations, baby girl. I'm so happy for you. You have certainly made me the happiest grandpa alive." Her father said before saying quietly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dad." She said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Dad." Finnick said, putting an arm around both of them and squeezing them. Her father gave him an amused look while Annie immediately tugged on his ear.

"Stop trying to curry favor with my family." She told him, causing a rumble of laughter to come through the crowd, as the bottles of champagne were cracked open.

"I have to use my charms on someone, considering you're immune to them." Finnick explained planting a kiss to her lips. She rolled her eyes, but didn't tell him that she highly doubted that.

* * *

"Mi hijo, take a few deep breaths. You're just finding out the gender, not going into labor." Mags told Finnick wisely, squeezing his shoulders.

"Do you think she'll have your eyes?" Finnick asked Mags, fluttering his lashes causing Mags to sigh and smack him upside the head.

"You wish, don't you?" Mags said with a sigh, "I'm just glad you have a wife who can deal with your overactive nature." She turned to Annie with a smile, "Don't let him get too excited. And also, please don't let him name your baby Annie or Finn Jr."

"Can do. I've forced him to steer clear of any and all extra sugar today, and no we are definitely not naming our child that." Annie reassured her and Finnick sighed.

"You two never let me have any fun. I want to immortalize myself in history through my progeny! There needs to be more Odair genes in this world! And it's my job to fornicate and spread them!" Finnick exclaimed, and Annie felt the inexplicable urge to bash her head into the wall.

"Finnick, how many children do you think we're having?" Annie asked him.

"I figure I can convince you to have at least five."

"Finnick, how could we possibly pay for college for all of them?"

"I'm a big picture kind of man, not small details." Finnick explained.

"Mags, can I please have permission to kill him?" Annie asked Mags, and Finnick gaped.

"Mags doesn't have jurisdiction over my life!" Finnick exclaimed.

"According to you." Annie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Just get off to your appointment, you two. I expect you to come right back and give me the news of my grandchild." Mags said with a smile and pushing them gently out the door.

"She's really happy isn't she?" Annie asked Finnick as they pulled out of the driveway.

"She never had any children of her own. She told me once that she thought of me as her son given back to her from the Lord. I'm not saying that I believe in that stuff, but she really does think of me as her son. So having a grandchild, one she never thought she would have, of course it makes her happy." Finnick explained his voice serious, far away from the lighthearted manner he had displayed before, before giving her a beautiful smile. "And making her happy makes me happy, even though that's a little selfish of me."

"You are selfish, excitable, silly, and a bit crazy, but I love you all the same." Annie said with a smile back, and they sat in a comfortable silence, Annie absentmindedly rubbing circles over her belly.

She had begun to show, though not as much as she would've thought as she had just entered her second trimester. She had asked Dr. Cecelia about it and had been told that it was common for first time mothers to not gain as much or show as early. As Annie was generally a petite woman, she had a more difficult time putting on the pounds, and though her mother and Mags had both fretted over her lack of baby weight, she figured she would gain it eventually, but at a slower pace.

The best thing about being in her second trimester as she had discovered was just how much better she had been feeling. Her energy was slowly, but surely, returning, and the morning sickness she had dealt with had eased to simple nausea in the morning, to sometimes nothing at all.

"I love you too." Finnick said, reaching over to pat her hand. "Are you excited?"

"Of course I am. Now we can finally pick a name and paint the bedroom." She said, and Finnick chuckled.

"Of course you're excited for those reasons." He laughed to himself.

"I'll be happy no matter what." She told him, "So that's all that matters to me. I couldn't care less if it's a boy or a girl."

"Not even a little bit?" Finnick asked.

"Not even a little bit. What about you?"

"I would really like a miniature Annie." Finnick said almost dreamily. "So I could spoil her to death."

"Well, if you want a mini me, then I want a little Finnick. And our child will always listen to me." She told him, and he burst out laughing as he parked the car at the office and reached out to touch her belly.

"You hear that, baby? You're mother is being sassy with me." He told her belly and she scoffed.

"Don't listen to your father, he's being silly… as always." She informed him, getting out of the car and Finnick laughed almost all the way through the door.

She was set up in a room as a technician came in and sat down next to her. The woman smiled at Annie and held out her hand to both her and Finnick.

"Hi, my name's Lisa. I'll be your technician today. I'm sure you've already gone through all of the prerequisite stuff, but I just want to check one last time if you want to find out the baby's gender today." Lisa asked and Annie nodded.

"Definitely." She said and Lisa smiled again and pulled out a bottle of the gel.

"Alright, this is going to be a bit cold, but it's just so we get a clearer picture." She informed Annie as she pulled up her shirt and squeezed the cold gel onto her stomach, making her squeak. Lisa the technician ran the transmitter over her belly summoning a picture and the sound of butterfly heart beats to the screen. Her baby's heartbeats, and the picture of the child that was growing inside of her. Just the thought touched her in a way she could have never imagined, and obviously touched Finnick's heart in the same way.

"So what's the guess, Dad? Boy or girl?" The technician asked Finnick who swallowed, and smiled a teary smile.

"Girl." He guessed.

"How about you, Mom?" Lisa asked Annie who laughed.

"I'm still going to say boy, just to spite you." Annie informed Finnick who laughed. The technician moved the transmitter just a little bit, paused over the picture and smiled at Annie.

"Looks like you're the winner, Mrs. Odair. Congratulations, you're having a boy." She told them and Annie covered her mouth bracing herself against the wave of emotion that suddenly hit her.

"Oh God, that's wonderful." Annie nearly sobbed.

"Well, unless it's a third leg." Finnick teased her. "I have to say our son-"

"No dick jokes please." Annie scolded him. "You just totally ruined the mood."

"Oh come on." He whined before turning to the technician, "She's no fun at all, is she?" The tech gave an appreciative chuckle before returning her gaze to the screen.

"In any case, the baby's spine looks good," The technician said, "And the liver is developing here. A very healthy baby boy, and in a very good position. Congratulations again."

"Thank you very much." Finnick said as the tech wiped down Annie's stomach. The tech left leaving Annie to pull her shirt back down, and Finnick immediately hugged her. "I'm so happy."

"And here I thought you'd be disappointed." Annie told him, hugging him back tightly.

"How could I possibly be disappointed?" Finnick asked, "That's ridiculous. I'm so happy right now that I'm nearly bursting. We're going to have boy, Annie. We're having a baby boy!"

He picked her right off the table and spun her around. She laughed as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and put her down. She kissed him quickly before intertwining her hand with his.

"I'm just happy he's healthy. It's also nice to be able to refer to him with the proper pronoun." She explained and Finnick rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Finn Jr. didn't take it to much to heart, did you?" He asked the baby.

"We are still not naming him Finn Jr." She said and before he could open his mouth to argue she pressed her finger over his lips, "We're not arguing about it."

"I'll get you to see it my way eventually." Finnick promised and Annie rolled her eyes.

"Sure you will." She said back sarcastically.

* * *

"It's been too long." Finnick groaned as he tore off Annie's blouse. She pushed him back onto the bed, and he moved to let her get on after him before he grasped her breasts in his hands. She squeaked at the feeling, her breasts still tender. He moved away as he quickly got the hint and said, "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"No, they're just sensitive." She replied and he took that as his cue to latch his mouth upon one. She cried out, her back arching as she tried to press herself more firmly against his mouth craving the delicious contrast of hot and cold.

"I don't think I'm ready to share these with anyone else." Finnick murmured.

"You just like that they've gotten bigger." Annie pointed out to them.

"Of course I do. There's more of you to love." He said back, nuzzling against her, as his fingers slipped down over her stomach, pushing down her underwear. She shivered in delight as his fingers slipped in, clenching down naturally at the intrusion. "We really haven't done this in a while have we? You're so tight."

"I…wasn't feeling up to it." She said, not bothering to hold back her moans as he curled and uncurled his fingers.

"That's okay. It's not like you didn't take care of me." He chuckled.

"Can we stop the banter, I really want you inside of me." She moaned and Finnick could barely hold back his laughter.

"You hear that, buddy? You're mommy's being sassy." He said bending down to kiss her stomach.

"Please Finnick." She whined, and he pressed his lips against hers.

"It would be rude to keep a lady waiting." He agreed as Annie freed him from his boxer. He made quick work of the condom, and let Annie sink down slowly upon him. Finnick's jaw went slack, and she gasped and arched her back attempting to fit him inside of her. He felt so big, so good inside of her that it was astounding.

"Oh." She gasped, "Oh God, Finnick."

"Damn, Ann, you're so tight!" He gasped between clenched teeth, she pressed him down by his shoulders and followed her body's natural urge to rock gently upon him. She needed to touch more of him, needed to be closer to him. His hands molded to her hips, and then fingers splayed upon her swelling belly. "How does it feel, doing this with our baby inside of you?"

"So good. It's so good." She almost slurred, picking up the speed, desperately moving her hips needing the delicious friction he was giving her, feeling as if she was melting away. "Finnick, Finnick I'm going to-I'm…I'm-"

"Go ahead." He groaned.

Suddenly her orgasm crashed over her with such force that it left her wilted over him, her vision filled with dots. She lay there, barely lucid until suddenly she felt a warm cloth run over her back. She looked up to see Finnick, giving her a look so filled with love that it sent shivers down her spine.

"I know you hate feeling sweaty." Finnick clarified, as he gently pressed the cloth over her breasts, not in a sexual way but in a way of pure comfort. She tugged him down pressing kisses to his lips, feeling the beginnings of stubble upon his jaw, before being unable to resist and pressing kisses there as well. "You're very affectionate today."

"A man's jaw line may be perhaps the least underappreciated, but also one of the most attractive features in a man. I also don't mind a bit of beard." She told him as he continued to wipe her down gently, paying extra attention to her belly, stroking it, resting his palm against it.

"You suddenly liking the rugged mountain man look?" He asked, "Should I invest in some flannel?"

"I don't know if I'd go that far." She said as he tossed the cloth in the hamper by the bedside table and put his arm around her, bringing her close to him.

"What do you think he'll look like?" Finnick asked and she hummed, deep in thought.

"It would be nice if he was a good mix of both of us. Handsome, but with enough common sense that he can function normally in society." Annie told Finnick who gave her a smile.

"I know that's a jab at me but I'm choosing to ignore it."

"Sounds just about right."

"He'll be a Mama's boy, that's for sure. Any boy with my genes in him will love you to bits." He chuckled.

"I think he'll love his father just as much as I do then."

"Isn't it amazing though? I wouldn't have believed it if someone would one day tell me that I was going to make a person, who I would love unconditionally for the rest of my life. I used to always think…that love wasn't a real force. That I was the only one who felt it the way I do." Finnick explained.

"The way you do?"

"It's hard to explain. I lived in a world where no matter how much I cared, it didn't matter one bit. I was very alone, you know. So when my mom came home I was obviously ecstatic. But she never wanted to see me. Looking back on it, I understand now that all I wanted was for her to care for me. I thought that, well if mom doesn't love me, who will? So I poured all of my being into making her love me back. I was always confused as a kid when in school my classmates would talk about their moms, dads, grandparents, and pets. I thought, how can they possibly get all of them to love them when I can't even get my mom to smile at me? How do they share love?" Finnick explained, "But I get it now. Love isn't something that's shared, it grows."

"It's just going to keep growing, Finnick. Whether we have five kids, or one kid, it'll just keep getting bigger." She promised him and he smiled back.

"I believe you."

* * *

**Sorry guys about the lateness. I graduated! Hooray! Huzzah! And then I had a bunch of grad parties to go to, places to go, people to see, things to do. Including my Grandpa's 80th birthday as well as their 54th anniversary. How amazing is that? In any case writing had to take the back seat for a little while, so hopefully I can get back into the groove.**

**Song of the week: Mountain Song by Of Monsters and Men**

**Six reviews until 200! Let's see who gets it! Remember, if you're an anon please leave what you want in the review! And speaking about anonymous reviewers I had a few asking questions so I'm going to take the liberty of answering them here.**

**Reaching Me: (#Iseewhatyoudidthere #swagg) If you are confused about chapter 26, I would consider rereading chapter 9, the answer to your question is there. But thank you for loving the story!**

**Guest (#1): Perhaps the chocolate covered Annie will appear sometime in the future…DUH DUH DUH**

**Girl: Why thank you for complimenting my Spanish! I'm (unfortunately) a really white girl from a really white New England city, so to answer your question, no I'm not a Spanish speaker. But I did take like seven years of French, so between my prior knowledge of Latin-based language and google translate, I'm able to tell what looks right and what doesn't. But that's really cool that you're from Honduras. What's it like there?**

**Guest (#2): Finnick and Annie talking about the events in chapter 5 occurs in chapter 7 :)**

**Guest (#3): Laurie didn't react badly. Over the years she's warmed up to Finnick, and she's also happy she's having a grandkid.**

**Thank you all for dropping the reviews! If you are an anonymous reviewer and have a question or a idea, could you possibly name yourself something…like Reaching Me or Girl did, just so I don't have to give you a number because that feels uber impersonal. In any case, please fav/alert/or review the story, and I can't wait to see who wins the battle and gets the coveted 200th review! Thanks again for all of the support, and until next time ~OMGitsgreen**


	28. When You Were Young

_-11 Months_

* * *

Finnick absentmindedly chewed on the end of his pencil as he stared down at the last question of his English test.

_How many pounds did Mr. Bingley inherit from his father?_

What kind of question was that? Finnick thought, beyond frustrated, as he looked up to see Mrs. Larson looking around with her gigantic dated glasses slipping down her hawk nose, eyes filled with amusement. Mrs. Larson was ancient, and retiring. So she had little regard for her students, and was only there because of her tenure.

Pop quizzes like this were the reason he had been previously been failing English. Finnick wasn't good at reading. Especially when it came to books like _Pride and Prejudice_. It wasn't that he didn't understand the concepts, but the language was over his head. He struggled through a few pages at a terribly embarrassing snail pace. On top of that, he spent so much time trying to grapple with what he was reading, that he missed small details such as the last question the quiz.

Eventually he wrote a random number and passed in the test, along with the rest of his disgruntled class as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period and he stalked out of the classroom to his locker. He muttered a few swears, wishing Mrs. Larson a comfortable, all-expense-paid trip to the deepest pit of hell, as he put his books in his previously mentioned locker.

"Hey, how'd your quiz go?" Annie asked, walking up and leaning against the locker next to him. He looked over at her quickly, noting her outfit, an oversized cable knit dark red sweater, jeans, dark brown riding boots. Her hair was down, but held back by this headband that had a bowtie on it.

It was so distinctly Annie that he would've chuckled if he weren't so pissed at that moment. Though even if he was feeling like crap, he really couldn't help but feel happy about seeing her. If his stupid crush on her did anything good, it was at least to brighten up his day a little bit.

"I couldn't get the last question." He explained tersely.

"What was it?"

"How many pounds Mr. Bingley inherited."

"Hundred thousand. Remember? When we were going through it I told you to make a note of that-"

"Because it helped to establish the centrality of advantageous marriage to the plot. I remember now." Finnick cut in, feeling annoyed that he was only remembering this now. "God, I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not. Everyone forgets things when they're in a high stress situation, such as test taking." Annie said, "That's the sort of question that teacher put on there to trip people up."

"Yeah. More like setting me up to fail." Finnick muttered, "And my grade just started getting better, too."

"Don't worry. One question wrong, and you're still fine. Next time we'll just have to try something a little different, see what works. Don't get discouraged." She told him, touching his arm gently. "We'll figure it out."

"If you think so."

"I know so." Annie said confidently as Finnick closed his locker.

"Hey, are you going to the football game tonight?" Finnick asked her and she blinked, as if confused, before smiling.

"Yeah. I have to play in the band." Annie said, "Am I possibly going to see you there?"

"Possibly." Finnick said, feeling his palms sweating a little bit. "I was wondering if-"

"Hey Annie!" Her friend…Rachel? Something like that came half-frolicking up before stopping and ogling at him. "Oh…hey Finnick."

"Hi." He answered back, suddenly feeling unnerved.

"Annie, we got to get going if we want to get out before the buses." Her friend started to say, pulling Annie away and Annie gave Finnick a backwards glance and waved.

"I'll see you tonight!" She called and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Yeah." Finnick muttered. "Tonight."

* * *

Finnick didn't know too much about football. He never really cared for playing it either. But football at PCHS was a social event, so Finnick was basically obligated to go. He arrived just in time for the program to started, muscling his way through the crowd before finding the bleachers most of the high schoolers were sitting on.

"Hey Finn. Already got our seats." Brutus called, and Finnick climbed up on the bleachers where the rest of the Careers had found seats.

"You get any popcorn?" Finnick asked, "I didn't get to eat dinner."

"Yeah, here." Gloss said, passing him the popcorn that Finnick then began to devour.

"So are we all going to Serena's after party?" Finnick asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Yeah, are you riding with us?" Brutus asked.

"Nah, I've got Mags's car tonight." Finnick explained, "I've got to keep it dry tonight anyways. Can't wreck her car."

"It's okay dude, I'll be drinking enough for the both of us if we win." Gloss laughed.

"Oh hey look, it's Finnick's girlfriend." One of the other boys jeered as the band made it's way onto the field. Finnick rolled his eyes as he caught a glimpse at Annie in her black and gold band uniform, holding her clarinet. She was talking with one of the other girls. Maybe he was too obvious with his staring, because almost immediately Gloss jabbed him in the side.

"Dude, so what's the deal with her? Have you been sticking it to her or something?" Gloss asked, and Finnick couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"I haven't been fucking her. She just helps me out with school." Finnick explained curtly.

"Does she lay on your bed and teach you Biology?" Gloss asked, his smile more like baring his teeth.

"I told you. We aren't fucking." Finnick said back with a little more force. Though somewhere deep inside of him wished they were, but he wanted so much more then that. Then again, it wasn't as if these assholes would ever understand that.

"Isn't Finny cute? He's got a little crush. I didn't know you were into the good little school girl type." Cashmere cooed, hand on his thigh. "Don't you know that bad girls do it better?"

"Cashmere, you are the furthest thing from bad in this town. A bitch, yes. Bad? No." Finnick told her sharply, Gloss was obviously trying not to laugh at Cashmere's scandalized expression.

"I doubt Annie Cresta will ever get any in her entire life. She's a fucking prude." Enobaria laughed, and again, Finnick rolled his eyes.

"I think Annie's hot." Brutus said, "Or she could be if she could get over herself, or keep her mouth shut. In any case, she's nice to look at, you can't deny that."

"True fact. True fact." Gloss agreed. "What do you think on a scale of one to ten?"

"Seven." Brutus said. "She's got potential."

"I'm leaning more towards a six myself." Gloss said.

"She's a lesbo though. She's in the band, for crying out loud." Cashmere exclaimed with a pout, her hand finding it's way around his arm.

"Hey, that's hot too. Get her with another hot chick and let me watch." Gloss said, causing the others in the group to laugh.

Finnick just sighed and put his popcorn down, suddenly not feeling hungry at all. He decided that maybe there was something wrong with him. He should be joining the Career's laughter. He should be agreeing with them. He should be faking it like he always did. But for some reason, he just couldn't get his mouth the curl into a smile without feeling as if he might cry. He let his eyes move back to Annie, and wondered if she ever felt sad or bothered, that just because she was inherently good she got made fun of.

He wondered when he became such a terrible person. Who was this boy sitting there in the stands, surrounded by people he should be friends with and yet feeling so totally and impossibly alone? Hadn't that been exactly what he never wanted to feel again? Isn't that why he had become the person he was today? Wasn't he supposed to be invincible? How had he ended up there? Wasn't being in love supposed to change you and make you a better person or something? All it had done was make him feel worse about how crappy a person he was.

Annie's eyes caught the light of the stadium, he realized almost with a start that she was looking at him. A warm smile spread across her face, a smile that was only meant for him, and waved.

Even though he was entirely undeserving of that smile, he somehow found himself smiling back.

* * *

"God, the look on those douche bags face! Totally priceless!" Gloss laughed, throwing back another beer.

"Don't spill beer in the car, Mags will have my head on a platter." He warned him.

"What the hell's up your ass?" Gloss demanded, Finnick sighed and looked ahead.

"I don't know, man. I'm just not in a good mood."

"Yeah. That's obvious." Gloss snorted, opening the window and tossing the can out. Finnick gave him another hard look.

"Dude, why do you have to be such an asshole?"

"Since when are you some fucking tree hugger? That can will probably make some homeless guy's day. I'm just fucking paying it forward."

"Literally, Gloss, fuck you."

"You wish, faggot. Now listen, just go out there and slay some pussy like you always do. You'll feel better in no time." Gloss said giving Finnick's shoulder a pat.

"Right." Finnick muttered.

"You never know, Annie Cresta might be there. Get a couple of drinks in her and she'll beg for it."

"What the hell is your problem? Fucking leave it alone, okay?" Finnick snapped at him. "I don't like her."

"Finnick, you may be able to run that crap past everyone else, but I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at her." Gloss said seriously, "The way you act around her. When she smiles at you turn into a fucking puddle of goddamn mush. She complimented your hair one day and you've worn like that since. You don't do that shit for a girl you just want to bang."

"Goddamn it Gloss, just drop it!" Finnick snapped, hitting the wheel to vent his frustration. "Why the hell does it matter anyways? It's not any of your business!"

"I'm telling you this because you obviously need to learn this lesson. Give up on her. A girl like that deserves better then a piece of shit like you." Gloss said, and Finnick rolled his eyes.

"You don't think I realize that?"

"You're living in a dream, Finnick." Gloss told him, as they pulled up to Serena's house.

"Get the fuck out of my car." Finnick told him curtly. "I'm not driving you home."

"You're a softie at heart, Odair." Gloss said, getting out. "Even if you are an asshole."

"Go die in a ditch."

"Right, right. Of course." Gloss said, waving him off as he walked to the party. Finnick swore under his breath and slammed the door shut to Mags's car.

The lights were dim, and the music was loud. There was a table filled with little sandwiches and dip near the kitchen, obviously to try to make the party seem classier then a run-of-the-mill kegger. Almost as soon as he got through the door, he was grabbed by a few girls and practically tossed around the dance floor. It must have been at least two hours in, when sweaty and tired, he retired to the outside of the dance floor and threw back a cold beer. While he sat there and tried not to feel as exhausted as he was when Cashmere strutted up to him.

"Hey Finn." She said, and Finnick was trying his hardest not to be to obvious in his staring. He couldn't help it. Cashmere was wearing a skintight red dress, that did nothing to hide her…assets. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, obviously in an attempt at being demure, as she pursed her ruby red lips.

"Hey Cash." Finnick greeted, as Cashmere pressed in closer, blue eyes dilated which immediately told him she was on something.

"Come dance with me." She asked, but not really asked as she pulled him out to the dance floor. Of course Cashmere's dancing wasn't really dancing. It was grinding, which in itself was basically sex with clothes on, which of course was Cashmere's goal except what she wanted was just sex. She placed his hands on her hips and reached behind her to grab his neck. "Look who just showed up, Finnick."

She turned his head and he saw Annie with her friends. She was talking with some guys on the football team, smiling and laughing along with them. She looked beautiful, in the turquoise shift she was wearing, her hair pulled into a ponytail that was thick and curly.

"What about her?" He asked pressing himself more firmly against Cashmere.

"Oh come on, lover-boy, we both know who it is you actually want. It's not like I really care, I'm using you for my own means too." Cashmere said, throwing her head back and laughing, before turning to him. "How about we make her jealous?"

"She doesn't like me like that." Finnick told her.

"Oh really? You don't think so? God, boys are so dense." Cashmere said her eyes sliding back to Annie, "Oh, well how about that? Maybe she's got some game after all."

Finnick was about to ask what she was talking about when he saw what was going on.

Annie was being cornered by a football player, obviously from the other school. She kept looking away obviously uncomfortable with how close the large, imposing guy was getting, how he reached out and touched her hip and-

No. It's none of your business. Finnick told himself. It's not your business. Just leave it alone.

He told himself that, until he saw him reach for her arm, grabbing it was a little too much force and half dragging her out of the door.

Finnick didn't even realize he was moving until he was forcing his way out of the crowd. He burst out the door, and stormed right up to the guy who was half way to his car, and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Excuse me, should you really be doing that?" Finnick demanded, and the guy glared at him.

"Excuse you. I saw the girl first. You can go fuck off." The guy warned, puffing out his chest in an attempt to seem more threatening. It didn't work. He had seen more terrifying puppies before.

"Finnick." Annie whispered, looking relieved that someone had come to her aid.

"I mean it, back the fuck off. She obviously doesn't want you." Finnick warned, feeling his temper rise even higher.

"Oh really? You want me to back off? What the hell are you going to do?" The guy asked, a stupid smile spread across his face.

Finnick grabbed an empty beer bottle of the ground and smashed against the side of a light pole. The guy stared at him with his mouth ajar, as Finnick jabbed the end of the broken bottle in his direction, going completely pale as he realized that Finnick was being completely serious.

"Drop her, or I shank your ass and leave you for dead you piece of shit." Finnick growled, and God, did he want to do it. But fortunately, or unfortunately the guy dropped Annie's arm and immediately bolted back inside. Finnick sighed and tossed the broken bottle aside just in time for Annie to storm up to him, eyes filled with rage.

"What did you think you were doing?! You could've gotten in a lot of trouble, for all you know he could be calling the police on you, you idiot!" Annie half-screamed at him. Finnick felt his face go hot with his own anger, his face twisting into some sort of manic version of a scowl, adrenalin still pumping through his veins.

"Why the fuck are you yelling at me? I just save you from getting raped! God, why are you being such a-"

What Annie did next took him completely by surprise. She grabbed him by his shirt, balling her hands in the cloth before pressing her face to his chest.

"I was so scared." Annie said after a moment, little whimpers escaping her throat. "I was so scared you were going to get hurt. You're such an idiot."

Finnick almost could've laughed at the absurdity of her concerns. She had almost been raped and she was worried about him? What a distinctly Annie thing to do.

"Annie?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her shoulders were so tiny, he realized, feeling sick to his stomach. She always seemed so cool and adult to him, she always seemed to know exactly what to do. But right now, she was just a girl who was desperately trying to seek comfort with him, who was probably the last person on Earth capable of doing so. So in response, he let his arms wrap around her diminutive frame. He pressed her close, where he could protect her and keep her safe. He didn't care that his shirt was wet, he didn't care how bad this would look to a passerby, he just wanted her to stop crying.

"I'm sorry." She whispered back. "I just need a minute."

"Take as long as you need." Finnick said gently, trying not to feel unnerved at how intimate this felt. He had fucked girls over backwards, yet he felt more exposed just holding this girl, looking into her spring green eyes, trying not to feel the subtle curve of her body against his and be shaken to the core at how right it felt. It was as if his body had been constructed to give her support. He shivered involuntarily at that thought, and wondered if she could ever understand how profoundly she affected him with a simple embrace.

"Finnick." She whispered again, new sobs tearing their way from her throat, making his heartache.

"It's okay, it's okay." He promised, rocking her gently, "You're safe. They would've had to get through me, and no one can fuck with me."

"If you hadn't been there…I…I…" Annie sobbed between trembling lips.

"But I was there, and that's all that matters. No one can touch you if you don't want it. I'd kill them." Finnick told her seriously, the beast inside of him stirring with happiness at his bloodlust. "There's no worse scum on the Earth than people who take advantage of others like that."

"I didn't want it. He said that I was acting like I did, but I didn't." Annie sobbed.

"You made that clear. It wasn't your fault. He would've said that to anyone." Finnick reassured her, and she looked up. Her eyes were filled with tears, face stained with blotchy color. God, he wanted to go and stab the bastard that had made her cry. How dare he make a girl cry like this. How dare he try to take advantage of kind, sweet, and gentle Annie Cresta. He would go find out who that kid was and fuck him up later. But for now, he was going to take care of Annie.

"I'm going to take you home, alright?" He told her, wiping her tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I came with Rae. She'll be worried." She fretted but Finnick shook his head.

"Text her and tell her you got a ride." He told her, "This is the last place you should stay."

"Thank you." She whispered, eyes filled with gratitude. He just wanted to punch something. How could she look at him with such gentle eyes after someone had tried to take advantage of her? His gaze dipped down unconsciously, her tearstained cheeks, her button nose, her plump, glistening lips. He was suddenly gripped with the primal urge to kiss her, he wanted to feel her lips, taste her mouth, let her know that she was his and no one else could touch her. The question was right there, right on the tip of his tongue.

Instead, he forced his mouth to say,

"It's okay. Come on." He said, motioning to his car.

She quickly got into the passenger side of the car and tapped out a response to her friend on her cellphone. He was just about to pull the car out when he looked over at her. She looked so small. Trembling and slight. He was suddenly gripped with the ridiculous fear that she would catch a chill and get sick. So, he reached into the back seat where they kept one of Mags's quilts and draped it upon her. She looked at him in surprise, but Finnick just quickly looked away.

"You looked cold." He explained, and she gave a small laugh and pulled the quilt around her tightly.

"You're a really nice guy, Finnick." She told him with a smile.

"I'm not that nice." Finnick said, feeling his face warm.

"Okay. Sure, you're not." Annie joked, her trembling hands balled into the quilt.

He drove for a little bit, taking Annie's directions to her house. He pulled up next to the cream-colored house, and matching mailbox. He looked at her noticing how she was still trembling and reached over to touch her hand.

"Don't cry anymore." Finnick told her, feeling those trembling, cold fingers within his. "I don't know what to do when you cry."

"You're going to make me cry again if you don't stop being so nice to me." Annie warned him, rubbing her eyes with her arm.

"I don't want to not be nice to you." Finnick told her. She looked at him, lips parted a little bit. Her eyes looked down at his lips, and then back up at him. It was at that moment that something clicked. She wanted him to kiss her. She liked him the way he liked her. He leaned forward automatically, tasting her scent like vanilla and lilies heavy upon the suddenly hot air. He was so ready to kiss her, to taste her honeydew lips that seduced him, to feel her body pressed up against him-

A sudden knock on the window made both of them jump. Finnick rolled down the embarrassingly fogged window to see a man of his fifties or sixties, tugging along an old golden retriever and looking in a bit amused.

"Mr. Sally, um, good evening." Annie squeaked, and the man smiled.

"You might want to get moving along, son. Her parents are just about having a fit." He said to Finnick, and Annie's face went bright red.

"Yes! Yes, of course. Have a good night, Mr. Sally." She said, opening up the door to the car, letting in the cold autumn breeze.

"You too, Annie, son." He gave a tip of his hat and went right along.

"Oh God, that's really embarrassing." Annie muttered getting out and walking around to Finnick side, before giving him a look filled with gratitude. "Thank you so much, for everything Finnick."

"No problem." Finnick said, "Just stay out of trouble Miss Goody Two Shoes, and have a goodnight."

That's when Annie did something that shocked him.

She kissed his cheek.

"You're the sweetest guy I know, Mr. Odair." She told him before running off inside, and closing the door behind her.

He sat there for a moment before he pulled out of her street, he resisted the urge to rub at his tingling cheek, his face burning impossibly hot. He had the inexplicable urge to bash his head into something, and hoped maybe he would be struck with amnesia and forget his feelings.

"Maybe I should just drive off the bridge and end it all here." Finnick muttered to himself as he drove over the bridge, but instead of acting out that fantasy he drove back home.

He pulled in and parked it in the driveway, before going up and unlocking the door. He found Mags asleep upon her rocking chair, covered in her quilts. He knelt by her, suddenly terrified that she wasn't breathing, only to be relieved when her chest moved up and down. He gently shook her shoulder, and watched as her eyes cracked open.

"Finnick…?" She asked, "What time is it?"

"It's like twelve." Finnick informed her.

"You're home early." Mags told him, and he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Finnick said with a sheepish laugh.

"Did you have fun?" She asked him, getting up a bit too wobbly for his tastes, and Finnick immediately came to her aid. He helped her up, and began to walk her to her room.

"I guess you could say that." Finnick said, "I'm glad to be home though."

"You have lipstick smeared on your cheek." Mags told him with a chuckle. Finnick felt his face turn bright red and he looked down at the floor to his socks as if they were the most interesting things he had ever seen.

"Shut up."

"Is there something you're keeping from your dear old Mags?" Mags pried with a mischievous glint to her eye.

"Nothing. Absolutely positively nothing!" Finnick insisted.

"Ah, young love." Mags sighed and Finnick was probably absolutely steaming from the ears at that point.

"You need to go to bed. You're delirious." Finnick told Mags who just chuckled again as she made her way to bed.

"Goodnight, mi hijo." Mags told him.

"Goodnight." He told her back as he closed the door behind him, leaning against it for a moment as he pressed his fingers to his still tingling cheek and pulled away and looked at his pink-stained fingers, touching them to his lips as if to savor the sweet remnants of her touch. He sighed and let himself sink down upon the hardwood floor, still tracing his lips with the ghost of hers.

"What's so good about young love anyways?" He asked the air, and wasn't surprised when nothing answered him back.

* * *

**We got over 200 reviews! Yay! This be the 200th review request chapter. .Style requested Finnick defending Annie, and sorry if I took a few liberties with the request, but I liked the way it came out. Hopefully you did too, m'dear.**

**Next chapter I'm on the border on whether it will be another High school chapter, or Baby Arch. I'm deciding between the two. So if you have any input, I'd like to see it in a review. If it's the baby arch, we'll find out the name of the baby so leave in your last minute names. I have a name in mind, but I'd like to see if anyone can come up with something better.**

**Song of the week: When You Were Young by The Killers**

**Anonymous Review Feedback Corner:**

**Girl: You might be the only person in my whole life who didn't think I was white. And when I say that I'm white, I mean I am really white. Like mayonnaise and SPF 90 white. But I embrace it. :)**

**That Guest: I know, that's half the fun of writing this story. I have to constantly return to chapters, and therefore it makes me think of ways to connect them.**

**Guest: I don't really understand what you're hinting at. This story basically writes itself as half-Annie, half-Finnick. It has been that for the entire time, and will stay that way. My unconscious would never forgive me if I changed it now.**

**Anyways, thanks for all the love. I'm off to go catch up on Teen Wolf and possibly rewatch The Hobbit. Don't forget to fav/alert/review, and until next time ~OMGitsgreen**


	29. Echo

_Annie's Story_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Annie. And she wished with all of her heart that she could remember more of her brother.

She sometimes gazed at the picture of them together for hours on end. All of Kai's things, pictures including him, and his presence had been wiped clean of the Cresta family. The only things that remained were what Annie and Cora had saved. The picture itself had to have been taken a few months before the accident, when her family had gone on a fishing trip. It was of Kai and her, standing there proudly with their catch, and with those dorky life vests on. That day had been unbearably hot, Annie remembered, and in one of the cool, gentle pools of the river all of the family had jumped into the water. She could remember Kai and her splashing each other and ganging up on Cora.

It had been hot and humid on the day of the accident.

The accident. Though maybe that's not really what it should be called. The driver of the boat hadn't gotten accidentally drunk, nor had he accidentally taken the path that he had. No, the beer had made him more confident then ever before. What had happened hadn't been an accident. But the ominous title had occurred and cemented into Annie's psyche, and it would probably stay there for the rest of her life.

The accident itself was blurred out of her memory. She wasn't even sure she ever really wanted to recall it. All the flashes she got during panic attacks were enough to turn her stomach. Those memories were better stored away for her sanity. The flashes were terrible enough, the burden that memory might cause would finally break the homeostasis she had formed with insanity.

No. What did bother her was that the details of that day had slipped her mind, washed away from time. Had Annie greeted him when she walked downstairs? What did he have for breakfast? Did they bicker over who would sit in what seat? Had she told him that she loved him? It wasn't the questions of what Kai Murray Cresta would have done in his life. If he had lived, Kai would have been successful in all of his endeavors. No. It was the simplest questions such as, "Did I tell Kai I loved him?", that tortured Annie endlessly. Those questions crushed her with guilt, because no matter how much she had grilled her parents about it, they would never be answered.

Annie and Kai had been fraternal twins. Kai had been born first, named after Laurie's dear Godfather Kai Smith who had passed away right before their birth. Mr. Kai Smith had been a great man in his lifetime. He had been a senior executive in a Bank, in retirement climbed Mt. Kilimanjaro, road across country on his Harley, donated to charities and worked at the city's Soup Kitchen, and always made it back to change for Sunday services and told funny stories of his youth.

Annabel Evelyn Cresta had been named for her Great-Grandmother Annabel Evelyn Cresta, who had been still alive until Annie was fourteen. She had always thought it was creepy how she had been given the same exact name as a relative who was still alive. Wasn't naming a child after someone supposed to be in honor of his or her memory or values? How could naming her after her Great-Grandma accomplish that unless they thought she was going to die soon? It wouldn't have surprised her if maybe her parents named her in hopes her Great-Grandma would die a happy woman, because Lord knows that woman was perhaps the most crotchety, ill-tempered woman who ever hobbled on Earth. She was the kind of woman who yelled at young kids, was a roaring racist, and always complained at how "chubby" Annie was in front of everyone until at one Thanksgiving gather when she was twelve she refused to eat in front of her.

It was a rather fitting beginning for both of them.

Kai had been the perfect child, or at least that was how Annie had viewed him. He had been kind, gentle, and patient. He was the star of the local Little League Baseball team, he listened in church, and he talked to anyone and everyone. Women would come up to their parents and compliment them on having such a great child. In comparison, Annie was shy, she cried a lot, she hated talking to people she didn't know, and just blended into the background. Annie sometimes wondered how it was possible for such a perfect person to be related to someone with as many faults as Annie had.

In another life, she might have resented Kai. But there was something inherently good about Kai. Instead of leaving her to play with his friends, he invited her along with him. He helped her learn how to tie her shoes, and learn how to skip rocks by the pond. He filled the role of big brother as effortlessly as he did everything else, and Annie aspired to one day, be as great as he was.

But what role did Annie have? Annie could remember the night she found out with shocking clarity: the warm summer air, the humming of insects, the bright stars in the warm, infinite night. She had been surprised when they had snuck out of the house, instead of her father reading her a story book like usual, though her father did always try to do things with Annie. Her father loved all his children, but he took a special shine to Annie. He must've seen himself in her, more then his other children, or maybe he could just tell how much Annie appreciated him giving her the attention she never got with anyone else. In any case, she remembered being especially interested in the moon. She asked her father, "If stars twinkle because they're suns, then why does the moon shine?" And her father answered, "Because even if we can't see the sun, it's still shining on the moon."

Annie realized it then. One of the beautifulugly truths of her world. Kai was the sun, and she was the moon. Kai shined, endlessly kind and perfect, and without him she was nothing but a dark mass in the sky. Without the sun, there was no moon. She was simply a reflection of everything Kai did. Without him introducing her to people, she had no friends, without him teaching her how to do things, she was in the dark. He was the glue holding her world together, and she suddenly became terrified at the fragility that presented to her.

But how could anything happen that would make the sun go away? She thought. It was a stupid notion. It wasn't as if with Kai gone, the world would fall apart. She dismissed it, rebelled against it.

But in the end, that notion had been right all along. All it took was a speeding boat with an irresponsible man driving it, and like a house of cards, it all came everything came crashing down on top of Annie, and she couldn't handle the weight. She retreated inside herself, not daring to venture out and stare at the rubble and destruction Kai's death had reeked upon her family.

She wasn't there for the funeral, though her body had been dragged out, sat in the front pew in front of an entire crying church, and stood upon the grass by a grave that belonged to the corpse of a boy that used to be the dearest person in her life. She wasn't there for the wake, when people piled tasteless food in front of her that could've been fashioned from ash, and stared at pictures of a boy that no longer existed in the world as they cried tears that Annie didn't have.

Everyone had already considered Annie's death already in the works. Though she wasn't there, she swore she could hear them as if they were underwater. The faceless people, shadows standing in front of her, breathing in suddenly red water, waiting with propeller teeth, and humming like motors.

_Just look at her, poor dear._ One would say to another.

_…Lost so much weight…_

_…a twin thing. She'll soon join her brother…_

_…has to be something…_

_…Her parents?_

_…Nothing…_

She stayed in that strange underwater place until one day, a voice she knew came from one of the shadow people, but she couldn't place it. It grabbed her with cold fingers and screamed at her. It shoved something down her throat that was spicy, too spicy, and made her gag and cry. She punched and kicked as she forced her way to the surface. When she opened her eyes, Cora was thrashing above her, face twisted in rage and a flaming red, she punched and kicked, trying to get her hands back on Annie to slap her out of oblivion as her mother, father, and relatives tore her away.

Annie later learned that Cora had jumped across the table at her, suddenly infuriated at her sister's absence. On her way, she had grabbed her Uncle's Tabasco sauce and had forced it down Annie's throat, as she struggled with a half-conscious Annie upon the floor and broken chair, subsequently forcing Annie from her sepulchral stupor to defend herself.

From the fight, Cora had a fractured ulna, black eye, a few therapy sessions, and the new title as the town's necromancer.

Annie supposed it took a special kind of person to raise the dead.

The fight back from death wasn't over. Far from it, actually. Annie had been gone for longer then she realized. She had been living among the dead for almost a whole year, and if it wasn't for Cora she probably would have stayed that way forever. She had been fed from a tube, as her family couldn't force food past her lips. During her stay in catatonia she had lost muscle, and become prone to illness, on the way back she was forced to take medication, go to therapy physical, and mental, and had to endure the constant prejudice of those around her.

She's a nut case, the neighbors said, shaking their heads as they did yard work. It was all due to her parent's terrible parenting, said the other parents at school and Church as they wagged their fingers. She had been faking it because she wanted attention, said the kids when they ran past the Cresta's house. Everyone had something to say, but none of it was nice, and virtually none of it was helpful. But what did they know about raising the dead? What did they know about what she was going through? It made her so angry and upset that it just made her symptoms worse until she learned to tune most of it out. Unsuccessfully at first, but with more success as she became used to living again.

In the beginning, some days she wondered at why she ever bothered to come back. Her parents argued, her sister was distant; no one seemed to understand her plight. She couldn't just suck it up if a panic hit because someone spilled Fruit Punch Gatorade in front of her. Telling her it was just, "All in her head" didn't help when the sky pressed down upon her like the palate of a giant beast, and she was forced back into the corner of her closet to feel safe. As she became aware of how bleak everything was, the outside being just as dark and scary as the shadow land she had once existed in, she wondered if her efforts were just futile. Maybe it was like they all said. Maybe she was a hopeless cause. Maybe it would be better just to dump her off at an institution and be done with her.

But for some reason, even though it was all a hopeless effort, she began to extend her life further then going through the motions. She walked out of her room. She walked down the hall, then the stairs, then a bit further every day, away from the front door. She bought books and read them for pleasure. She got through the sixth grade with home school and summer school, before beginning seventh grade in the fall. There were only good days, she convinced herself. Even the worse day had a sparkle of good in it. Maybe she packed herself an extremely good lunch, or had a conversation with a person she hadn't expected too, but no matter what, for some inexplicable reason, she kept fighting and exceeding what everyone expected of her.

At first the kids in her school had been hesitant when she returned. Of course. She was a living corpse. But there were people that were willing to be friends with her, just because Annie found the courage inside of her to go up and strike a conversation. And when she found one friend, two more followed, until everyone realized that Annie wasn't just a girl wallowing in depression, but a living, breathing human being. She became re-accepted into her previous social group, and found others outside her social group to talk with.

Regaining friends wasn't the only thing that got better. She also pushed herself in school, and found it good for her nerves. Whenever something threatened to push her back into the murky depths of stupor, she found some homework to do, or practice for a quiz. Her grades sky-rocketed, and so did her self-esteem. She was still dealing with her problems, yes. But she was also doing things she could have never imagined herself doing. Eight grade came and went, and with a new school and new people to surround herself with Freshman year offered opportunities, and she leapt at every one. She joined band and learned how to play the clarinet, something she came to enjoy. Though hard at first, she relearned her love of the water upon the swim team. Instead of going home, she hung out with her friends and went to movies and spontaneous trips to amusement parks. Things she thought would just be distractions from the pain inside of her became the things she enjoyed in life.

Life as she came to know it though, wasn't all kind.

Though Annie had fallen into darkness, her mother teetered upon the edge of despair. Gone was the kind, soft, understanding woman Annie had once known, and replaced with someone sharp and cruel. Death had claimed not her mother's life, but her goodness. She was angry with her husband, and though she meant well to her two remaining daughters, she pushed them away more than she ever tried to help them. Kai's death had warped her, from protective, to controlling. There was no breathing room. Anything Annie or Cora did purposed a threat. She had to be on guard constantly, or the world that tore Kai, her precious, most special child, would tear her remaining children away too. Staying out past ten? No. Dating? No. Going somewhere Laurie hadn't been before? No. Eventually Laurie let up a little bit when she found Cora sneaking around with the neighbor's boy, Jeff, realizing that caging her daughters wouldn't save them, but her judgment was final, and Annie struggled constantly under that finality. She struggled to regain herself in a world so ready to label her and decide her fate.

The only thing that hadn't changed for the good, bad, or otherwise, was her father. She was still the little girl he had once read to and gazed at the stars with. She found solace with her father. Her dad was a better man then anyone else. He stayed with Laurie, even though she infuriated him, to help her return to what once had been. He comforted Annie on the hardest days; reassuring her that she could do anything if she put her mind to it. He promised her that he would love her, no matter what. He helped calm her panic attacks when she got them, found ways to make her laugh, let her drag him along to whatever place she wanted to go. He even held her and mourned with her when finally, at the end of Freshman year, she gathered the courage to go visit Kai's grave.

That was the last step, as she crossed back into the land of the living, every part of her complete. As she sat next to his grave, she told her brother of everything she had accomplished. She recounted her return from the dead, the despair, the relearning, the life and love she had found. She traced over the words upon the tombstone and read them aloud again and again,

_…__What no eye has seen, nor ear heard, nor the heart of man imagined, what God has prepared for those who love him… _

She wasn't sure if she believed in God. But she did believe in something. She believed in the glorious circumstance of her birth. She believed her name was Annabel Evelyn Cresta, a name once belonging to her crotchety Great-Grandma, but then belonging to only her and being given a new meaning with her life. She believed she had the most wonderful family a girl could imagine, even if they weren't perfect, and sometimes they fought, and other times they couldn't get along to save their lives. She believed in all of the wonderful, terrible, ugly, and beautiful things she had been through, and would continue going through because she was alive. Even though nothing was fair, nor would it ever be fair, and nothing was easy, not would it ever be easy, she believed that everything had a reason.

She believed she was Annie, and had an older brother named Kai. She believed that Kai had once been her sun, but she could now shine on her own. Annie believed that like her brother, she had to share that light with others, because nothing was certain in the world she lived in.

And so she shared it with a person she didn't suspect. She shared the light inside of her with a boy by the name of Finnick, who was searching for something as well, but didn't know it. The relationship started through necessity, yet somehow they found pleasure in each other's company. There were ups and downs. They had both been through life's hardest challenges but had somehow survived to meet and fall in love. Together, Annie and Finnick began to live a dysfunctional, humorous, heart wrenching, and charmed life against the odds stacked up against them, and would always lived that charmed life together for as long as they could.

This is were Annie decided her fairytale would begin and end, because in her heart she could've never imagined what love had in store for her.

* * *

**_I struggled with this chapter a lot. I wanted it to be one thing, and then another. And then my imagination went, fuck it. This is how it's going down Green. _**

**_So yeah. Late chapter, yada yada, sorry, things and stuff, yeah. I did something completely different then I ever have before. _**

**_I hope you liked it. _**

**_Full Quote from above: _**Corinthians 2:7-9 _But we impart a secret and hidden wisdom of God, which God decreed before the ages for our glory. None of the rulers of this age understood this, for if they had, they would not have crucified the Lord of glory. But, as it is written, "What no eye has seen, nor ear heard, nor the heart of man imagined, what God has prepared for those who love him"_

**Next chapter is Baby Arch, a Finnick's POV. I was thinking…toying with the idea of Finnick maybe, possibly getting a tattoo. Thoughts? Does a tattoo make the man or are you against it? Also, the baby name is happening next chapter! Just warning you. **

**Song of the week: Echo by Jason Walker FEELS. ALL THE DAMN FEELS.**

**Anonymous Review Feedback Corner (I love how since I've been doing this anon reviews are coming in. Keep it up, and I'll reply!): **

**Guest #1: Baby Arch is coming! Patience, Young Grasshopper. **

**Guest #2: I write chapters, and then choose songs. Though sometimes I have songs in mind that influences the writing. Sometimes it takes me longer to choose the songs then write the chapters, though when it gets to that I just randomly choose based on a random thing in my chapter or just because I like the song. Most prominent cases: Mountain Song, and Quesadilla. **

**Girl: I feel you. In case you haven't noticed, my story is actually about some of the most mundane topics…like ever. I find that it's nearly impossible not to step on the toes of other people's ideas. Embrace that fact as life, and instead of worrying about that focus on that special something that makes your story different. For me, I put a lot of focus into syntax (sentence structure) and how it affects the tone. Also, witty banter. **

**Guest #3: I imagine that Mags is aware, but as long as he's being safe and not stupid she doesn't care. (I'm a poet and I didn't even know it) **

**Guest #4: You really like the name Joel, dude. Sorry, but I can't say that name without thinking of The Last Of Us. Badass, sociopath, apocalyptic survivor…not baby. **

**Guest #5: Yes, Mags is Mexican. Popular Headcanon alert.  
**

**Again, if you guys could name yourself, that would be fantastic. I don't like numbering very much. **

**So yeah. Cool beans. Thanks for all of the love and support, leave a fav/alert, or if you really love me a review, and until next time ~OMGitsgreen**


	30. Mamma Mia!

_6 Years, 4 Months_

* * *

It was one of those rare days when Finnick woke up before Annie. He opened his eyes to find Annie back tucked against him, warm and soft in the early morning light, as it flowed through the windows like gossamer curtains. He gazed upon her, absentmindedly tracing the curves of her shoulder and neck. He marveled at the lightest dusting of freckles upon her moonlight skin, the way her dark hair pooled in the hollow of her neck, creating such a lovely contrast between dark and light again and again. He wished vaguely he could paint her, but he wasn't as talented with a brush as he was with words. But even then, he would never be able to portray the natural chiaroscuro of her.

She sighed and shifted to lie on her back. Finnick couldn't help himself, and lightly stroked her stomach, where their son lay, most certainly sleeping, nestled safe within his beautiful wife's womb. The comforting circles continued as uncertainly, Finnick spoke, trying to keep the undeniable quivering of his voice down.

"Good morning, little guy." He told his son, "I don't know if you can hear me, but uh…yeah. I'm Finnick. Your dad. Wow, that's weird to think about, huh? I somehow created you with your mommy and here you are."

He swallowed and looked up at Annie who seemed to be still fast asleep, reassuring himself she couldn't hear him before continuing.

"I guess I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Already. And I'm going to take care of you and keep you safe with all the power I have. I'm going to try to be the father I always wished I could have. I never really got to know my Dad, so I want different for you. I want the world for you. But more then anything, I want you to be happy and healthy." He confided in his son. "I just hope I can be one of the people that makes you happy."

He thought over a few more things to say for a few moments, before giving Annie a kiss on the cheek and a kiss to Annie's belly.

"I'm going to go make breakfast for you and your mommy." He said, before walking off to the kitchen.

Annie's alarm would go off in another fifteen minutes or so, so she could head to work. Though Annie was a bit smaller then most pregnant woman, she had told him she certainly felt pregnant. With being a nurse, it meant being on her feet for most of the day, which made for swollen ankles. She would lay on the couch with him when he got home, and rest her legs on his thighs as he attempted to rub out some of the soreness there. Finnick didn't mind doing it, and in return he was often paid back tenfold.

All his life he had been told that treating women like shit was the key to getting them, but Finnick had discovered if you treated a woman well then she treated her man like a king.

Then again, spoiling Annie was one of the joys of his life, so he could hardly count it as a task.

He brewed up some coffee, put some bread into the toaster, and threw some sausage onto the stove. He used to make scrambled eggs quite often for breakfast, but though most of Annie's food aversions had calmed down, her egg aversion had stayed around. Just the smell of it sent her running to the bathroom, so he had taken the scrambled eggs out of his morning and replaced it with sausage. Which in itself was awesome because since they had become owners of their own house, they were able to cook whatever they wanted without having to worry about their previous psycho vegan neighbor complaining to the landlord about them.

Finnick sat down and began to eat. A few minutes later, Annie emerged from the bedroom. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she made her way over to kiss him. Her mouth was soft and eager as she pressed multiple kisses to his lips.

"Mm, good morning." She sighed, as Finnick wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty." He greeted, "How are you doing this fine morning?"

"Very well, thank you. For the first time in a long time I don't feel nauseas. The little guy is finally giving me a break." She joked as she gave him a few more kisses.

"Someone's a happy girl." Finnick teased, and Annie smiled.

"Well, someone is making me a happy girl." Annie countered. "Also, let me tell you, that there is nothing more sexy then a man making his wife some breakfast."

"Should I be expecting something later to show appreciation?" Finnick asked and Annie smiled into another kiss.

"Perhaps." She laughed, "But really, the sausages smell fantastic. Could I get some?"

"Of course. I was cooking for all of us." Finnick chuckled. "I do need to feed your growing be-Wait. Is that rude?"

"What? Saying that I'm getting bigger? Of course not, I am pregnant." Annie said with a roll of her eyes. At that moment the toast popped up out of the toaster, and Annie went to go retrieve it. And then she did something that made Finnick wonder if he was hallucinating.

Instead of spreading butter on it like normal, she started to put Nutella on it.

"Um, are you eating Nutella?" Finnick asked, feeling as if he was entering the twilight zone.

"I wanted some." Annie answered shortly.

"But you hate Nutella." Finnick said, still shell-shocked.

"Well, I don't hate Nutella. And you know what else would be really good on this? Salsa." Annie said, reaching into the fridge.

"Now you're just doing this to freak me out." Finnick said, before he ate his words when Annie took a spoon full of salsa, dollaped it on her Nutella-toast and took a bite. Finnick gagged, "Oh my God, EW! _EW_! What are you doing?!"

"What? I'm feeding your child." Annie said with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, it's good."

"My child and you are both screwing with my mind right now, oh my God." Finnick exclaimed. Annie burst out into laughter, before touching his face.

"I've got a keep you on your toes, or you might get bored of me." Annie joked, peppering kisses upon his jaw and cheek.

"Stop seducing me, woman! I have a meeting to go to." Finnick laughed, not even caring about breakfast as he sat Annie upon the table. She tugged on his tie, twirling it around her finger.

"You're making it hard for me to resist your manly charms." Annie said with an exaggerated flutter of her eyes. "Go on and smooth talk your way into future employment so you can get me some nice things, Mr. Man."

"That's the only reason I'm here aren't I?" Finnick chuckled.

"Not the only reason."

"So I get you nice things, but you keep me around for the sex right?"

"I wouldn't say that. I also enjoy it when you do the dishes." Annie laughed, kissing Finnick again. "Do you just keep me around for sex?"

"I'm like a lizard, I can't digest my food unless I have something warm underneath me." Finnick teased as Annie pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips.

"Love you too."

"Good luck today. You'll do fantastic, and remember, it's just another step up the corporate ladder." Annie told him and he pressed his hands against her belly.

"You both give me the strength to do great things." Finnick told her.

"Don't use up your charm on me." She said, pinching his nose, "Go charm the pants off of those Reps."

"Well, I didn't know you were into swinging."

"Shut up and break a leg."

"Then I'd be late!"

"Shove a sock in it, Finnick!"

* * *

"Mr. Odair, can I speak to you for a moment?" One of the reps called after him, after the meeting. He held out his hand and smiled. "I'm Plutarch Heavensbee, of Gamemaker International. One of the partners of the Arena."

"The Olympic Arena builders, and sports team fundraiser people?" Finnick asked confused at why such a high-ranking official was talking to him.

"Yes, to put it bluntly. I have to say, you are quite the speaker. Have you ever considered going into PR or Lobbying?" Plutarch asked him and he smiled.

"I'm a rather recent employee at The Arena. That was actually one of my first times speaking as Aquatics Director."

"Well, I do believe that your compelling argument will get your department the funding you asked for." Plutarch said, before handing Finnick his card. "If there's ever anything we can do for you at Gamemaker, please call me."

Finnick put the card into his wallet and gave a sigh.

"Was I really that good?" Finnick wondered aloud, "Maybe I should've gone to law school."

"Hey, Odair!" Katniss Everdeen called from down the hall, "Great job at the meeting."

"Thanks Kat." Finnick said, tugging at his tie. He absolutely hated dressing up, and thankfully his job allowed him to wear casual clothes most of the time, however the meeting had given cause for Annie to go and get him a new tie from Brook's Brothers. A seventy five dollar one at that, that was dark blue and had anchors on it.

The thought stirred up memories of when she taught him how to tie a tie for his first job interview. He remembered how nervous he had been, but how Annie had reassured him like she always had that he could do anything he put his mind too. He remembered her gentle fingers brushing his neck as she fixed his collar, and the proud look in her eyes.

Not much had changed. She was still the girl he had fallen in love with.

"We were all planning on going out to commemorate the new funds." Katniss said, "You in?"

"Can't. I told the wife I'd be home before dinner." Finnick laughed.

"Since when are you so domesticated?" Katniss asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Annie has house broken me. The man before you now, believe it or not, was once a wild stallion in his youth."

"Sure, sure, Odair. Tell her I said hi. We all have to meet up soon, you know, with the baby shower being close." Katniss said, "Have you decided on a name yet for him?"

"I'm sure we'll come up with something soon."

"Alright, catch you later." Finnick said with a wave, as he made his way to the car.

He drove home, only to see that Annie had arrived first, judging on the lights in the kitchen. Normally her company carpool dropped her off well after he got home, but then again, he was a little late today because of the meeting. He got through the front door and pulled off his tie.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called loudly before breathing in the delicious scent of homemade marinara sauce.

"In the kitchen!" She called back. He walked in only to find her at the counter, rolling something out that looked like pizza dough as a pot bubbled away upon the stove. She turned to meet his kiss, and smiled. "How did it go?"

"Smashing, darling." He said with a Posh British accent before chuckling, "We got the raise."

"Congrats. Well…now I feel kinda bad for just making pizza." Annie said with a bit of a flush to her cheeks.

"It's fine. I'm totally down for pizza. Do we have any pepperoni?"

"Yeah, in the fridge. I also got some peppers. Do you think you could pull out the onions? I think I want some caramelized onions on mine." Annie said.

"That sounds awesome." Finnick said, "Could I have some-"

He opened the fridge only to find a gigantic pitcher of what looked to be lemonade.

"Um, sweetheart, did you want some lemonade or something?"

"Shut up. I just really felt like having lemons. I've been drinking the stuff all day at work so when I got home I made some myself." Annie said a little flushed at the ears. "It's probably a bit too sour for your tastes. I didn't put a lot of sugar in it."

"God, little man. You have some weird tastes." Finnick said patting her stomach.

"Where do you think he gets it from? Definitely not from me, remember, I'm the boring one." Annie told him with a roll of her eyes before taking the top off the pot of bubbling marinara sauce. Finnick went over to grab the jar of mushrooms but found he couldn't open it. "Yo, Ann, do you think you could give it a shot?"

"Yeah, sure." She said, giving the jar a twist and the top came off with a pop.

"Are you human or a God?"

"Maybe it's the hormones."

"I definitely loosened it!"

"Sure."

"PREGNANCY CAUSES MIRACLES!"

"Finnick, really? Your son doesn't give me super powers." Annie said with a roll of her eyes.

"While we're talking about the little man, I think it's about time we come up with a name." Finnick said as Annie began to label sauce onto two pizzas.

"Have you been thinking of anything particular?" She asked.

"Oh come on babe, don't put me on the spot like that!" Finnick whined and Annie laughed.

"Well, come on. There has to be a name besides Finn Jr. you like."

"I don't know. How about you?" Finnick asked as he sprinkled on cheese.

"In our family it's tradition to name children after relatives." Annie said, "Like…Mordecai."

"Wait, so you're rejecting my perfectly good name, and opting for a creepy biblical name? And isn't Mordecai the name of your crazy Great-Uncle who's a drunk and was a soldier in World War II?"

"Mordecai isn't crazy. And besides Mordecai is a perfectly acceptable name." Annie said with a huff, "Well, how about we name him after my Uncle Ezekiel?"

"Ma'am, we don't live in the sixteenth century."

"Well fine, what names do you like?"

"Um…well, I like your Dad's name."

"Daniel?" Annie said thoughtfully, "Hm. It's a nice choice. Dad would be ecstatic."

"You don't sound really thrilled." Finnick said.

"I dunno. It'd be a little weird going to Mom and Dad's and having two Daniels there." Annie said before giving a shrug.

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Dylan."

Finnick blinked.

"Dylan?"

"It was my Grandfather's name. My grandfather on my Dad's side." Annie said with a small smile, "He was a great man. I would like it if we could name our baby after him."

"Weird. That was my Grandpa's name too." Finnick said, furrowing his brow.

"You're middle name is Dylan, isn't it? Is it for your Grandpa?" Annie asked, and Finnick shrugged.

"I dunno. I think my mom must have mentioned it in passing or something. But technically it's part of my name being given to my son, so I'm, like, super okay with that."

"Dylan Daniel Odair."

"That's a lot of Ds. But then again, I'm a poet, so I'm alright with some alliteration and consonance."

"What do you think, is Dylan alright for you?" Annie asked, smoothing her hands upon her belly. Finnick's face immediately got hot at the sight of his gorgeous wife speaking to her belly that was oh-so rounded with his baby.

"What do you think Ann, do we got a-" Finnick put their pizzas in the oven, "Bun in the oven?"

"Hardy har har." Annie snorted. "Has our relationship become so bland that we have to resorted to terrible puns, my love?"

"My puns aren't terrible, they're just slightly mediocre. I got another one. What do you get when you divide a singerine by a cosgerine?"

"What?"

"A tangerine. Get it? TANgerine?"

"Oh yes, so clever." Annie said with a smile, Finnick wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her shoulder.

"Mm, you smell good." He sighed, burying his face into her hair.

"It's a wonder, considering I've been around antiseptic all day."

"Maybe it's just wishful thinking."

"Since when do you do that?"

"That hurts, Ann. I think about you all the time. I think about you naked. I think about taking you on every surface possible of this house." He nibbled at her ear, knowing he got her from the way she clenched and unclenched her thighs, "I even think about undressing you out of those scrubs and playing doctor."

"Could you be more cliché? And by the way, I'm a nurse."

"Oh come on baby, I know you want it. And I know you know I want it." He said, pressing against her so she could feel him. She gave a spluttering noise and turned to look at him, incredulously.

"Is there nothing that doesn't make you horny? Can't you wait till after dinner, at least?"

"Nope. I need you now."

"Finnick, patience is a virtue."

"Says Mrs. Nearly Ran Me Ragged yesterday. How many rounds did you force on me before you were satisfied? You made me almost lose confidence in myself as a man!"

"Shut up, I'm hormonal. It's kinda got something to do with the fact your child is inside of me." She said, "No sex before dinner."

"But Annie!" He whined before touching her belly. "You hear that Dylan? Your mommy's being mean to me."

Annie didn't respond the way he thought she would. Her eyebrows were suddenly knitted, and she bit her bottom lip as if in concentration.

"Talk again, Finnick." Annie told Finnick who immediately blinked and went into crisis mode.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just talk to him again, Finnick." She said firmly.

"I don't really understand-"

"Oh my God. Finn." Annie whispered, pressing her hands over his. "I felt him. I felt him move."

"Wait, really?" Finnick asked, shocked. Suddenly his throat was clogged, and his eyes stung. "He's really moving?"

"He's really moving. I-It feels like a little goldfish wriggling inside of me. I thought it was just my stomach being upset before…but at the sound of our voices it gets stronger." Tears were spilling out of her eyes now, and she reached to wipe them away. "Oh God, Finn. He's really inside of me. Our baby's really there."

"Wow…that's, wow."

"Speechless, Finnick?"

"I'm sorry…it's just that…that's amazing!" Finnick said, "I wish I could feel him move though."

"I'm sure you will, once he gets a little bigger." Annie said, "It's just…it was like a dream. Like I knew I was pregnant, and I gained the weight, but I…I just never understood he was actually here. I never understood."

"Are you happy, Annie?" Finnick asked, suddenly needing to know. "Is this everything you wanted it to be?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is. You've been exceeding my expectations since the first time I've met you." Annie told him with a gentle smile. "I think he likes the sound of his Daddy's voice."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I think he was moving this morning."

Finnick's face went bright red and hot.

"Oh god, wait. You heard me?"

"Of course I did. You're kinda loud. But to be fair I was like half asleep and I thought you were talking to me for a few minutes."

"That's really embarrassing." Finnick admitted. "I was being all mushy and stuff."

"I think you were being adorable, as always." Annie said, "All I can hope is that Dylan will inherit it from you."

"Is that all you want him to inherent from me?"

"If he got your looks I would have to fight girls off of another boy I love, and if he got your personality-"

"God help us all." Finnick agreed with a smile before saying, "Hey Ann?"

"Yes, Finnick?"

"You're the best." Finnick said, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Now you're being nauseating." She teased him, "What spurred this on?"

"I dunno. It's true though."

"Well, thank you. I'm flattered." Annie said, pecking his lips. "For the record, I'm lucky to have you."

"Now why would you say that? Please, don't spare any details." Finnick laughed and Annie gave him that smile that made his heart flutter.

"Well, you're always a good ego boost." Annie told him, "It's nice to know that someone always thinks I'm beautiful, even though I feel like a beached whale."

"We'll see what I can do to change your thinking." Finnick said, "After dinner."

"Maybe. After dinner." Annie said with a wink and a seductive swing of her hip.

"Goddamnit woman, you're going to kill me." Finnick groaned. "Someone take pity on my poor soul."

"You love it." Annie chuckled as she went to retrieve the pizza from the oven. Finnick smiled,

"You know I do."

* * *

**Yeah, so I decided on the name Dylan. I know, I know. Not that creative. But Dylan Odair flows rather nicely off the tongue. And it's a water-based name, so I dig it.**

**Late chapter is late. I know. I've been running into some writer's block lately, and it kinda sucks. I'm totally open for recommendation chapters, I need to get the creative juices flowing again. So yeah, if there is any chapters you would like to see and alternative POV on please tell me. Or just help me. Please help me.**

**In other news, chapter 30. What? That's craziness.**

**Anonymous feedback review corner:**

**Girl: lol, yeah. Finnick was a bad kid when he was younger, wasn't he?**

**Namer: Thank you for all the suggestions. I'm really sorry I didn't use any of them. But hey, maybe for future kids. ;)**

**July: No, Cora doesn't have any children. And she's only like… two years older then Annie, so that places her at around 25. Don't worry, she'll settle down in a future chapter. (DERP Edit: Actually Cora is married to Jeff. Thanks Girl, for catching my mistake. I was thinking of my other Odesta fic that's in the works. ;D)  
**

**For the record, I got more "No" votes then "Yes" on the tattoo. So yeah, no tattoo for Finnick as of the moment. There were a lot of great points, and I'm glad you guys cared enough to leave me feedback!**

**Song of the Week: Mamma Mia! By ABBA. Don't judge me for liking ABBA okay? Who doesn't love that song?**

**Please leave a review and help me scale the walls of Writers-block suckitude. BTWs, do you guys like the banner photo? I'm rather proud of the picture myself. But in any case fav/alert/review, and until next time~OMGitsgreen**


	31. Elephant Love Medley

_3 Weeks_

* * *

Annie was giddy.

High school was over. She had made it! And not only that, she had gotten through it with flying colors, been valedictorian of her class, and gotten into a good local college on a pretty good deal. If someone had told her just-awakened sixth grade self of all the things she would accomplish, the then-Annie would have rolled her eyes and called them an idiot.

Though perhaps the fact her gorgeous, wonderful boyfriend was pressing kisses to her neck also had something to do with it.

But she could digress.

It had happened after class. Finnick had caught her hand on her way out the door. His warm, sturdy fingers weaved with hers as they began to walk out of the school together.

"Do you want to do anything tonight?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"Have to house sit tonight. Both my parents are working, and I have to 'hold down the fort'." She explained using air quotes. "Do you want to come over?"

"Like, to your house?" Finnick asked, surprised.

"We can watch a movie or something." Annie said, "Besides, if you don't I might either die of boredom or eat my way through everything in the house."

"I think I can pencil you in my busy schedule." Finnick chuckled, leaning in to kiss her. She met his lips with a smile. She still wasn't quite used to kissing. They had only been going out for three weeks, two days, and twenty-two hours…not that she was keeping track out anything because that would be super mushy and romantic and definitely not something Annie Cresta would do. His lips were slightly chapped, but warm and gentle. He sighed as he pulled away, giving her a sweet smile that he reserved for her. "You taste nice."

She blushed up to her roots, tugging at a piece of her hair nervously.

"Um, it's the chapstick." She explained, like word vomit coming out of her mouth, "The hot weather makes my lips chapped."

"I like it." Finnick said, leaning in again to press another kiss to her lips, that she accepted again. "Mango, right?"

"Yeah." She said and he squeezed her hand, swinging it in between them absentmindedly. "If you don't want to come over, you don't have to. It'll probably be boring."

"What are you talking about? Of course I want to!" Finnick said as they reaching Annie's car. "Any opportunity I can get to hang out with you, I'll take it."

"Alright." Annie said biting the inside of her cheek.

"Hey, what's with that look?" Finnick asked, pinching her side making her squeak and laugh.

"Nothing, nothing. I just got to get the popcorn ready." Annie said as Finnick smiled back.

"Alright, I'll let you go for now. When should I come over?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I guess around four."

"Are your parents going to be around?"

"Not until late. Why?"

"I don't know. Just wondering." Finnick said with a shrug. "Should I bring anything?"

"Don't worry about it." Annie said, "I'll see you later, Finnick."

"Bye." He said, giving yet another kiss, before walking to his own car.

"Oh my God, did I really just see that?" A perky voice came from the side. She turned to see Rae, beaming at her.

"See what?"

"You totally just asked Finnick over to your house, and told him your parents aren't going to be home. Don't you get what that means?" Rae asked, and Annie frowned and shook her head. "God, you are so new to the dating game."

"Stop being so cryptic and just tell me." Annie commanded.

"You're really that clueless?"  
"About what?"

"He totally thinks you guys are going to hook up. Like bow-chicka-wow-wow."

Annie's face burned, and she spluttered in embarrassment.

"He can't think that! We've only been going out for three weeks."

"This is Finnick Odair we're talking about. Three weeks is probably going slow for him."

"I didn't mean to come across that way!" Annie squeaked, her voice going up three octaves as she panicked.

"I know you didn't. But boys are dense."

"Rae, I can barely kiss him properly!"

"Listen. Best thing you can do is just being honest with him." Rae said, "Or…you could get laid."

"Rae!"

"Kidding, kidding." Rae said before smiling mischievously, "But hey, if you're so worried about kissing, I'm sure he'd be glad to practice with you."

"Rae Marie Johnson, I swear to God I am going to murder you." Annie hissed.

"Sure you are, but then who would you get advice from?" Rae asked, throwing her arms around Annie's neck. "Come on, you know you love me."

"I do." Annie said with a roll of her eyes.

"How about this, we ditch the BFs and just elope. What do you think, baby?" She asked giving Annie her best faux hey-hey-baby look.

"Oh we wouldn't want to do that. You're mother would be so disappointed." Annie laughed, as Rae hugged her closer.

"We both know she'd want to arrange the marriage herself."

"I'm sure she'd do a lovely job."

"I hear that, Annie." Rae laughed, before smiling. "Don't worry. Finnick's a good guy. He'll listen to you if you tell him the truth. Besides, if he wants to get with my girl, he's got to work for it."

"Thanks, Rae. You're the best." Annie said and Rae smiled brightly.

"I don't know about that." Rae said, "Now head on home, young lady. You've got a gentleman caller on the way."

"Right, right."

"Call me later and tell me all about it?"

"Is that even really a question?" Annie asked jokingly.

"Go knock 'em dead, Cresta." Rae said with a fist pump as Annie got into her car.

Annie didn't stop chucking at Rae's antics until she was almost home.

* * *

The doorbell rang as Annie was in the middle of pulling out a bag of popcorn from the cupboard. She walked over and opened the door to see a sight that would stop any heart. Finnick Odair holding what looked to be a box of chocolates. He leaned in to kiss her as she opened the door.

"You didn't need to bring anything." Annie said with a small smile.

"I know, I know. But I felt like I had to do something for my special girl." He chuckled. "So what movie do you have planned for tonight?"

"I know you don't like horror flicks. I figure we can just look to see wh-oh wait. Have you ever been here before?" She asked, feeling like a terrible hostess.

"Only to pick you up for prom, and I only stayed in here."

"Let me give you the grand tour." She said, leading him around, she motioned over to the side. "That's the kitchen, here of course, is the living room. Over there is my parent's suite. Come on up stairs."

He followed her up the stairs, and she pointed to one of the rooms,

"This is Cora's old room…the guest room…the bathroom, and finally, my room." She explained and Finnick's lips quirked into a smile.

"Am I going to get to see your room?" Finnick asked curiously. She was suddenly all too aware of him, his body heat, his scent. She flushed, wondering if she was, again, giving him the wrong idea.

"Yeah, sure. But there isn't much to see." She explained turning the knob and opening the door.

Her room is pink. She never changed it from childhood. But it's a gentle, soft pink, nothing too flashy, but still childish enough that it makes her embarrassed. Hanging on the walls are several pictures of her family and friends and posters from several musicals she's gone too. A bunch of pillows seat upon her bed, her covers as floral patterned, and her bureau and desk are white. Perhaps the most embarrassing thing is the mountain of stuffed animals strategically placed in the shelf of her desk.

She is immediately mortified, and can't believe she actually let him in here.

"I was planning on redecorating." She stuttered, but suddenly jumped and landed face first into her bed.

"Wow, your mattress is seriously soft." He groaned, before he sighed. "It also smells nice."

"Is it now?" She asked, sitting down next to him. He sat up, pulling his long legs off the floor and onto the bed, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to sit between his legs.

"Not as soft as you." He laughed, his lips behind her ear. She involuntarily shivered as he began to press kisses to her neck.

"We can watch the movie in here." Annie offered and she could feel his smile against the back of her neck.

"That sounds great. I even have my own personal teddy bear here." He laughed, squeezing her gently.

She turned on the TV, choosing the first movie she saw, which happened to be Moulin Rouge! They both sat there, barely watching the movie, just enjoying the silent, gentle warmth of each other's company. She actually almost fell asleep at the gentle stroking of his thumb, the heat of his body cozily pressed against hers. As if in a waking dream she turned to press a kiss to his bicep, feeling the muscle contract under her lips. He sighed, his breath stirring the hairs of her neck, and lazily pressed kisses there, simultaneously filling her stomach with butterflies.

His lips continued their gentle venture, up her neck, across her jaw, teasing the corner of her mouth.

Then, she couldn't remember because of her daze, the TV was off and she was on top of him. His hands were running along her sides, until one found it's way in her hair. His mouth moved against hers, sucking her lower lip, and suddenly feeling a tiny bit bold, she ran her tongue against his lower lip like he always did to her. The response was immediate, he groaned and opened his mouth, allowing her to slip her tongue inside.

He tasted sweet, like brown sugar and sea-salt caramel. The taste sent heat pooling in every fiber of her being. She wanted to touch more of him; she needed to feel his warm, firm skin against hers. She felt his fingers slip under her shirt, smoothing upon her lower back-

"Annie!" Her mother's voice called from downstairs. Finnick yelped and jerked back, only to smack his head against the headboard of her bed, and to fall off the bed with a bang.

Footsteps were up the stairs and within an instant her father burst through the door.

Her father's face would've been priceless in any other situation but this one, since Finnick was currently sprawled on his back, legs still up on the bed, and her currently tussled state.

"Um, Dad, you're home early." She squeaked.

"Yes. It seems we are home early." He said as if trying not to sound amused, she could see the smile forming on Finnick's lips just as her mother burst in.

"Annabel Evelyn Cresta! What on Earth were you doing!" Her mother shrieked, just about to launch herself on Finnick as her father clapped a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Nothing we didn't do as kids, Laurie." Her father said in good humor. Her mother turned bright red.

"Daniel! This is not the kind of behavior we should be encouraging!" Her mother hissed at her dad, who smiled congenially.

"Finnick, please feel free to join us for dinner." He said putting an arm around her mother's shoulder and forcing her away, "After you two have a moment to collect yourselves."

And then they were gone.

"Holy hell, I love your dad." Finnick said with a laugh. Annie's face was so hot, and she buried her head in her covers.

"I'm going to die now. Please, go on without me." She said, pressing her face firmly there in a futile attempt to suffocate herself. Finnick's laughter was erupting from his throat now, and Annie threw her pillow at him. "Stop laughing! I'm being serious!"

"No, you're just way too cute." Finnick explained.

"My mom is going to kill me, or rather us." Annie said pressing her cold hands to her burning face.

"It's not like we were doing anything bad. Trust me, I've been walked in on doing much worse." Finnick said.

"Oh really? What's the worse thing you've ever been walked in on doing."

"Would you like the semi-appropriate answer or not? Don't forget, Ms. Cresta, I was once a terribly bad boy." Finnick said seriously, with a smile dancing in his eyes.

"How could I ever forget?" Annie joked back weakly. Finnick smiled again, gently.

"Come on then, let's go have dinner." Finnick said, grasping her hand.

Soon enough they were both sat down at the table across from her parents, her mother eyeing Finnick with feigned politeness.

"So, tell me about yourself Finnick. I don't believe we were well acquainted last time we met." Her mother said in her coldest tone. Finnick seems unaffected by her tone and smiles.

"Well, I'm Finnick Dylan Odair, I was born on April 19th at approximately 9:28 PM, I'm an Aries, my blood type is AB negative, I was born in Forsville, but moved to Panem when I was fourteen, and I'm currently living at 44 Seaview Drive with Mags, who you've met before." Finnick explained, "And that's basically me in a nutshell."

"Why don't you live with your parents?" Her mother pried and her father gaped at Laurie in horror.

"Laurie, that's rude!" Her father said sharply. Finnick's smile was a bit more forced this time.

"Well, my mother hasn't been able to take care of me for a while now." He explained, and Annie's stomach twisted into knots. This was inappropriate. She couldn't believe her mom had just asked him that.

"Anyways, what are your plans, Finnick?" Her father asked him, taking a bite of pasta.

"Well, right now I'm planning on working. I don't know what I want to go into, so I decided I'd gather up my funds and then take some online classes or go part time back to school over a few years." Finnick explained.

"I was the same way. The most important thing is to definitely get the experience working. Get good references and make connections. And then when you do get your degree, a job will be much easier to secure." Her father agreed with a nod and rubbing his chin.

"Tell me, would you like anything to drink besides water?" Her mother offered tersely, "Beer? A shot of tequila?"

"I'm going to have to refuse that offer, Mrs. Cresta." Finnick said with a chuckle as Annie stared in open-mouthed horror at her mom.

"Mother!" She hissed.

"Well, how about your opinions on pot?"

"I'm clean, Mrs. Cresta." Finnick said with feigned pleasantness. Her mother just continued to cut up her vegetables.

"Well, you know Mr. Odair, you don't have the most wonderful reputation. In fact, I dare say it proceeds you quite a bit." She said, and Annie could almost feel every jab as she continued to viciously cut her food. "And I want to be frank with you, Mr. Odair. I don't agree with your relationship with my daughter."

"Laurie, now isn't really the time for this." Her father almost pleaded.

"Well, when is the right time for this?" Her mother demanded.

"Mom, I'm eighteen years old. I think that I can make my own decisions." Annie said as coolly as she could, trying to look collected as she took a sip of water.

"Fine, I'll put this bluntly since your both adults. Mr. Odair, are you having sexual relations with my daughter?" Her mother snapped, causing Annie to spit out her water and Finnick to choke on his mouthful of pasta.

"Mother!" Annie cried in horror. Finnick on the other hand flashed that crooked smile that had broken oh so many hearts before.

"Ma'am, in all due respect, we haven't even reached our one month anniversary. Wouldn't that be jumping the gun a little bit?" Finnick asked, taking a sip of water his eyes dancing with the humor and challenge that played upon his lips, "Actually, do you think you could get me a shot of tequila. You might get some answers out of me when I'm loose lipped. And besides, I think you should trust the daughter you raised more."

Burn. Hundred million times burned. Like Annie's mother would needed all of the ice in Antarctica to recover from that burn. Finnick, displaying the intelligent repartee he barely let on he was capable of, had just turned the game back right around on her mother effortlessly.

Her mother's reaction went from dumbstruck, too positively insulted. She stood up with a jerk, her anger not even translating into words as she spluttered and attempted to come up with something to counter with. Finally, in an aloof gesture her mother got up from the table and walked off. Annie couldn't remember the last time she had seen her mother so infuriated and tried to hide her internal glee.

No matter how much she loved her mother, she did deserve it. Just a little bit.

Her father sighed heavily, continuing to eat slowly. Annie almost had forgotten his presence during her mother's outburst. He looked up at them with his piercing gaze.

"I don't know how appropriate that was." He told them, mostly talking to Finnick. Finnick stiffened.

"I didn't mean to offend, sir. I-"

"Remember, Finnick. It does take two to tango." Her father reminded him. "Be careful where you attempt to tread, especially with your new girlfriends parents. It's safe to say you didn't make the best impression right there."

Okay. Her father had just won the burn contest. Finnick and her both paled at the thought of what had really just happened. Great. Now her mother would be on a personal vendetta to ruin their relationship.

"For the record," Her father said, "if you ever did something to hurt my little girl, I'd be the one taking care of you. I do have a shotgun. And trust me, son. You think Laurie's bad? You've never seen me angry."

"I promise, sir. I'd never do something that would hurt her." Finnick said quickly, his normally sun-kissed complexion nearly the color of milk.

"And let this also be on record, the next time you two want to hang out here, be sure of when we're coming home, and have your wits about you, alright?" He said and both of them nodded, before her father stuck out his hand. "I think it's about time you got home, Finnick. It was a pleasure seeing you yet again."

"You too, sir." He said, standing up and taking the hand.

"Annie, show him out if you please. I have to go calm down my wife." He explained with a sigh, "Annie, after you show our guest out, would you mind cleaning up?"

"No, dad. I don't mind doing it."

"Thank you." He said before getting up and leaving the table. Annie got up and Finnick smiled.

"Can I just reiterate the fact that I love your dad?" Finnick asked as she closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"I'm sorry." Annie finally said. "My mom-"

He leaned down to kiss her, with sweet, soft, chapped lips. He trailed his hand from her shoulder to her fingers, intertwining hers with his yet again.

"If that's all that it took to get me away from you, I would be terribly shallow." He told her pressing his forehead to hers. "She'll come around eventually."

"I don't know. My mom holds a grudge." Annie said quietly.

"Hey. No frowning." He said, giving her another peck before nuzzling his nose against hers. "We'll figure it out. We always do."

"If you say so." Annie said quietly.

"I know so, and Annie?" He said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah."

"What you did back then with the kissing was super sexy. Don't start doing that again if you want me to behave." Finnick said, his hot breath at her ear. She shivered involuntarily and stood there dumbfounded as Finnick sauntered back off to his car and disappeared. Annie had to lean against the door to support her wobbly legs.

What on Earth was she going to do with Finnick Odair?

* * *

**Hey guys! Just got back from vacation with my mom. I had a lovely time in Maine, and nearly ate all the seafood that could come out of the Atlantic. And then blew my money on the outlet mall. But I can't help my addiction to Polo Ralph Lauren and shoes. I can't help that I like nice things!**

**I was requested by an anon to do a high school chapter. Well, here it is! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Song of the week: Elephant Love Medley (From Moulin Rouge)**

**Anonymous Review Feedback Corner:**

**Girl: Thanks a million for catching my mistake!**

**Guest: Yes, I love My Drunk Kitchen**

**In any case, thanks a million for all the support like always! Don't forget to alert/fav/ or in best case scenario tell me how you feel with a review. But until next time~OMGitsgreen**


	32. Miracle Mile

_-10 Months_

* * *

Annie had been acting strange.

He first noticed it during the morning. She spaced out a lot, so much so that Rae had to wake her up before she crashed into anything. Her mouth seemed constantly turned into a frown, her eyes had a glassy look to them. And most concerning was that she never turned to jokes like she usually did. The Annie he had grown accustomed to knowing had seemingly being taken hold by a strange sort of melancholy.

By the afternoon, during their tutoring session, she tried to keep up a good face. But it slipped up too often, and unnerved, Finnick didn't pluck up the courage to ask about the strange mood Annie was in until he ran across Annie's friend Rae after tutoring.

Rae was a gymnast, with strawberry-blonde hair and china-doll blue eyes that always held some measure of mischief to them. He found her more often then not with a lollipop into her mouth, one hand on her hip, and the other one half-down her boyfriend's pants. She was good at heart though, and was always unquestionably kind to Annie. And he supposed they had somewhat of an unspoken alliance to protect her from his fellow Careers.

"Hey Odair." Rae greeted, still in her gold and black school leotard and wearing bright pink athletic shorts and a school windbreaker. Her hair was in a perfectly sculpted bun, and she was rolling one of her infamous lollipops around in her mouth. She zipped open her athletic bag and pulled out a bag of them. "Want one?"

"Sure." He said, as she handed him a strawberry one. "I have a question for you."

"It's about Annie right?" Rae asked, closing the Ziploc bag and stuffing it in her athletic bag.

"Yeah. She's acting weird." Finnick said, "I dunno, I'm worried. I've never seen her like this before."

"I wish I'd never seen her like this before. She gets like this every year." Rae said with a heavy sigh.

"Every year?"

"She's probably told you about it. Well, since your fairly new around here I'll give you a hint. Kai."

"You mean her brother, right?" Finnick asked confused.

"It's the anniversary of his death in three days. She's actually been better this year. Normally she goes into her funk two weeks in advance." Rae said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "She tries to act like she's okay, but it's really hard for her. Kai was important to her. He was important to a lot of people."

"Did you know him?" Finnick asked, suddenly curious. Rae pulled the lollipop out of her mouth with a pop and twirled it on her finger as she nodded, "What was he like?"

"He was…one of those kids that everyone likes. And I mean everyone. No one could possibly hate that kid. He was just…so good, you know? He was that guy that was good at sports, made friends with everyone, and was going to grow up and save starving children in Africa or something." Rae said, "Every girl had a crush on him too. Me included."

"Huh." Finnick said, unable to come up with any other response.

"But in any case, it's especially hard for her because her harpy of a mother tries to pretend that nothing happened, you know. She refuses to talk about Kai, or visit the cemetery with Annie or anything. It makes it a lot worse for Annie." Rae said quietly.

"That's awful." Finnick said thoughtfully. He never had any family members he would really mourn if they died. (Pink blankets, a scrunched up face, and screams that were suddenly gone, the secret vault of memories he didn't have taunted him) But if Mags was gone, he couldn't imagine how distraught he would be. "I wish I could help."

"You can help. Just be there for her." Rae said back, "But I don't really need to tell you that. You would be there anyways."

Finnick felt his cheeks redden a bit.

"What the hell are you implying?"

"I'm not saying anything the rest of PCHS doesn't know. We all know that you _lurve _Annie. Like majorly _lurve_ her. Like Titanic steal-away-with-her-into-the night-and-lurve-her-until-the-cows-come-home _lurve_." Rae said with a wicked smiled, sucking on that lollipop of hers. "You're so obvious that it hurts my soul."

"Seriously? I don't like Annie like that." Finnick said, perfectly aware of how pitiful his lies were and sighed, "Okay. I do like Annie like that. But it doesn't matter. I'm in the friend zone. And besides, I have enough baggage to send any girl running to the hills. It would never work out between us."

"There we go. I like an honest Finnick Odair." Rae said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Odair. You'll get there eventually."

"Yeah. Sure." Finnick said with a roll of his eyes. "Will she come to school on that day?"

"I dunno." Rae said, "It depends. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I know how you feel." Finnick said, before he walked away, leaving the school behind.

* * *

On the day he had been waiting for with morbid anticipation, Finnick drove to school with a sigh, trying to park Mags' old Cadillac in one of the parking spots. It had been a rough morning, and he had barely made it out of bed. He had been happy about being able to borrow Mags' car as she was visiting relatives, and the little bit of freedom it offered him. The Cadillac was a monster. It didn't move too fast, and was a bitch to park, but it sure as hell was sturdy and it had a nice bit of flare to it. He had just gotten out of his car when he saw Annie get out of Rae's car.

It was like something out of slow motion, Annie put her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as Rae and her boyfriend tried to talk to her. And suddenly Finnick just couldn't take it. He bolted across the parking lot, faster then he had ever sprinted in his entire life and grabbed Annie's hand and began yanking her to his car. Annie just stared at him with surprised glassy eyes.

"Where are you going?!" Rae yelled, and Finnick gave her his best smile.

"We're skipping school!" He shouted back. "If the office asked, tell them she had a panic attack and I took her home!"

"W-wait, I-I can't just-" Annie tried to protest feebly but Finnick smiled at her full watt.

"Of course you can." He said, "Let's get the hell out of here. If we get in trouble, just blame it all on me."

Annie gave him a grateful smile, wobbly and weak, but the first real thing he had seen from her in what seemed like an eternity.

He put the pedal to the metal, speeding out of the school parking lot, before they were suddenly in the city. Annie was laughing, and wiping her face with her sleeve.

"There goes my perfect attendance." Annie joked weakly, and Finnick smiled at her.

"Attendance, ashmendance. Who the hell cares!" He proclaimed, and she just smiled at him. "Alright, how about this. Rest of the day, we paint the town. Just me and you, Ann."

"Bonnie and Clyde?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Exactly, except with less bank robbery." He agreed.

"Sounds perfect." Annie agreed yet again, putting her bag in the backseat.

"First things first, let's get breakfast. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Finnick said, "Have you eaten anything?"

"No. I haven't really been hungry." Annie admitted, her expression suddenly more subdued, as if about to slip back into melancholy.

"I know a place that will rock your world." Finnick told her with a smile. "It's a daily haunt of mine. You ever heard of Mellark's Bakery?"

"I've heard of it." Annie said, a little smile pulling at her lips again.

"Their cheese buns are to die for." Finnick said, as he punched the on button to the radio. His Queen CD started playing and Annie gave him an amused look.

"I didn't take you for a classic rock kind of guy." Annie said, stretching out her legs in front of her.

"It's the only kind of music I really like to listen to." Finnick admitted, as he pulled in to the public parking. Finnick got out of the car, and Annie followed.

Mellark's Bakery was a quaint looking shop, as if from a different time. Glass showcases filled with pastries and pies and cakes. Every since Finnick had rediscovered his taste buds, he had been an avid customer. Mr. Mellark, the owner looked up from the counter, his blue eyes dancing with humor, and crinkling at the edges with his smile.

"Finnick, taking the day off I see." He laughed, "What can I do for you?"

"Two cheese buns please." He ordered.

"For here or to go?"

"To go." He said, and Mr. Mellark went to the back and retrieved two steaming buns and placed them in the bag. Finnick turned to Annie, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Finnick I don't-"

"Two hot chocolates as well." He ordered, Mr. Mellark got the hot chocolate and handed them both two cups. He rang them up, and Finnick paid before dragging Annie outside and across the street to their favorite park. He sat down next to her at a picnic table and handed her cheese bun. Annie looked at the food nonplussed, as if she had never seen it before or didn't understand what the purpose was.

"I'm not hungry." Annie said so quietly, he had to strain to hear. Finnick was grateful it was just them in the park for now.

"Try." Finnick half-begged, "For me."

Slowly Annie tore off a small piece of the cheese bun and put it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, and swallowed laboriously. She broke another piece off and ate it, then another. It was bites of food that suddenly Annie began to sniff, and hiccup. One tear, then another dripping down her face. She tried to rub at them, but they just kept falling. Finnick reaching over to wipe at the hot tears himself.

"I-I'm s-sorry. All I can do is c-cry." She whispered.

"It's okay. It's sad." Finnick said gently.

"I'm such a mess." Annie laughed at herself bitterly, "I just can't get myself together."

"Trust me, I'm right there with you." Finnick told her.

"It's so hard." Annie said.

"Yeah. I know." Finnick said back, and she looked up at him.

"Did someone in your family…"

"Yeah." Finnick said, swallowing a lump in his throat. He began to feel terribly uncomfortable. He had never considered the tiny thing a person, growing up. It was just an enigmatic being that was there, and then was gone. When he was a child, he couldn't understand it. But as he grew older the terrible truth had dawned upon him.

That tiny thing had been a baby. Not just any baby, a creature related to him by flesh and blood. A sibling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's okay."

"I must seem really selfish, right?" Annie asked, "Crying like this? I mean, what's wrong with me? It's been like eight years."

"Of course not. Family's important." Finnick said, "More important then some people realize."

"It's just that…I miss him. Every day, I miss him. I always think…you know, it would have been better if it had been me. If it had been me who died and not Kai. Everyone still misses him…but if it were me-"

"I never met Kai." Finnick said bluntly, "But I'm pretty sure he'd be mad if he heard you talking like that. And you know what, I've only ever met you, and you're one of the best people I've ever met. So if you had died instead of Kai that would've been taking away my best friend. And I don't think I could handle that."

Annie just rubbed at her red-rimmed eyes, smiling a little bit.

"You always know the right thing to say, don't you?" She asked quietly and Finnick pulled an arm around her.

"I just make up most things on the fly." He admitted, "But I just wanted to make sure you were okay, today. I've been really worried about you these past couple of days. You haven't been yourself."

"Sometimes I wonder what myself is." Annie said gently, resting her head against his shoulder.

"The you I know always cares about other people, and always puts them before herself. But you know, sometimes you need to have someone put you first. And I guess I'm that person." Finnick said squeezing her close. "Annie, no one in the world deserves what you went through. But you do have people who care about you, alright? I don't want you to do something stupid just because you're in a tough spot. So I'm not going to let this not eating thing fly, do you here me?"

"Okay." She said weakly, still smiling.

"Alright." Finnick agreed, and Annie looked up at him. God, she looked exhausted. Her eyes were dark-rimmed, like she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in five days, her skin was almost pallid and was cold and clammy to the touch. Her hair had been obviously hastily put up in a ponytail, but it was coming undone and wisps of hair framed her face. She was wearing a grey sweater, dark jeans, and black boots.(Mourning colors he realized). Clothes that normally would've been too warm for March, but it was one of those lingering winter days. "How long has it been since you've slept-"

"Get a room!" A shout came from across the grass. Finnick's gaze snapped up as he whirled around to see two middle-school aged punks who sniveled and laughed at Annie's horrified expression. Finnick was anything but amused as he got up, and grabbed both of the little jerks by their collars.

"Fuck off," He warned, "before I shove my foot so far up your ass that shit will be coming out your mouth!"

He threw them off, and both of them scrambled off, saying that they were, "Going to get him next time."

Yeah. Good luck with that.

Annie's mouth was pressed into a hard line as she obviously tried to keep herself from laughing. She finally broke down into giggles, and then gut wrenching laughter. At her laughter, Finnick couldn't help but to join in.

"Oh my God." She laughed. "Those kids were terrified."

"With right to be. I would've followed through on that threat." Finnick said lightly, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. The touch was so intimate that it surprised her and him. He just kept surprising himself today. All he wanted was to comfort this girl, to make sure that sadness never even touched her heart. Of course that was selfish and impossible. What could he do to make her happy? She was like one of the slender, pale princesses of the storybooks he would read in the library as a child. She was spun of starlight and snow, with eyes like the warmest and kindest spring, and fashioned of happiness and caring. She deserved a fairytale prince, who could ensure she would be taken care of and comfortable. All she had at the moment was him, and he was no prince. He may look like one, but he far from it on the inside.

She smiled shyly at him, not disgusted by his affection.

"Thank you for being with me, Finnick. You really don't know how much it means to me." Annie said, and Finnick put his arm back over her, giving her a squeeze.

"I can imagine." Finnick said, and Annie sighed, tiredly. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Not well." Annie admitted. "I've been having terrible nightmares."

"Do you want me to bring you home so you can sleep?" Finnick asked, and she shook her head.

"No. It'll be empty. Mom's out with her friends, Dad's working himself to death, and Cora's at college." Annie said, folding her hands on her lap.

"That's fine. Do you want to come over to my house?" Finnick asked, suddenly realizing how uncomfortable he was at the prospect of Annie being alone in her house. He may have seemed calm, but inside the monster was raging. How dare her family just leave her alone like that? He wanted to murder something, to curl his fingers around someone's neck and squeeze-

"I…I don't know. I mean…I've already been so much of a burden." She said sounding guilty.

"You're far from a burden. Friends do this stuff for each other. And besides, the last thing I want is for you to be alone today." Finnick said, his throat aching from the word friends. What would he give to be more then friends? He would be gentle with her. The thought came unbidden, the irrational fantasies his mind escaped to at the dead of night coming forth. He would be so very gentle with her, his pale, slender princess.

_Gentle?_ The hideous monster hissed, _Yours? Don't even joke. You aren't gentle. You would fuck her. You only know how to fuck. And besides, why would she ever want you?_

At that moment it was like the good part of him and the monster were rubbing up next to each other, and neither liked it one bit. He scared himself sometimes with his own coldness and anger. He remembered Mags once saying to him, _"You are the type of person who would kill for the person they loved."_ And yes, he would. There would be no hesitation. If it were between saving Annie and saving a stranger, he would murder in cold blood. If there was someone trying to hurt Annie, a chill ran down his spine.

No. He thought to himself. It wasn't good to think of his brand of sociopathy. He hated that part of himself, he bottled it down and it only raised its head when he was caught off guard.

Then again, there weren't many parts of himself he did like. But, the part he liked was the one who was gently comforting Annie. He would like to keep this part of him around, and be better acquainted with him.

"If it won't be too much trouble." Annie finally conceited. Finnick smiled at her.

"It won't be any trouble at all. Mags isn't home today, but she wouldn't mind." Finnick laughed, as Annie took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Mags is your foster mother, right?" Annie asked and Finnick's expression must have been surprised, "You told me about her when I gave you a ride home that rainy day."

"You remember that?" He asked, not even bothering to hide his surprise.

"Of course I do." She said a little pink at the ears. Why on Earth would she be embarrassed about that?

"Well, she'll be really happy to meet you." Finnick said gently.

"You really don't-" Annie began to protest yet again, but Finnick shook his head resolutely.

"Yes I do. Just let me take care of you, Annie." His requested startled both of them. "Please? I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Okay." She agreed after a moment, "I just need to call my mom to tell her I'll be at a friend's house."

"That sounds good." He said as she gently dug into her bag for her cell phone. Her eyes lingered on him as she left a message for her mom on her voicemail. In response he suddenly remembered about Rae. Deciding to conspire with her for Annie he quickly texted her, ignoring the twelve texts from Cashmere.

**With Annie. If her mom calls, tell her ur hanging out with her.**

Right away Rae responded back,

**Sure thing. Ask Annie if she wants to sleep over at my house tonight. Ur welcome to come too.**

Finnick looked up and saw Annie, whose face was pulled into that sad expression again.

"Mom didn't answer her phone." She sighed, and Finnick braced himself against the anger he felt towards a woman he had never met before. What kind of Mom did that?

Well…the kind of Mom he had as well. But whatever. It's not like she could disappoint him further emotionally. She was in jail.

"Well, I just texted Rae. She said you're welcome to stay the night at her place."

"You have Rae's number?" She asked, confused.

"Um…yeah." Finnick said as he threw their empty bag into a nearby trash can.

"Was she the one who sent you all those texts? Your phone kept buzzing in the car." Annie said curiously, and Finnick gave an irritated sigh.

"That would be Cashmere." Finnick informed her, ruefully. Annie suddenly frowned, almost crestfallen again.

"I…always see you with her. Are you two going out?" Annie asked quietly, and Finnick couldn't help but scoff.

"Not in the least. I'm her friend with benefits." Finnick said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Annie just looked horrified.

"Friend with benefits?" She squeaked, before she swallowed, "You mean…you have…"

"Sex with her. Yeah. It's a mutual agreement I guess." Finnick said trying to seem nonchalant about it. "I'm a giant douche, you don't need to tell me."

"I don't think that about you at all." Annie said firmly, "It's just…you don't seem too happy about it."

"If we're being real here, Cashmere's a giant raging bitch." Finnick explained with yet another shrug. "But it's whatever. Neither of us want a real relationship out of it…so it suits us."

"Have you been with other girls?"

"Heh, yeah. But not just limited to girls." Finnick admitted, palming the back of his neck. Annie's face went beet red.

"_Oh!_ Oh, I'm sorry I just assumed-"

"It's alright. I'm not mad. I'm bi, but I tip mostly in favor of girls." Finnick explained, "It's not really a secret or anything, I just don't normally broadcast it."

"I'm still sorry, I made any assumptions."

"Hey, it's alright. What about you? No boyfriend?"

"No. Never." Annie said softly, and this time it was turn for Finnick to ogle at her.

"Never? Like, never, never?" He asked, pretty much shocked. "Like…you're a…virgin?"

"Yeah. No guys ever really took an interest in me. And I…can I tell you a secret? Only my best friends know." Annie said nervously, biting her lip.

"Yeah, anything." Finnick said automatically.

"I've…uh…never been kissed." Annie admitted, and now Finnick was absolutely flabbergasted. What? How could this lovely girl never been kissed before? What was wrong with his gender?

"Really?" He asked, "I mean…wow."

"I know. Pathetic right?" Annie agreed sadly, tugging on her hair, but Finnick shook his head.

"You're the furthest thing from pathetic. You're just waiting for the right guy. And he'll be lucky." Finnick said with a gentle smile.

God, if only she knew how lucky that guy would be. Finnick thought sadly as they walked back to his car.

* * *

They drove around for a little while longer, before dropping over to Finnick's house. They spent the rest of what would be the school day watching terrible comedies and gorging themselves on candy. He had wrapped Annie up in his favorite quilt and they had sat on the couch laughing over terrible puns and making fun of terrible teachers. By the time he delivered Annie to Rae's house, they had gone back to Annie's house for some nighttime clothes and stuff, she was exhausted, but looking better then she had in days.

"Are you coming in, Finnick?" Annie asked as they walked up to the door.

"Nah. You go get some sleep, alright?" He said, before Annie grasped at his sleeve.

"You know Finnick…you're the best guy I know. You deserve better then what you're giving yourself right now." Annie told him, her tiny hand shaking. "You deserve everything."

"Aw, Ann. Don't cry." Finnick said, wiping at those tears again. "I'm just doing what I'd want someone to do for me."

"I know…and that's what makes me so upset. You don't surround yourself with people who would." Annie explained with a hiccup. "My brother…he was so great because he would do what you're doing for me for a complete stranger. You're just like him."

"We're different, Ann. I'm not a good kid." He said quietly. "I'm trying to be though. I'm a work in progress, and I am getting better. I won't change over night. I'm passing school, I'm not getting suspended, or being an idiot. It's because you're helping me, Annie. And…I really do want to become a person you can count on. Even if it's just a little bit, I want to help you the way you're helping me."

"Then just be my friend." Annie said, wiping her tears, "That's enough for me."

"Then that's enough for me too." He conceited quietly, as Annie hugged Finnick.

"Kai would've liked you." Annie whispered.

"I think I would've liked him too." Finnick said back, and he walked back to his car, making sure Annie was safely inside the house.

He didn't let himself start crying until he had pulled away.

* * *

**Hey guys, finally, a chapter updated ahead of schedule! What's up with that? I actually would've gotten up sooner but my 8 and 6 year old cousins came over and I had to keep them occupied for five hours so… you know. Things and stuff and excuses excuses.**

**We've gotten a sudden onslaught of favs/alerts, so those reviewless entities who have subscribed themselves to me for entertainment, welcome to the community! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Anonymous Review Feedback Corner:**

**Tatiana Mellark: I'm so very glad you like the chapter. :)**

**Song of the Week: Miracle Mile by Cold War Kids**

**So if you want to read more of the misadventures between our pale, slender princess and our not-so-princely Prince, please fav/alert, and if you really want to make my night, review! Next chapter we're back to the baby arch! I particularly like contrasting high school with baby arch…cause you know, I think to myself…wow, how on Earth did these two get their shit together to get married and produce offspring? Well, by some miracle they did. And in any case! Until next time~OMGitsgreen**


	33. The Saltwater Room

_6 Years, 5 Months_

* * *

Annie had always wondered if there was anything on Earth that could make Finnick any more attractive. Not so say she wasn't happy with her gorgeous husband, because she was. But there had always been the slightest twinge of curiosity.

Well, ever since he had gotten those glasses she hadn't needed to wonder anymore.

Finnick had been referred from his primary care to an optometrist after his yearly visit. Annie had always wondered if there was a concrete reason why Finnick disliked reading so much, as he always complained it gave him a headache. So she wasn't surprised to learn that Finnick actually had hyperopia, caused by having too short of an eyeball so his lens were never able to develop round enough.

In non-medical type speech, Finnick was far-sighted. And therefore he came home with a pair of sleek Ray-Ban semi-rimless titanium glasses that he had obviously splurged on. Annie wasn't surprised at that either, because Finnick did have his creature comforts and if she was able to get nice things, then certainly her husband was allowed to do so as well.

But God, did he look amazing with those things on. When he read by lamplight, finishing up paperwork at his desk with his white-collared shirt deliciously unbuttoned and his face drawn into a serious expression, she could barely think straight. Finally being unable to take it, she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked pressing kisses to his jaw. He sighed and leaned his head back.

"Trying to get this paper work done for this proposal I'm working on." He said, "I'm trying to get an LGBT awareness week passed for the Arena. But of course all the old folks think it isn't 'proper'. Proper my ass."

"I think that's really great, Finnick." Annie said, "It's important to teach kids about that."

"Yes and I've had to explain my sexuality to people like twenty million times over the course of the day. People kept saying things like, if your bisexual then how is it that you're married? God, it was so annoying. It's like people can't grasp the fact that even if I've been in relationships with men and women that I can dedicate myself to one person." Finnick said with another sigh.

"They probably feel threatened by the fact that you can stay with a woman for six years and have no problems when they've been sneaking glances at others all along." Annie pointed out to him, gently massaging his shoulders. "Did they also say that 'Aren't you straight because you're in a relationship with a woman?'"

"Yep. If people just freaking researched they'd understand. I'm a heteroromantic bisexual. It's all a spectrum you know? It's like it's some crime that I can appreciate Robert Downey Jr.'s body but at the same time enjoy an exclusive relationship with you." Finnick muttered against Annie's neck as he turned to face her but she just huffed and pretended to be indignant.

"Oh really? Robert Downey Jr.? Should I be worried?"

"Well, if he asked me out I wouldn't say no." Finnick said teasingly.

"Finnick!"

"What? He's attractive!"

"No, if he came-"

"Came, eh?"

"No, shut up! I mean if he ever went near you he'd have to fight me off because you're my man."

"I want him to take me away into the night. Where ever he goes I will follow! And I'd love on him daily, nightly, and ever so rightly!" He laughed with a wink as he tried to kiss Annie and she turned her head jokingly.

"Get off me, just get off me." She said, still in fake indignition.

"But I love you baby!"

"Do you really? I have plenty of people who love me. You know what? The next time I see a hot girl I'll just run off into the sunset with her!"

"Babe, can't you see? He's got dark hair, you've got dark hair. He's got a face, you've also got a face."

"Why don't you just stay away from me? I swear to God I will run off with the next person I see."

"I think it'd be hard to run with this little guy in you." Finnick pointed out patting her belly, before they both dissolved into laughter between kisses. "Don't worry baby, how about we just skip all the pretenses and call me an Annie-sexual, 'cause you're the only one for me."

"Oh hardy har har, _funny_. If that's your attempt at being charming, that ship's already sailed. And besides you'd have to change all that paperwork to call it LGBTA awareness week."

"Oh God damnit!" Finnick said with a fake pout, before yawning. Annie kissed his forehead before grabbing his nose.

"All I know is that whatever you're doing can wait until tomorrow. You look exhausted." Annie said, and Finnick pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm a little tired, but I think sleep can wait a little while." He said, "Do you want to go take a bath?"

"I don't think we can all fit into the bath anymore, right Dylan?" She asked Dylan jokingly, rubbing a circle into her belly.

"Oh Ann, you're not that big." Finnick laughed and she smiled.

"Alright, sure. Let's go then." Annie said, kissing Finnick yet again.

And so, they both ended up in the bath in their master suite. That was one of the best things about their house, the wonderful Jacuzzi fusion corner bath that sat there and always begged to be used. Normally Annie wasn't really a bath person, but slipping into that hot, wonderful water made all the muscles in her body unwind.

Annie got into the bath first, and delighted herself in watching Finnick come in to the bathroom holding two wine glasses, pouring a bit of sparkling cider for Annie and himself. She delighted herself in watching him shrugging off his clothes, taking sips of her cider as he got in with a sigh before he playfully blew bubbles at her.

"Someone feeling romantic today?" She asked, swatting away the bubbles.

"I feel romantic every day." He said before offering his glass to her, "To us?"

"To being half way done with pregnancy." Annie said raising her own glass.

"And to being as happy as ever." Finnick finished their toast as they clinked glasses and drank. Annie placed her glass on the side and let herself sink up to her chin in the fragrant, foamy water. They lay there for a little while in the bath, soaking up the heat before Finnick gave her a smile as he asked, "Feel good?"

"You don't even know." Annie groaned. "The hot water feels so good with my aching joints."

"Mm, let's see what I can do about that." He chuckled, and she felt him gently grab her foot. She moaned as his fingers gently pressed into the arch of her foot. If she thought she had felt loose before, she was literally lying there completely listless as Finnick gently rubbed her ankles then to her knees then slid his fingers up her thigh. He was on top of her, her sitting against the back of the tub and him leaning forward to kiss her.

His mouth tasted like the cider they both had been sipping on. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not bothering to care about how what they were doing was probably causing water to splash everywhere. Then again, she really didn't care what kind of mess they made, as long as Finnick kept doing what he was doing.

"Mm, you're so ready for me, baby." Finnick groaned, before leaning back himself, to allow Annie to get on him in the position she felt most comfortable in. Pregnant sex was amazing, but with their growing son she did need to find positions that were comfortable and she generally disliked sex from behind. So she mounted him and let herself sink down slowly upon him.

"Oh…" She sighed, her eyelids fluttering. That feeling was like nothing else. She felt so full and so good.

"Jesus, Annie." Finnick groaned, "Can we take baths every night?"

"Stop…talking." Annie panted as she began to move.

"Roger that." He said, his hands on her hips, "Less talking…more of this."

"Good." She agreed as she continued to move, their pants in time with their deliciously slow movements.

No matter how much either of them didn't want it to end, eventually they both reached their release. Annie panted, having collapsed onto Finnick's chest as he sunk deeper into the tub, which was now lukewarm.

"No…matter how much I'd like to stay in here…I think we both need showers now." Finnick pointed out. Annie groaned as she got off of Finnick. Her legs were shaky and Finnick immediately got out of the bath to help her get out safely. They both were standing in a puddle of bathwater that had been created on the floor because of their activities and Finnick smiled.

"How about, we get cleaned up, you get to bed, and I'll take care of all of this." Finnick offered, motioning to the general mess.

"What a sweet, diligent husband you are." Annie teased and Finnick smiled toothily.

"Should I be expecting some reward later?" He asked, wiggling his brows and Annie couldn't help but smile back.

"Perhaps." She said as Finnick leaned down for another kiss.

"Well, then the cleaning up is definitely worth it." Finnick said, "You're worth it."

"Maybe I'll forgive you for being in a secret love affair with Robert Downey Jr. after all." She laughed and Finnick laughed with her.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that."

"And maybe you can figure out how to forgive me for my secret love affair with Charlize Theron."

"Sur-Wait,what?"

* * *

Having their baby named and knowing the gender was a great relief, because that meant they could figure out what color to paint the room, what sorts of furniture to get, etc. etc. They had already begun the process of baby-proofing the house, but now was the time to start getting the room they had designated as the nursery ready.

They had decided on a nautical themed room, and it had helped that her Uncle and Aunt had kept most of Garrett's nursery furniture and gladly donated it to them. The things included were a beautiful warm wood crib, shelves, matching bureau, and "chest" that would be a great place to store toys. A beautiful red occasional chair and matching ottoman that her parents gave her from their basement would its way into the corner by the window beside the crib and a little warm wood nightstand.

They went to Home Depot, Annie making sure to bring along pictures of the furniture to make sure everything went together well with whatever they got for paint.

Finnick was humming along to whatever song was playing over the intercom as Annie minded the list she had brought along of things to buy. Finnick had a habit of getting side tracked and trying to convince Annie of buying whatever struck him at the moment. So she was glad when they got to the paint section with little to do (well despite the normal shenanigans that occurred when shopping with Finnick such as him doing wheelies with shopping carts, and 'testing out' all of the office chairs by spinning around in them until he was nearly nauseous) and began to go through all the types of blue.

"Hey Ann, what do you think we paint a room _50 Shades of Grey_. Eh? Eh?" Finnick asked elbowing the air next to Annie. Annie placed her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe you just made that joke."

"Believe it, babe. It just so happens that I enjoyed that deliciously awkward audio book. It's a literary masterpiece." He said with a wink, and Annie rolled her eyes.

"Remind me why I married you again?" She asked him with a deadpan expression.

"Because I love you." Finnick said with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Right, right. Now Finn-"

"Oh my God, is that _Finnick Odair_?" A voice caused both of them to jump. They turned only to see two faces that Annie could have gone without seeing for the rest of her life.

Cashmere and Gloss.

Cashmere was looking completely out of place in the store, dressed in black pumps and red shirtdress that was an expensive boutique's attempt at vintage. Her blonde hair was piled high in bun on the top of her head along with what looked like Maui Jim sunglasses and a Cole Hann tote. Gloss was dressed a bit more normally, in shorts and a tee shirt; his blonde hair cut close, and the muscles of his arms bulging.

"Oh…wow, it's been a while." Finnick said trying not to sound as displeased as he looked. He stuck out his hand to Gloss who took it. Cashmere immediately hugged Finnick, which made Annie feel like she was steaming with rage. Finnick put his arm around Annie's shoulders. "You guys remember Annie right?"

"Annie Cresta?" Cashmere asked almost shocked and seemed even more shocked as Annie reached up to pat Finnick's hand.

"Well actually it's Annie _Odair_ now." Annie said lightly, making extra special sure to show of that pretty diamond ring upon her finger for extra force.

"You guys got married?" Cashmere sounded incredulous and insulted, and it was just music to Annie's ears. Hopefully, she thought to herself, she didn't look too outwardly pleased.

"Yes, actually a few months ago." Annie explained, relishing in Cashmere's shock and disbelief, as she touched her stomach. "We were actually getting things for the baby's nursery. What brings you guys back to town?"

"Our dad and mom's anniversary. But first we were going to get dad a new tool box." Gloss explained, on his part seeming almost disarmed by their kindness.

"That's very nice. Congratulate them for us." Finnick said with a smile. Cashmere visibly reddened.

"Well you seem to be doing well. Did you ever end up going back to school?" She asked huffily and Finnick's smile became more strained.

"Actually yes. After Annie got done with her nursing school I got a business degree and then became the Aquatics Director for the Arena." Finnick explained. "I'm also apart of the Board of Trustees for the Arena and the facilities in the surrounding areas."

"Oh." Cashmere said, almost deflated. "Well you seem to be doing well."

"_We_ definitely are." Annie said putting extra emphasis upon 'we' and forcefully glaring down Cashmere. Cashmere gave an indignant huff, as if she couldn't believe the sass Annie was offering back to her.

"Well, it was good seeing you." She said quickly, "Come on Gloss."

And following her, they both went off into the other part of the store. Annie released a breath before Finnick laughed.

"You literally looked as if you were going to rip Cashmere's face off." He snickered, "That was fantastic."

"I did want to rip off her face. I always have. God, I hate that girl." She muttered, as if responding to her rage, Dylan began to wriggle inside of her, making Annie have to take deep breath and relax as she stroked her belly. Finnick just looked enthralled.

"Is he moving a lot?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. Must've just been my heartbeat that got him going." Annie said as Finnick placed his hand there and smiled.

"Just remember Ann. We made this baby." He said sweetly.

"How could I forget?" Annie said with a smile.

"So I don't want you worrying about Cashmere. She's not it for me. You are. That's why I chose you so many years ago. We wouldn't be here if that hadn't happened, right?" Finnick offered to her and Annie tried to smile.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry." Annie said, trying very hard to ignore the ominous feeling that this wouldn't be the last time they saw those two.

"Hey, it's all good. Let's get working on choosing that color, okay?" Finnick said with a gentle smile.

They eventually chose a rich, dark blue for the walls, and white to do the trimming. Annie was relieved not to have to deal with seeing Cashmere or Gloss as they checked out. As they walked out with all of their things for painting, Finnick began to wonder allow about how they should ask Peeta to paint the mural when Finnick put his spare hand upon her waist. He was smiling at her tenderly, in a way that she was certain he had never looked at Cashmere. After all, Finnick was hers and she was Finnick's.

"Love you." She said as Finnick loaded up their trunk.

"Love you too, baby. Don't ever forget it." Finnick said back with that signature smile of his.

She didn't think she could forget it, even if she tried.

* * *

"Thank you for going through all the trouble of organizing the baby shower." Annie said as Cora smiled at her. Annie was sitting at the table of the house where Cora and Jeff lived. Jeff was away on business, out in California doing a round of research on a new heart disease medication he was helping to produce with the company he worked for. And though Cora obviously understood, Annie could tell she did get a little lonely sometimes.

"Hey, it's no problem. I wanted to do this." Cora said, "After all, there's no better a person to organize things then those with Cresta blood."

"True fact." Annie agreed taking a sip of the water Cora had brought her.

"Annie…I, uh, need to talk to you about something." Cora said with a sigh.

"About what?"

"Well…I love Jeff. You know I do, right?"

"Of course."

"It's…just getting hard. He's away on business so often." Cora admitted, "You've been with Finnick for like six years now, right?"

"Yes."

"How did you guys…work it out?"

"We just talked. We talked about whatever was making us unhappy or angry or annoyed. Communication is really the most important thing in the world." Annie said automatically. Cora just bit her lip.

"I dunno. I just…I feel like if I call him I'll come off as clingy."

"I don't think so. I think Jeff would love to hear from you often. How much do you talk to him when he's in California?"

"Once every couple of days."

"Well, try calling him tonight. Tell him how you feel and I'm sure he'll be happy to have you call. Even with the time difference. You guys are so strong, Cora. Right now might be kind of hard, but you guys are worth it." Annie promised her sister who smiled tearfully.

"God, Annie, you're too good of a sister, you know that? I was such a bitch to you when we were growing up, and here you are all of those years later. I really don't know what I did to deserve a sister like you." Cora said, and Annie smiled.

"You were not a bitch…okay, you were a slight bitch. But everyone's a slight bitch when they're a teenager."

"No, I really was a bitch."

"Oh come on Cora, you weren't that bad." Annie said, becoming aware of how distressed her sister seemed to be.

"After Kai died…I just got so scared. You looked like you were going next and I didn't want to feel that hurt." Cora admitted suddenly crying.

"You were the one who saved me Cora." Annie reminded her crying sister who just suddenly buried herself in Annie's arms.

"After you woke up I left you all alone. I laughed along when someone called you crazy because I was a stupid kid. I agreed with them! I was the worst sister and you didn't deserve that." Cora sobbed, "You deserved someone better then me."

"That's not true. I love you, Cora." Annie said, wrapping her arms around her sister. "I couldn't imagine anyone else. We both had our moments, but we're better."

"And I never stood up to Mom for you. I should have but I-"

"Hey." Annie pulled back, her hands on her sister's shoulders. "What's in the past is the past. We're close now. We're good now. I don't want you to go thinking that I hate you or something. I never hated you. There might have been some points that I didn't appreciate what you did or said, but I never hated you. You're my big sister. And I could never imagine having another one. That's why I wanted to talk to you today. I was hoping to find out when Jeff was coming back so I could tell you with all of us together, but I really want you to know now."

"W-what?" Cora asked sounding confused. Annie took Cora's hands in hers.

"Finnick and I both agree that we want you and Jeff to be Dylan's Godparents." Annie said and Cora covered her mouth with her hands and sobbed.

"Oh God, Annie. I…that's such an honor." Cora whispered.

"You guys are the first and best people I could think of to take care of Dylan if something ever happened to Finnick and I. But most importantly it's because I love you." Annie said, and Cora began to sob harder, pulling Annie into a tighter hug.

"Thank you, Annie. Oh thank you." Cora whispered and Annie helped to wipe her tears.

"Come on then, girl. Call Jeff! I want to hear his reaction!" Annie said with a smile and Cora smiled back as she pulled out her phone. Three rings later and Jeff picked up.

"Hey Cora." Jeff asked his voice clear on the speakerphone.

"Hey Jeff, Annie here too." Annie said warmly.

"Oh hey, Annie! What's up girls?"

"Hey Jeff, guess what?" Cora asked smiling.

"What?"

"Annie just asked if we could be Dylan's godparents. What do you think?" Cora asked and Annie could hear Jeff's laughter.

"Woah, really? That would be awesome, and such an honor." Jeff said and Annie could just hear his smile through the phone.

Annie and Cora both smiled at each other and laughed.

* * *

**Odds and Ends, odds and ends. That's what this chapter was. This also included a request from Gryffindor Nay who wanted to see Cashmere and Gloss. This isn't the last we'll see of those two. After last chapter I really needed a brain vacation. So you know, lemons and fluff, angst and fluff, fluff, fluff, Nutella, fluff.**

**Wait. What?**

**Song of the Week: The Saltwater Room by Owl City**

**Anonymous Review Feedback Corner:**

**Anon: High school chapters? Roger doger on that one.**

**Girl: I was wondering when someone would ask about that. Finnick's little sister's death is a mystery that will possibly maybe be explained in a future chapter perhaps.**

**So if you want to show your love and support drop a review. As you might have noticed, this story is a freaking beast to be reckoned with. 33 chapters. What the flying fadoodle? In any case thanks for all the fav/alert/reviews and keep on doing what you guys do best.**

**OH! And don't forget to check out my new multiple chapter fic, you guys wanted it so here it is!**

**THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF ADRIFT, TITLED SINK, SHALL BE COMING TO AN ALERT EMAIL NEAR YOU SOON! (use your imaginations and put that in announcer voice please)**

**_Adrift_, is basically my fucked up attempt at writing fairytales. What happened to the mermaid trope was suddenly it became a Merman who had a fetish with playing with his food and a girl who just deals with his problems accordingly. It's Odesta. And thankfully Finnick hasn't eaten Annie yet so that must mean I'm doing something right.**

**No? No I'm not-oh, well, alright. Whatever. Well if you want to read more Odesta by me go check that out.**

**Again thanks for all the love! And until next time ~OMGitsgreen**


End file.
